Heart of the Machine
by EthernalRain
Summary: A prestigious IS Engineer is sent from STASIS, the sub-division of an organization called FRACTURE, to the IS Academy to form an alliance. But he can't use an IS. And the sad thing is, he's a war-torn soldier. Another sad thing: He's only 17. OC x Laura
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Heart of the Machine **

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

* * *

**A prestigious IS Engineer is sent from STASIS, the sub-division of an organization called FRACTURE, to the IS Academy to form an alliance. But he can't use an IS. And the sad thing is, he's a war-torn soldier. Another sad thing: He's only 17. OC x Laura**

**I do not own Infinite Stratos... Though I would love own one.**

**... Yeah yeah, I'm doing this alright. You may hate me, but I'll get my other stories' chapters up too...**

**THE FIRST OC X SOMEBODY FIC FOR INFINITE STRATOS!**

**THE FIRST LAURA BODEWIG FIC! She will not be classified as OOC when she interacts with the OC. Besides, everybody does act different to different people. Though she will act accordingly to the canon characters. Keeping it in character.**

**POSSIBLY SLIGHT AU too. Depends on remainder of events in canon.**

You people vote on who Ichika is with. I don't know who to choose without alienating some other fanbase.

**Author's Minor Rant:**

**Forgive my addiction to K lettered names. And the war-torn soldier theme... I just had to, when I looked up the definition for the names, and the plot. And I can think of a lot of cool plot elements.**

**Now, let's rock.**

* * *

**(Opening Theme (OP): [Luka, GUMI], Speed) Trust me, this fits. Find the English subbed version.**

**My name... Is Kyuukai Tokiwa. And I am a survivor.**

The introduction of Infinite Stratos to the world, wrought chaos among every single nation. A single exoskeleton could take down hundreds upon hundreds armies. Countries brought up arms, and war dawned upon the country of Japan, threatening the stability of an already strained peace.

Then it snapped. The coast of northern Japan became a battlefield. **The First Conflict**. And it was devastating. Cities once grand, were torn up by this once harmless technology. Now, they are broken, some vaporized. Others just vanished. Then came **The Great Leak**.

A fallen IS was captured. It was experimented on, along with the dead pilot. Then the results of the experiments came to fruition. They were sold, reproduced, manufactured, and the result: An apocalyptic war dawned on the world. Then, when the world reached a critical point, was the foundation of FRACTURE.

FReedom ACTion Unity Redemption Elimination. **FRACTURE**.

A coalition of high influencing powers, feared the aftermaths of such a great war, founded the paramilitary movement that would change the world. They created a massive army, armed to the core with hundreds of IS and a hand deep in the already growing world of weapons utilizing IS technology.

After pressuring the world powers back, both sides fearing of losses, they signed a treaty, permanently forbidding the use of IS in conflict and war, not including the self defense of home and country, and only for the uses of self-development and recreation.

**The Alaska Treaty.**

But what a load of utter bullshit.

They handed out the IS technology to every country known to man to prevent one country from "dominating" the other.

Because of that, there were constantly people abusing the laws set for IS, International "Competitions" be damned. People still used IS as a weapon, other than a tool. Used them for gain. Used them for power. Used them for murder.

FRACTURE, the paramilitary organization responsible for all control over IS, and it's leading partner, Tabane Shinonono, the creator of Infinite Stratos, they regulated the users, Infinite Stratos Cores, and any technology to do with IS in general. They caught wind of these continuous abusers, and created the military subdivision, the STASIS squads.

Subjugation and Termination of Abusive Sectors of Infinite Stratos.** STASIS.**

This is where I come in.

I am an orphan. But even today, my family still lives. They are my comrades. They are my brothers and my sisters. My commander, is my father, who cares for me, and provides for me, both with both sustenance and emotion. My mother, she's my teacher, my helper, and she loves me, and I love her.

Her name is Tabane Shinonono.

She taught me everything I know about Infinite Stratos. From the age of 5, I would spend my time around my mother's workspace, feebly trying to activate an IS, to feel that sense of power flowing through my veins. If I could, I would, if not for the long fleshy thing under my pants. Then she would pull me from her latest creation, cradle me in her arms, and with my father beside her, she would teach me of the miracles she would build every day.

At the age of 10, I built my first conventional IS. The Seraphim. It was a simple model. Created specifically for children and beginners to IS. Decked in silver and white, it was a popular model that would fly through the sky, like the delicate angel from which its name detailed. My mom and dad were so proud.

At the age of 12, I built my first combatant IS. Reaper. With custom made energy wings, which doubled as guns and swords, this was a one of a kind IS. With a fearsome slick mask, and it's destructive capabilities, it was the epitome of my male instinct. My dad was so proud. My mom went ballistic.

Hey, it's not like I can use it anyway, it catches dust every few hours after I polish it.

At the age of 13, I trained with my father and his STASIS squad. I learned how to use IS technology weapons from the experts. To be in a STASIS squad, you have to either be a pretty damn good IS pilot, or can go against an IS head to head with just instinct and weaponry. To take down an IS with only instinct and weaponry, is one hell of a feat.

At the age of 13, I went on my first combat operation. I took down my first IS with a pistol and rail gun. I killed for the first time. When I came home, I cried into my mother's arms for hours on end.

At the age of 14, my father died. Vaporized by a gravitational cannon. We didn't even have anything to bury. He taught me about our way of life. In the midst of battle, there is nothing but you, your weapon, and your enemy. So I didn't even have tears to shed. But after the battle, I locked myself in my workspace, listening to my mother pleading for me to open the door.

As I cried myself to sleep.

At the age of 14, I became the leader of a STASIS squad. Because I took down the most IS in the group. The Suicide Squadron, we were called. After every single sortie, at least a few of us die.

At the age of 15, I fought in **The Second Conflict**. With the sudden spike in the development of illegal parts and weapons, their use completely violating the Alaska Treaty and its regulations, FRACTURE demanded their immediate destruction. When STASIS came to confiscate the parts from the offending companies, the companies fought back.

Dozens of squads never made it home.

Battles raged among the urban environments of the world.

At the age of 16, I fought against the company VEIL in London. Vernon Electric Industrial Legion. As the base for illegal manufacturing in Eurasia, they manufactured and processed all the parts. So we met them head on in their headquarters on our own.

No help whatsoever from the government, as they were also trying to reap the benefits of the illegal parts.

The resulting battle leveled half of London. It carved a crater into the ground, and my name into history. My IS designs were the ones mainly used by STASIS, and when pitted against the unbearably strong illegal parts, coming out victorious, they became famous. So FRACTURE temporarily suspended me from active duty, and made me travel around the world to keep the regulations up, and to forge ties with the government.

In other words, bribe them with the good stuff to keep them in line, whip them around a bit with your money, fame and influence, and then tell them, "We are big. We are powerful. And we will fuck with you if you will fuck with us."

Now I'm 17.

I am going to the IS Academy in Japan to study and maintain the IS they have there, and teach a new generation about IS. So another Conflict doesn't happen between some power hungry bastards. And I'm also supposed to study the IS that I maintain to get some new data for Mom and her research crew. At least she's kinda happy about this whole thing, as she gets new ideas for work. But she's still ballistic.

* * *

"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE RESEARCH, MY BOY IS NOT GOING TO THAT SCHOOL!**"

"But it's-"

"**INTERNATIONAL TIES MY ASS! I DON'T WANT MY BOY AROUND THAT MANY WOMEN! WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY WILL DO THERE!**"

"As much of a lucky bastard he may be-"

**SLAP.**

"**DON'T CALL MY SON A BASTARD! IT'S ALREADY GIVEN ME ONE HELL OF A MIGRANE WHEN HE STARTED BUILDING COMBAT SUITS, AND ENOUGH WEIGHT ON MY SHOULDERS THAT HE'S GONE TO WAR, BUT THE LAST THING I NEED IS HIM HAVING GIRL ISSUES AND THEN A PREGNANT GIRL ON OUR DOORS****TEPS!"**

The Commander sighed, rubbing his red cheek.

"You know how Kai is, but we have no real choice. The higher ups want him there to gather that new data of all those 3rd generation IS that are coming to the Academy. And both they and Kai want to meet Dunoa and Orimura."

Tabane gritted her teeth, and then shouted, "**Fine! But I blame you for anything that happens to him!"**

She stormed out of the room, leaving the dazed Commander behind in his office. Marching straight to the training zone, she came across a STASIS squad room. Slamming open the door, she found her son twirling a knife while doing statistics on a comrade's IS. He threw the knife at a target taped to the wall, striking the bullseye. He noticed Tabane.

"Oh Mom, I-"

She grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him out of the room, oblivious to the snickering soldiers in their way.

She pulled him to the Commander's office, throwing him into a chair.

"We're sending you to Parad-er-IS Academy." He flinched under Tabane's glare.

"…"

"Kyuu?" Tabane waved a hand in front of his face, expecting a reaction from his childish nickname.

"Kai? Are you alright?"

"I think we broke him…"

* * *

So that's how I ended up on a nearly empty train to IS Academy. Sitting down, laptop on my lap, I listened to the news.

"To build ties between FRACTURE and the Academy, FRACTURE has sent Kyuukai Tokiwa, the esteemed engineer, soldier of STASIS, and rumored to be the pupil of both the former Commander of STASIS and Tabane Shinonono, to the Academy to maintain and test all the IS situated there. This has caused a massive commotion, due to his fame and the fact that he is third person of the male gender to "enter" the Academy."

I could swear the guy muttered "lucky bastard" under his breath.

Though I have a strange ominous feeling about things to come…

And they are amplified by my only companion on my trip: A one-eyed, white haired girl sitting beside me. She's shot down any attempt I've made for conversation.

The train stopped, and we stepped off into the large, white campus. I made my way through the grounds, going to my destination. And that white haired girl kept following me.

I turned around to look at her. "Why are you following me?"

"That's my business." She shot back.

Cold, isn't she?

"And what is your business?"

She didn't answer. So I turned my back on her.

"Stop!"

"Why?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You might be a pervert here to disrupt the peace!"

"Peace, huh, haven't experienced that for a while." I whisper while I continue walking.

My left wrist is jerked back. I turn my head to see the same white haired girl gripping it.

"… I'm going with you." She muttered.

"You're lost, aren't you?"

"I-I'm just making sure you don't do anything suspicious…"

She's lost.

"Where are you going then?" I asked.

Her pale cheek slightly tinted with red at being figured out. But as a trained soldier, I could notice such a subtle change.

"R-Room 1-1…" She whispered.

"Alright, let's go."

We walked along, with the girl still gripping on my wrist. I eyed her eye patch. Then I thought of a less pleasant time. But that made me think of my objective. The unmanned drone that attacked the Academy… I needed access to that thing IMMEDIATELY. That abomination was meant to fight, destroy, and kill as much as possible.

An aberration to the Alaska Treaty.

From the videos I saw of that thing, the technology required would probably drain a country of its resources, so it was probably the worst outcome possible.

This was a joint attack.

I sighed, and turned to the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Laura. Laura Bodewig." She replied.

"Nice to meet you."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Kyuukai. Kyuukai Tokiwa."

She "eeped" and her grip on my wrist lessened slightly. I sighed again. Fame is a pain up my ass. Just like a long-ranged IS.

"Y-Y-You-"

"Yes I know…"

We made it to the plaza. Then the screaming started. People recognized my face. Not to mention that it was projected on holoscreen of the main building.

"IT'S HIM!"

"HE'S SO CUTE!"

"**MARRY ME!**"

An onslaught of girls began to surround us.

"Only one thing to do in this situation…"

"And that is…" Laura asked.

"**RUN LIKE HELL!**"

Sweeping Laura into my arms, I set off running.

"**AFTER THEM!**"

The girls gave chase, on foot and on IS.

"You alright?" I asked a still startled Laura.

"W-Wha…?"

"Hold that thought."

I turned around, and raised my free hand at the oncoming wave of girls. On the middle three fingers were silver, black and gold rings.

"Reaper's Sonata." The black ring on my index finger lit up.

In a short burst of light, a black rifle appeared in my hands.

With painted gold wings along half of the barrel and the sides of the chambers, and finally, a threatening-looking barrel, I held it one handed at the rushing torrent of female instinct. (Kind of like a GOW Lancer minus the chainsaw, colored completely black other than the golden wings.)

"It's on stun, don't worry." I assured a shocked Laura.

Then I opened fire…

We looked out onto the sea of unconscious girls.

"I wonder if that Orimura guy has these problems…" I mutter as I vanish the gun.

"H-How…" Laura stammered, looking at the rings.

"I can't wear the suit, but I can use the weapons."

"A-As expected for a soldier of your caliber." She tried to set herself straight, as she latched on to my wrist. We continued walking.

"But how can you use-"

"A weapon is only a tool. It is not a part of you. But as soon as you use it, it becomes an extension of yourself… That's why I can use the technology… And the fact that FRACTURE is the only organization in the world that can produce Anti-IS weapons…"

She gave a curt nod in understanding.

"Here's your stop."

She blinked, and then looked at the door to 1-1.

"I'll see you around then?"

"You will." She gave a barely noticeable smile.

She entered the room.

As the door closed behind her, I heard a very distinct slap.

"You made it."

Right behind me was Chifuyu Orimura.

* * *

"These students are crazy…" I mutter, as we walk off to the storage warehouses.

"Ah, your little outburst at the plaza… That was entertaining."

After unlocking a few heavy duty doors, they came across the drone. Lying on a mechanical operating table with a big hole through its chest, I sit down on the computer and read the analysis.

"So, what can you make of this?"

A frown burrowed itself onto my face.

"This IS core… This is completely violates the Alaska Treaty… This is the kind of thing that was used in the Second Conflict, with only one purpose… To kill as many things as possible."

She frowned.

"So do you know anything about the company that made it?" She asked.

"Not company… Companies, hell, countries…"

Her eyes widened.

"I can see numerous parts in here, this drone was put together, against all regulations, not just the legal ones… The ones that make the IS an IS. The group that made this put together a mismatch of highly powered parts, and then hoped for the best, like a misshapen Frankenstein if you will. The energy weapons were probably manufactured here in Japan, the leading producer in that field... The frame was probably made in the Eurasian area, I recognize the designs that were popular with VEIL and a few other companies... The legs, probably in Canada, these are made for all sorts of terrain... The drone…"

There! In the corner of my eye, I see a familiar glint in the hole of the drone's chest.

Against Chifuyu's demands, I leap over the fencing, and run over to the drone. Reaching into the hole, I grasp a spherical looking mechanism. I pull on it with all of my might. With a sickening groan, the metal gave way, releasing the sphere.

And in my hands, is the illegal core of the IS.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Chifuyu shouts at me.

"Found some evidence…"

We stare at the little sphere. And on the side, was the symbol for FRACTURE.

"This core is from FRACTURE… One of the ones we confiscated from VEIL… That's why it was unregistered… But why is it in here? Was it stolen…? Or was it sold?"

"This is too much to take in… I need a drink." She muttered, rubbing her forehead.

We left the storage room, deep in our own thoughts. The small sphere is still in my pocket. Chifuyu left for her room, and I walk off into the dusk. Finding a bench, I sit down to cool my thoughts.

Fiddling with the little core in my hands, I turn my head towards the sunset. There's still battles being fought out there… My comrades are still dying… And I would give anything to go fight with them and for them.

If I have anything left to fight for.

A familiar girl with white hair stormed past the bench.

"Laura!"

The girl turned her head, and her eyes widened as they met mine. She latched onto my wrist again.

"You're lost again, aren't you."

"No…" She grumbled, turning slightly red.

We began to walk toward the dorms.

"THAT ORIMURA IS SO INFURIATING!"

I listened to her rant for the remainder of the "trip".

"… Where do I sleep?"

I flicked up my cell phone, and called Chifuyu.

"Oi… What is it now…" A drowsy voice replied.

"Are… Are you drunk?" I ask, the worry evident in my voice.

"No… Not at all…"

"Where do I sleep?"

"In the girls' dorms… There's no more space for a solo room, and Dunoa and Ichika are already sharing a dorm… You're with a girl… Don't do anything rash, or she will kill you. Your room is 418… Enjoy." The phone buzzed off.

"…" Crazy bitch.

"You're being forced to sleep here to?"

I nod.

She slapped me in the face.

Damn, that hurt.

"W-what was that for?" I ask, rubbing my cheek.

"In case you're a pervert." She stated.

She detached from my wrist, and we walked into the dorms.

As we step into the elevator, I notice her eyes widen at the press of 4.

She went deep red as she noticed that I walked down the same hallway as her.

A small drop of red dripped onto her pale skin as we stopped at 418.

"…"

"…"

Inside my head: (OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT!)

"We're-"

"Sharing a room…"

When I open the door, I'm greeted by a homey looking room with a wide outcropping view of the Academy's grounds.

After discussing bathing terms and the like, we both washed up and headed for bed. But lingering darkly in my head, is how I noticed the uniformity of our procedures… I could understand, I was a soldier… But what about her?

* * *

Halfway through the night, I hear shuddering, and whimpers.

I notice on the other bed, Laura's curled figure.

I guess she's having a nightmare.

I still do.

As I walk over, I see her shudder violently. I inch the blankets off of her, and I see her gripped, pained face. So with a slight push of the shoulder, I wake her up.

She literally jumps out of bed, and latches herself around me.

She whimpers and lightly cries in my arms.

Sitting down on the bed, I pat her back.

"Are you okay?"

She finally notices who she's grabbing.

"I'm fine…"

She lets go.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded.

I wipe away a few of her tears with my hand. I notice the soaked patch, and make a move to move it.

She slapped my hand away.

God, that was stupid.

I probably seem like an insensitive jerk.

"Well… Good night." I stand up, and start to walk to my bed.

"Wait!"

There's a sharp tug on my wrist.

"Don't go…" Laura whispers.

I sit down again on the bed as she grasps my arm.

"I don't want to be alone again…"

You know what? Neither do I.

I try to get my arm away from her, but she refuses to budge. Now that I notice it, she seems so vulnerable around me… Why is that? Is it because I'm approachable? Nah, probably not… Is it because of familiarity? I don't think so either… Is it because we have something in common?

That's what scares me the most.

What has this girl gone through?

Now about how the hell am I gonna get some sleep…

"Umm…" I raise an eyebrow at her.

She refused to budge.

"Laura?"

She was asleep.

I dropped myself into her bed, cradling her in my arms...

I'm gonna face hell in the morning, aren't I?

But I can ascertain one thing for today…

I've got something else to fight for.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Complete! **Not much to say here… **Vote for who Ichika ends up with…!**And so, R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well. – EthernalRain


	2. Chapter 2: What We Fight For

**Chapter 2**

**What We Fight For**

* * *

**I still don't own Infinite Stratos. Though I would love to own one.**

**If you read my other stories, they will get done soon as I get some new inspiration on linking the events to newer ones in the plots for both.**

**IN REGARDS TO THE ANIME: ... DAMN. This fic will still be a Laura x OC fic... I'M STILL A ICHIKA x CHARLOTTE FAN! But if the anime doesn't do that, I'll be pretty content with Ichika x Laura. Episode 8 was surprising. I have my own theory for the VT system though. Also, is Charlotte's last name Dunoa, or Dunois? Or is it Charles Dunoa (When she acts like a guy) or Charlotte Dunois, when she acts her gender?**

**To answer my reviewers:**

**To Celia Aberk: Current Votes: Charlotte + 1**

**I also want that to happen in canon too. Thanks for the review!**

**To otakuheaven123123: Really? Wow, thanks. I'm putting a few more details about Kyuukai "Kai" Tokiwa's past in this chapter. The next chapter, I'm pulling out the big guns. The battle between STASIS and VEIL. Now, concerning the past, neither versions of the story (anime, manga, and light novel) has delved too deep in the past of IS, so to conclude, I don't know whether this could either be canon, or not. This "could" be considered canon for all we know, as we don't know what events lead to the Alaska Treaty. But for this fic, this background will be the cause of a lot of canon's events in this story.**

**To hanipman: Thank you, I'll do my best for this chapter.**

**To R3V3RS3: Wow... Takes very deep bow* Thank you.**

Author's Rant (Optional to Read, But In Due Honesty, Please Do. Even Though It May Be Stupid. Hell, I Even Give The Reason Why I Rant.)

**... I don't have much to rant about now...**

**So I'll rant on ranting in general. The reason I have this semi-useless rant before writing my story, is because I want to clear my thoughts of outstanding things before I focus on the plot. It's relaxing. It fills the page. It's kinda fun. And funny. Unlike most menial jobs. Which I am thinking of getting one. In my opinion, the top 8 jobs in the world are the following:**

**1. You're a god.**

**2. You're a Mary Sue for a Living (Who wouldn't want to be this?-!-?-!)**

**3. Professional Mage (Of the Negima variety.)**

**4. Professional Qwaser (Seikon no Qwaser... Heheheh... In this for the powers, not the way you get them...)**

**5. Professional Ninja (You know what I mean.)**

**6. Professional Shinigami (Of the Bleach variety.)**

**7. Professional Professional of Professionals. (This is a real job. Where you juggle being the top of a lot of different professions.)**

**8. You're my OC. (For the obvious.)**

**I know these jobs are weird, (And don't exist, or so we think), but hell, my cousin in Australia was a professional condom tester. That's a real job. I don't know how, but that's a real job, for real, plastic, Australian money. And Australian money is made of plastic.**

**I don't have much to rant about now...**

**So let's get the show on the road.**

* * *

**(Opening Theme (OP): [Luka, GUMI], Speed) Trust me, this fits. Find the English subbed version.**

Light creaks through the window, illuminating the room. But what really wakes me up is the softly moaning, lightly drooling heap in my arms.

OH DEAR GOD.

In my arms was Laura Bodewig.

My thoughts were erratic, my mind racking its memories for past events...

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"... Oh fuck."

"Laura?"

Outside the door was Maya Yamada.

"SHIT."

I try to get my arm out of Laura's grip. It's no use. She's stuck to me. I stare at the door, trying to use willpower to bar it shut. Then I pray that it doesn't open.

Oh god...

I try to duck under the covers, but it's too late.

The damage has been done.

"**TOKIWA-KUN?-!**"

Oh shit...

My mouth twitches as I try to pull out an explanation.

Maya squeals, and covers her eyes. "I-I'll be going now!"

She turns to leave.

Oh fuck...

She runs out the door, slamming it behind her. Then the screaming starts. I sink into the bed, urging it to swallow me up, the same way I believed it would as a child. Laura nudges closer to me, as if she was trying to comfort me. I pull her closer in thanks.

Then I notice the very red tint in her cheeks. She's awake. I try to dart out of the bed, but she holds me there with both force, and a hard stare, the one used between an owner scolding their puppy.

"Stay." She demands.

So I stay. But what I really want to do is damage control. We stay there for a few minutes, awkwardly enjoying each other's company. Then my phone rings.

We sit up, and she lets me get my phone from one of the small tables beside our beds. The caller ID says it's mom... I know I have to answer it, but what I really want to do is pull Sonia (My nickname for the Reaper's Sonata) out and blast the damn thing to oblivion... So I answer it... That was stupid.

"**KYUUKAI TOKIWA! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS!**"

"Hey Kai! Congrats!"

"You lucky dog!"

"Is she hot?"

"In one night only!"

"**DON'T FUCKING ENCOURAGE HIM!"**

Her voice screams at me, and I can make out the shouts of disdain from my "fellow" soldiers. Then I hear pulses of an energy gun, a few girly screams, subsequent explosions, and then my mom is back on the phone.

"You better be glad I'm doing damage control Kyuu... Who knows what this would do to the world... I'd like my son to attract proper girls, so I can have proper grandchildren. I'd like to keep whatever "purity" you have intact, it's better on my conscious."

I mutter a goodbye that involved a bit of cursing and slammed the phone shut. Then I loosen myself from Laura, and throw my phone out of the window. I activate Sonia and line up the flying phone to her sights.

Then I blast it into oblivion.

I'm silent as I watch phone-dust flutter to the ground.

I still feel like I forgot to say something very, very important...

I forgot to say "I love you."

Ooooooh Crap.

...

Mom's gonna kill me when I visit.

I turn around, and a sharp pain strikes my cheek.

"What was that for?-!"

"You don't treat your mother like that."

"The real reason?"

She slaps me again.

"You're a pervert."

I rub my sore cheek and pout at her.

"_Albeit a cute one at that._" I hear her whisper.

Now it's me who's red.

"Look who's talking." I murmur.

She turns around to glare at me before continuing her business.

* * *

We head off to the Duelling Arena, where I have to do some statistic maintenance on her IS, the Schwarzer Regen. As we arrive at the side of the arena, Laura punches a few commands into a screen. I take a look around, as this arena was the site of the drone's attack. Calculating a few numbers and gauging some amounts through my head, I pinpoint the plan of the attack. First, a spearhead blast through the shields. Second, the elimination of any immediate threats to the vulnerable still-booting system, namely IS, and the plan was stopped there. Third, if it were continued, to dismantle any force capable of retaliation. Finally, to wreak havoc.

If this was truly an attack, a more reasonable method of assault would be to drop multiple IS in a formation that would spread out through the impact point. It would be a risky strategy, yes, but the one that would probably reap the most "results".

But there was only one drone.

So this couldn't have been an attack...

But that left only one other possible result.

It was a test.

"Kai?"

Laura snapped me out of my analytical reverie.

A large bulkhead door grinds open, and we walk into the storage and maintenance for IS that are used in the arena. She activates her IS, and I hook up my laptop to the operating system.

"Weapons, check… Armor, check… Anti Inertia Canceller, wow, that's pretty impressive… Check."

A small flicker of data catches my eye. It couldn't have been…? Could it? Nah, the treaty forbids it, STASIS cracked down on them…

My hands wander to her IS, checking the joints and valves.

"**EEK!**"

My head turns slowly to Laura… The anger flares in her eyes... Why is she…? Then I notice where my hand is.

On her left breast.

She primes the cannon on her right flight pod. The cannon charges... I pull my hand away. My mind digresses into a calming mechanism.

**Breathe in…**

**Breathe out…**

**Breathe in…**

**Try not to cry like a little girl…**

**Breathe out…**

She's about to pull the trigger…

Then she lets it go. I slouch in relief. Then a sharp pain drives into my head, sending me flying a few metres away. Twisting through the air, I manage to land on my knees.

She leaves as I try to regain my bearings on reality. Falling back to the ground, I rest there for a few long minutes. When my head clears, I notice the door has opened again, and Laura walks back into the room, without her IS. She kneels down beside me, and takes my head into her arms.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

Then Laura cuddles my blushing head for a few moments. And then she helps me up, then heads back to the dorm on her own. I stroll outside to get some much needed air.

"You must be Kyuukai Tokiwa!"

Walking up beside me is Charles Dunoa, and Ichika Orimura.

"Nice to meet you." I shake their hands.

**THANK GOD. Finally, I meet guys in this heav-, er, hell.**

"How's life at the Academy?"

"..."

"Not boding you well huh," Ichika murmured, "The same happened with me."

"Did your first roommate try to beat your head in?" I asked him.

"... Yes."

"Because of a perverted "incident"...?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Wooooow.

He sheepishly rubs his hand behind his head. Charles on the other hand, blushes, and puts his two index fingers together, rubbing them together in a cute- **WAIT. **How the hell does that guy look... So... Damn... Feminine... That defies nature's laws... And my own...

The two bid farewell and I'm left staring out onto the empty arena.

I haven't felt this peaceful in a long time.

I haven't felt this alone before.

**Dad...**

**If you saw me now...**

**Would you still be proud of me?**

**Even after all I've felt...?**

**Even after all I've seen...?**

**Even after all I've done...?**

Reaching into the collar of my shirt, I pull out a chain.

Dangling on the end, are two dog tags.

**Ryuu Tokiwa.**

**Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

My left hand lingers on my father's tag...

Thoughts drift around my mind.

Thoughts about life.

Thoughts about places.

Thoughts about people.

And I can't help but painfully...

**Remember.**

* * *

"**RUN KAI! RUN!"**

"**DAD!"**

**We stumbled through the blood soaked trench.**

"**RUN! JUST RUN!"**

**Outside of the trench is certain death. Bodies lie mutilated on the path before me. As I run from a fate. But leave something behind.**

**Shells explode.**

**The ground explodes.**

**People explode.**

**An IS looms before the trench, the pilot trailing her gun on us. Preparing to riddle us with bullets. So with a few controlled blasts from Sonia... I riddle her with holes. **

"**GO! GO! GO!"**

**I hear the screams of dying men and women.**

**A man reaches his horribly burnt arm at me, moaning for it to end.**

**I don't know if he's an enemy... Or an ally.**

**So I plant a round through his head.**

**For mercy... Right?**

**An explosion rockets through the trench.**

**I trip on the ground, sliding away.**

**My father leaps on me, shielding me from the falling shrapnel.**

**I'm shell-shocked.**

**There's nothing I can do but curl up, and cry. Sonia is out of power. My other weapons are out of power. I'm probably going to die.**

"**Keep going Kai. Tabane's waiting for us. For her husband and her brave little boy." He murmurs to me, cradling my head to his chest in an effort to calm me down. **

**We continue moving, keeping low.**

**The screams get louder.**

"**Kai... I don't want to say this... But keep moving. Just keep moving. Don't look back. Just keep moving. Whatever you do, just keep moving."**

"**W-WHY?-!" I shout, as an explosion drowns me out.**

**I eye his wounds. His right leg is twisted in severe angles. Long gashes line his body, cauterized by the large inflamed burns.**

"**Dad...?"**

"**Go."**

"**DAD!"**

"**GO! THAT'S AN ORDER!"**

**I grit my teeth.**

"**Daddy..."**

"**I'm sorry... I'm sorry Kai... I'm sorry Tabane... I'm so, so sorry..."**

**Tears freefall from the bloodshot crevices that were once my eyes.**

**I turn around.**

**I start to run.**

**I look back.**

**And I just can't move.**

**I reach out longingly with my left hand, and my father playfully swats it away with a grim smile.**

**All I can grasp is the dog tag on his neck.**

**A pillar of light descends on him.**

**He pushes me away, as the light falls.**

**The chain strains with my pull.**

**The light burns.**

**The chain snaps under the heat, making the metal red hot.**

**And my father is gone. **

**Nothing left but a black circle.**

**I fall against the wall of the trench. **

"**Daddy..." I sob. **

**The pain is unbearable...**

**My wounds ache.**

**My mind scorches in pain.**

**My soul burns in sorrow.**

**The red hot tag burns through my skin, causing blood to drip out of my hand. **

**But I don't let go.**

**I don't want to.**

**I don't want to lose anything else...**

**I don't want to lose my life...**

**I don't want to let him go...**

**I don't want to give up the one thing that proved that my father existed. **

**The proof that he loved my comrades, my mom...**

**Me.**

**And then...**

**I run.**

**I run faster, gaining in speed.**

**I don't look back.**

**I need to stay alive.**

**Because...**

**I'm still alive...**

**If I still exist...**

**Then so will my father.**

* * *

I stare out into the now, cold, dark arena.

In my hand is my father's tag.

Right in the same place, that it burned a pale white rectangular scar into my skin.

I grip it tightly, turning my hand into the same color as the scar.

And I cry.

I sink to the ground, and clutch my head in sorrow.

"Kai?"

Laura stands beside me.

She wraps her arms around me in comfort.

**Why?**

**Why am I so powerless...?**

**Why can't I protect the people I care about?**

**Because I don't have anyone left to protect.**

I look into Laura's eye.

All I can see is kindness.

Warmth.

And strangely...

Empathy.

She understands how I feel...

But why?

I've only known her for two days...

But I feel like I've known her for longer.

She feels like a close friend...

She feels like a comrade...

She feels like... I don't know how to explain it actually... But she now occupies that one unnamed place in my heart...

But I now know...

That she's the person I will fight for.

The person that I want to protect...

The person I will protect.

And I will fight...

For her.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 COMPLETE! **Wow, I finally did this. I went dark a bit there, didn't I? And so, R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well. – EthernalRain


	3. Chapter 3: Dead Man Walking

**Chapter 3**

**Dead Man Walking**

**The Battle of London: Part 1**

* * *

**I do not own Infinite Stratos... Though I would love own one.**

**This story is OFFICIALLY AU.**

**... I've gotten a lot more very positive reviews than what I've originally expected... I feel humble now. **

**(Thoughts: FUCK YEAH! EAT THAT, POTENTIAL FLAMERS!)**

**To answer my reviewers: Takes one, very, very, very, deep bow.***

**Current Ichika Pairing Votes: Charlotte +3. Houki +1. Everyone else 0. It's gonna be a close one people! NOT. **

**(Thoughts: GO ICHIKA X CHARLOTTE! If the producers of Infinite Stratos decide to fuck us over by putting Ichika with somebody else, then I'd be pretty content with Laura or Houki. Definitely not Cecilia or Rin. Reasons: One's a childish, inferiority-complex, upper-class-is-the-only-class twit, the other is a childish, violent, will not hesitate to kill, twerp.)**

Author's Rant

**IT'S RANTING TIME!**

**I gave my reason for ranting last chapter... So, nowadays (Does anyone say that anymore? Meh, I still do.), school's a BITCH. No holds barred one hell of a bitch. It cuts down on self-esteem, intellectual creativity, and WRITING TIME! And that time is absolutely SACRED to people like me. No, not sacred, IT DESERVES TO BE WORSHIPED. As in drop-on-your-knees, form-a-cult, sacrifice-a-chicken, worship... Okay, maybe we'll spare the chicken... I wonder if my sister is available... Nah, just joking. Like hell I'd do that.**

**It's no longer ranting time...**

**Time to showcase the war between STASIS and VEIL...**

**So...**

**While apologizing for the oddball moments, the emotional moments, and abundance of acronyms in this chapter...**

**LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

**(Important credits, new OCs in this chapter were designed by DMAsh.)**

**(Opening Theme (OP): [Luka, GUMI], Speed) Trust me, this fits. Find the English subbed version. (This is such a good song.)**

**I cried into her shoulder. For how long? I don't know. Time never really worked for me.**

I finally realize who I'm clinging to, and I dart away from her, swinging my legs around the launch platform, contemplating my thoughts. I don't think she notices the red that lines my cheeks. I've never felt so embarrassed before... There was that time in Vancouver...

Oh dear fuck, I did not need to think about that right now...

Laura walks up to me, and sits down the way I did, hanging her legs around the edge of the launch platform.

"Are you feeling okay now?"

"Kind of..."

"Do... Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't feel comfortable about it yet..."

She takes my hand that has the scar, and her eye widens at the pale white flesh. She pulls it closer, in examination. Then she softly caresses it with her hands.

And then her cheek...

"..."

Her eye widens again in realization.

"I'm s-sorry..."

"N-no, it's okay..."

We sit there, looking up into the starry sky. Like always, it's beautiful. Another thing anyone can experience... But everyone experiences it differently.

Hmm... Flashbacks are happening quite a bit today... I wonder if it's a premonition of things to come. But they all have something in common...

They are the events that lead me to here, where I now stand, er, sit... That one simple word, that means more things than any term imaginable...

**Origin.**

**My origin.**

* * *

I'm sitting down on a bench outside on an airstrip, waiting for the battleship that'll take me to London. That'll take me to fight. That'll take me to war. My conscious isn't helped by the fact that I'm 7 kilometres up in the sky.

**ALBATROSS.**

Armed Levitating Base for Aerial Tactics, Reconnaissance, Orbital Strikes, and Surveillance. ALBATROSS.

A virtually impenetrable flying fortress. Shaped like a large floating city, it is the stronghold of FRACTURE, and the main base of STASIS. Weapons lined the edges and bottoms of the city, worn into familiarity, tested to the limit by their use in the First Conflict. Thousands of men and women worked and lived on the city, maintaining it to the peak of flawlessness.

The cost of this thing was mind-blowing...

But it help that the majority of FRACTURE's founders were politicians, CEOs of major companies, and most of the world's paramilitary organizations.

"Kyuu?"

"Mom?"

My mom sat beside me. She took my hand in hers to comfort me. She doesn't seem like the aloof, outgoing woman I've familiarized to be my mom... I know she's an airhead, with the world's most nightmarish temper when popped, but this...

This is just unusual to me.

She leans against me, stroking my hand with hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm sure they could do without one man..."

"I have to do this... I want to do this." I said to her.

Her hand gripped tighter on mine.

"Why? You've done so much already... Just why?"

"I have a du-"

She slapped me.

"**Don't give me that "I have a duty" crap!**"

She grappled me in a large hug.

"I've lost so much..." She sobbed into his shoulder, "I don't want to lose you too..."

"I'll come home... I promise..."

That was the last thing my father said to her. She sobbed harder.

"I should have never built IS..."

From what I know, Mom built the combat version of IS to watch over my father as he fought in battle. A mechanical guardian angel if you will. Then with the White Knight incident, she produced more IS to protect the people of Japan... The result was her biggest regret.

"If you didn't, so many people would be dead today..."

"**IT'S MY FAULT THAT PEOPLE ARE DYING NOW!**" She yelled.

I couldn't answer.

I didn't feel that I had a right to.

"I've lost everything... I gave up my family... I gave up my career... I don't want to give up on you too..."

She cried there, holding on to me...

And I couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm so sor-"

"I don't want you to tell me you're sorry... I want you to tell me you won't go..."

"I can't."

I free myself from her grip.

I look into her teary eyes.

"I can't stand by why the people I care about die. I want to fight with them. I want to fight for them. I want to fight for what I believe is the right thing to do."

She rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

"I can't shake you from this, can't I...?"

"I'm so-"

She cupped my face between her hands, preventing me from speaking.

"I don't need you to keep apologizing to me... You're a man now. You're a soldier. And you're my handsome, caring, wonderful son. Your father would be proud."

She lifted my father's tag from my neck. Placing it on her forehead, she leaned and tapped the two against mine.

"I hope he's happy wherever he is..." She murmured.

We sat there, deep in our own thoughts.

When she let go, she wrapped herself around my arm, and took off the mechanical bunny ears that she normally wore. She rubbed them affectionately with her sleeve.

"You've never told me the story behind those things..."

"Ah, maybe I should..." She whispered.

"It was when I was in university... I studied robotics, and your father was one of my classmates."

Wait... My gun toting, redneck badass of a father had the patience for school?

"After our 28th date, he scrounged up some spare parts, and made me these. At first, I slapped him for being a pervert, but I didn't know the purpose of this gift."

She pulled them closer to her.

"I was a rather shy, timid girl back then and quite the otaku as well... I didn't have a lot of confidence, and most of that was shot down by my grades in certain fields... But your father helped me out. And I helped him. These are the results of his work... And the most important present I have from him... Because on the same day, he proposed to me... He walked up to my parents, and asked them for my hand in marriage. They went ballistic."

Must run in the family...

"It was because he was a soldier... Part of the paramilitary faction that founded FRACTURE... They said he was going to be unfaithful, going to go off to war and never come back..."

She stifled a sob.

"But he did come back, after every single fight, he came back to me... Back to us..."

She rests her head upon my shoulder.

We sit there in silence for a long while.

"It's a mother's right to enjoy the time with her son. And nothing's going to stop me from enjoying it."

So we sit there.

We're a family.

And nothing is going to change that.

A loud groaning noise roars through the air. Looking up into the sky, I see a whale shaped figure fly towards us. It's armed with cannons lining its "stomach", and a cockpit where it's "eyes" are. It's the battleship.

**LEVIATHAN.**

LEVItational Aerial Tactics Headquarters And "Negotiations".

The main battleship of STASIS.

"It's time."

"I'll miss you." She whispers into my ear, and then kisses my cheek.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Kyuukai."

We hug for one last time. Neither of us wants to let go. And when I finally do... I see the sorrow that traces my mother's eyes.

And I can feel the guilt that traces my own.

A platform lowers before us.

I step on.

"I'll be home before you know it!" I yell back to her, as I'm rising through the air.

She brings herself to smile, and yells back, "You better!"

Honestly... I really hope I won't.

Because really, the only way I'm going home that early... Is in a coffin.

* * *

The platform reaches the LEVIATHAN, and I'm greeted by the grinning faces of my fellow soldiers.

"Hey Kai, we got a big one today!"

"Gonna bait 'em in and then, hook, line and sinker!"

"Not going down without a fight!"

I'm patted on the back as I travel through the winding halls of the battleship. When I stop at the door to my squads room. The squads I will lead through battle... I take a deep breath, and then I open the door.

A sword flies by my head.

"MOM!"

"HOLY CRAP, YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM!"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?-!"

My comrades swarmed me, patting me down for injuries. The crowd of men and women parted to let someone pass. A woman, with silver hair tied up in a bun and a serious yet sheepish look on her face, walked up to me. She bowed her head in respect.

"My name is Selvaria Timat... I apologize for nearly killing you."

She held out her hand.

There was a pregnant silence for a few seconds.

...

I shake it anyway.

Silence commences.

Selvaria is butted away by a younger blonde haired girl.

"Hi! Don't mind my rusty old mom here! The name's Lindy Alcott! It's nice to meet the guy who helped design my IS!"

She vigorously shakes my hand.

...

(Insert sweatdropping here.)

"YO! KAI!" A voice bellows out to me.

I free my hand from Lindy's grasp, and race to the corner of the room.

"Akira!"

A young man with black hair and green eyes tackles me, grasping me in a headlock and giving me a noogie. Akira Seisei. My fellow soldier/mentor/friend/older brother figure.

"How's my little buddy?" He "coos" with a grin.

"**THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU DO TO YOUR SUPERIORS!**"

"How are you my superior? We're the same rank."

"**NOT ANYMORE, YOU DOUCHEBAG!**"

"Douchebag? I'm shocked..." He says in mock hurt, letting me go and clutching his chest.

"Snap out of it... As for me being a higher rank, I got promoted to Frontline Commander."

You could hear a pin drop. It was a pretty big deal.

A Frontline Commander in STASIS was the leader of multiple squads, forming strategies on the fly and executing them with precision and efficiency, all while fighting on the frontlines. For most battles, only a very small handful, you could count them on one hand, were appointed.

"That's right. I'm your superior. Bask in my glory!"

I grin with my chest inflated at him.

He "prods" me in the chest, hard.

Effectively deflating my pride.

The rest of them didn't know how to react at this at all.

* * *

The battleship landed on a field, in Guildford, UK. Here, we would stock up, and drive the rest of the way to London. I stand in front of my arms locker, and check over the 4 things I've brought with me to fight.

I activate Sonia, and check her over.

"You need a few extra?"

My second in command, Alicia Dunois, a blondish-red haired woman, handed me a few clips, noticing the gun in my hand.

"Thanks, but I don't need them."

"Are you suicidal? Going in there with just one clip-"

"Project Revelation."

"Ahhh..."

At the founding of STASIS, 20 cores were given to develop experimental, very special types of anti-IS weapons and tools. With IS cores in these weapons and tools, they had an amazing amount of power in them, around the same amount as a personal IS. These were activated the same way as an equalizer for an IS, and stored the same way as well. These can be used without an IS, as they are conventional weapons and tools with an unconventional power source. I currently own 4, including Sonia, and it can take down an IS in just 6 well aimed shots. Even Akira owns 3 of them. They are given to STASIS members with the highest capabilities, and will be passed down should the owner retire. In either way.

"This is it huh..."

We're sitting down a bench, waiting for our convoy to London. After discussing some strategies with my personal squad, we ended up on this nearly empty lot, trying to pass the time somehow. I set up a few discarded cans, and I take a few pot shots at them. My squadmates are either sparring with each other, or loitering around.

A few trucks drive up to us. It's time.

We load on, and little to no time, we're driving. I notice the darkened looks on my companions. Each of us is deep in our own thoughts. Unlike many of the rookies that showed up here with us today, we've had more experience, and have seen many things.

We know that a lot of people are about to die.

As we drive along the highway, I look out the window.

Anxiety builds up in my chest.

I know _**something's**_ going to happen...

But I don't know what.

I pass it on as subconscious worry.

Alicia takes my hand.

"It'll be alright. We'll get through this just fine."

I grimly smile at her.

But I don't have it in me to reply.

The truck makes it to another base, on the outskirts of the city. As I step out of the truck, the first thing that catches my eye, is the wide, 78 story building that scrapes the skies of London. A large sweeping glass and steel structure, the technological hub of the city... VEIL's main branch.

I'm whisked away from my squad to the command tent. As I walk through the flap, I'm greeted by the sights of many holographic computers, and their handlers vigorously hacking away at the keys. I'm directed to the command table, a large, horizontal glass computer screen used to display tactics. As I take my seat, the meeting begins.

Introductions are swiftly made, and then came the big news. Apparently, FRACTURE sent a diplomatic squad to peacefully patch things up with VEIL. They never came back. Hidden video cameras documented their venture into hostile ground. STASIS's commander put the video up on the screens.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" A man stumbled through a bright hall.

The camera looked down, and the man was clutching a wound, seeping with red through his body armor. He rushes forward, frantically trying to get out of the complex. The patter of feet running makes him rush to a large bulk head door. Hacking the entrance password with a small programmed card that was part of the default infiltration equipment, he stumbled through the crack of the door.

Gasps resounded through the command tent.

A large machine lay hooked up to multiple valves. Weapons systems peeked out all over the thing. In the corner of the room, numerous IS cores lay in wait, for a machine to plant them in IS on a conveyor belt. The belt fed into a larger containment room, and through the glass window, there were hundreds of IS. VEIL was manufacturing an army.

An army fortified to the core with weapons of mass destruction.

**Bang.**

Shots rang out through the air, and the camera is violently thrust forward, flying out of the man's helmet. From the ground, the camera shows the man riddled with holes, unmoving in a growing pool of his blood. A few soldiers walk up, and then put rounds through the man's head for "good" measure. Then one notices the camera on the ground.

The last thing the video transmits is the bottom of the soldier's foot.

Panic ensues in the tent.

"We have to act now!"

"They have an army, imagine the casualties!"

"We should level their headquarters to the ground!"

**Bang.**

The shot of a gun silences them.

My extra pistol is held up into the air, still smoking.

"We need to act strategically, and rationally, find the right method of attack, and utilize it."

The commander addresses us, "Spoken like a true soldier Kai. So what do you propose we do? VEIL's literally holding the city hostage. We go in there now, imagine the civilian casualties we'd face."

The tent is silent, as we contemplate our thoughts.

"Wait... Those WWII air raid sirens...They were reactivated during the First Conflict... Those still work after all these years, don't they? People still know to evacuate when they sound out right?" I ask.

"So what you're saying is..."

"We activate the sirens. Everyone evacuates. During the panic, we insert our forces in the most practical places we can manage in that time, giving us a tactical advantage. And when every non-combatant has left..."

"We strike."

Murmurs of agreement sound through the tent.

"All in favour?"

Numerous shouts of encouragement ring out through the tent, as slowly, each and every member of the war meeting raises their hand.

"**THEN LET'S DO THIS!**"

* * *

The sirens ring. Then panic ensues. People are leaving the city en masse. And while they leave, hundreds of people enter.

IS and Infantry convoys infiltrate unnoticed, passed off to the people as the government's response teams. My squad lies in wait on the roof of a building near the London Eye, as the sun slowly drifted through the afternoon sky. VEIL Headquarters looms ominously before us, as if they were watching our every move.

For all we know, they probably were.

The signal to fight was going to activate soon.

"Guys?"

My squad of 7 turns to look at me.

"We're gonna make it out of this. We have to make it out of this."

Words of agreement arise.

"Let's do this, on three..."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

"**LET'S DO THIS!**"

**BANG.**

A shot rockets through the air. We all crouch down, weapons in hand, looking for the enemy.

"Carlos, what the fuck are you doing?-! Get the hell down!" I shout at the still standing man behind us.

He didn't.

He was too preoccupied with the wet red circle growing on his chest.

His eyes closed.

He began to fall over the edge of the building.

Everything fell silent to everyone.

Everyone's running.

Everyone's shouting his name.

Everyone's too late.

We look over the building at the mangled body of our friend.

"NOOO!" Alicia cries, as we pull her back over the ledge.

We bunker down, hiding behind an air conditioner box for cover.

"MARK! ENLAI! GET THAT SNIPER!"

The battle became real. Gunshots rang from both sides of the conflict, and IS flew out of their hiding positions. My two companions were fending off against some sniper up in the further buildings, and the rest of us prepared either our weapons or IS. Alicia was crying, still shocked.

I take her hand.

"It'll be alright. We'll get through this just fine."

It's one thing when a comrade in battle dies. It's a whole other league when that comrade is one of your closest friends. The pain in my mind is proof enough.

Shouting orders to my squad, I prop Sonia on the box. Zooming in with her scope, I see a head.

A press of the trigger...

A loud bang...

A splatter of blood.

I take more shots at the IS that dare move above the roofline.

"Press forward!"

We vault over the box, and leap across the rooftops.

"Frontline-7 taking command! Pressing forward with squad 1!" I shout into a com-link in the collar of my armor.

"Frontline-8, here! Squads 2 and 3 are covering us! 4 through 8 are engaging the enemy!"

"Frontline-5, engaging the enemy with squads 12 to 18!"

"Current objective?"

"Take out as many IS as possible. Infantry squads are holding off VEIL's infantry from giving aid to their IS."

"Got it!" I yell, as I plant a bullet through the skull of an infantry soldier.

We bash through a door on a rooftop, and make our way down to the streets. We take shelter in a crater, covering all sides.

"Activate IS!"

4 IS appear in a flash of light, and dart off ahead of us. The infantry is left, and we sprint behind the flying IS. Sonia's still got quite a bit of power in her, and my other two weapons haven't been touched.

"Keep moving!"

We make it to Trafalgar Square. STASIS and VEIL infantry are trading shots in a large crossfire. IS fly ahead of us, firing rounds, and fighting head to head with enemy IS. We set up in a cafe, gunning down soldiers as they appear in our sights. An IS appears before us, preparing to unload her gun into the building.

I pump my gauntlet-covered left arm.

A small box materializes on my forearm, and spreads out into a rectangular device.

"Arashi no Sekai."

**Universal Storm.**

A blade of energy, black with a gold line on the edges, materializes from the device. Swinging my hand out in a wide, the blade detaches from my arm, spinning out like a buzz saw, attached to an energy tether hooked to the still stationary device on my hand. It shreds into the IS's barrier, and in less than two seconds, shreds into the pilot.

I pull the blade back, and it snaps into its starting position. Covering my blind spots with shots from Sonia, we set up a black box at the entrance of the cafe.

"READY TO ACTIVATE!"

"DO IT!"

With a small flash of light, a sentry gun unfolds itself and fires at the enemy soldiers and IS.

"STATUS?-!" I shout into the com-link, feeding the sentry gun with another box of bullets.

"GOOD HERE SIR!"

"ENEMY FLANKING US, TAKING HEAVY FIRE-**AGGGGGH!**"

"SQUAD 19 IS DEAD! SQUAD 24 THROUGH 30 ARE PINNED DOWN!"

"WHERE?-!"

"A SCHOOL TWENTY BLOCKS FROM HERE!"

Holographic coordinates appear before me.

"YOU HEARD THEM MEN! LET'S GO!" I shout at my squad.

We sprint out of the cafe, running for our lives to the office building next door. The place was being used as a temporal hospital. Wounded men and women straggled through its halls, dead bodies lying discarded to the sides, their companions softly mourning. We stop for a few seconds to recharge and refill our supplies, and we dart out the back door.

All was quiet in this area, with exception of the battle behind us. Nothing stirred, no trace of life was left. Buildings abandoned, completely empty streets, not a single trace of anything living there. As if we walked through a still painting.

Feelings of surrealism washed over us.

Like time grinded to a stop. We ran through the streets, the noise of war just a low hum now, and we watch the scenery fly by. The whole peace of it... The feeling of tranquility...

A sanctuary in the midst of hell... After all we've seen in battles past... Nothing could compare to the moment we've experienced.

**BOOM.**

The building ahead of us is obliterated by rockets.

A block away, is a small platoon of IS and infantry shooting at a four floor school.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" A voice shouts at me through my com-link.

Ahead of me, on the roof, is a figure waving at me, while covering his comrades with a long white rifle.

"Oh shit."

Akira.

I pull out Sonia.

"FIRE!"

Gunfire and energy bursts decimate the enemy before us. We sprint through their lines, and literally soar through the front doors of the school before they can retaliate, bullets flying after us, but are somehow silenced.

Me and Enlai force the door shut. We slide into the wall in our rush to get away from the door.

"Fuck, that hurt!" I hear Enlai mutter.

"You good there Mark?" I ask.

"Mark...?"

Sitting up against the wall, both with a gun in his hands, and a soft, grim smile on his face, was Mark... There were dark red splatters against the wall and ground. His chest was riddled with holes... Near his hands, written in still dripping red...

Were the words, "I'm sorry."

He saved us. And died because of it.

"You stupid, fucking bastard..." I mutter through gritted teeth, stifling a sob.

"GOD DAMN THIS!" Enlai shouts, beating his fist against the wall. With bloodied hands, I close Mark's still opened eyes. Looks like he had gotten tired... And just fell into a deep sleep...

With a smile on his face.

We force ourselves to walk up the stairs to the fourth floor. The wounds I have all over my body sting like hell.

"I thought there were three of you?"

Akira leaned against the wall, checking over his rifle.

"He's gone..."

"I'm sor-"

"I don't need to hear it... I wanna kill some VEIL fuckers..."

"You will, don't worry... You will."

We walk over to the rest of Akira's squad...

Needless to say, they weren't in the best of conditions.

"LINDY!"

I rush over to the blonde haired girl lying still on the ground. I check her pulse. It was faint.

"She's still alive, don't worry... But she's out cold."

"Is her SUPPORT still up?"

SUPPlemental Organic Regenerator Technology.

Nanobots that flow through the human body that regulates it so that it will survive as long as possible, even if the body was in critical condition. They speed up the rate of recovery in a person by half the speed. So a soldier could jump into battle again. And again... And again...

"It's up... But it's low on power... If she doesn't get some more juice in her system, she might die."

"Should I give her the power in my Absolute Barrier?"

The silver ring on my right hand was a generator for Absolute Barrier, one of the tools made during Project Revelation. But unlike the ones used for a normal IS, this generator could only be used as a frontal shield. And could only be activated for a very short amount of time, but could block anything, from bullets to energy to freaking radiation... Before having to recharge itself again. So in battle, it could only be used for about 5 seconds, before going into a 1.3 minute cool down.

"You'll get yourself killed!"

"Don't do it!"

I bring the ring closer to her neck.

A small link of energy zapped between ring and flesh.

A small hologram told me I had only 4 more uses left.

"Will you be okay? Do you think I can live with myself if I had to tell Tabane you couldn't come home? Can you live with the consequences?" Akira said through gritted teeth.

"The first thing about being a soldier... You learn to live with the consequences... You don't have much of a choice. You either live with them, you live by them... Or you just don't live at all. I think I can survive... I just have too."

I lift Lindy up, and rest her against my back.

"So, how do we get out of here?"

Akira corralled his men and women.

"They're waiting for us to make a move! As soon as we do, they'll strike!"

"We do what Kai did."

"You mean..."

"We're gonna force their asses down the street, little by little, until we gain some ground between us and reinforcements."

* * *

We lined up against the windows and doors of the front of the school.

"**GO!**"

Shots rang out. We caught them by surprise, and we pushed them back, sending them moving slowly back down the street. They began to fire back. And our people began to die.

"**KEEP MOVING!**"

We struggled forward with all our might. With Lindy on my back, I ran through the crossfire, dashing from cover to cover.

"**WE'RE ALMOST THERE!**"

Come on...

Got to keep moving...

I see the medical base up ahead.

"**PHEONIXES!**"

My head darts up. A formation of red IS, shaped like birds, flew over head. Small nozzles appeared all over their bodies, each having a hint of flame within. They were Phoenixes.

And like the bird of fire... They rained fire onto us. The first IS let its flamethrower loose.

A line of fire burned its way through our ranks. I see men and women drenched in flames. The sudden scorching heat snapped me back into reality. We started to fall back, trying to get away from the wall of fire.

"**RUN!**"

The fire encircled us, driving us away from the safe haven that was just so close. Akira dashed up beside me, pulling along a limping woman who lost her IS.

"You okay?-!" He shouts at me.

I can't hear anything. All I can see him mouth the words to me. But the fear in my body is ignited. Not by the flames that surround us...

But where they force us to go. The only path left...

Is straight through VEIL's Headquarters.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Complete! **Phew. This is finally done. Sorry the Battle of London's in two parts. I wanted to give you guys something. There might be a 1 week delay before the next chapter though. I did my best on this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it... And so, R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well. – EthernalRain


	4. Chapter 4: Maelstrom's Wake

**Chapter 4**

**Maelstrom's Wake**

**The Battle of London: Part 2**

* * *

**I don't own Infinite Stratos... But I'd love to own one.**

**To answer reviewers: **IMPORTANT NOTE! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER YOU CAN VOTE FOR WHO ICHIKA'S PAIRED WITH! Currently Charlotte is winning. **And I'm** **still humbled by reviews. This chapter may be short, but it still will be FUCKING EPIC.**

Oh yeah, here's Kyuukai Tokiwa's profile:

**Name**: Kyuukai Tokiwa

**Nickname**: Kai (Friends or comrades) Kyuu (Tabane)

**Callsign**: Frontline-7 (Command Title) Reaper of the Battlefields (Earned Title)

**Age**: 17

**Country** **of** **Origin**: Japan

**Occupation**: **STASIS**: Combat Operative; **FRACTURE's** **IS R&D** **Department**: Engineer

**Height**: 5'9

**Weight**: 154 kg

**Eyes**: Blackish-brown with a bit of hazel

**Hair**: Black-brown with an auburn hint.

**IS** (**Infinite** **Stratos**): Anti-IS weaponry instead.

**Usual** **Wear**: Black military jacket, open, with grey shirt underneath, dark military pants with multiple pockets, and for the hell of it, Converse.

**Specialization**: Combat, Engineering

**Ranting time!**

**The subject of today's rant is...**

**OTAKUS!**

**Yes, everyone has to be an otaku for something. For me, well it's pretty damn obvious. If you don't have an obsession for something, YOU HAVE NO LIFE. You probably don't have many friends, which is contrary to popular belief. Because, honestly, if you don't have anything in common with them, you really don't have much of a reason to be with them. If you have something in common, however, (as you may be fellow otaku(s)) you're gonna have one hell of a time with said person(s).**

**So, by the way, is the OP for this fanfiction a good choice? I think it is, but I'd like to know your opinion.**

**Not much to rant about here.**

**Maybe something will come up soon...**

**It's the end of the war after all...**

**But for now...**

**LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

**(Opening Theme (OP): [Luka, GUMI], Speed) Trust me, this fits. Find the English subbed version. (This is such a good song.)**

**I don't want to die here... **

**Not here... **

**Not now...**

**Not like this...**

VEIL's Headquarters leans ominously before us. The heart of the battle slowly comes up. It's terrible... A blood bath.

People are dying left and right. Huge craters line the streets, while bullets and beams of energy are violently flying between sides.

"MOVE!"

We literally jump into a crater, just as a rocket flies over our heads, slamming into a building behind us.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?-!"

"LEVIATHAN'S GONNA BOMBARD THE VEIL BUILDING!"

"OH SHIT!"

Numerous shouts of disdain flow through my com-link. In the distance, I can see the whale shaped figure of the LEVIATHAN. Its cannons primed and ready.

"TAKE COVER!" I shout.

A burst of bullets embed themselves into the crater, splitting us up from the rest of the group. Akira and his squad darts away from us, to a shelter further ahead. I kick down a nearby door, and bury myself and Lindy into the corner of the room. Before us is a window. And I see the first cannon fire.

They didn't stand a chance.

The street was levelled with energy fire, carving a deep ditch into the ground. That was only one cannon. I activate my barrier. The rest of the cannons fire.

The destruction is massive.

As if an earthquake rumbled through London, buildings swayed and toppled through the sheer force of energy. Rubble falls on top of us, just to be deflected by the barrier generated by my ring.

5...

The rubble avalanche persists.

4...

Heavier things fall on top of us.

3...

Glass shards attempt to pierce through.

2...

The avalanche of rubble turns into a trickle.

1...

The barrier drops.

3 charges left.

I pick up Lindy again, and carry her on my back. I wander out of the door. What I see is...

Is a sea of wreckage.

Buildings lay on their sides, walls broken, glass shattered. What was once half of London... Was now a crater. Less than half of VEIL still stood.

"SHIT!" I curse, as I duck behind a fragmented wall.

Now that there's no real cover... I'm a sitting duck. I hear gunfire ahead of us. The battle was going to get more severe. Now that we've levelled the playing field...

In the corner of my eye, I see Akira helping his squadmates out of a basement. I leap from cover to cover as I try to make my way to them. From my point of view, VEIL's forces were converging around what was left of their base. Unfortunately, the factory part of the building still stood.

I see IS dart from where they hid, and fly at each other in the sky. An IS lands close to me.

"SIR!"

It was Alicia, piloting her personal IS.

"New orders?" She asked, dropping down and deactivating her IS to hide beside me.

"VEIL's making their last stand... So shall we. Take Lindy back to the medical sector in Lambeth, and re-arm for air-to-ground tactics."

"Yes sir."

She took Lindy into her arms, activating her IS.

"Sir?"

"Screw the "sir" business... Just call me Kyuukai."

"Alright Kai." She said with a smile.

"That's good too."

"Will you be alright?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." I lied.

I had no fucking clue.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

With a small smile on her face, she flew off. I ready Sonia.

"Time to fight."

I dart from my shelter, and amidst a short hail of bullets, I make it to another wall nearby. Below me is a building on its side. A window is in my view. With a quick stomp of my foot, I smash through the window and drop down into the building below.

Everything was a mess. Desks were toppled over, books and papers scattered all over the floor. I make my way to what was once the roof. Crawling out of a hole, I aim Sonia at all sides.

Clear.

I dart away from the fallen building, and sprint through a small clearing. From my viewpoint, I can see VEIL troops setting up shop in the courtyard of their somewhat standing base. They seem to be transferring something out of a gate... I try to take a closer look, but my position restricts me from making a move, or risk being seen.

I grit my teeth, and withdraw.

Running through the ruins, I weave my way through fallen buildings in an effort to find an ally. But as I run...

The hollow feeling of loneliness pervades. I don't know why. Maybe it's an effect of wars on my mind. Because I hate lone-wolf scenarios the most...

It helps both my consciousness and the success of a mission when you have someone watching your sorry ass as you fight through hell on earth. That someone's looking out for you. STASIS soldiers are supposed to be fearless. But that's never the case.

It's just that we keep them well hidden from prying eyes.

But as we do, that fear takes root.

Apathy.

Loneliness.

My greatest fears.

I fear that I will become apathetic to my actions, their consequences, their effect on the people I care about, and myself in general. As if I couldn't care less.

I fear loneliness. I hate that stranded feeling. Most soldiers die cold, painful, lonely deaths. Discarded by allies and left to their fate. "No man left behind" my ass. I don't want to lose the connections I have with the people I care about. Those tender, fragile connections... And how they snap with the slightest touch.

I've watched too many of my friends die.

They laugh with you one day, and you're crying at their funeral the next. People who don't know me claim my fears are irrational. They see my face, and see only the figurehead, the soldier, the engineer. They tend to forget that I'm only a child.

I still think like a kid sometimes. I struggled to get over my own childish naiveté. The world's harsh, cruel, and extremely unforgiving. But honestly...

Because it is, doesn't mean I have to.

I am a soldier. I fight for what I believe in.

I am an engineer. I create to build on, to improve what already exists.

I am a human being. I think, live, laugh, cry...

Love.

I am Kyuukai Tokiwa.

And I am going to fight... And I'm not going to die.

* * *

An hour later of running, I come across a small outpost. Dusk has fallen over the skies of London. They guide me into a tent, a bit forcefully I may add. They check me over, as I set up a communications link to the other outposts surrounding the VEIL building. Akira's face appears on a hologram.

"KAI!"

"AKIRA!"

"You good there?"

"I'm fine. Listen up..."

I tell him about what I saw the VEIL troops doing.

"They're probably pulling out that weapon of theirs..."

He's talking about the monstrosity we saw from that video.

"Their IS are putting up a fight... They're guarding something... **HOLY SHIT!**"

Akira runs from the room. I hear shouts, explosions, and the sound of gunfire.

"**AKIRA! ANSWER ME! AKIRA!**"

I turn to the operator beside me.

"**WHERE'S THE SIGNAL?-!**"

He gives me the coordinates through a hologram. I rally some men and women, and we run towards Akira's outpost. When we arrive there, nothing's left. Just black marks and broken tents on the ground.

"AKIRA!" I shout.

"Over here!"

I see figures huddled around a small outcropping wall.

"What happened?-!"

"IS raid, we fought them back... For now..." A young woman says, before passing out of fatigue.

"GET SOME HELP OVER HERE!" I shout.

They rush over, as I search for Akira. I see him sitting upright, cradling his right arm.

"AKIRA!"

He looks up at me, and gives a foolish grin.

"I'm good."

God, that's a relief. I walk him over to the medical crew, and he gets to work. I lean against the wall, and plot our next move. All that's left to us is to take them down now, or they'll whittle us down and defeat us.

Oh, what the fuck am I thinking?

Defeat is not in my vocabulary. Victory is. I rally again the men and women before me.

"We're going to petition HQ for a full-on assault."

Shocked looks were my response.

"We have a better shot at winning this now, or losing in the long run."

Silence met my ears. Then they rushed into position.

I grin.

* * *

I'm holding Sonia, as I stare in the direction of VEIL's headquarters. They've taken so much from me, from us... So now it's time for our vengeance. The petition for assault was a success...

We are going to attack.

"ARE YOU READY!" I shout.

"WE'RE READY!"

"**WITH NO FEAR, ONLY WILL!**" I start the STASIS war cry.

"**WITH NO WEAKNESS, ONLY SKILL!**"

"**FOR KNOWN PEACE, WE WILL KILL!**"

"**AND FOR JUSTICE WE'LL FUFILL!**"

"**WE ARE STASIS! WE WILL FIGHT! AND WE! WILL! WIN!" **I roar to my platoon of fellow soldiers.

They roar back with insane fury. We head out. On our way, we encounter the rest of the squads. We're marching/flying/running to the VEIL Headquarters.

"TAKE COVER!"

Missiles head for us. We divert from the main group, just in time to avoid the majority of the rain of missiles. My team weaves through buildings, and we try to flank the oncoming enemy ahead of us. There aren't many options, the ones left are mostly the "touch" and go variety.

I ready Sonia at a group of soldiers...

I unlock the safety...

Set the energy to "kill"...

I pull the trigger...

And the first man falls. The rest quickly follow.

"PRESS FORWARD!"

We vault from our cover, and amidst the hail of gunfire and bullets, we manage to proceed with our plan. Harass the enemy, and attempt to take down that **weapon**. Kicking a body from the edge of Arashi, I analyze my surroundings. The sky is illuminated by the battle below.

That weapon is about a block away from me. I make a run for it. But IS divert me from my path. I'm forced to run through the crossfire.

Bullets and energy fly at me, but I deflect them with my barrier.

2 charges left.

I take shelter by a burned out car, and I take down a few IS that pinpoint on my position.

**Bang. **

One down.

**Bang.**

Two down.

**Bang.**

Three down.

**Bang.**

Four down- Wait...

What.

The.

Hell?

The blackish-grey figure in the back gives an ear-piercing wail. Machines activate all around the thing, and VEIL's troops withdraw from it, as if they were trying to run away... Why would they run away from their own weapon? Then, the thing retracts its weapons.

Arms and legs appear in a flash of light. Standing there is an IS.

Its wings were spread out, with plated armor and gauntlets, its face a blank mask, instead of the human face of a pilot.

There was no pilot.

It rose into the air, spheres of energy growing around it.

Making it look like an angel...

An Angel of Death.

The first sphere of energy imploded. And a beam of light struck the man beside me in the heart as he was preparing a rocket. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. A hole in his chest, the wounds cauterized by the heat...

Through the hole, nothing was left.

As if nothing existed.

He fell to the ground.

"**ATTACK!**"

We all opened fire on the IS. The orbs of energy drew together, forming a wall. The bullets and beams of energy were simply absorbed. Then the wall imploded.

A shower of beams struck the ground, and the people standing on it. I can't bring myself to look at the carnage that I know is happening right behind me.

The smell of burnt flesh...

The screams and wails of the dying...

The crimson liquid that trails into my sight...

Is more than enough.

I run ahead. Fear riddles through me. Percentages run through my head.

Survival?

25 percent.

Death?

25 percent.

Any other fucked up option?

50 percent.

Well, what I'm about to do is more fucked up than any endeavour of STASIS in existence. I'm going head to head with a machine of death, misery and suffering. I dive as beams of light strike where I once stood. I slide a few feet before getting up on them.

I continue to run. The IS turns to look at me. As if it was evaluating me, its head turns on its side, as if it was puzzled by my refusal to give in. I fire Sonia at its head.

Its barrier crashes.

In a short burst of light, a long sword appears in the IS's hand, and it attempts to skewer me on its end. I quickly dodge the blade, deflecting it away with my own, and narrowly avoid a beam of light aimed for my head.

**Clang.**

Our blades clash again, as I attempt to strike it in the abdomen. It quickly drives it away, and lunges at me, lightly cutting my neck. I can feel blood flow down my neck, and onto my armor. My body weaves left and right as I dodge beams of energy.

I activate my barrier to block one headed for my heart.

1 charge left...

What the hell is this thing?-! It's so damn powerful! A beam of energy skins my right side. It's superheated.

Pain flares through my body.

**FUCK!**

It' hurts...

I quickly raise my blade as the sword tries to stab me. I pull back as an energy beam bolts for my face. I analyze whatever options I have left and calculate my strategy, as I blast away at it with Sonia. This thing has excellent combat abilities, as it shoots and slices down each of the energy rounds with precision and ease.

Its defense is its perfect offense...

So for now...

My offense will be my defence.

I charge at the IS. With a wide sweep of my blade, I clash with the IS.

Again.

And Again.

I hack away at the IS, holding it off from charging those beams or attacking with its blade. I know why it hasn't just flown off. It acknowledges me as a threat. A threat that needs to be eliminated.

So I'm keeping it occupied.

Biding my time...

Waiting...

To...

**STRIKE!**

My blade rushes forward, ramming the tip straight into the IS's mask, clipping it away from the IS's face as it turns to dodge. What I see alarms me.

Glowing mechanical eyes meet my own, bits and pieces of some mechanical system spark and crackle as they are exposed to air. It's a machine.

A drone.

It attacks. Hacking away at me and firing bolts of energy, it forces forward, pushing me back. It takes all of my energy to keep it at bay, from ending my life in a split second. I block a slash to my neck.

No charges left.

It's going to kill me. Well, it's a machine. I wonder if it'll feel anything when I kill it. Or otherwise.

I can't believe I'm having an analytical reverie during a life-and-death situation. Maybe this is one of those near-death experiences? If it were, I should be surrounded by loved ones, and living in a paradise of wealth, weapons, and women. Or not.

Aw well.

I won't go down without a fight. I bring up both Sonia and Arashi, ready to attack. I fire Sonia, forcing the machine backwards. As I press forward, I prepare a strategy.

One for my last stand... If my friends could hear me now... Planning a noble death with pride and pure fucking idiocy. I lash out Arashi, the blade flying at the IS.

It catches the machine off guard, and its sword is sent flying. I retract my own blade, and sprint as hard as I can. Beams of energy fly by my head as I run.

I pull back my blade...

And as I stare into those cold, apathetic, mechanical eyes...

I plunge the blade into its chest.

**Crack.**

The IS falls onto its knees. It stares at me one last time. Analyzing me with its robotic eyes. The machine groans, as if it was in pain.

And then it falls silent.

The light leaves its eyes. And then...

It's gone.

I raise my head to the night sky... I roar. I'm answered with roars and yells from across the city. We let off guns and missiles into the sky in joy.

Because we are STASIS.

And we.

Have.

Won.

My squad rushes up to me. They pat me down for injuries. Akira pats me on the back, and grasps me in a hug. He helps me walk.

There's laughter.

There's cheering.

There's happiness.

And then it all goes black.

* * *

Light drifts me from my slumber. A hand grasps my own.

"Mom?"

"**KYUU!**" She sobs, and buries her face into my chest.

I'm sitting in a hospital bed.

"**DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT!**"

A small electronic clock sits by my bedside. I've been out for a week. I try to sit up, but a sharp pain goes through my side. It's bandaged.

"Are Akira and Enlai alright?"

"Akira's fine, he's recuperating next door..."

"And Enlai?" I dread the answer.

Tears flow down her face.

"**I'm so sorry Kyuu...** He didn't make it through that IS's assault... Doctors patched him up as well as they could... But he died two days ago with his family beside him."

Pain jolts through my chest in sorrow and regret. I force myself to my feet.

"**DON'T!**"

My mother urges me. I ignore her, as I stumble into the hall. Cameras flash at the end of the hallway, held back by police. I make my way to the room beside mine.

"You finally awake, sleeping beauty?"

Akira sitting down, reading a newspaper with a beer in hand.

"They let you bring alcohol in here?"

"Yeah sure, just don't let the doctor catch you. The nurses however do need a little, _**persuasion**_..."

"You're quite the lady-killer I'm sure..." I mutter as I sit down on a bench.

My mom literally flies into the room, jumping on me.

"**YOU'RE STILL HURT!**" She sobs, keeping me bound to the chair with her arms.

"Tabane, could we have some privacy?" Akira asked, slightly annoyed.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me mister!" She snaps as she wipes her tears.

He sheepishly smiled. "Alright, mom."

She gave an aloof grin, and bounded out of the room to go annoy somebody. I wonder if Koyomi's around... Haven't seen her in a while. She should keep mom in check.

Akira reached under his pillows, and tossed me a bottle.

"High-quality vodka, I know you love the stuff. **DON'T TELL MOM. SHE'LL FUCKING KILL ME IF SHE FINDS OUT.**"

I crack open the bottle, and I take a long swig. The strong liquid quenches my thirst and clears my head a bit.

"So what happened?"

He briefs me about what happened during the week I was unconscious. Apparently the world's in an uproar. I'm now a worldwide celebrity. Oh, whoop-de-fucking-doo.

I already have enough on my plate.

STASIS cracked down on the companies producing illegal parts, and scared the rest into submission. What people now call the Second Conflict is over. Peace has returned... For now.

All that's left is to rest.

I stare out the window. I can see the crater that was our battleground. Nothing's left of VEIL after STASIS was through with it. The casualties list will be updated, and their families will be informed.

Damn this...

I grasp the bottle in my hands in sadness. I take a harsh gulp of vodka, coughing when it goes down my throat. We sit there in silence. We're happy this ordeal is over.

We're anxious for the days to come. What they'll bring, we don't know. But all we can do...

Is pray that they'll go as well as we can hope.

* * *

We sit there in the arena. All is quiet. We just awkwardly enjoy each other's company. I hate feeling alone. I love feeling that someone's there, somewhere for me.

"It's cold..." Laura murmurs under her breath.

She inches closer to me.

Subconsciously, I inch closer to her. She rests her head against my shoulder, and I wrap my arm around her.

"Is this alright?" I ask.

"It's perfect."

We just sit there, enjoying each other's company.

You know, I've lived a pretty short life. Up to now anyway... But I've experienced so much... I've fought, killed, and bled... I've laughed, cried, and lived...

But I have a lot of regrets... Things I know I will never deserve to experience... But to comfort me at the least... I know...

I will never regret this.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 COMPLETE! **It's finally done. Hopefully this is good enough. The battle is over... And so, R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well. – EthernalRain

**Oh screw it, to lighten the mood, here's an omake.**

* * *

**Omake: Dead Man Walking (Or At Least Trying To,) And a Little Bit of Guys Only Time.**

How the hell do I get her back to the room?-! Laura fell asleep on my arm, so I'm carrying her back to the dorm on my back. But now I'm standing here, staring at the door, trying to think of some way to get to the fourth floor without being caught. We're two minors out after curfew.

I'm a guy. She's a girl. We're caught... We're screwed.

I'm a dead man walking. I enter the dorm.

Clear.

I tiptoe to the elevator. For safety measures, I activate Sonia on stun mode. No one's spotted us. Alright...

We're safe. I enter the elevator, and rapidly press the button for the fourth floor. As soon as the door opens, I rush out, quickly darting to door number 18. I reach for the handle...

"EEEK!"

A lone student spots us. I knock her out with a quick shot. Unfortunately, she hits the wall, causing a loud echoing thump. And then every person on the fourth floor is peeking their heads out of their doors.

"**KYUUKAI-SAMA?-!**"

I bolt into our room, and lock the door behind me. In a split second, there are numerous people slamming their hands on the door. It sounds, looks, and feels like a shittily-made horror flick. It sure as hell seems that way.

I am so fucked.

I lay Laura on her bed as soon as the noise stops. I cover her in her blanket, and then I head towards the window. The ledge is big enough for a foothold, and I can scale the wall. So I climb out, and make my way to the side of the outcrop, and climb down a floor.

I see Ichika waving his hand at me. I hop into his room, as Charles pulls up a chair. I plop myself onto the chair, and I talk to the two "boys". I have my suspicions about one, but they're probably false.

We sit there talking about events, about life at the academy in general... Then we get into guy things.

"So, what do you look for in woman?" I ask Ichika.

"W-Well... I like girls who like me for me, not because I'm the first guy to come here..."

"More details."

"I like girls who can cook well, I guess..."

"**MORE** details."

"I like kind, compassionate girls..."

Charles makes an effort to hide his blushing. I knew it. There's something up with that guy. There are only two real possibilities.

One, he's a transvestite.

Two, the most probable one, "he's" a girl.

"H-How about you?" Ichika diverts the question to me.

"I frankly don't really care much about that. I think I'd be fine with any girl that fits your reasoning..."

"More details?" The two press on.

"I like a girl who has at least some self confidence..."

"**MORE** details?"

"Did I mention my heterochromia fetish?"

Ichika slaps himself on the forehead. Charles hides his/her face in his/her hands, blushing like a madman/woman/person. I seriously can't tell. I think I answered that honestly...

I think so...

I say good night, and I climb my way back to my room. Laura's sitting there on her bed. As I quickly change and hop into my bed, she lays down beside me.

"I-Is this okay with you?"

"S-Sure..." I whisper.

Yeah, I'm uncomfortable. But I feel a lot better with her by my side. I don't feel like being alone tonight. I don't feel like being alone, ever.

So tonight, I can allow this kind of thing. She wriggles up close to me. I wrap my arms around her. I know my face is red, and I know hers is too.

"Good night..." I whisper into her ear.

She blushes. And with a soft smile on her face, she pushes herself into my chest, and drifts off into sleep. Before I know it...

So do I.

* * *

**Remember, next chapter is the last chapter you can vote for your favorite Ichika pairing!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fractured Truths

**Chapter 5**

**Fractured Truths**

* * *

**The battle of London is over.**

**To answer my reviewers: Concerning how Kyuukai shot a student, even with a stun round, he still held a live weapon in a civilian area. But he did so for Laura's safety, as most of the girls currently hate her for two reasons, one being slapping Ichika, and two for bunking with Kyuukai in both senses. **

**But now's the moment you have all been waiting for… She won with the most votes... The person who will be paired with Ichika is…**

CHARLOTTE DUNOA/DUNOIS!

**To thank you, I'm going to rant.**

**Author's Rant**

**Thank you reviewers! It pleases me to know that people enjoy this story. Positive reviews really brighten my day, and now due to daylight-savings time, that brightness lasts one hour longer! But due to ranting shortages, this review can't last that long, as I now have to work on this chapter.**

THIS STORY WILL HAVE AT TWO (MAYBE THREE) MAJOR POVs.

**It's pretty damn obvious who's they are.**

**And if you can't tell, they're in this chapter.**

**So to kick things off into the direction I want it to…**

**LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

**(Opening Theme (OP): [Luka, GUMI], Speed) Trust me, this fits. Find the English subbed version. (This is such a good song. Though it really suits my Negima fanfiction "Tying Loose Ends" better.)**

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

Light flutters into the room, waking me up. It's been a week since my arrival, and I still haven't started to work. All I've done is prepare my office, go for food out in town, train and practice, and then chill. Maybe I'll meet somebody other than the guys. Ever since that night, I've been climbing down there to chat.

And I've been avoiding the female populace... (For God's sake, I shot one of them, remember?)

(Also, the first rule of male fame: Fangirls are evil. As in, diabolical, cult-worshiping, manipulative **EVIL**.)

A small content grumble reaches my ears. My attention is directed to the girl in my arms.

"_**Koneko-chan**_, wake up." I whisper into her ear.

She unconsciously "purrs" again. I sigh.

It's one of those days.

If Chifuyu saw me now…

Or worse…

Mom…

Or apocalyptically worse…

Koyomi…

My phone rings.

"Wha…" Laura wakes up, rubbing her eyes.

I pat her softly on the head, and pick up the phone. It's a sleek, newer model, made specifically for military use. This thing is indestructible, nothing can destroy it. Believe me, I've tried…

A young girl, with brown hair and purple highlights and robotic bunny ears, appears on the screen.

"Onii-chan!" The girl chimes, literally bounding up and down.

"Hi, Koyomi-chan."

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Just perfect, kiddo."

"Don't call me that!" She pouts.

"Just stating facts… How's mom doing?"

"She's good!"

Laura rests her head over my shoulder to look at the screen.

"Who's that, Onii-chan?-!" Koyomi shouts with an alienated expression, pointing at Laura.

"Kyuukai, who's that? And why does she call you Onii-chan?"

"I'm telling mom!" She bounds out of view. "**MOM! MOM! ONII-CHAN'S GOT SOME SKANKY GIRL IN HIS ROOM!**"

"**Who is she calling skanky?-!**"

I slap my forehead. For a girl the age of 5, she's got one hell of a vocabulary. Akira and I have rubbed off on her. I don't know whether to feel pride or shame.

Oh wait, there's an incoming apocalypse with my name on it…

My mom bounds into the room, with an insanely furious expression on her face.

"**KYUUKAI?-!**" She shouts at the screen.

"M-Mom…?"

Koyomi leaps into view, pointing at Laura again.

"THERE'S THE GIRL!"

"**WHO'S THAT?-! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN!**" Mom shouted.

"I-"

"**WAIT! THAT'S THE GIRL FROM LAST WEEK!**" She shouts.

She turns to Laura, evaluating her.

Her fury lessens.

"You seem like a respectable girl… Maybe Koyo-chan was exaggerating a bit…** BUT ONE MORE STEP OUT OF LINE AND NO FORCE ON THE FACE OF THIS** **EARTH WILL SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS!"**

She flies out of the room.

"Bye Onii-chan!" Koyomi chimes, before bounding after her.

"…"

"…"

"That was scary…" Laura mumbles.

I can only nod.

* * *

We prepare for the day, and head out. There's really not much for me to do… I think about heading to the cafeteria for breakfast, but after the events a week ago… I'm kind of scared for their reaction…

…

Who the hell am I kidding, I've killed a weapon of mass destruction, on my own, with my own two hands, with only mediocre protection, while having it nearly tear me to shreds, and I'm freaked out about girls a year and few months younger than me...

…

But it really doesn't help that they pilot the most dangerous weapons on Earth, have little to no experience with them, and are let loose to do whatever to whomever…

…

No shit, I'm screwed.

When I make it down to the still empty cafeteria, the cooks were nice enough to give me some free food and pointed out a good, private place to eat. The school rooftop. They said rarely anyone came up there.

As soon as I made it up there however, 5 pairs of eyes locked on to me.

Ichika and Charles sit there with three other girls in a circle.

"Hello." I greet them.

Ichika and Charles do the same, and wave me into the group.

"I'm Cecilia Alcott!" The blonde haired girl says politely as she shakes my hand.

Huh, Lindy's cousin.

As soon as I turn my head I notice the brown haired girl beside me. She looks so young, probably somebody's sibling. You know, her complexion reminds me of Koyomi… I instinctively pat her head.

"So, you're somebody's little sister huh? I bet you can't wait to attend this place." I say as I pat her head with a smile.

**Chomp.**

A sharp pain jolts through my hand.

"**SHE'S GOT MY FINGER, SHE'S GOT MY FINGER!**" I say through gritted teeth, as I try to get my trapped finger away from her teeth...

She lets go after a few seconds and then spits on the grass.

"The name's Lingyin Huang, I'm a student here, you _**child-molester**_."

"Who would molest a _**flat-chested **_little brat?"

Our eyes locked. Rage levels flared.

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A FLAT-CHESTED BRAT YOU, YOU… YOU FILTHY WEAPON-WEILDING MUTT!"**

"**Prepare to face my wrath you little bi-**"

"STOP IT!"

Ichika held me back from snapping at her, while the other girl in our group held back Lingyin. There's a one thing I hate about being called a mutt, or any canine animal other than a fox or wolf. One too many an asshole decided STASIS was no better than dogs of a military empire. That we were compassionless, dehumanizing, murderers who didn't give a shit about anything, (not even human life) and only about our next paycheck.

Which was completely arbitrary to known fact.

FRACTURE also was a charity organization for crying out loud. Every time we fight, we fix what we have broken, be it material, social, or even emotional. So we cracked down on those fucking assholes, **HARD**. And strangely, a lot of the world did too.

"Don't act like children you two!" The other girl snapped.

"Eh, technically they are…" Charles said.

"That doesn't permit them to act like this!"

After the two of us cool down, I turn to her.

"What's your name?"

"Houki. Houki Shinonono."

A bullet could lodge itself right between my legs, and I wouldn't even give a shit.

I'm sitting in front of my aunt.

I totally fucking forgot she was here.

"N-Nice to meet you…" I stammer as I collect myself.

We dig into our food.

"Kyuukai-sama, would you like to try some of my food?" Cecilia asks, and holds a very nice looking sandwich to me.

She's probably kissing up, as a rich kid is trained to do, but from what I can see in her eyes, she's honestly trying to be kind.

Huh, life as a diplomat may have sucked, but it made me understand a lot about humanity and human beings.

"Thank you." I say as I take the sandwich.

Everyone else is staring at me with worried, alarmed looks as I bring the good looking sandwich to my mouth.

From experience, my consciousness is telling me to throw the sandwich in the air and blast it into oblivion. After the battle in London, and all the shit that happened both in combat, and in the hospital… My body trained itself to distrust everything British. The wealth, the weapons, and even the women, could easily entrap you, and slowly constrict the life out of you.

Looks were very, very, very deceiving.

But I've finished the breakfast I've received, and I'm still a bit hungry.

And the sandwich Cecilia gave me looks nice, probably tastes very good, and was given in good will.

So I take a bite.

I collapse to the ground shocked, clenching my eyes shut.

My mouth felt _**violated**_…

My throat constricted in _**disgust**_…

**It felt **_**sooooo wrong.**_

I just ate a biological weapon.

The British are mass producing girls that have the natural ability to create poison that looks like food!

"KAI! ARE YOU OKAY!" Ichika shouts.

"What were you thinking?-!" Houki shouts at a shocked Cecilia.

"I-I-I-" She stammers.

"What is that stuff made of?" Charles asks, worried as they crowd around my softly twitching body.

"I-I didn't think this would happen… **ICHIKA! IS MY FOOD REALLY THIS BAD?-!**" She shouts at Ichika with tears in her eyes.

"Uh-uh-uh…" Ichika stutters, trying to find a polite answer.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" Charles shouts, worried.

"Why?" Lingyin asks.

"**YOU** **COULD BE CHARGED WITH THE ATTEMPTED ASSASSINATION OF A MILITARY OFFICIAL!**" She shouts at Cecilia.

Shocked looks appeared, as realization dawned upon them.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Cecilia shouts.

"Get up, get up, get up!" She says as she prods me everywhere trying to get me up.

I'm petrified in both sickness and stomach pain.

**FUCK, IT HURTS.**

Lingyin repeatedly slapped my face with a smile on her own.

"This should get him up!" She chimes with a grin, continuing to slap my face.

**Little bit-**

She gives one last, hearty smack.

Then it all goes black.

* * *

I wake up in a bed.

Specifically, the infirmary beds on the first floor of the Academy's hospital. Thank God, I still have my clothes and weapons on me. The stomach pain has subsided. But from what I can sense and hear, there's a small crowd waiting outside the door. So I climb out the window, and drop to the ground.

I run.

There's not much else to do anyway. "Unintentional" food poisoning was not the way I wanted to start the day.

I arrive at my office/workplace. Parts hung from the walls and lay organized on tables. Books, schematics and files were shelved accordingly beside a large holographic computer. Machines and projects were scattered across a large testing area. A large refrigerator with food, snacks, and drinks of the alcoholic and non-alcoholic variety, was set up to a robotic dispenser.

This is supposed to be a "workplace".

Though I tend to think of it as a creative playground for an intuitive mind. I plant myself down in a comfortable swivel chair, and roll myself over to the computer. Booting it up, a large screen appears in mid-air, with the STASIS symbol on it. Now I have to address a serious matter…

The core I found in the drone.

With a few quick taps of the glass keyboard, Akira's face appears on the screen.

"Kai! What's up?"

"This is business. Get your ass here as fast as you can. Also, get me some stuff from my workspace there."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? This must be some shit you've gotten into. Why do I need to go all the way over there?"

"This is serious Akira. I think this line might be tapped. I've got some big shit on my hands here, something that's dangerous in any hands."

"But why-"

"I have evidence."

"What kind of evidence?"

"Concerning Project DELTA."

"I'm on my way. I'll be there as fast as I can. I'll get your stuff, a few other things, I should be there in about a week or two. Don't get into deeper shit before then."

The line closed with Akira running out the door.

Project DELTA.

DronE Logistics Technological Assessment, **DELTA**.

After I killed the drone model in London, STASIS took it and VEIL's other drones to the R&D department for research. DELTA's dissection and research team consisted of specialized individuals with the greatest knowledge of IS, DELTA Team was the most secretive project in history.

Mom was the team head.

They dissected the drones, and found the secret to the pseudo-cores, the unregistered mass produced core that spawned the Second Conflict. This data was **TOP SECRET**, and only the higher echelons of FRACTURE and STASIS knew it, other than the DELTA Team itself.

I only had access to only three quarters of it all.

Even with the great Tabane Shinonono being both my mom and the DELTA Team head. That last quarter of the data I didn't have access to…

Nobody knew it.

Or at least said they didn't.

But for one of these cores to be used again after this period of peace… And used to violate the Alaska Treaty… There was only one possible result.

There was a spy in FRACTURE.

Someone was pawning info and technology. To who, I don't know. But when I do…

The fucker is gonna meet more than the business end of my gun.

* * *

A week later, not much has changed.

"_**Koneko-chan**_, wake up." I pat the sleeping girl in my arms on the head.

It's around noon.

"Stop calling me Koneko-chan…" Laura muttered as she rubbed her eye.

"It just suits you too well, _**kitty**_."

She blushed, and then turned away from me.

"You seem stressed." I tell her, watching her stretch.

"I am not…"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"You can't lie to me, Koneko-chan. I know you too well."

She pouts at me.

It's the weekend, school's out for two days, and there's nothing much to do here except eat, have mock battles, stop "real" battles (more like catfights), watch them shit their pants when you tell them about real battles, and then chill.

Again.

I've gathered as much data as possible to find suspects that may be leaking info and tech from Project DELTA over the week… I've cross-referenced everything I've gotten my hands on… But each and every member of this list has the motives, means and money to fit the criteria I'm looking for… I'm just going nowhere faster.

I wonder if I'll be the first person to prove that boredom can kill. I'm thinking about heading to the shooting range, and letting of some steam…

"Ah fuck it, let's do this."

I put on my black military jacket, and slip on my shoes.

"Where are you going?" She asks me.

"Shooting range, wanna come?"

She sits there thinking.

"Alright."

We walk over to my workspace/playground.

When we arrive, I slide a bookshelf that open like a door, revealing an electronic vault behind it. A few quick presses of the holographic keys, it swung open. Revealing my arms locker.

Guns hung from the walls, numerous weapons of every sort lay organized on tables, and ammunition was filed by caliber and combat purpose.

It was basically a lethal version of my workspace. It took hell to get the Academy committee let me bring all this stuff here. You may be wondering why the hell I have conventional weapons in the first place…

FRACTURE is essentially a paramilitary organization built around peace, and peacekeeping.

We're still a true paramilitary organization at heart. And IS is not the only weapon in the world. It's not the only weapon used the way a weapon is meant to be used. A tool to harm, to kill, to terrorize…

So we advertise to our own members, _**Certa Pro Rectum**_.

_**Fight for what is right**_.

If you believe its right, go fight for it… If we share the same ideals, we'll pack our bags and go fight too. FRACTURE will back you up every step of the way.

"Take whatever you'd like." I tell her.

But she just stood there with her eyes wide.

Wait…

Was she…

Drooling?

I wave my hands in of her eyes, snapping her back into reality. She blushed, and then went to look over the guns. I grab a few and stuff them carefully into a bag with some ammunition. I turn around, and see her take a gun off a wall.

A G36, a good model.

She fiddles with the sight, checks the chamber, and adjusts the stock.

I can't help but notice the way she does it.

Military procedure.

I've kept a lot of secrets from her... Maybe she's kept a lot of secrets from me.

We've made it down to the long field that is the shooting range.

With a few presses of a keypad, a holographic target appears downrange. I load a Beowulf 50 cal., and aim. I let loose my first shot.

Five quick shots to the bull's-eye, and one to the ring beside it.

"Impressive shooting. I can do better." She said with a smirk.

She aims. Then fires.

All six shots hit the bull's-eye. My eyes could tell that this wasn't just a stroke of luck. It was the result of years of practice.

But from where?

From personal experience, I know I don't have the right to ask about her past…

Is that why she hasn't asked me?

I sigh, and then analyze the target.

Then I grin.

"Let's match that, shall we?"

**Bang.**

* * *

**(FIRST EVER POV CHANGE! You might want to get used to this people, there'll be a lot more coming up!)**

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

Later, we're sitting on the waterfront, eating dinner. The G36 is strapped onto my back. We're both tired, as we ran to avoid teachers. I know we'd be in big trouble, Kai's not supposed to be letting me use his guns.

…

Wait, where'd "Kai" come from?

I blush.

"You alright?" He asks me.

"I'm fine." I take a big spoonful of rice as I rush to avoid having to answer.

"_**COUGH! COUGH!**_"

I'm choking!

Kyuukai quickly sets his food on the bench, and pulls me onto his lap, dislodging the gun from my back and placing it on the ground.

He wrapped his arms around me, and thrust up.

The rice came flying out of my throat.

I continue to cough for a few seconds.

"Don't eat so fast…" He says as he cleans my face.

I wonder if he can feel the heat that's radiating off of it…

"I should get you something else to eat… Anything special you want?" He asked, glancing down at my bento that was scattered all over the ground.

"No, I-I'm fine..."

My stomach growls.

Traitor.

He makes a move to slide me off his lap. For some reason, I'm reluctant to get off.

"… Could I have some of your food?" I ask.

He gives a puzzled expression, and then gives a smile.

"Alright."

He tries to slide me off again.

Questionably, I still can't get off, as much as I want to, my body won't comply with my thoughts. So he puts his bento on my lap, and picks up a spoonful.

"Say "ahh"…"

"Ahh…"

He places some meat covered in a sweet sauce and rice with some spices into my mouth.

It's delicious.

He continues to feed me.

"What is this stuff?"

"Squid in sweet and sour sauce."

I strangely feel sick. I've never liked seafood much. He puts another spoonful into my mouth. It's too good to spit out.

"You sure like this stuff."

I look down, and all his food is gone.

"S-Sorry…" I mumble.

"It's alright."

We sit there watching the sun go down.

I'm still on his lap.

"Listen… Would you like to go somewhere with me tonight?"

"W-Where?"

"There's a festival going on across the river… You seem stressed lately, so I'd thought this might lighten your mood."

"S-Sure!" I say ecstatically before collecting myself, "I-I mean, I'd love to."

He gives me that same, unforgettable smile. It's dark by the time we get back to the dorms after he dropped off his guns at his workplace. He waits outside as I go in to get some stuff. As soon as I leave his line of sight, I literally sprint up to the room.

I pull out my phone, and make a call.

"Clarissa? Second Lieutenant Laura Bodewig reporting in… I need advice."

"About what? Are you taking on some new technology? Our databases are pretty reliable-"

"I don't need combat advice right now… I need advice on getting close to a male…"

"Orimura Ichika, the objective, huh? A dense simpleton like him should be an easy target-"

"Not that dense idiot..."

"Let me guess… Wait… **No way… It's HIM, isn't it?**"

"Y-Yes… It's Kyuukai Tokiwa… I'm already sharing a room with him."

Shouts and squeals of my squad sound out through my phone.

"Lucky Bi-"

"I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO BE IN YOUR PLACE!"

"**QUIET!**" Clarissa's voice shouts.

"Now, tell me, why do you need this info now, Lieutenant?"

"H-He's inviting me to go to a festival with him, _**RIGHT NOW**_."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**NEW OBJECTIVE! ALL HANDS ON DECK! IT'S OUR GIRL'S FIRST DATE! LISTEN UP LIEUTENANT! IF WE ARE GONNA DO THIS, WE ARE GONNA DO THIS RIGHT! SO LET'S DO THIS!**"

I've really gotten myself into deep shit now, haven't I?

…

Since when did I think like him too?

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I'm sitting on a bench waiting for Laura, toying with a small pack I'm bringing with me that has money, a few other "necessities", and my cell phone…

I don't know why I asked her to go with me… Of all the things to ask, I ask her if she wants to go on a date with me…

**OH FUCKING SHIT.**

This is my **FIRST** **DATE**.

I've spent so much time in combat, training and engineering I've never had the time for a relationship.

Never thought it would be a good idea.

Get too attached to someone…

Just to never see them again…

I couldn't handle that kind of pain.

I can't handle putting someone through it.

But I'm not fighting anymore… And it seems like a pretty probable chance I won't have to for a long time… So maybe it'll be a good idea to settle down… For now.

"Kyuukai!" Laura walks over to me.

She looks… Stunning.

That's all I can really say.

She's wearing a simple black miniskirt, and light blue jeans.

"I-Is this okay?" She asks.

"It's perfect."

Then I remember a small technicality. I smile, and take her by the hand. We run through the dark academy. Across the river, I can see lights.

The festival.

I remember what it's for now…

It's for the marking of the end for the First Conflict…

And coincidentally, the Second…

Nobody wanted to spill blood on such a sacred day.

I feel like heartless shit for forgetting…

No matter…

I'm one of the many reasons this day came to be.

I've given up so much for this day to happen…

The guilt I can hold off…

For now.

"Why are we running?" Laura asks when we run on to the monorail.

"Eh… About that…" I start off as we drop into seats.

"About what?"

"I'm a member of an independent state, you know its FRACTURE, and you're a member of another independent state, specifically the IS Academy… I'm a member of a militant force from the independent state, taking an individual of an independent state out of said independent state… Even if I have your permission to leave, but the independent state says you can't… I'm…"

"You're…"

"I'm technically "_**kidnapping**_" you."

"…"

"…"

"Ohhh…"

"That's why we ran."

The monorail pulls to a stop.

Around us are lights of the festival. People made stalls and everything in an outdoor mall. As we step out of the monorail, I pull up my hood.

"Why is your hood up…?"

"I don't want people to recognize me... So is there anything you'd like to do?"

She latches onto my arm.

"Just walk with me."

So we did.

We toured around the festival, marveling at all the bright lights that glowed, flickered, and wisped themselves around us. The people around were happy and cheering. Most of them have seen hell on earth during those dark years. But their sheer jubilant emotion burrowed their way into our hearts.

And we couldn't help but join in.

I've felt and watched so much during the First Conflict.

I've seen and done so much during the Second.

But so that these people are safe, that these people are happy because of your choices…

That changes so much in a person.

And it changed so much for me.

There are a lot of things I want to forget…

There are a lot of things I never want to forget…

There are a lot of things that I can't forget…

So I don't think I'll ever forget…

The smile on her face that I saw that night.

* * *

We're sitting on a bench, outside in the woods beside the festival, looking up at the stars.

"I'm thirsty…"

"Here," I pass her my pack, "there's a bottle of water in there."

I continue to look up, as I hear the zipper open and close, and some long gulps.

She passes the bag to me. A bit drowsily I may add…

"Kyuukai… Why are there two of you… _**Hiccup**_." She said with a dreamy, aloof expression on her face.

"… Oh shit."

I scramble to open my pack. The bottle of water was untouched. My flask of vodka, however…

Was drained dry…

**OH SHIT.**

Laura reaches over and waves her arms at my head, pawing at my hair with a cat like smile on her face.

She can't take her alcohol well…

…

I "gave" alcohol to a minor. I scamper up in my panic. Laura follows after me, but falls on the ground.

"Owie… My awnkle…" She mumbles.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I check her over.

She shakes her head, clutching at her ankle.

She probably twisted it.

I pick her up, and she rests on my back as I make the long tread back to the monorail station.

"Kyuukai?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think abowt me…?" She asks, still drowsy.

"…"

"Why don't you answer…?"

I feel her constrict in sadness…

"I don't know how."

The tightness lessens.

"There are a lot of words that can describe you… But I don't know the right one..."

She nudges her head against mine, urging me to continue.

"You're confident, you're compassionate with those you trust, you're kind… You're-"

She kisses my cheek.

"You're honest… You're attractive… You're understanding… You're…"

I couldn't find the right words… Silence fell over us as we walked. We make it to the dimly lit monorail station.

We wait for the monorail.

"Koneko-chan?"

"Don't call me that…"

"… Laura?"

"Kai?"

I ask her the one question I'm afraid to ask.

"What do you think about me?"

She leans her head closer to mine.

"I don't think…"

She nudges my cheek with her own.

"I know. I know you're courageous… I know you're kindhearted... I know you're generous… I know…"

She slings her arms around my neck, and holds me in a hug.

"I know you're strong… I know handsome… I know you're determined… I know…"

I turn my head to look at her.

She kisses me on the lips.

"I know you're the man I love."

The monorail pulls in, bringing in a rush of wind.

"Lemme repeat myself… Kyuukai Tokiwa…"

She kisses me on the lips again.

"I love you."

I'm stunned.

I quietly step into the monorail.

Laura fell asleep.

And before the door closes...

I bring my lips up to her ears…

"And I to you."

* * *

**Chapter 5 Complete!**

**Oh wait, for future plot issues, I really need to have a cliffhanger…**

**So here it is.**

* * *

I tuck in Laura.

My phone rings.

"Kai! G-Get your ass down to the waterfront now…" I hear Akira's voice pant.

I rush over to the window, and see a small watercraft on the banks of the academy.

I climb out of the window, prepared to climb down.

I lose my footing, and topple into a tree.

"_**Son of a bitch…!**_"

_**Ohhh, that hurt.**_

I run over to the waterfront.

I see the small watercraft.

As soon as I make it to the hull…

I see it's riddled with bullet holes.

I jump onto the deck, looking frantically for Akira.

As soon as I make it to the cabin…

"_**AKIRA!**_"

He's leaning against the wall.

"Oh, hey Kai…"

He looks up at me.

"We've gotten into real shit now…"

He's clutching his right arm.

I run over to him, checking him over.

His arm is full of holes.

"**SHIT!**"

I pull out a knife hidden in my belt.

And I carve away the flesh from his arm…

Revealing the broken, mechanical device inside.

A mechanical prosthetic.

His leg isn't doing well either.

"It's really happening..."

"**What's happening?**"

"I can't believe it… But somebody trying to make it happen…" Akira's face pales in fear.

"**What is it?-!**"

"Somebody's trying… Really trying… To start…"

"**START WHAT?-!**"

"… The Third Conflict…"

Akira passes out.

"**AKIRA!**"

* * *

**And now the Gears of Fate begin to turn…**

**Chapter 5 Complete! **Not much to say here, my faithful readers. More Ichika x Charlotte fluff will appear next chapter… And so, R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well. – EthernalRain


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Chapter 6**

**Revelations**

* * *

**I don't own Infinite Stratos... But I'd love to own one.**

**This is a rather fluffy and light hearted chapter**.

Sorry people, Ichika x Charlotte fluff will have to be postponed to next chapter, along with all the big stuff.

**To answer my reviewers: I'm still pretty damn humbled. Constructive criticism is very welcomed, flames aren't. If something bugs you about my story, please put it in a review or a PM, so I have a criterion to work with that would make this story more entertaining for you to read, and for me to write. So don't hold back on what you feel you have to say, just no full out trashing of either me, anything that involves this work of fiction, or other reviewers. Thanks.**

**Author's Rant**

**Ranting... I believe I've told you all why the heck I do this thing every chapter. It's page filling, that's for sure, and helps me reach the minimum of four thousand words per chapter. By the looks of it, the chapters really don't seem like four thousand words, don't they? The plot's moving in the way I want it to, and I've got one hell of a plot planned. The cliff-hanger from last chapter guarantees that.**

**I'm sorry for the lack of eccentrics and humor in this rant.**

**(**I know Laura seems OOC in this, but just wait until next chapter...**)**

**But now, there isn't much to do except the normal shout of...**

**LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

**(Opening Theme (OP): [Luka, GUMI], Speed) Trust me, this fits. Find the English subbed version. (This is such a good song.)**

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

**Akira...**

**Damn it...**

**What the hell is going on?**

I pull Akira, and drag him over my shoulder.

"What's going on?-!" I hear a voice shout.

It's Chifuyu.

She spots me.

"What's going on Kai...? Is that... **AKIRA!**" She shouts as she rushes over to Akira's side.

She helps Akira off the boat, and we carry him to my workplace.

I clear off an operational table, and lay Akira on it.

"Shit, shit, shit..." I growl.

His prosthetics are pretty mangled up...

There are bullets caught up in his thigh and the joints of his arm, and are concentrated around the front of his forearm...

Like he was protecting himself from his attacker.

I start by removing the lead bullets with tweezers.

It's a slow but successful process.

"What happened?" Chifuyu asked, as she quickly tended to Akira's other wounds. "You've gotten yourselves tangled in quite the mess..."

"It's classified."

"You shouldn't keep this kind of information from your godmother..."

"It's classified to keep you safe."

The prosthetics are connected intricately to Akira's nerves, one wrong move, could easily fry them. But the most important thing about it, is the IS core in the shoulder. Without the core, the machines would be extremely taxing for Akira to use. With the power source and AI in the core, the machines are carefully regulated and tuned for Akira's biometrics.

It's top-of-the-line technology...

Something that Mom designed.

I can't take it apart with the equipment I have now... So I have to fix it while it's still attached. I take my phone, and connect it with an adapter to the IS core dock. A hologram pops up.

"Invictus?"

"Oh Kai, nice of you to drop in..." A voice replies.

Invictus is the AI that regulates Akira's prosthetics.

"Give me some diagnostics."

"What, no greeting?"

"Get to it, Vicky." I order, using the nickname Koyomi coined up.

I hear the AI grumble and set to work.

From the looks of it, it'll take a small bit of time.

I sigh, and drop into a seat.

"Want bit of alcohol?" Chifuyu asks, holding out a bottle of vodka to me as she sips from a can of beer.

"Sure." I take the bottle.

I take a swig.

"So, you've hooked up with Ms. Bodewig, haven't you...?"

I spit out the vodka.

"I saw you two running hand in hand to the monorail station earlier. I also saw you carrying her back to the dorms."

"I-I-I-" I stammer as I try to pull out an answer.

"No need, all I want you to do is make her happy... She deserves it."

"Could... Could you tell me about her past?" I ask.

After all, she seems to be familiar with the silver haired girl in question.

"It's not up to me to tell you... But if the two of you are as close as it seems, then she'll be the one to tell you herself, when she's ready..." She explained, taking a long sip of her beer. "The best thing to do now is wait... For both Laura and Akira."

I can agree with that.

"Diagnostics complete." Invictus says, "Damage is severe in the arm, but not irreparable, main motors are still somewhat intact. Leg prosthetic should be able to operate even with the damage, but said damaged parts should be replaced at the earliest time of convenience."

What a relief.

I get up and walk to the table.

"What happened while you were on your way here?" I ask.

"We were attacked by a smaller craft of unknown origin, no country or affiliation could be tied to it."

"Any hints, references?"

"It was a standard naval boarding party, no IS, just conventional foot soldiers, around 5, armed with guns."

"Type?" I ask.

"Silenced firearms of unknown origin."

"Skill level?" I ask.

"Professional."

"Objective?" I ask.

"To assassinate Akira Seisei."

"Status?" I ask.

"Deceased." He replied.

Still getting nowhere... Invictus went into standby mode to recuperate, and I sat down again. Why would someone send a hit team out to get Akira...? This left only one reason.

Someone tapped our conversation. It was someone who had access to the locations of the soldiers of STASIS. It was someone in the Tactics and Intelligence department. But said person wouldn't know the data and the technology that's being leaked out, so...

There was more than one spy.

"You need to tell me what you two are up to, Kyuukai!" Chifuyu pressed.

"I can't... It's for your own good Chifuyu-neechan."

She grit her teeth, "What about what's good for you? I know you've stumbled upon something big here, but I want to know what!"

"I'm sorry, but it's confidential. If I could tell you, I would, but I can't..."

She slams down the rest of her drink, and crunches the can in her hand.

"I'm so sorry about this... Now, help me move the guy."

We heaved Akira up, and we walked him over to the hospital. We found a secluded room, and laid him down on a bed. Hopefully no one would find him here. I've had one hell of a day.

If Akira was watching me... He'd be laughing his ass off at my predicaments. Oh well... I'm just glad he's safe.

I stretch and yawn.

"Will you be alright here?" Chifuyu asks as I sit on a bed.

"I'll be fine..."

She wraps me in a tight hug.

"Stay safe, will you?"

"I will."

She composes herself, and with a wave of goodbye, she leaves the room.

And in a few minutes, my consciousness does too.

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

**Ohhh...**

**My head...**

Light floods into the room. My head aches for some reason. I reach for the person I know will comfort me. Then I notice that person is gone.

I prop myself up, my eyes sweeping across the room. No one's here except for me. I stretch, a bit too much like a cat, I may add. Still doesn't give him a reason to call me Koneko-chan...

Even though I may have some positive sentiments toward said pet name... And I do enjoy it when he pets me... Even though I hiss at him when he tickles me... And there's my weakness to creamy, hot chocolate...

I bring my hand up to the corner of my lips to find out that I was drooling.

I quickly cancel my reverie, get changed, and leave the room. There really isn't much to do now; Kai was right about that... Gah, why do I keep calling him Kai...? This is just so weird of me...

I'm walking on the waterfront, looking out at the cold water below. For some reason, I've changed so much from what I once was... Two weeks, just two weeks with him did all this to me... I wonder whether it's a bad thing or a good thing.

Last night...

I don't remember much about last night. There's a few flashes of memory, but nothing much. I remember leaving the mall... I remember walking with Kyuukai...

**Kyuukai Tokiwa... I love you...**

Oh my... Oh no... Oh shit... Did I just...

I did.

I confessed my love to Kyuukai Tokiwa. I quickly plant myself into a bench, my hands trying to cover the volcanic blush on my face. Ironically, it's the same bench from yesterday. I just can't believe I said that...

I quickly arrange myself.

What am I afraid of...? Whatever happens, it is the result of my choices. And it's with my choices I'm going to live with. Right...?

Then why do I feel so scared...?

This is so confusing... I continue my path along the waterfront. I keep thinking about last night... Did I really mean those words?

I know he's a nice guy... He's compassionate, generous, decently looking... He's got somewhat of a filthy mouth, he's brash, rarely blunt, but very determined... But why does he make me feel this way?

I care enough about him; he's practically my best friend... I trust him enough to sleep with him... I look up to him... And I look out for him...

Do I love him?

...

Emotional turmoil aside...

And with everything that's happened...

I think I do.

...

I know I do.

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

"Hey Akira, get up..." I say to my still loudly snoring brother.

Its noon and he still hasn't woken up...

"**GET UP!"**

"WHA?-!" Akira leaps out of bed.

"Sit down!" I shout, forcing him back onto the bed. "Your prosthetics are still in bad shape..."

"Where am I again?" He asks.

"IS Academy..."

"Phew, that means they can't get me..."

"Who's "they"?"

"That's the question, I don't know. A few days after you called me up, someone trashed my office at ALBATROSS. The higher ups had a fit. Then when I go to the airport in Singapore, after a job, to fly over here, my private plane was sabotaged, full of explosives and low on fuel, so nobody was allowed on it. So then I took my boat. You know the hit squad. They're all sleeping at the bottom of the Philippine Sea..."

"... It's just sounds like we've landed in some crappy conspiracy movie."

"I'm staying here for now, if "they" have access to my movements... I need to stay in a secure location... Somewhere where nobody in FRACTURE, with the exception of Mom and Koyomi, knows where I am... What better than an independent state, the IS Academy?"

I sit there in thought for a few seconds, "So, what are you going to do here? I need your help solving this mess already..."

"... I might pass off as a teacher; that could work... I need to talk to a few of my contacts, get some money and some of my things through a safe method... I don't trust my current links... Someone's peddling technology and data... Someone's trying to start a war. A big one... The Third Conflict..."

We sit there in silence, trying to figure things out.

I sigh.

"Well you do that, I've got to order some parts for you... Your prosthetics should still work, just no rough activity, got it?"

"Got it... So, what'd you tell Mom about this?"

"Heheheh..." I snicker.

"**What did you tell her?**"

"I told her you short-circuited them while you were jacking off."

He dropkicks me with his right leg. The metal one.

"Son of a-"

He kicks me again while I roll on the floor in pain.

"Don't you dare call mom a bi-" A clipboard slams down on his head.

"It's nice to see you up and about..." Chifuyu mutters, pulling back her clipboard (of doom).

"Chifuyu-chan!"

The clipboard slams down again.

"It's Chifuyu-_**nee**_chan, idiot."

"Yes, yes, Chifuyu-cha-" He cringes as the clipboard rises up.

One of the bravest men on earth, of all things, fears a clipboard.

I snigger.

"Oh shut up." Akira nudges me with his foot.

* * *

I walk to the waterfront. I'm heading for the boat, praying that the contents are still intact. When I arrive, I quickly hop onto the deck, and enter the cabin. In the corner, there is a large metal suitcase still miraculously in one piece.

I felt like cheering.

I pick up the suitcase, and then leave the boat. I head for my workspace. When I arrive, I frown at the blood-soaked operating table. I get cleaning, and in a few minutes, it's good as new.

I place the suitcase on the table. I open it, revealing a breathable Kevlar undershirt with an ornate circular metal plate on the back with the symbol of STASIS on it. A crosshair with a gun and sword crossed over in an X.

I take off my shirt and jacket, and put on the undershirt. Perfect fit... I pull on everything, and head out side.

Where to test, where to test...?

My eyes land on the large white tower. Perfect... I run towards it. When I get there, I quickly hop into an elevator, and it takes me to the top.

The view is exhilarating.

Wind rushes past me. I have a wide sweeping view of the academy. I wonder if the adrenaline is screwing with my head. I stand up on the rail.

Yep, adrenaline's fucking with me.

I prepare to jump. My barrier will save me if I fall, it'll freeze me in air before I hit the ground. I've gone skydiving with Akira using that method a lot of times... But there were risks...

Not of hitting the ground, but of giving Mom a heart attack.

The wind rushes past me even more, urging me to jump.

I speak, my words becoming a whisper in the wind. Well, that was corny. But what I'm going to do sure as hell ain't. So I shout.

"**Tsubasa no Karite!**"

**Wings of the Reaper.**

Light flashes and swirls around me, while armor-like metal plates adjust and surround my back and spine... The machinery within clicking into place to fit me... Everything's working perfectly. Even the mechanical enigma behind me...

Wings. A pair of long, multiple-bladed, plated wings.

Reaper of the Battlefields. That is my title. I am one of the people that decide who lives, and who dies in battle. Look at me now.

All I need is a beam scythe, and I'm set.

With the low hum of gears, the wings spread out. Each individual blade was shining menacingly in the noon sun. I look outward at the academy. And with one, last deep breath...

I jump.

The ground rushes toward me. It's now or never. Controlling the wings with my thoughts, they give a great flap. I'm pulled upward.

I stop.

I'm practically floating in mid-air, as the Passive Inertia Control settles me out. Yep, I'm cheering now. With a foolish grin on my face, I make my next move. Tilting the wings horizontally, I blast forward.

As fun as it was, it felt like the skin on my face was peeling off.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

A small hologram appears in front of me.

"Unidentified aircraft, you have 2 minutes to land or leave this airspace, or we will be forced to shoot you down."

"Don't-" I begin to shout, but the connection is cut.

Oh no, oh no, oh no fucking way, come on...

I can't find a place to land... There's only 30 seconds on the clock. I can't leave the airspace either during that time, or risk falling into the sea and ruining Tsubasa if something happens... I'm fucked aren't I?

**Bang.**

The first energy bolt fires. With a quick roll, I dodge it. Then more came. I dart between each and every one of them, easily avoiding them.

I can think of this as a test... A life-threatening, lethal test...

Beams of energy fly at me, as I easily weave my way to safety.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Stop it you idiots!" I hear a voice shout through the com-link.

"Chifuyu-neechan!" I shout as I recognize the voice.

"It's Kai! Stop firing!"

The beams stop.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She shouts at me.

"Just playing with some new toys!" I shouted back.

"**WHAT?-!**"

"Hold on! I'll be there soon!"

I can see the main office building. I dive over the river. Adrenaline's really screwing with me. The water inches closer and closer.

And at two metres from the water's surface, I pull up, parallel to the liquid below. I fly over the waterfront and to the office. I slow down once I arrive, hovering before a window.

I enjoy the gobsmacked expressions of the people inside.

I guess I really do look like a reaper...

Like an angel of death.

I'm trudging my way to my workspace, after explaining everything. Damn, the staff here is rough... And rather _**touchy **_if I say so myself. When I arrive there, I take off Tsubasa, pull off Arashi's gauntlet, and place my rings on a charger.

I plant myself into my swivel chair, shirtless, and I decide to take a nap.

I lean the chair back, and settle in.

A few minutes later, and the comfort of the chair lulls me to sleep.

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

I pace around the door to Kyuukai's workspace, figuring out what to say to him... Numerous scenarios play through my head, each one taking drastic measures, and with just as drastic results. What if he says no? What if he says yes?

What if he... Oh I'm just gonna go in. I've been here before anyway. He even gave me the lock code.

I punch in the code.

My hand pauses at the doorknob of the now unlocked door. It's now or never. I'm still so nervous... I open the door.

And I'm greeted by snoring. Kyuukai's sprawled on a soft swivel chair asleep. He's half naked... I blush furiously. I prod him to incite a response.

"Five more minutes..." He mumbled, still asleep.

I can't help but softly giggle at the face he's making.

I turn away from him, and wander through his workspace. There are a lot of neat things here... I've been meaning to ask him if I could pilot that IS he keeps in his weapons bunker... Reaper, was it?

I notice a small glint.

A framed photo catches my eye. It's sitting there on his worktable, and stands out from all the clutter. It's in a clear area, untouched. I pick up the photo.

A young, beautiful purple-haired woman lovingly held a smiling young boy in her arms, while a handsome man slung his arms affectionately around the two of them.

The boy had a striking resemblance to the shirtless man sleeping on a chair behind me. Was this his family photo...?

"_**Koneko-chan**_, it's impolite to pry..."

I leap up, startled, the photo flying out of my hand. Another hand quickly reaches out to catch it. Kyuukai's awake, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, eyeing me.

"What're you doing here?"

"I-I... I just wanted to talk."

Silence. You could hear a pin drop from across the room. Both our faces are violently blushing.

"About what...?" He asks.

"About last night..."

He pulls up his chair as I sit down on another.

"W-What do you think... About what I said...?"

"... There's one thing I need to know first... Did you mean it...?

"I meant every single word..." I answered honestly.

"Then so did I."

He rolled up to me.

"Laura Bodewig..."

He cupped my face in his hands.

"I love you."

We kissed.

When we let go of each other, my face felt like it was on fire.

"God, that was corny..." I hear him mutter under his breath.

"It was sweet though..." I mumble. "Would you walk with me?"

"Sure."

We make for the door.

"... You might want a shirt though."

He looks down, and blushes.

"I'll take you up on that..."

He puts on a grey shirt and his black jacket.

"Let's go."

He takes me by the hand, and out the door we go.

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I'm officially in a relationship...

Akira freaked when I told him. He's staying in my workspace until the parts arrive in a few days. I'm lying awake in my bed unable to sleep, deep in thoughts. I'm still so new to this sort of thing...

I used to spend some nights wondering if I'd live to see morning...

But tonight, I wonder if I'll wake up tomorrow, just to find that it's all been one vivid dream.

I roll over, to look out the window. Moonlight drifts in, giving the room an ethereal look. Suddenly, I hear the shuffling of sheets. Something crawls in under my blanket, and snuggles up close to me.

I know its Laura.

"Kyuukai?"

"Koneko-chan?" I shift around to look at her.

"Don't call me that..."

"Alright Laura, but it does suit you-"

She pawed me playfully in the face."

"You see, that behaviour is why I call you that."

She blushes, and wriggles herself into my chest.

"See, just like a kitten..." I say softly into her ear.

She immediately sits up, blushing violently. She looks uncomfortable, as if something was bothering her.

"You wanted to talk?" I ask, sitting up beside her.

"Umm..." She looks even more uncomfortable, afraid even.

"You know, no matter what you say, I won't think any less of you." I tell her as I take her hand

She took a deep breath.

"I don't think it's fair for me to know so much about you... I thought it was about time... For you to know about me..."

She latches herself around my arm.

"I am a soldier... And I was born to fight."

I'm stunned. The only thing running through my head was, "What the hell?" I'm just glad I didn't say that. I bring myself to listen again.

"I am a Second Lieutenant in Germany's army. I spent my childhood learning skills that would benefit my country... I was trained to fight, enforce, and kill... In the end, I grew up to be the perfect weapon."

It makes a lot of sense now... But why, just why, can't I admit to myself that it's true?

"A soldier is trained to kill their emotions when they fight... Or risk losing both the battle, and their lives... But from what I know about you, I don't have to... I don't want to..."

She looks deeply into my eyes.

"Kyuukai Tokiwa... When I'm with you... I feel happy... I feel safe... I feel wanted... I feel loved. But because of all that... Do you still love me?"

She looked at me, crying.

"I love you Laura... No matter where you're from, or what you've done... I love you."

I kiss her.

When we let go, I rub the tears away from her uncovered eye. Her eye patch is still soaked.

"Can I..."

She slowly nods.

I lift the patch. And a golden yellow eye looks back at me.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," I say as clean her eyes, "it's beautiful, just like you."

The sudden heat wave that goes through my hand is immense. Along with the one going though my cheeks. I wonder if I should mention my heterochromia fetish... No way in hell.

I lie back down onto the bed, Laura quickly following me.

"I love you Kyuukai."

Laura yawns, and falls asleep.

"I love you too Laura."

With a yawn of my own, sleep claims me too.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Complete! **There really isn't much to be said here. The next chapter has a lot of big stuff going on, so it'll be uploaded when it's done to the best of my ability. And so, R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well. – EthernalRain

* * *

**Omake Courtesy of DMAsh: Koyomi's Name Origin**

"Hey Mom, why's did you name Koyomi 'Koyomi'?" Kyuukai asked out of the blue.

It was one of those rare times where Tabane, Koyomi, Kyuukai, and Akira spent time together as a family, though Tabane and Kyuukai were engaged in work, while Akira spent time playing with Koyomi. Everyone looked up hearing that question as Tabane replied, "It was your father's who came up with Koyomi's name Kyuu-kun! I actually wanted to give Koyomi a different name!"

"Huh, this is something I've never heard about." Akira commented, as Kyuukai twitched at hearing Tabane call him by his nickname.

"Eh? What did Mom want to name me then?" Koyomi asked, her robotic rabbit ears 'flapping' curiously.

"It was the name my Dad wanted to give me, but Mom managed to convince him otherwise!" Tabane replied, bouncing out of her seat, "She said that the name dad came up with sounded ominous. Hmm, now that I think about it, Ryuu-kun said that too when I told him…"

"Ominous? I wonder what kind of name was it…" Akira tilted his head in thought, wondering what kind of female name sounded ominous. Koyomi wondered about that too as she adopted the same look Akira had as she sat on his lap.

"What was the name Gramps came up with Mom?" Kyuukai grew curious as to what name Tabane would've had if her father Ryuujin had his way.

"Well, if Dad didn't give in to Mom, my name would've been Shinonono Nanoha!" Tabane told them with a smile while flashing a V-sign.

There was a moment of silence as the three siblings looked at their mother oddly, like she grew a second head. Akira was the one to break the silence as he managed to say, "Are you serious? How could a name like Shinonono Nanoha be omin-?"

Suddenly, Akira felt a chill crawl down his back as he looked at his adoptive mother, suddenly gaining an image of flames in his head, with Tabane walking out of them with a smile, along with a number of ISes behind her back, though the smile Tabane had made Akira want to run for the hills and hide. Akira shook the mental image out of his head as Koyomi looked at him in concern, "Kira-nii?"

"Hey Akira, is everything alright?" Kyuukai was surprised to see a disturbed look cross Akira's face, and even Tabane started to get concerned.

"Ugh, y-yeah, I'm fine," Akira gave one last shudder before looking at everyone, "Now I see why our relatives said that the name sounded ominous…"

"Okay Akira, now you're just acting weird," Kyuukai stated, "Shinonono Nanoha sounds like a fine-."

Suddenly, Kyuukai was hit with an image of Tabane smiling at him, with a huge cannon behind her glowing with pink BT energy. For some reason, he could hear her say, "If you won't listen to reason Kyuu-kun, then I will make you listen!" before the cannon fired of a huge pink energy beam.

Fortunately, Kyuukai managed to snap out of it, though everyone noticed that he was sweating slightly. He wiped his forehead as he said, "Okay, I think I understand where you're coming from Akira…"

"Mou, you two look like Ryuu-kun when I told him about it! What's so bad about it? I used that name when I first used that name ten years ago during the time I first introduced Infinite Stratos to the world, though it was Shiina Nanoha." Tabane pouted as she went back to work.

Unknown to them, Koyomi thought of the name before she too was hit by a sudden image of her facing Tabane as the young girl piloted a black Seraphim. All of a sudden, five bit cannons appeared around Tabane as she cried out, "I'll save you no matter what Koyomi!" before the five cannons fired off five large pink beams simultaneously as they headed towards her. Koyomi shuddered as she snapped back to reality thinking, 'I'm glad Daddy named me Koyomi…'

Tabane went back to work, as did Kyuukai, and Akira went back to playing with Koyomi, everything going back to normal. However, for some strange reason, every time Tabane thought of her name being Nanoha, she had this sudden urge to befriend people…

**(Yukari Tamura, the voice actor who does Tabane Shinonono, also does Nanoha Takamichi.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Rights and Wrongs

**Chapter 7**

**Rights and Wrongs**

* * *

**I do not own Infinite Stratos... Though I would love to own one.**

THE BIG SHIT'S HAPPENING NOW! A lot of central plot points are going to be revealed! But it's more along the lines of foreshadowing though...

Yeah, Laura's gonna shift through "slight" OOC and in character through the story.

Sadly, Ichika x Charlotte fluff has been delayed even further, (**GASP***) due to content shortage and time issues. Don't worry people. It'll come when it comes.

**To answer my reviewers:**

**NeoNazo356: He'd totally get slapped first. We'll see soon...**

**Ryu Flemming: Thanks man, both DMAsh (for his omake) and I (for this story) appreciate it.**

**Innocent Otaku: Chapter-wise, its rushed, but timeline wise, it's not. Besides, Ichika spent just one month, just ONE month, with Charlotte and then came the whole bath scene near the end of episode 8... You got to admit, in harem media, they always rush the relationships with the male (or occasionally female) lead. There are also very few exceptions, for example, Love Hina. It took 3 f'ing years for Keitaro to man up and go for it. So anyway, thanks for the review, it helps my morale as a writer.**

**Dante: DEVIL MAY CRY FOR THE WIN! I just had to say that. How about Vergil for a new name? Or Nero? Or you could be daring and go for Lady- Ah fuck it, just messing with you. If you aren't a Devil May Cry fan, then please ignore everything I just wrote. I seriously don't know, try google. Google is your friend. And thanks though for the review.**

**Hydriatus: Thanks for the review, it's much appreciated. **

**Author's Rant**

**... **

**I'm plagued by ranting shortages... I normally get a ranting shortage when there's not enough to rant about. And when there's not enough to rant about, all that energy saved for my rant goes to crack omakes. And when I say crack, I mean CRACK.**

**...**

**I just ranted about my ranting shortages. Meh, it was interesting at least.**

**So, without further ado...**

**LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

**(Opening Theme (OP): [Luka, GUMI], Speed) Trust me, this fits. Find the English subbed version. (This is such a good song.)**

**Incoming Transmission...**

Important Terminology and Technology Information

The First Conflict

After the White Knight incident, and the Fall of the Valkyrie (The murder and capture of one of the Guardian Knights, the first 12 IS in existence), the researchers who experimented on the IS and it's pilot managed to forge a pseudo-IS core. Unlike the originals, this core had a very, very limited lifespan, 3 to 6 months, and was too volatile to use in an IS for long terms of time. This technology became widespread (soon to be known as **The Great Leak**) through black markets, nearly every organization had a set of these fake disposable cores. With new weapons and power backing them up, old grudges resurfaced.

People wanted revenge, people wanted power, people wanted domination. People wanted war. And so they got it. Battles raged not only in Japan, but everywhere in the world. Users of the IS technology conflicted. (Read as: World War Three.)

Not only governments fought, organizations began to fight for power. Everyone in the world was fighting for the top. As the casualties from both military and civilian racked up to the 85 million count within the first 3 years of fighting (out of a 10 year conflict), the once laughed at concept of the apocalypse soon became viewed as a possible outcome. To quickly counteract the looming threat of human extinction, numerous people around the world, with one common goal, which was peace, came together to found the paramilitary movement that changed the world.

The foundation of FRACTURE.

FRACTURE: Freedom ACTion Unity Redemption Elimination

FRACTURE was formed by numerous politicians, paramilitary organizations, and a shitload of volunteers from everywhere in the world. With some roots in the UN, by which FRACTURE would adopt the flag (although they changed the color to black with the white symbol) but none of the controversy and lenience, they had some power during the First Conflict, even when the world was divided. When they united the founding powers under a single banner in their first battle against dissenting forces, which was a naval battle over the Pacific Ocean and included the maiden voyage of the ALBATROSS, FRACTURE made a name for itself.

And in 7 years, after many victories, became the largest military power in history. At the end of the First Conflict, FRACTURE put pressure on the governments of the world, enacting the Alaska Treaty very quickly, as both sides feared the huge chance of extinction should the battle continue.

The Second Conflict

Numerous companies felt oppressed by FRACTURE's hold on them. They felt that the IS technology could be further advanced if they focused on its main purpose. As a weapon made to hurt, to kill. These companies started a black market for IS weapons and parts designed for combat and war.

A distinct violation to the Alaska Treaty.

When push came to shove, and STASIS came to claim the illegal parts, the companies put their parts to test. To use them for war. Battles raged around the world, some with unmatched ferocity only seen at battles during the First Conflict.

One such company, VEIL, on the outside more legal front, were designing technology to implement IS tech into the industrial age. They came across info, info of the old pseudo-IS cores on the black market. As companies fought to keep their parts, VEIL started to provide them with the contraband, like a dealer and their drugs.

One of VEIL's main projects was the design of programmable IS machines that could follow orders without human control. Drones, if you will. The legal part of the project was for industrial development, as the company's name stated. The black part of the project was the design of autonomous soldiers.

And then came the design of the first autonomous IS combat drone. The first appearance of this technology was near the end of the Battle of London, and was defeated by Kyuukai Tokiwa. The rest of the drones were either confiscated by STASIS and FRACTURE, but there are a few hundred looted around the world, passed around through the black market.

Numerous sightings of these drones have appeared around the world.

Orders upon encounter: **Run Like Hell.**

**The Third Conflict**

Preparations underway.

**End of Terminology and Technology Information Transmission. **

**Farewell for now... You'll hear more from me at a later time... And that time is coming, very, very soon... So without further ado...**

**Let the Gears of Fate begin to turn...**

**-The Archiver**

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I'm sitting in front of my computer, reading over the evidence we've gathered with Akira.

"So, someone's stocking up on weapons..." Akira mutters.

During the last six weeks, the amount of arms trading spiked. As in, reach for the sky, break through the atmosphere, spear the moon, and apocalypse-rape Pluto... Normally, when that happens, someone's going to war with someone else. But what this graph shows is that a lot of people are stocking up with weapons.

And it ain't FRACTURE who is...

Someone's preparing to fight a war... But who the hell is funding it? Someone's using governments and organizations as a front, but this money had to come from a source, and a method to gain said source... There are enough weapon deals to start another Conflict...

And at the rate this is going, that Conflict's gonna start soon. Very, very soon.

"How familiar are you with Phantom Task?" Akira asks me.

"Who?"

"Phantom Task, another "paramilitary" organization... They're more like mercenaries, fighting for whom writes up the biggest paycheck... They're the Anti-STASIS."

"And why haven't I heard of these guys?"

"To the rest of the world, they do not exist. Just like CERBERUS."

Combative Execution Recon Black-ops Emergency Response UnitS. **CERBERUS**.

**I swear, there's someone up there in FRACTURE or STASIS that gets a shitload of pay to make all these cool-sounding acronyms for us.**

"... That's so cliché though..."

"I know, I know, but that's not the biggest problem with these people. They are rumoured to have contacts everywhere..."

"So our spy might be linked to them..."

"To go anywhere, everywhere, and nowhere, as if they didn't exist..."

"Just like a phantom."

"FRACTURE keeps tabs on them, but we can't dismantle them on legal fronts. Apparently, they have some knowledge on CERBERUS as well, so having them attack is out of the question... The feeling in my gut says they're the ones who sent the hit squad... I think you may have fought their agents a few times on the field, regarding those bigger assignments."

...

One person can come to mind. I used to pass my sentiments off as déjà vu before she introduced herself...

But I remember her. And those memories are very, very, vivid...

And violent...

And visceral...

The point being I **REALLY** didn't like her.

My reasons:

One, she was a merciless bitch. Two, she made my life, or rather my missions, hell for me. Three, the way she did One and Two annoyed the shit out of me. Four, she questioned constantly about the existence of my manhood, **one too many times**...

I swear, I'm gonna kill her as soon she goes for my life... and/or my dignity.

"You alright?" Akira asked, noticing my fuming expression and clenched fists.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." I shrug him off.

I'm really too damn young for all this bullshit... I'm 17 with the mental maturity of an old man... With most of the experiences that come with it, under my belt to boot... Though some of those _**experiences**_, I really wouldn't mind _**them **_happening anytime soon...

Especially the ones, "under the belt"...

Forgive my perverted old man antics, but I really, really need some stress relief. From everything... By the way, no matter how hard I try, I still haven't scrubbed the image from my eyes of Akira crying tears of "uberly proud manly joy" when he found out I was in a relationship. I swear, my eyes _**burned**_...

Along with my thought process, went along the lines of: **Shoot. Me. Now.**

"They probably have a contact with data on Project DELTA... I'll cross reference all the info you've got with mine..." Akira said, twirling the drone's IS core in his hands.

"Go chill with your girlfriend. I'll get this work done."

Oh right... I'm a taken man now. Well, at least this will stop all the flirting fangirls... Hopefully.

"Alright..." I breathe, but Akira ignores me in favour of something that darts across the screen of the computer. He's completely engrossed by what he's doing. I'll talk to him later then, something should come up.

Something has to come up.

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

This feeling...

It feels so **weird...** So this is how love feels like... Look at me, I'm going through a monologue like the stereotypical shoujo manga heroine. Just wasting time while the boys swoon at her feet...

I wonder if I can get Kyuukai to do that...

I wave the thought from my mind with a blush on my face. Rolling around on his bed, I don't know what to do today... There's a day off school for the staff to prepare for future lessons, the mechanics to tune the IS, and the students to relax for the strenuous learning to come. All in all, I'm without anything to occupy my time.

In other words, I'm bored.

"Oi, Koneko-chan!"

My head turns sharply at the new voice, and I instinctively throw a pen from my bedside table at it.

"**OW!**"

Kyuukai's perched on the ledge of the window, with my pen in his shoulder. What line could be used in this situation...? In Kyuukai's words... Oh shit.

I rush over to him, and take the pen out. I force him onto the bed. I strip off his jacket, shirt, and some weird metal plate thing. Then I start treating his wounds with a first aid kit.

"What's my status, doctor?" He asked with a sly smirk.

I can tell what he's insinuating by the tone of his voice...

Role-playing... Not the boredom killer I imagined, but... Aw, what the heck. Let's roll with it.

"Alright sir, this condition, requires _**immediate**_ attention..."

"Whatever you say Doc..." He whistled.

Alright, calm assessment is required... On the outside, calm flirting... On the inside, freaking out like a little girl over her pop idol... It's going smoothly.

How do they do this in manga again...? Clarissa said that female doctors acted both very intelligent and skilled... Or was it sultry...? I never thought the nonsense Clarissa spewed out on a daily basis, like a broken record, about her favourite obsession, would actually be "helpful" in some way...

I carefully massage the areas around the bandages.

This is my first truly "intimate" situation with him... Where we both have consent... **OH MY GOD, I'M FREAKING OUT-** _Ooooh, nice abs..._

As I check him over, new things come to light...

Scars... Short and long... Jagged and straight... Scars line his body, revealed by the shininess of the skin reflecting off the light of the room.

I trace my fingers along them, a look of shock on my face.

They must be painful... Now I remember... The person sitting before me isn't just a, often foolish acting, drastic measure taking 17 year old boy... But a battle hardened, war torn young man...

"I'm s-sorry!" I quickly stammer as I draw my hands away from him.

"No, no, It's fine..." He murmured, as he pulled his shirt and jacket back on. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm sor-"

He silenced me with a kiss to the forehead.

"Please... Don't worry about it." He turned to the window, and climbed out.

... I probably seem like an insensitive jerk...

What have I done?

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa**

I wish she didn't have to see those... The memories I have of them are really not the best ones...

I sigh.

Beggars can't be choosers, and I guess the same applies for wishers too.

"You alright?" Akira asked me, as he swings his fist towards my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, as I duck, and leap up with an uppercut. My arm throbs a tiny bit, but it's no big deal. Nothing detrimental to my fighting skills.

We're sparring outside the academy, in a slightly secluded area with trees and grass. Akira said some documents that have some **CRUCIAL** information should arrive along with the parts for his prosthetics... Aw well... At least I can pass the time by handing his ass to him.

I shove my elbow into his chin, effectively knocking him to the ground.

"That was a cheap shot!" He cried, pushing himself up.

"What, like your chances at getting laid?" I banter.

"Even cheaper shot!" He shouted, lunging at me in a charge.

I laugh.

"I still can't believe it... One of the bravest men on earth... One with at least a few million fangirls who want the thing under those pants... His darkest secret is...!"

"**SHUT UP!**"He frowned, as I easily sidestep a kick.

"HE'S A **VIRGIN**!"

He launches a haymaker at me. I grab his fist and pin him to the ground.

"Rule 7 of fighting. Never let your enemy rile you up."

"Well, this is my defeat then... Make it 97 wins to me, to 83 losses to you..."

"Just wait, I'll catch up." I say as I help him up.

"The training we've gotten hasn't gotten rusty huh..."

"Sparring makes for good stress relief..." I frown at my phone, which is displaying my schedule.

"Speaking about stress, you're teaching a class today, correct?"

"Yep..."

"On...?" He made a gesture to continue.

"I'm teaching a 2nd year class on life and death battles. Stuff like strategies on how to survive when your shield energy is depleted, how to easily deplete someone else's shield energy, how to go in for the kill, when it's alright to go for the kill, and what kind of time and place a life and death battle can happen... The good old, time proven FRACTURE/STASIS stuff."

"So... You gonna sugarcoat much?"

"Enough to give me cavities..."

"You sure you're gonna hold up with that...?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably, don't want to face a lawsuit..."

"What, from explicit information, or sexual harassment?"

I punch him in the face.

* * *

I'm standing out on the practice field, looking over the Uchiganes and a few Rafael Revives for my class who haven't arrived yet.

**Soooooo booooorrrrreeeeeeeeeed.**

I have the sudden urge to pull off a Rambo moment, but I don't think the teachers would be too happy with me letting off heavy duty weapons in a public setting... So I settle for drifting.

I activate Tsubasa, and hover in the air. Might as well do some mobility testing. I begin to dart in every direction, feeling the flow of the air between the wings. It feels flawless, every motor and gear not making a sound as wind and adrenaline rush around me.

I look at my phone, and it's about time for my class to start. I sigh, and drop to the ground.

A bunch of girls walk up to me, each bubbly and excited, the usual teenage behaviour.

"**It's Kyuukai-sama!" **A girl squeals, and a few girls follow her example.

Why the fuck did I let Chifuyu-neechan goad me into this?-!

...

Oh wait, didn't want my head smashed in by her Clipboard of Doom... There isn't a wall in sight to bang my head against... So I settle with biting the inside of my cheek. I begin to speak.

"You know why you're here right?" I ask.

A girl raises her hand. "Your name?"

"Kaoruko Mayuzumi, Sensei!"

"Continue."

"We are here to learn about survival in a combat situation, how to deal with other combatants, such as allies, and how to _**kill,**_"She says the word in a hushed tone as if it were taboo, "those who want to attack us."

"Correct. Now suit up so we can begin."

The girls make their way to the IS on my right, and begin to boot them up. A blue haired girl stands before me still there.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask her.

"Oh, sorry!"

She's enveloped in a flash of blue light, and she's standing there in a blue IS. It's a form fitting design, probably a close range type.

I scan her with a function on my phone.

**Pilot: Sarashiki Tatenashi**

**Affiliated Ranking/Country: Representative Cadet/Russia**

**IS: Mysterious Lady**

**Function: Close Combat**

**Notable Equalizers: Jousting-type spear, bladed melee-drones, unknown, unknown.**

**One/Off Ability: Classified, not available to FRACTURE/STASIS databases.**

**Shield Energy: Unknown**

**Recommendation on Termination by IS/Infantry Troops/Anti-IS Equipment: Quick movement, long ranged attacks/ For survival, hit and run tactics/ Fast, hard, relentless assault.**

"Interesting..." I mumble.

"What do you think sensei?" Sarashiki quips. In a slight blur she disappeared. She practically wisped herself in front of me, and I could barely see her due to her speed. She brings an armor clad finger to my face, lifting it up by the chin while she brought herself closer. "I believe it's to your liking..."

"Why it is, but you didn't need to know that." I dart behind her, slapping a black disk onto her back. With a quick burst of energy, her IS was forced into its closed form. "To be fair, no personal IS are allowed today, so hop into that IS over there."

She pouted.

"Alright then, so carry me there."

"Wait wha-" I start to say, but she silences me with her hand.

"Either you do that or I leave..."

"Truancy won't earn you any brownie points with me, kid."

"Kid? I'm your age!" She leans herself on me, in a flirtatious manner. "_This slender, voluptuous body is proof of that..._" She purrs.

Rather explicit thoughts go through my head. **BAD KYUUKAI! YOU ALREADY HAVE LAURA! YOU ARE **_**NOT**_** GONNA BE AN UNFAITHFUL JACKASS!**

I bite my cheek, drawing a bit of blood.

"Gah, fine."

"**Eh** **wha**-"

With a sweep of my legs, she's in my arms.

I activate Tsubasa, much to the surprise of my class. I hover to an empty Rafael Revive, and coerce her into it.

"There, I carried you."

"**HE'S LIKE AN ANGEL!**"

"**CARRY ME TOO!**"

"**NO, CARRY ME, KYUUKAI-SAMA!**"

I quiet them all with a few annoyed shouts, and herd them into a group.

"We're here to discuss what you do in a combat situation." I proclaim, easily sliding into my element. "You all know a regulation battle ends when shield energy runs out. In a real, life or death battle, you either go for the kill, or your enemy will kill you. It's a harsh world out there. But you need to be ready. Can I have a volunteer?" Tatenashi steps forward.

"Let's have a short fight."

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Positive."

A few girls had looks of doubt on their face. "There's no way a man can take down an IS on his own, sensei!"

"Depends on how you do it." Bet they've never seen the STASIS training videos...

We get into position. She charges.

With a quick sidestep, dodging her sword, I activate Tsubasa once again, and hover above her. In a flash of light, Sonia's in my hands and ready to fire. 6 quick shots, but Tatenashi dodged them easily, firing back with a rifle. Her classmates were astonished.

Here it was, a man fighting on par with an IS.

I dove in, dodging most of the bullets, shooting rampantly at her head. 3 shots connected. She lunged at me with a summoned sword. **Woah**, nearly clipped a wing.

She's good... But I'm better.

I dart at her. She's preparing to strike me down like a baseball. She lets the sword fly. I fling myself under the blade.

3 more shots. And her shields collapsed. I quickly land. That was a nice workout.

"If this were a real battle, I'd keep firing after your shields dropped."

"I'd win if I was using Mysterious Lady..." She grumbled.

I turn to the class. "When you fight, you focus on ending the battle as fast as possible, avoiding all the flashy moves. You find the most efficient way to defeat an enemy, focus on it, and wear them down to nothing." I send them all off to have some practice duels.

Tatenashi walks over to me, out of the IS.

"You've had a lot of experience with this kind of stuff, haven't you?"

"Way too much of it, to be frank."

"So, the famous/infamous Ryuu "Ryuujin" Tokiwa taught you... You never brushed up on your relationship with him... Why?"

"It's private..."

"Tell me, I promise not to tell!"

"Promises can easily be broken."

"Well with this one, I'll do my best to make sure it can't."

Well... Laura's the only one who knows... I think it's about time to tell someone else.

"Ryuu Tokiwa... Was my father."

A surprised look appeared on her face.

"You better not tell anyone."

"What's to stop me?" She put on a mischievous grin.

"Relocation, lawsuits, 24/7 body guards, and possible _**termination**_." She paled.

"I was joking..." She chided.

"I wasn't." I smirk.

The class was sent off, and I told them to come back in two days, to reflect on what they've learned.

"_Now what..."_ I hear Tatenashi sigh. "_There's nothing to do today, and all that's left is to sleep, eat, or humiliate/enjoy/play with this rather fine specimen of a man..."_

The sudden rush of blood snaps me out of my embarrassment, along with the aching pain in my cheek... Meh, screw it, my SUPPORT should deal with it in a few minutes.

She latched to my arm, with a grin.

"To the cafeteria!" She shouted, dragging me off.

Why, just why, can't I tell them all I'm taken already? It would scare off all those fangirls, fanwomen, and those seriously freaky fanboys...

Oh wait... It's for Laura's safety... Besides, I swore to myself I'd protect her... She even asked me why I would...

I told her it was because I love her... Because when she's with me, she's still a vulnerable little kitten... Maybe it's just because I have a saving people thing... The need to protect others...

Even though nothing can protect me...

Tatenashi pulls me into the cafeteria, and we take our picks from the menu. I try to get away, but she persuades me into a seat, much to the antagonizing glares of other students.

"I really should move somewhere else-"

"Oh, shut up and eat."

So I settle for shutting up and eating. A few minutes later, my phone rings.

"Tokiwa-san, there's a scuffle going on in the arena, please go deal with it." One of my colleagues says.

"Between who?" I ask, as I gather up my stuff.

"Let's see... Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin Huang... And Laura Bodewig."

I pale.

"Where are you going?" Tatenashi notices my rush.

I can't answer as I'm already sprinting out the door.

"**YOU DIDN'T PAY YOUR SHARE!**" I hear her shout after me.

* * *

I enter through the audience entrance, as it would take to long to get through the maintenance way.

"**LAURA!**" I hear a shout.

She's relentlessly attacking Lingyin and Cecilia, even though they're defenseless.

I run over to the shield wall, right beside Charles, Houki and Ichika.

"**LAURA!**" I shout.

She can't hear me... At this rate, the two she's attacking are going to die.

Ichika's at his limit, preparing to start up his IS to break down the shields. I beat him to it.

"**ARASHI NO SEKAI!**"

In a short burst of light, I have Arashi flying out and shredding into the barrier.

**Crack.**

It's open.

I fly out with Tsubasa. Ichika flies out after me.

"**STOP!**" I fly between them.

"K-Kyuukai?-!"

"What the hell are you doing?-!"

I notice a flash of light.

I pull myself behind her, activating my shields.

"**ICHIKA**?-!" I shout.

"What the hell are you doing?-!"

His sword is clashing against my shield.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, KYUUKAI!"

Laura quickly turns around to block gunfire from Charles...

My shield drops.

Ichika moves forward with his sword.

So does Laura.

I'm defenseless. I can't move my wings in time. I'm exposed. I'm going to-

**SHINK.**

I deactivate Tsubasa.

Red... I can see red opening up on my side.

I bringa hand over to it... It's all wet... And sticky... It's...

My blood.

"**KYUUKAI!**"

Ichika's at my side, out of his IS trying to block the wound.

"Laura...?" She's standing there, in shock.

Staring at her blood soaked saber attached to her arm.

She deactivates her IS, and makes her way toward me.

"Go away! Haven't you done enough?-!" Charles shouts, as he runs over with a medical pack.

I open my mouth to contradict them. But I'm silenced as the two started treating me.

The look of grief and pain on Laura's face spears me through the heart. She turns around.

And starts to run.

"Laura!" I shout after her, forcing myself up to follow.

I grimace from the pain, as I hit the ground. I can see Laura...

And she's the last thing I see.

* * *

I push myself up.

Light flickers in through the shutters. It's around evening. I'm in the hospital. My side is bandaged, but doesn't hurt.

SUPPORT is fucking awesome.

I review my memories.

"**SHIT.**" I look for my stuff. It's sitting on a table. I quickly get changed and strap on my pack.

The only thing on my mind is Laura.

I look around. I'm dialling her number on my cell over and over again. She won't pick up. I wander down the hall of the hospital.

"Kyuukai, are you alright?"

The voice came from the door to my right.

It's Charles. I nod as I enter the room, and I'm greeted by Ichika, Cecilia, and Lingyin.

"Are you two feeling well?" I ask the two on the beds. They nod.

"She got us good..." Cecilia murmured.

I pull a chair up by the window.

"So, how'd you guys get into this situation in the first place?"

"Eh..."

"Um..."

"If you don't want to talk about it, I'm not forcing you." I say, as I pull my flask out of my pack, taking a swig.

"_I just can't believe she would do such a thing..." _I whisper.

"She said something about testing her strength..." Cecilia muttered.

"Yeah, about how even though we were third generation IS cadets, we were not strong enough..." Lingyin replied.

"She has this misconception about strength, relating how strength is the measure of your worth in this world." I explain.

"There's something wrong with her then! What kind of life warrants an opinion like that?-!" Charles exclaims.

"My kind of life."

They all freeze.

"Strength is everything to people like me. She has a very low opinion on those who abuse whatever strength they have."

"We haven't been abu-"

"Yes you have." I snap.

"But it still doesn't give her the right to get all uptight over something so meaningless-"

"Meaningless? Strength is anything but fucking meaningless." I say.

"Strength is the thing that makes sure that you survive out in the world. Strength is the thing that decides whether or not you can go home. Strength is the thing that decides whether you or your friends get to live or die. Now look me in the eye, and tell me it's meaningless!" I growl.

"Of course you'd get riled up when someone's abusing the thing that you need the most! You need it to **fight**! You need it to **survive**! You need it to protect the people you **care** about!" I continue. "Strength isn't **meaningless**..."

"Then **how** do you know?" Lingyin asks.

Of all the things to freaking ask...

"Iknow, from first-hand experience! I've fought, I've killed, and I've bled for the things I want to protect! How do you understand? You've lived a sheltered, pampered life!" I snap at her.

"No I haven't! You probably grew up as a spoiled brat!"

"**What do you mean, spoiled? I grew up where pain, suffering and death were common! Where the people you cared about could at a moment's notice die! I've watched my friends die! I've watched my family die!**" I shout.

"**All because I WASN'T FUCKING STRONG ENOUGH!**"

I'm breathing heavily. I want to run. A year's worth of rage still hanging in my heart.

I take a long swig of vodka.

"I'm sorry." I say as I look at my hands guiltily. "I've had one hell of a day... And it wasn't right of me to take it out on you. I hope you can forgive me."

I stand up, and head to the door.

As soon as I opened it, I was greeted by the teary faces of the first year class plus Maya Yamada.

* * *

I pause before the door to my room, my hand on the doorknob, hesitant to twist... I open the door.

I see a blanketed bundle rolled up on Laura's bed. I'd bet everything I own that it's Laura.

"Laura?"

The bundle tightened. I sit down beside it.

"Are you feeling okay?"

The bundle began to shudder. I lay down beside her.

"I'm feeling okay, it didn't hurt at all." I lied.

Like hell I'm feeling okay, when the person I care about is like this...

I reach out, but she withdraws from my touch. I move closer. She moves away. I move closer again. She falls off the bed.

I drop down beside her, helping her up. She's tangled in her blanket. I wriggle her head out of the top part of the blanket. We sit up against the side of the bed.

"Laura?"

She refuses to look me in the eye. I nibble on her ear. I can feel her blush.

"Are you feeling alright now?"

She gives a slight nod. Her eyes became teary.

"I _**hurt**_ you..." She sobbed into my shoulder. "_**I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Uwaaah...**_"

"What hurt me wasn't your sword... It was how I made you feel. A corny quote or not, it's how you feel that's important to me, regardless of what happens to me."

She continued to cry.

"I can live for a while without a lot of things; food, water, even clothes... But there's one thing I don't think I could live without... And that's having you love me. So forgive my rather corny quotes, my perverted inhibitions, and my relatively short temper at times... But most importantly, for your own good... Please forgive yourself..."

She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Please don't cry my little kitten..." I murmur as I clean her face.

She wriggles out of the blanket and gives me a hug.

"_Koneko-chan..._"

She giggles as she licks my cheek.

"_Kyuukai..._"

We kissed...

And for that little moment, all was right with the world.

As clichéd as it may be.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Complete! **Got nothing much to say here though... This chapter's finally done. Foreshadowing was rather abundant here. And so, R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well. – EthernalRain

* * *

**The Chapter Omake Time!**

**You're A What Now?-!**

I tuck in Laura, and climb out the window. I still need to patch things up with Charles and Ichika… I'm making it to the window.

**Thud.**

I shimmy faster to see the commotion.

"Eh..."

Charles is standing there, staring at me… He's got no pants on so he's hiding that part behind the bed but… That track jacket… Are those…

Boobs?

"Kyaaa!" She gives a short squeal.

The next thing I knew, a metal fist punts me into a tree three blocks away.

"Are you alright?-!"

Charles is hovering in front of me in his/her/I have no fucking clue, IS.

"I've had worse…"

"Care to elaborate?"

"…"

* * *

"**OW! YOU BASTARD!**"

"Who are you callin' a bastard, fool?-!"

"**YOU SHOT ME IN THE FUCKING FOOT!**"

"You touched my mother-fucking morning bagel!"

* * *

"**No.**" I quip, but more along the lines of grumble.

He/she flies me to the room. And **she** explains everything.

"… Remind me if I meet your father, I'm gonna beat him near-to-death with Chifuyu-neechan's clipboard…"

"Neechan?"

"**Nothing!**"

She raised an eyebrow.

"What's your relationship with Bodewig-san?"

"… Are you sure can I tell you?"

"What, as in tell me without fear of relocation, lawsuits, 24/7 body guards, and possible _**termination**_?" She said with a smirk.

"Wait, you know The Drill?"

""Daughter" of a CEO here. You can tell me, I can keep secrets. How do you think I kept my gender a secret for this long anyway?"

"Touché." I sigh. "We're..."

"You're..." She urges me to continue.

"In a relationship."

"Yeah, you two seem like good friends."

"... Not that kind of relationship."

She pales.

"Wait, are we talking about a _rash, steamy, sensual __**affair?-!**_"

"Not that kind of relationship..."

She puts some thought into it. Then she puts her fingers into the Charles position, the two index fingers rubbing each other while blushing..

"Then... Then you two are... Dating?"

I nod my head.

"You have experience with this sort of thing right?"

I shake my head.

"You know the proper way to hold a girl's hand, appropriate gentleman manners, how to put on a cond-"

I slam my head against the wall.

"I have the basics..."

"Then you're fine..." She giggles.

"Just wait until she PMSes."

I slam my head against the wall again.

"**KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE! **I don't know what kind of **ecchi hentai yaoi stuff** you're doing in there, but I will find out...! Tomorrow..." We hear a voice say.

A blushing Charlotte blushes and slams her head on the bed.

"What did I do to deserve this..." She mutters.

"I ask myself the same question every single day... The only answer?"

"_Everything..._" We both mutter.

"I'm too young to be fucking with a bitch called karma..."

* * *

**For some reason FF net is editing things without me knowing it... Maybe it's a server glitch.**


	8. Chapter 8: A World Divided

**Chapter 8**

**Voices of the Past**

**A World Divided**

* * *

**I would like to introduce a special series of chapters.**

**They will be known as Voices of the Past chapters, and will appear every four chapters.**

**Every chapter will star one character living through the past, telling the events as they see them and experience them, while fleshing out the backstory of both the universe, and the character. There will be other OC's (telling their views of the world and their part in changing it) and the main cast.**

First character on the list, Ryuu Tokiwa.

**So, while using this introduction as the substitution for an author's rant… And I'm still very happy with all the positive reviews and criticism…**

**LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

**(Opening Theme (OP): [Luka, GUMI], Speed) Trust me, this fits. Find the English subbed version. (This is such a good song.)**

**POV: Ryuu Tokiwa.**

**(April 26, 2003)  
**

**War.**

**My life was centered on war… But now someone else can take that focus… Someone else…**

**Tabane Shinonono.**

I walk through the halls of the university. I don't have any "jobs" to go to, so I'm attending school again. But this is the most risky/anxious/I don't know what the fuck am I doing, sort of day... I enter my classroom.

"Tabane-chan?"

"Ryuu-kun?"

"How's work going?" I ask her.

"It's going great!" She chimes, raising her arms up in excitement.

"Listen… Would you walk with me?"

"Alright…"

I take her hand, and lead her out of the room. I take her to a nearby public garden.

"Close your eyes." She does so.

Then I place my gift on her head.

"Open your eyes." She does so, and notices her gift.

"Ryuu-kun, you pervert!" She blushes heavily and playfully slaps me. It did sting a little though.

"I've got one more thing with me here…"

I got down on my knees and pulled out a small black box.

"Tabane Shinonono…" I open the box. "Will you marry me?"

The redness of her face was priceless, unforgettable, and just sheer cute.

"**YES!**"

She hugs me, vigorously kissing my lips. I kiss back.

I'm gonna get married… I'm going have a family…

I'm going to-

* * *

"**WAIT WHAT!**"

I'm sitting before Tabane's parents… Dear god, they're ballistic… If there's one thing I know about her family… It's four words.

**FEAR THE SHINONONO FURY!**

* * *

**(May 7, 2004)**

My wedding day…

I'm having the nervous/excited/you better not fuck up, feeling.

"Do you, Ryuu Tokiwa, take Tabane Shinonono to be your wife?"

"I do."

"By the powers invested in me, I declare you two, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

We couldn't kiss fast enough.

* * *

At the reception, I was getting drunk. Or at least trying to get drunk, because of Tabane's eccentrics at getting her hands on alcohol. Her family really can't hold their alcohol well.

Tabane's father kept giving me a death glare behind her back. One that screamed, _**hurt her and I will kill you.**_

But at least we still had that sense of empathy. Empathy how?

On how our wives both act while under alcoholic impulses. Right now, Tabane was smothering Chifuyu, while her mother watched giggled, who was vigorously trying to get her off before she started doing something drastic-

A bra just flew by my head.

Yep, drastic.

So my father in law and I were looking around for the dumbass who gave her alcohol, and trying to hide them from the remaining people in the hall... So we ditched them in a room.

Her father made me swear at sword point that I wouldn't peek.

Hell, I want to, but when that sword is already caressing the place that only Tabane has the right to touch...

Yeah, I just ran. Though the angered sounds of Chifuyu made me stay away from the room.

"**GET IN HERE!**" Chifuyu shouted to me as she saw me run past. Her hair was disleveled and wild, and her clothes were the same.

Hey, she asked, so I complied.

* * *

... I really don't wanna talk about my wedding night... It was a _**wonderful **_night.

* * *

**(August 15, 2005)**

I'm standing in Tabane's workshop, otherwise known as my insanely modded garage, looking over her shoulder at her designs.

An exoskeleton… One for space, and one for combat. The schematics are solid… The weaponry does seem far-fetched, but it's plausible with the right amount of work…

I look towards the exoskeleton in question. Tabane's pride and joy.

You know, when Tabane's like this, all proud and determined, she radiates this happy feeling…

"Tabane?"

"Ryuu?"

"It's nothing…" I say with a blush on my face.

"I love you too." She chimes, and kisses me.

"Oi, lovebirds!"

"Chi-chan!" Tabane leaped toward the voice.

**SMACK.**

"I'm here to pilot an exoskeleton, not enact a lesbian scene in front of your husband!" She snapped, using her hand to block Tabane's face.

She turns to me. "Hello Tokiwa-san."

"It's nice to see you too Chifuyu, I've-"

"**Where's the honorific?**"

"Chifuyu-san, I've been well." Or so my psychiatrist says.

"The final design's almost done, Lady Knight!" Tabane chimes.

"But do you finally have a power source made?" She said, frowning at Tabane's nickname for her.

"Yep! I've gotten the power source! Ryuu-kun! Would you explain?"

I sigh at her antics.

"We've gotten a power source in a contained reactor, using severely condensed BT energy to create electricity. A small core could power quite a lot. There are a few details I'm not sure of, but those are secrets Tabane wants to keep to herself."

"So what are we gonna call this thing…" Chifuyu murmured.

"Hmm…"

"We'll call it…"

"**Infinite Stratos**."

* * *

**(March 5, 2009)**

**The White Knight Incident... **An unknown hacker sent hundreds of missiles hurtling for Japan, so we deployed the White Knight. Now everyone's gunning for Japan... Most of the first world countries have backed off, but Japan is under attack from an unknown enemy, and we can't go to war with a group we don't know...

**The Creation of the Guardian Knights... **The first 12 combative IS in existence, built to defend Japan from its "unjust" attackers.

**The Fall of the Valkyrie... **One of the Guardian Knights fell from the sky, under heavy fire from naval guns. The pilot died on impact, saving her from the horrors of experimentation to come.

**The Great Leak...** The sudden unleashing of IS technology to the world...

And the spark of the wars that came to follow.

And now I'm standing here in the ruins of Sapporo, Hokkaido Prefecture. Under heavy bombing, the city was left in ruins. My paramilitary organization, splintered from the JSDF, was "hired" to comb the city for survivors. When I say "hired", we volunteered, against the wishes of the government.

The assholes want to do it themselves, get some fame, money, and support during these dark times. They're trying to dissuade the support of paramilitary organizations, such as ours, because they need the support to keep up a strong influence over the country's citizens. Well, we're also a **charity** organization. So suck it, fuckers.

I'm walking down a battered road with Tabane. She's been having a rather rough time coping with all this. It's not her fault. It never was.

The people responsible for all this suffering are the people who abuse the technology...

We've managed to clear most of the city, but we're just going for that one final check.

"We'll take these buildings." I motion to the hospital/apartment areas.

She gives a determined nod. "Meet me here in 30 minutes." She says.

I hand her a pistol and a magazine. She gives me a surprised look. "You never know when it may come in handy..."

She takes it, checks the chamber and loads the magazine.

She gives me a kiss, and runs off into the hospital, as I follow after her.

I really, really, don't want to go in there. Hospitals kind of freak me out. And it's a miracle that this building's still standing, albeit with a number of holes in the walls. It gives an ominous shadow over what's left around me.

"Is anyone in here!" I shout as I walk through the halls. Shattered glass crinkles and cracks as I walk. A slight wind gives a hollow echo as it drifts through the rooms.

Tools, papers and machines lay scattered everywhere. Along with a few bodies... I continue to shout. And I continue to wander the halls.

I stop by the information office on the 4th floor. I look through the papers. As I do so, I hear a soft wail.

"**HELLO**!" I shout.

"**RYUU! OVER HERE**!" I hear Tabane shout.

I'm running toward the stairs. Tabane's running up them.

"It's coming from the 6th floor!" She shouts up to me.

So I run. As I run, the wail becomes clearer.

It's coming from behind a door. I try to open it. It's locked. So I pull out my pistol.

**Bang.**

The lock broke. I kick the door down.

"Over here..."

A young woman is pinned to the floor, a pipe impaled through her lower abdomen. What catches my attention, is the boy in her arms.

I rush over to her, and Tabane makes her way through the door.

"We'll get you out of here!" I shout, looking for a way to get the pipe out of her... Fuck, it's not looking good. If I remove the pipe, she might bleed quickly to death... If I don't, then she'll die a slower, more painful death...

Her son continues to cry.

"He's a handsome boy isn't he...?" The woman murmurs, rocking him back and forth.

"He is..." Tabane says.

"I'm not gonna make it, am I...?" She says with tears flowing down her face.

"Of course you are!" I say, determined. "You're gonna live! For your son!" I continue to say encouragingly. I've pressed the backup button on my communicator; my comrades are running here as fast as they can...

But not fast enough.

"What's his name?" Tabane asks, trying to comfort her.

"_**Kyuukai**__... Long-cherished hope..._" She says reverently...

"It's a beautiful name..."

Kyuukai begins to cry.

"_I'm so sorry baby..._" She coos to him.

"Don't be sorry! You're going to live!"

"_I don't know..._" Her voice becomes fainter. "_Please take care of my baby..."_

Kyuukai cries louder, as if he could feel his mother's sorrow. She begins to sing.

"_**Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird..."**_

She begins to cough.

"_**If that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring..."**_

Kyuukai cries a bit softer.

"_**If that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's going to buy you a looking glass..."**_

Kyuukai calmed down a bit more.

"_**If that looking glass gets broke, Mama's going to buy you a billy goat..."**_

She cleans his tears.

"_**If that billy goat won't pull, Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull..."**_

Her voice begins to waver.

"_**If that cart and bull turn over, Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover..."**_

Surprisingly, her voice still manages to be clear.

"_**If that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart..."**_

She pulled Kyuukai closer.

"_**If that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little boy in town..."**_

She nuzzles her face against his.

"_**So hush little baby, don't you cry..." **_

She takes one deep breath…

"_**Daddy loves you and so do I..."**_

Her arms become limp…

"_**I'm so sorry Kyuukai… Goodbye**__…__**"**_

She stopped breathing, and closed her eyes.

Tabane takes Kyuukai from her arms. The boy falls asleep with a soft smile on his face, as if that was where he was meant to be.

"Kyuukai…" She mumbles. The look in her eyes tells that she's already been taken by him.

We leave the room. And with one last solemn look…

I close the door.

* * *

I'm sitting with Tabane at her workshop. She's cradling Kyuukai in her arms, suckling him with a bottle.

"So what do we do?" I ask her.

"I don't know…"

She looks at Kyuukai.

"Let's adopt him."

I'm rather surprised. She looks at me with a flurry of determination.

"I want to give this boy a better life. It's the least we could do."

I sit there in thought.

"Alright."

Now it's her turn to be surprised. I take Kyuukai from her arms.

"Welcome to our family… Kyuukai Tokiwa."

* * *

**(July 26, 2010)**

**RUN! RUN! RUN!**

**GOD DAMN IT!**

I'm running through the streets of Okinawa, a hail of bombs rushing toward me.

**SHELTER, SHELTER, WHERE THE FUCK IS SHELTER!**

I dive into a store, crouching into the corner. The bombs meet earth. Explosions roared through the air. But I was relatively safe.

Yes, the time proven, situation tested, just-calmly-shit-your-pants-and-wait-out-the-storm tactics work!

I inch my head out of what was left of the door. I see two IS fly over head to deal with the naval assault.

I walk out into the street. Not much time before those two IS finish off the attackers at sea.

"_**Help me…**_" A small voice drifts through his ears.

"Hello?-!"

"_**Help me… Please… It hurts…**_"

"**Where are you!**" I shout.

"_**Here…**_" My eyes swing over to a bombed out apartment in the corner. What catches my attention is the stream of blood coming from the door. I run at it.

I crash through the doorway with the weight of my body, ripping the door from its hinges.

In the corner of the blown out room, lying against the wall, is an 8 year old boy. He's missing his right arm and legs.

"Stay still!" I order as I tend to his wounds. I've managed to bandage the stumps of flesh and bone, closing off his innards from the dirty air.

"_**I don't wanna die…**_"

"**You're not gonna die!**" God damn it, if I can do anything about it.

The wail of the bombardment sirens sound again. They're gonna shell this place again.

"**SHIT**!"

I pick the boy up.

"_**Mommy… Daddy…**_" He reaches a frail hand toward a section of the broken down wall.

Underneath the huge pile of rubble is a growing pool of blood.

The boy begins to struggle, reaching out.

"_**No… NO…! NOOOOOO!"**_ He sobs as I run out the door.

The apartment collapses under a hail of lead.

* * *

I'm sitting in front of the boy, cradled in Tabane's arms, now outfitted with new prosthetics. The two were crying their eyes out. Hell, I didn't know IS parts could be used that way for him. And I'm Tabane Shinonono's husband.

Akira Seisei.

That's his name… I reach out, and hug the two as well.

Well, welcome to the family.

* * *

**(July 26, 2013)**

"Why are you so strong?" Akira asked me. It's been 3 years since that day.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"…" He was silent. "Because you work out?" He guessed.

"Not exactly…"

"Then what?"

"Let me ask you a question Akira… What do you fight for?" I ask.

"I'm not a soldier yet…"

"Then what will you fight for?"

"… Mom… Kyuukai… You… My friends…"

"What, like that girl you met at lunch yesterday?"

Akira blushes.

"I swear, sparks were flying!" I chuckle, as he playfully kicks me in the shin.

"You get the point! **I'm gonna fight to protect everything and everyone, I care about!**"

I smile, and pat him on the head, ruffling his hair.

"Then you're just as strong as me."

Akira gives a foolish grin.

"Then I swear I'll be even stronger!"

"We'll see, we'll see…"

* * *

**(September 27, 2015)**

Kyuukai's running all over the place, Tabane bounding after him, Akira sighing, and following her in embarrassment. They're growing up so fast. I'm watching them as they romp around the lobby of my organization's headquarters.

Hopefully this war will end soon...

The conditions out there are getting worse, no, horrible. 85 million casualties… In only three years. It's been 5 since the beginning. And Japan is one of the lucky countries with no conflicts with other countries going on…

"Tokiwa-san!"

A fellow soldier of mine runs up to me.

"There's a call for you!"

I thank him, and head for my office. I've risen through the rankings, and I've managed to become the leader of the Arashi no Kuroi… The Black Storm. So now I'm a head representative of one of the major military factions.

Support for the government's forces fell severely as the battles drew on, becoming more and more severe. So we were one of the only influential organizations left. Since we were a charity organization, albeit with a violent name, support for us grew even further… Until we were more favored than the government, who are now in charge of mostly economic and smaller military endeavors…

I make it to my office, and I quickly pick up the phone.

"Ryuu?" A voice asks me in clear English.

"Ethan?" Ethan Roy, the head of a fellow paramilitary organization, an ally of ours.

"There's gonna be a Convention soon."

"Wait, **WHAT!**"

The Convention was big. Allied factions of paramilitary forces, would converge, and discuss the best way to solve problems of the world. Hell, it was a big secret from most of the world, including the governments. The first convention was 5 years ago, and was regarding the first deployment of IS, the White Knight Incident.

There have been many over the course of the last 5 years, as the number of factions of paramilitary organizations began to rise. The reason? Because most of the military forces of the world were scattered around, fighting battles with numerous enemies. So to protect the people at home from their enemies that just so happen to live on the land of their own country, people formed militias.

And these militias grew in size to become paramilitary organizations.

"When and where?" I ask.

"Three days. Neutral Ground 35."

Neutral Ground 35… Code for an abandoned underground mall in Tokyo. The reason it's called neutral ground is that there's no paramilitary force that has it under their jurisdiction.

"I'll be there."

* * *

**(September 30, 2015)**

I'm loitering around an empty lot, waiting for Ethan. Tabane and Kyuukai are at home.

I think about reaching for one of the cigarettes in my front pocket as the feeling of metal presses against the back of my neck.

I thrust my elbow behind me, feeling the thump of someone's chest caving in, and I turn around snapping a gun out of someone's hands, pulling my own out, and aiming it at their head.

"Now, now, that's no way to greet an old friend."

"Look who's talking, Ethan."

The grey haired man chuckles, rubbing the back of his head with a hand.

"Shall we go?"

I nod.

We walk down the street, stopping before a broken down building. As we walk through the door, I can notice the slight glimmer of cameras. Before us, is a set of stairs leading down. This structure was built to cover them.

As we walk down those stairs, I can see figures up ahead of us. We end up in a long hall, with the mall stores shuttered off with metal blinds. Effectively hiding the conventional armories.

Because this is a neutral ground, every paramilitary group around it is obligated to protect it. To supply them, the people who live on the neutral ground have to arm them, and feed them. To ensure maximum fighting capacity. Convention Charter 37.

We make it to an auditorium. I take a seat with Ethan.

The regulation greetings take place, and now it's time for the main discussion. We're given a while to brainstorm with our allies. I'm chatting with Ethan on what to do.

"If everything keeps going on like this, it's about time we should unite and fight as one, or quickly die on our own…" Ethan explains, as he looks over the files he brought.

"Wait… Unite… What if we all came together? As one organization? We could quickly deal with all this shit."

Ethan's eyes widened.

"Are you thinking…"

"Yep. We become united."

Ethan pushes me forward. I stumble onto the stage. People notice me, and soon, I'm the attention of the entire room.

"Alright, we've gotten this far on our own, but we've hit a wall." I begin.

"We can handle ourselves individually for a bit longer, but sooner than you think, the situation will become overwhelming." Some people nod, engrossed by my words.

"5 years, and we are talking about millions of deaths. People are dying left and right, for what? People are killing for power, fame, riches beyond their wildest dreams. The world's going to hell. And what the hell are we doing?"

I'm really getting into this… Dear god, I'm winging it, and succeeding...

"We are fighting for our lives here, most of us are at the end of our ropes, reaching the limit! What happens when we reach that limit! Everything we fight for, will be gone! Then what?"

I think I'm being harsh with this. Why the fuck didn't I make a speech? Oh wait, improvising.

"Are we gonna continue to fight! Are we gonna continue to slaughter others and watch as they do the same to us? Are we gonna watch everyone we care about die?"

"My answer is the same as yours. My answer is **NO! **Then how are we gonna answer the world? They're practically asking us these same questions! And the way I think we can answer them…"

I take a deep breath.

"We answer them together. We answer them as one."

"Then what do you propose?" Ethan asks me. I give him a grateful gesture.

"Each us has our strengths, each of us has our weaknesses. Each of us has stood by the sides of our brothers and sisters, standing strong against what threatens what's important to us. Now it's time we extend our arms not only to our comrades, but to everyone that's fighting for the same goal. Every man, every woman, that's sitting beside you, right now, is fighting to protect the things that are important to them. Their family. Their home. Their livelihood. If you are willing to help them protect that, then they should be willing to help your own."

I understand that. I wonder if they?

"If it's for the things we believe in, we're all willing to fight. If it's for the things we love, we're all willing to die. Every day, those words are hammered into our heads. By ourselves or by our orders… Everyone beside you feels the same. Our connection with our comrades is that of a family. Those bonds are irreplaceable and irrevocable, and no matter how irrational, we will honor those same bonds. Each of us has that bond already. If not to each other, then others… And to others, we want to share those bonds. To our lovers, to our friends, to our comrades... They are our family. And I'm willing to make those bonds, to honor that commitment. My question is…" Everyone's looking at me, captivated.

"Are you?"

Silence.

I begin make my way off the stage.

Ethan stands up.

"I am."

A young woman stands up.

"I am."

An old man stands up.

"So am I."

Numerous shouts and declarations of "I am" echo through the room. And then soon, the entire room is standing up, sharing their support.

"We are soldiers…"

"We are comrades…"

"We are friends…"

"And we are family."

"And from this day forward… We are one force. We are…"

* * *

"**FRACTURE**? Why that?" Ethan asks me, during the break. Numerous people came up to me to thank me, congratulate me, give a new greeting to a new friend.

"FReedom, because that's one of the main goals we're fighting for, ACTion, because we will take action to ensure our beliefs and goals, Unity, somewhat shitty, probably clichéd speech covered that, Redemption, a belief that this is what everyone deserves to undergo or be put through, and Elimination, how we will eliminate anything standing in the way of the progress of humanity."

"It's a nice name. Do you think it'll catch on?"

"I don't think. I know."

* * *

**(August 5, 2023)**

Dear fuck, did I know… I became a celebrity in the span of 6 years, my name now a household name, written in history as the man who helped change the world. The Alaska Treaty was formed a bit shortly after the end of the war, handing the legitimate technology to everyone.

I founded STASIS with Ethan, with numerous pilots and infantry signing up.

First few operations cemented us as a full-fledged division, growing fast. And so are my boys.

Akira became a soldier, a capable, brave, strong one at that. Kyuukai developed a quickly growing interest in technology, even going as far to design his own model of IS, and joining STASIS, even under much scrutiny from Tabane and me.

Speaking of Tabane… She's childish at times, but she's still the vibrant, eccentric woman I love.

"Dad!" Kyuukai waves over at me. I walk over to him. He's cradling his rifle, Reaper's Sonata, the byproduct of puberty, redneck urges and manly instincts. It's an amazing weapon-, no, a piece of art.

I ruffle his hair, and we walk onto the boarding platform of the LEVIATHAN. We're heading out to deal with a trafficking operation at the trenches of Torres Vedras.

* * *

**(August 10, 2023)**

We step out into the sun, looking around at the fort. Kyuukai took this opportunity to sightsee.

"Look! Cool! What's that thing?" Kyuukai gave me an onslaught of comments and questions. It's nice to see him act his age, to be actually a kid even though he's a soldier.

A few squads had come with us, preparing for a raid.

"Everyone ready?"

"Ready." I hear mumbles of consent.

"Stay close Kyuukai." I tell him as he shoulders his rifle.

"Yeah Dad."

"You understand?" I press.

"I understand dad."

I turn to the group before me.

"We corner the fort, and drive them into the trenches if we don't finish them off with our preemptive strike. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Move out!"

Kyuukai and I are waiting out near the trenches.

"On my mark…" I say into my com-link.

"3…"

I load my rifle.

"2…"

I aim my rifle.

"1…"

I curl my finger around the trigger.

"**GO**!"

The side of the fort explodes. IS are flying out of the building, trying to scatter. Large groups of people are heading for the trenches. I pull Kyuukai behind a broken down section of wall, and we rain fire down onto them.

"Let's move!"

Kyuukai nods.

We jump into the trench. This operation is going smoothly, we've secured the contraband, and now we're steadily pushing the enemy back… Everything's going well… Wait…

**SHIT!**

I jump forward as a mortar shell decimates the ground where I once stood.

**Oh no… **

**IT'S A TRAP!**

IS fly from hidden positions, raining fire onto our squads. I hear screams and shouts of pain.

Explosives of varying sorts rain down on us.

**"****RUN KAI! RUN!" **I shout.

**"****DAD!"**

We stumbled through the blood soaked trench.

"RUN! JUST RUN!"

Outside of the trench is certain death. Bodies lie mutilated on the path before us. We're running like hell was licking our heels. And it was.

Shells explode.

The ground explodes.

People explode.

An IS looms before the trench, the pilot trailing her gun on us. Preparing to riddle us with bullets. Kyuukai raises Sonia, and eviscerates her with lead.

**"****GO! GO! GO!"**

I hear the screams of dying men and women.

A man reaches his horribly burnt arm at us, moaning for it to end.

I don't know if he's an enemy... Or an ally.

Kyuukai plants a round through his head.

For mercy... Right? I can't argue with his decision… With crude, albeit cold logic, it was a "win-win" situation.

An explosion rockets through the trench. One of the bombs landed in.

Kyuukai trips, sliding forward on the blood soaked ground.

**KYUUKAI!**

I leap on him, shielding him. I grit my teeth as shrapnel spears into my back. Kyuukai shudders in my arms, sobbing his eyes out. It's not his first combat operation, he's seen death, suffering…

But nothing this extreme.

**"****Keep going Kai. Tabane's waiting for us. For her husband and her brave little boy. Think of your brother, think of your friends… Just keep moving…" **I murmur to him, comforting him.

We continue moving, keeping low.

The screams get louder. And I really, really want to join them. My leg is strained, probably broken, huge cuts careen down my body, cauterized by the huge burns from stray phosphorus.

**"****Kai... I don't want to say this... But keep moving. Just keep moving. Don't look back. Just keep moving. Whatever you do, just keep moving."**

**"****W-WHY!" **He shouts as an explosion drowns out sound.

**"****Dad...?"**

**"****Go."**

**"****DAD!"**

**"****GO! THAT'S AN ORDER!"**

I grit my teeth in pain and sorrow. I want to cry, I want to just break. I have that revelation. Because I know, here in this trench…

**I am going to die.**

**"****Daddy..." **He murmurs, shocked.

**"****I'm sorry... I'm sorry Kai… I'm sorry Tabane... I'm so, so sorry..."**

Akira, I need you to take care of them… You're the man of the house now. Tears begin to freefall from my eyes.

_**I'm sorry Koyomi... Papa won't be there for you...**_

"**GO!**" I shout at Kyuukai, urging him to run.

Kyuukai gives a solemn, sorrowed, pained look at me. He turns around to run. But he turns back.

He reaches out longingly with my left hand, but I playfully swat it away with a grim smile. I can at least help his last memory of me be a somewhat happyish one.

His small hand grabs the dog tag on my neck. As I look up, I see a red glint. My eyes widen.

I push him away, as the light falls.

Time slows.

I look up. The light comes closer.

**I'm sorry.**

**Akira…**

**Kyuukai…**

**Koyomi...**

**Tabane…**

**I'll always love you.**

* * *

**(August 17, 2023)**

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

Dad… **WHY?-!**

I'm standing there, sobbing on his grave. There wasn't even a body to bury…

"**WHY!**" I shout up to the heavens, the sun igniting the evening sky with a liquid fire.

A hand grasps my shoulder. It's Akira.

"You need to calm down."

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN!"** I yell at him.

"You're hurt, I understand that. So am I. But Dad wouldn't want us to wallow in our own self-pity when there are more important things to do."

He envelops me in a hug.

"I miss Dad… A lot. He changed our lives by giving us new ones. And now we can never repay him… But we at least can follow with his last wishes."

He lets go, and looks at the sun.

"And that's to live the life he gave us, as best as we can."

I sob, but understand his words.

"Why are you so "strong"?"

"What do you mean by strength?"

"... The kind you achieve when you fight for what you care about."

He smiles, as if reminiscing something. He pats me on the head, ruffling my hair.

"Then you're just as strong as me."

"I want to be stronger..." I say...

"Why?"

"..."

"Go on, tell me."

I'm silent.

Then I clench my fist.

"**So I don't have to watch the people I care about die! I want to be strong enough to protect them, and my beliefs! I want to be strong enough to fight, so none of this kind of shit can happen again!**"

"Are you really sure you want to go through with that kind of thing.

"**To protect what I believe in and the people I care about, I am willing to fight! To protect what I believe in, and the people I care about, I am prepared to die! That is my motto, and that is what I promised Dad!" **

Akira gives a solemn smile.

"Then you're ready." He turns around, gesturing for me to follow. "Let's go on a trip. A training trip."

For the first time in a long while. I smiled.

"Where?" I say as I quickly bow to Dad's grave, and follow him.

"What do you think of the cold?"

"... It's not bad but I don't really like it much... But what does that have to do with where we're going?"

"It has a lot to do with it."

"So where is it?"

"We're going..."

He puts a finger to his chin.

"Got it... We're going to a FRACTURE Outpost..."

I grinned.

"In Chernobyl, Russia."

I frown.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun..."

We walked off into the setting sun...

* * *

**Chapter 8 Complete! **Got nothing much to say here though... This chapter's finally done. This is gonna be a nice series of chapters, spanning the rest of my story... And so, R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well. – EthernalRain

* * *

**It just doesn't feel right putting an omake in such a serious chapter... So to compensate you guys, the next chapterly omake will have twice, there I said it folks, TWICE the amount of humor, and/or crack.**


	9. Chapter 9: Making Ends Meet

**Chapter 9**

**Making Ends Meet**

* * *

**I still don't own Infinite Stratos... But I'd love to own one.**

**To answer my reviewers:**

**Zeroblade63: Thanks for the review, hey cake! Sugar rather helps my mind settle, helps me focus on writing. So, I'll take you up on your offer! Please send the cake to (Censored)**

**Enigma: Thanks for the review!**

**Ani1995616: Thanks for the review! Maybe I should have cleared that up a bit more.**

**And thanks all you other guys! Too lazy to answer personal replies! Just review the next chapter and we'll see...**

**Sorry the last chapter was late!**

**...**

**DEAR GOD, IT'S HORRIBLE!**

**I HAVE NO AUTHOR'S RANT!**

**THE SHEER HORROR!**

**THE INSANITY!**

**THE MADNESS!**

**THE MIND NUMBING LACK OF ECCHI!**

**THE-**

**Oh fuck it, I'm screwing with you. And I think with myself too.**

**...**

**Ignore my eccentrics while I steam over.**

**So while I do, please enjoy this chapter.**

**But sadly, there's no omake.**

**So the next one will be three times crackier.**

**I said it folks.**

**THREE. TIMES. CRACKIER.**

**So...**

**LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

**(Opening Theme (OP): [Luka, GUMI], Speed) Trust me, this fits. Find the English subbed version. (This is such a good song.)**

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

_**Daddy loves you, and so do I...**_

_**I'm so sorry Kyuukai...**_

_**Goodbye...**_

I snap awake, pushing myself up. I was sweating, and now pale and cold. What the hell? I haven't had that dream for 4 years...

Every few nights as a child, I would dream of being comforted by this heavenly voice, numbing some sudden pain in my mind, replacing it with a pleasant sensation...

That voice sang that same lullaby, over and over again. Often, during hard times, the voice would repeat the song a few times. And when I felt better, I would wake up. I figured it was some subconscious way of dealing with loneliness and pain...

But now, it was so vivid. I saw things. I saw a woman, cradling me in her arms, tears flowing down her face as she comforted me. It couldn't have been a dream, it was too clear, it had to be...

A memory.

Of who? There's only one person who I could think of.

My mother.

Not my Mom, the one I love now, but... My birthmother.

"Hmm..." I feel something grip my arm.

I look down. It's Laura. She must have snuck into my bed again. I'm fine with it; really, sometimes she crawls in while I'm still awake.

We both consented. It was a nice feeling, having someone comfort you in your most vulnerable moments.

But seriously, if the me from the past saw me now, I'd probably wonder, what the fuck was I thinking?

I get up, and walk to the bathroom. I splash cold water on my face to wake me up. I look into my reflection on the mirror.

A lot has changed since I was a kid. I've felt so much, experienced so much, changed so much, in such a short time. I've asked questions. I've found answers.

But there's one thing I've always wanted to find.

My blood-related family.

I've thought of asking Mom and Dad about it, but I never wanted to hurt their feelings. And I know that my blood relatives are dead. That would be the most probable answer. Why would I be with Mom and Dad if they weren't?

What if they just couldn't find me?

...

"What if they just couldn't find me?" I murmur.

I run out of the bathroom. I quickly change my clothes and strap on a jacket. I give Laura a kiss on the cheek, and then I run out the door. Time to chase my only lead...

Then I backtrack to the door.

Well, I have to make sure to lock it and turn on the alarm system (the homemade, redneck version of a stun-barrier field, keyed into the DNA of myself and Laura) first before I dash off.

Those fangirls can get crafty...

_**Very crafty.**_

I call Akira on my cell phone as I open the door to my workshop. He's moved into Chifuyu's apartment while he finds a job of some sort. He's also surprisingly tamed now, must be the constant threat of head-will-meet-clipboard.

"Akira?"

"Yeah?"

"You know the FRACTURE databases now contain the DNA patterns of the legal citizens of FRACTURE affiliated countries, correct? Can I access them?"

"Yes, they uploaded that info a few months back, a small attempt to keep track of everyone, and a way to prove if you're really who you say you are... But why do you need the data?"

"Personal reasons." I close the phone. I have the confirmation... I have my theory... Now let's see if it works.

They put up the system because during the First and Second Conflicts, many people were separated from home and loved ones. So to assist finding them, a person could go to a FRACTURE office, hook themselves up to a machine, and see if their family members were still alive, and if they could contact them. Exactly what I'm trying to do now. And sadly, what many people were still trying to do today.

I pull up chair, and roll it over to my computer, booting it up. As it does so, I pull up a machine, hook it to the computer, and turn it on. It's a docking station for my SUPPORT. I jam a needle into my left arm, gritting my teeth at the pain.

A screen opens up on the computer, showing my physical statistics and the status of my SUPPORT. But what I really needed to see was the pattern of my DNA, stored in the nanobots. I click through a few screens, then I log onto the FRACTURE database, and click through the screens, looking for what I needed.

**Japan...**

**Citizen Profiles...**

**Medical Information...**

**DNA server...**

**Matching System.** Jackpot.

"Here goes nothing." I murmur as I stare obsessed at the screen.

**Cross-referencing... DNA sample: Tokiwa, Kyuukai.**

**Possible Matches...**

I grit my teeth in anxiety.

**Referencing Backgrounds...**

My eyes are glued to the screen, watching the data fly by.

**Finalizing.**

Hurry up...!

**No Results.**

"**FUCK!**" I shout in anger as I slam my fists on the table. Nothing. I cup my face in my hands and sigh.

**Ping!**

My head slowly looks up.

**Error. **

**Cross-referencing interrupted by data traffic.**

**Re-analyzing.**

**New results.**

Holy shit.

**2 matches.**

**Subjects: Inoue, Takeshi and Murakami, Daisuke.**

My body goes slack. Holy fucking shit. My hand gingerly reaches for the mouse, and I click on the results, memorizing contact information.

I didn't know much about this Takeshi, and neither did the FRACTURE database, but both of us sure knew Daisuke Murakami.

Daisuke Murakami, CEO of Murakami Corp, a financial organization dealing with the finances of the trade of arms around the world. They were a mediator of sorts, between organizations, governments, and militant factions. FRACTURE had some small business with them, but nothing big, as they were a rather small time corporation, and there were other, more profitable alternatives out there.

My mother's dead. It matches with what my Mom told me, and what I've seen in my dreams... But my father's alive. And it's one of these two men...

Guess who I'm meeting this weekend.

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig**

A slight hum wakes me up from my sleep. I yawn, and I stretch. I await the kiss that normally greets me every morning. It never came.

I open my eyes. The sounds of Kyuukai in the shower reverberate through the room. In the corner, there's a suitcase. I walk over and open it. It has a few of Kyuukai's belongings and clothes.

He's going on a trip?

I hear the sounds of the bathroom door opening, and I scamper back into bed, covering myself with a blanket. Through a hole, I watch what he's doing.

He checks all his belongings, puts on those rings on his right hand and straps on that gauntlet-glove-thing.

He walks over to me. I quickly shut my eyes. The blanket slides off my head. A hand lovingly caresses my head.

"Laura... I'm going out to meet someone... Someone important, for personal reasons... I'll be back as soon as possible..."

The hand leaves contact with my head, and with a kiss to my cheek, I hear a few steps, and the door closes. My eyes snap open. I'm quickly pulling on clothes, and then I peek my head out the door. Kyuukai turned the corner to the elevator, and I quickly follow, keeping a steady distance.

We make it out to the monorail station. He greets another person, who's heading out to do something else.

As the two step into the monorail, I dive into a seat, hiding from their eyes.

"Hey Akira, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Never mind..."

That was close. I listened into their conversation.

"So, what are you heading out for?" The man named Akira asked.

"I don't really feel like talking about it yet..."

"It's alright."

"So, you're going to get your parts from your contact right?" Kyuukai asked.

"Yep, I'll have you install them when you get back." The monorail comes to a halt.

"Well, this is my stop. I'll see you around." Akira said.

"See you later." Akira walks out of the door. Our eyes widen as they meet through the glass. He opens his mouth, but the monorail speeds off again. That was even closer...

Kyuukai stepped out of the monorail, and I swiftly followed. Where was he going? I hid behind a sign as he walked on. Then he got lost in the crowd.

**Damn it!**

I lost sight of him!

I felt two arms envelop me in a hug.

"_Koneko-chan, remember what I said about prying?_"

I wheel around, elbowing someone in the ribs, launching him to the floor. Then I pull out my combat knife and hold it to his neck.

"Well, that was rough." It's Kyuukai.

I flush as I frantically help him up, apologizing.

"It's fine, it's fine." He shrugs it off, "But what are you doing here?"

"_... I followed you._" I said in a quiet voice, looking down at the cold cement. I feel a hand pat me on the head.

"It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong." He slides his sleeve down to look at his watch.

"Tch, we need to go! I'll be late!" He grabbed me by the hand, and we ran.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"The Shinkansen!"

"The Shinka-what?"

"The bullet train station!"

We make it to a large glass and steel structure, and run in. Kyuukai flashes an ID to guards to let us pass, and we dart into a train. A few seconds later, it began to pick up speed.

"Sorry for pulling you with me." Kyuukai apologized.

"Wait, we're going on a trip?-! I've got no clothes, or money! We're going to be in so much trouble when we get back!"

"Don't worry, I'll cover." He assures me.

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I pull out my phone, and call a certain godmother of mine...

"**KYUUKAI TOKIWA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! JUST LEAVING WITHOUT NOTICE AND WITH ANOTHER STUDENT! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!**"

I pull the phone from my ear quickly in shock. That really damn hurt my ear.

"It's not my fault Laura decided to tag along... Anyway, I've got some personal business to take care of, something very important I have to deal with."

"Like what?" Chifuyu snapped.

"... I think I've found my biological father."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? Maybe I should go with you? I could be right there, and I'll call your mother-" She went on with a worried tone.

"It's fine. I'm ready. I have to do this."

"Are you really sure? You might not like what you see."

"I'm sure. I _**need**_ to do this." I press.

There was a pause.

"Alright. Just promise me Kyuukai... Just promise me you won't do anything rash."

"I promise." I tell her honestly.

I hear her sigh, "Kyuukai, we're here for you, alright?" Then I hear her try to compose herself, "Okay."

Then she returns to her original statement, "**Take care of Laura or I'm gonna hang you by your ba-**"

"I love you too." I tell her as I cut the line.

I sigh and lean back into a free seat. "This is gonna be one hell of a trip..."

Laura sits beside me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yes it is..." I hear her murmur.

"Care to help that?" I ask her seductively.

She slaps my leg, rather hard.

"**Ow..**."

"Oh shush." She tells me as she rests.

I rest my head on top of hers, and with the hum of the trains wheels, I fall asleep.

* * *

_I'm standing in a grassy meadow, all serene in the afternoon. I wonder where I am. I want to move around, but I can't move my feet. I see a figure walk up to me._

"_Mom..." I mouth._

_She walks up to me in a black dress, sobbing. No matter what I do, I can't comfort her. Now I'm scared... Really, really scared..._

_She lays a bouquet of flowers at my feet, and leaves._

_Then came Akira, along with Koyomi. Both are wearing black. They walk up to me, Koyomi's crying her eyes out, buried in Akira's leg, whose wearing a solemn look. Akira lays another bouquet of flowers and a bottle of gin at my feet._

_He dried his now crying eyes. And then they leave._

_I blink as numerous of my comrades and friends walk up, laying flowers, and old mementos of our times together. What's going on? Why are they all crying? Why are they all wearing black?_

_I watch as another friend of mine lays down a gift I made for her birthday. What the hell is going on? I watch her sob, and run off. Then I notice the next group to come._

_It's my friends from the IS Academy. Ichika, Charlotte, Houki, Cecilia, even Lingyin and Tatenashi... Where's Laura?_

_Ichika and Charlotte step up to me, Charlotte's crying into Ichika's shoulder, as he cries into the back of his hand. She places another bouquet of flowers at my feet. _

_Houki has a solemn look as she places a fine katana on the ground before me._

_Lingyin and Tatenashi, crying, they place incense and photos that I can't see from where I stand._

_Then, they leave._

_Why? _

"_**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?-!"**_

_I'm crying like a scared child. At that moment, that I what I am._

_I bring my head up to the last coming person._

"_Laura?"_

_She walks up to me, gripping a bouquet of flowers and something metal in her hands. It's my rings, Arashi, and my dog tags... Why does she have them?_

_She lays them at my feet. And she brings her hands to her eyes and collapses to her knees... And begins to cry and wail... She moans my name over and over again, pained and frightened..._

_Make it stop... I can't comfort her... __**Make it stop...**__ Why do I have to watch this all happen?_

"_**MAKE IT STOP!"**_

_I suddenly gain movement to my legs. I stumble backward, and fall on my butt. I crawl backwards. Then my back hits something solid._

_I push myself back up, and stare at it._

"_Oh my god..." I murmur, as my eyes widen in fear._

_It's a large gravestone. I read the name._

_**Here lies Kyuukai Tokiwa,**_

_**Loving Son, Loving Brother, **_

_**Brave Soldier, Kind Lover,**_

_**To battle he went,**_

_**In battle he left,**_

_**For the line of fire, of which he defied,**_

_**And by cruel fate, which he died.**_

_**Forever in our memory, we will reminisce,**_

_**Of the times we've had, and the times we missed,**_

_**For this Loving son, Loving brother, Brave Soldier, Kind Lover,**_

_**We will never forget, what he sacrificed for us.**_

_**We will never forget, what we sacrificed for him.**_

_**We will never forget, our will to do so.**_

_**We will never forget our love for him.**_

_**We will never forget Kyuukai Tokiwa.**_

_And then I woke up._

* * *

The sudden jerk of the slowing down train wakes me up. I'm pale and sweating, but I rush it all off to focus on my current task. I'm probably gonna dwell on this later in private.

The train rolls into Yokohama, and we get off.

"Hey, it's your first time in a major Japanese city." I note as we step out of the train station.

I receive no answer, as Laura's quickly swinging her head, looking all over the place, admiring the sights. I crack a smile, and together we walk off.

"Let's head for the hotel, then we can sightsee, okay?"

Laura smiles and nods. Then she blinks. "Hotel?"

"Yeah, this is a trip right? We've got to have a place to stay for one night."

"Well..." She adopts the "Charles Trademarked Expression #1", which was blushing furiously while rubbing the tips of her two index fingers before her in cutesy manner. "I've heard a lot about hotels in Japan from my superior... Something about how they were hot, steamy, relation-ship building/breaking, affair locations..."

"**NOT A LOVE HOTEL.**" I tell her blankly, mentally grimacing. Damn, who the hell was her superior?

We enter the business class hotel, and I order an extra bed for a bit of extra cash. Though I have a non-perverted feeling that it's probably not going to be used. After it's put in, I stash my bags in our room, locking it with the key. Then Laura grabs me by the hand, and more or less drags me to the Yokohama Marine Tower.

"Uwa..." She gapes happily at the sight, the wide, outcropping view of the sea.

I pull out my phone to check my schedule for the day. At dinner I was supposed to meet Daisuke Murakami at some fancy restaurant... But I had at least 3 hours before then.

Now what to do... I look up from my phone, just to see Laura beaming at me.

"Let's go!" She grabs my hand again, and we run off. I smile brightly. Chifuyu told me a lot of what Laura used to be like. And I'm happy I've gotten her out of her shell.

I don't know what she would have done if I hadn't. Frankly, I don't find that thought rather appealing. But you can't blame me.

While we stop to get some bubble tea, I take out my phone to look at the time.

"What are you looking at?" She asks me, as she hands me a bubble tea.

"Just the time..."

She looks over my shoulder. "You've got a dinner party and dance at a fancy restaurant... Wait, I don't have a dress!" She exclaims.

"I was planning to foot this thing alone." I told her.

She pouts, shaking her head. "I'm going, that's that."

"It's a personal matter."

"We're dating. What's personal to you is now personal to me."

"And where'd that logic come from?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"My superior."

I sigh, and give in.

"Alright, you can come." I tell her. I need the support.

She smiles brightly. "We have to go shopping!"

I pale. "Can't you go on your ow-" She drags me off yet again.

Then I'm sitting in a mall, with a pair of sunglasses on my face and covering the lower part of my face with the collar of my jacket, hoping like hell nobody recognizes me.

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

I'm browsing frantically through the dress section of a department store, praying that I'll find something nice to me to wear that Kyuukai likes. I'm hopeless at this kind of thing, so I call up Clarissa.

She misinterprets me and I cut the line halfway through the call. She wanted to me to bare it naked for him... I'm on my own here. Stupid woman's intuitions, making me apply to basic stereotypes about women...

_Ooooh, nice dress..._

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

Still sitting here waiting... _Waiting on the world to change..._ I hum that song tune. Like always, I'm loving it.

Not like the motto of a certain food company that I happen to take a guilty pleasure in shovelling their crap down my throat.

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

Yep, this is the one.

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I'm blushing furiously as girls continue to walk by and check me out. I don't think my "disguise" is working, as people occasionally stop to take photographs of me. "Damn." I mutter as I turn the corner of the mall's hallway, right into that department store looking for Laura.

"EEK!" **Wrong turn! **

I apologize frantically as I turn and run in the opposite direction, embarrassed.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEK!**" **ANOTHER DAMN WRONG TURN!**

I shift my "disguise" to a different one as a small mob of angry young women storm past, with shouts of "Pervert!" and "Must kill!"

Damn... They look angry.

I turn another corner into a waiting area, but I run into someone, and we fall to the ground. I pull my sunglasses off me, shoving them into my pocket, as someone wiggles on top of me frantically.

"Laura?"

"Kyuukai..." She blushes. I help her up, and then I see what she's wearing.

She's wearing a simple black dress, similar to the miniskirt she wore on our first date. But still, like every day I've seen her...

She looks so beautiful.

And I'm still so damn corny. Well, this is a first for me.

"You look great." I take her by the hand, and twirl her around like we were dancing.

She giggles and blushes. "You mean it?"

"I mean it." I smile at her.

* * *

I'm staring at the bathroom mirror. I'm all decked out in a black suit, tie and all. To be honest, it was pretty damn stuffy. It took a lot of persuasion of Laura to let me bring my weapons, even though it was just a party.

I just felt so helpless without them.

"Ready?" Laura called over to me.

"Yep." I tell her as I walk out. "I'm ready."

She blushes. "You look amazing."

"That's an overstatement." I tell her, looking down.

She pouts then smiles. "I'm serious."

I sigh. "Well then, shall we go?"

She nods. I'm still anxious.

We leave the apartment, and make it to the restaurant, on the top of a tall, glass building. I look up before I enter the building with Laura.

"Here we go..." I murmur.

* * *

The elevator rises, giving us a view of the city and the evening sky. Anxiety still grips me. The elevator doors slide open, revealing a waiter holding a guest list.

"Tokiwa-san?"

I nod, and flash my ID. The waiter lets me pass, but halts Laura.

"She's with me."

"But Murakami-san said-"

"She's with me." I glare at him.

The man sighs, and motions for another waiter to bring up an extra chair. I walk in with Laura, carefully eying all the other guests. Then I notice Daisuke Murakami, guffawing with a woman on his arms and other men beside him.

He's a short, lean man, with a pudgy expression that's domineering and sly. He's got my hair. He's got my eyes. _**Daaaaaaaaaaaamn.**_

He might actually be my father.

I walk over to them, Laura stepping carefully behind me.

"Murakami-san?"

The man's eyes swing to me, and widen.

"Oh my." The man mouths, as he stands to greet me. "Kyuukai Tokiwa. It's such a pleasure to meet you." He tells me, shaking my hand.

His woman's eyes widen as well. "My, my Daisuke-kun, you've never told me about this strapping young man." Then she notices who I am, and her eyes widen further along with everyone else's.

"Ah yes, this is Kyuukai, Kyuukai Tokiwa... And from a recent test... It's been proven that he's my son." Silence prevails, as eyes around the room start to widen at alarming rates. Damn, there goes my desire to remain inconspicuous.

"The name's Reiko, Reiko Murakami." The woman tells me, still hanging off Daisuke's arms.

"She's your stepmother, son." Daisuke tells me. I still feel uncomfortable having her call me son.

"Ryoko-chan! Meet your stepbrother!" Reiko calls. A teenager of around my age runs up to me. She bows, and tells me seductively, "My name's Ryoko Murakami, sweetheart."

Not another girl who thinks her looks will get her far in life... I do not like those kinds of girls.

"You two should get to know each other before we eat! Maybe dance, or get some drinks!" Reiko chimes.

The girl attempts to latch on to my right arm, but she's quickly cut off by Laura, who sticks her tongue out at her.

"Who's this?" Daisuke asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Laura, Laura Bodwig." She tells him. "Infinite Stratos Representative Cadet of Germany."

"An IS pilot, huh..." The man dismisses her quickly, to bring his full attention on me.

"Well anyway, you should enjoy yourself before you eat, I know I'm gonna!" Daisuke laughs, earning a round of hoots from his friends. He playfully punches me in the shoulder, and I resist every urge to pin him to the ground and place a knife or Arashi at his neck on reflex. I sigh, and turn around with Laura.

"_That man's your father?-!_" She murmurs to me.

"I think so... My biological one anyway... Let's see if he earns that title." I pause to listen to the music. Classical ballroom, with a live band playing...

"He's putting on a ploy, trying to win my favour over." I tell her. I've seen one too many government officials and business men try to do the same during my year as a diplomat.

Laura nods in understanding.

"Kyuukai-kun!" Ryoko grabs my hand. "Let's dance!"

I silently shake my head, continuing to walk with Laura.

"Shall we dance?" I ask Laura.

She smiles and nods. Then I do the same. I slack my shoulders, finally relaxing. I take her by the hand, and on the dance floor we sway and dance to the music.

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

I smile at the furious look on Ryoko's face. _**Try to flirt with my boyfriend, will you...**_

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

**(A/N: Play Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park, NOW! And listen to the lyrics. They tie in amazingly with the plot.)**

I look down at Laura's smiling face. The face I see every morning, the one that comforts me, the loves me. I pull closer.

"Laura... Can I ask you something?" I murmur into her ear.

"You can..." She tells me.

"I-If... If I have to go back... Go back to fight... Will you still be waiting...? For me...?"

There was a pause.

"I will."

I smile. I can't imagine losing her... We just dance, enjoying each other's company and love.

The music ends, and we hear everyone clap. We've been dancing for a few minutes now.

"Shall we eat?"

Laura nods with a smile.

We sit down with my "family", and I'm still pretty fucking anxious. Damn my foul thoughts and mouth. I really need to curb these bad habits.

I also wonder if I have ADD since I keep hopping my thoughts all over the place... It does help me keep sane...

I notice the seating arrangements... I'm sitting beside Ryoko and Laura while my father and stepmother sit across from us.

"So, Kyuukai-kun, how's your career in FRACTURE?" Reiko asks me.

"It's going pretty well." I tell them as I start to eat.

"What about your work at the IS academy? The girls there must be fawning all over you." She giggles.

"Not really, I keep to myself most of the time." I reply, composed.

"Oh lighten up, it's not that formal of an occasion!" She chimes.

I sigh. "Sorry Murakami-san, it's a habit."

"Oh, just call me Okaa-san!"

I look blankly at my plate. "I'm sorry... It just feels so weird..." I already have a mother... One that loves me, and cherishes me already.

She pouts, and turns to her food.

I slip some vodka from my flask into my empty glass. I figure I'll need it. Ryoko decides to take a sniff.

"Is that alcohol?-!" She squeals.

"You shouldn't drink." Laura scolds me, taking the glass.

"My son's a real man!" Daisuke laughs. You haven't earned that right yet, I note mentally.

"Can I have it back Laura?" I ask her, nearly pleading.

She sighs, and gives me the glass. I take a small sip, and I shiver in pleasure at the taste again. I take care to drink too much.

"Why does a boy like you have alcohol on you?" Reiko asks. "Not that it's a _**bad **_thing..."

"Personal reasons." I reply. "Nightmares, tough times, the fact that it was my father's favourite drink..."

"I don't find the stuff to my liking, I prefer good old beer." Daisuke says, pouring some of the drink he mentioned into his glass.

"What would you have nightmares about?" Reiko asks, "Or why would you have tough times when you're such a celebrity?"

"Father?" Ryoko asks, raising her eyebrow.

"Things I don't want to talk about." I tell her, "And just because I'm a celebrity doesn't exclude me from the things that bother a lot of people."

Like other nosy people.

"And about my father... He was a man that I loved and respected." I left it at that.

"Some man." Daisuke laughed, as he took a swig of beer. "To let his boy fight and nearly die of his own carelessness."

I grit my teeth at this disrespect to the man who was more than just my father.

"I chose to fight out of my own volition, and I risked my life for my own choices." I glared at him. "He was a man who saved my life, and gave me a new one, while you were here playing with your woman. He loved me, he cared for me, and he made my life a happy, fulfilled one. And I will not let you mock the dead." I glare at him.

"It's cool, it's cool." He tells me, putting his beer on the table. "Just saying. Your birthmother wanted me to care for you... She told me so when she died... But then came an attack on the city we were in, and you were sent to an orphanage..." He told me. "I tried to find you, but you were gone..." He adopted a sad look, as Reiko comforted him.

"Oh yeah?" I'm angry now at this blatant lie, about to do rash things. "My father and mother found my birthmother dying. Dying in a hospital with me in her arms... Where were you? Tell me, where were you when the first woman to love me died? Where were you?"

Mom told me that when I was 16. Just one year ago. It matched with my dreams. It matched with the faces I saw in them sometimes.

I saw Mom, I saw Dad... I saw the loving woman who sang me that final lullaby. With a pipe speared through her stomach.

But I never saw another man.

"Where did you hear this nonsense?" He asked me. "From that _**father**_ of yours?" He spat.

"No. I still remember. I was 2." I tell him, gritting my teeth.

"Calm down sweetheart." Ryoko caresses me. I shake her off, and stand.

"I watched my birthmother die, and I cried as she did. I met my other mother and she loved me as much as my birthmother. I had a family again. But where were you? Tell me where you were. **Now.**"

"Now, now, Kyuukai, just calm down. We're family, you don't need to get upset." Daisuke tries to calm me.

"You're not my family until you've earned that right."

"And these _**strangers**_ have?" Daisuke asked, standing as well.

"They've fought for me, they've cried for me, and bled for me... They've died for me... And what have you done other than flaunt your stepdaughter in my face, in front of my girlfriend? Now tell me. **Where the fuck were you?-!**"

There's silence through the dining hall.

"I was with your mother-"

"**Don't lie to me.**"

"Come on Kyuukai, I'm not lying-"

"Let me guess. You didn't love my mother."

His eyes widen.

**It's true.**

"You knocked her up, and she loved you, no matter what. You left her, and she still loved you. She had me, and she still waited for you to return. And while she did, you were here fucking with some other woman."

I laugh, "And all this time, I thought you loved me."

"I do-"

"For what? My money, my fame, my influence? What do you love? You don't love me."

"And who does, boy? This _**"family"**_?" He spat. "Those soldiers? Some man and his _**whore **_that took you from your _**true**_ family? I am your family, whether you like it or not. So deal with it, kid." Daisuke growled.

"You're right." I tell him. Daisuke blinks.

"You're right. You are my family. And I know that now. Nothing I do will change that." I put on a sad smile, using every force of will not to rip this man apart.

"Glad you see the truth." Daisuke chuckles.

My smile drops. "And what is the truth?"

"You'll get very far in life with me behind your back, you could be happy-"

"Then that life is not worth living." I tell him.

"You could have love-"

"I already have it." I still hold my ground.

"What, with this skanky, status-less brat?"

That's it. **I've fucking had enough.**

"**What would you understand about love?-! You don't care about who loves you. You just care about whether you can stick your scrawny dick up them.**" I roar, as Laura grabs my arm, and tries to calm me down.

"I don't need some _**boy**_ telling me about my love life-"

"I'm not just a boy, I'm your son. No matter how fucking disgusted I am."

"Disgusted-"

"You're half the man I thought you would be. I don't know what my mother saw in you... You're not..." I just can't express the anger I feel.

"I'm not what? Tell me boy!"

"**You're not, and never will be, my father.**"

I enjoy the look on Daisuke's face when he realizes he's lost whatever hold he had on me.

"Now, before I kill you..." Ryoko's and Reiko's eyes widen at the word.

"What?-! What could you and your bitch do to me?"

**I've had it.**

I activate Sonia, and level it at his head.

"**Tell me who my mother is.**"

Daisuke panics at the sight of the gun in my hands. Ryoko tries to wrestle it out of my grip, but I shrug her off, effortlessly.

"Kyuukai, put the gun down." Laura tries to persuade me.

There is still silence, but I still haven't gotten my answer yet.

"**Tell me who my mother is. NOW!**"

My hand grips around Sonia's trigger, ready to pull at any second.

"**Alright!**" Daisuke breaks down, crying.

"Tell me then."

Daisuke wouldn't budge.

"**TELL ME!**" I'm about to pull the trigger.

"**YUKARI! Yukari Inoue.**"

I deactivate Sonia.

Daisuke relaxes with Reiko's help, "Thank god-"

**Smack.**

I punch him in the face, feeling his teeth give way and blood spew from his mouth.

"Laura... We're leaving." I take her by the hand, heading for the door. Ryoko grabs my hand.

"Don't go!" She squeals.

Laura slaps her in the face.

"Frankly, you're a bitch." She tells her, smiling at the look on Ryoko's face.

"Come on." I tell Laura blankly.

We leave.

I bury my face in my hands and cry, outside on a bench. I'm angry, sad, and I feel so damn alone...

But I'm not. Laura's hugging me, comforting me. It helps a lot. I pull out my phone, and I search up one thing on the FRACTURE database.

**Where was Yukari Inoue "buried"?**

The phone pinpoints on a cemetery, and the grave. I'm going to meet my mom.

* * *

A phone call to the hotel had them mail our stuff back to the academy, and we took a train ride to Kamashi.

As we stepped off the train in the middle of the night, we walked. Street after street, and soon our surroundings gave way to trees. Then, we came to a cemetery, with a wide view of the ocean.

I walked forward, Laura walking behind me. We walked, reading the graves, looking for my mother's name.

I stop at a grave.

**Yukari Inoue.**

I drop to my knees and cry like a little boy.

"I've found you..." I murmur through my sobs.

Under 6 feet of soil... My mother rested in peace.

"Murakami, you have the nerve to come here, with a new woman at that." I hear a voice growl.

My head swings to the right, and I dry my tears as I stand. "I'm not Murakami."

A man's standing there, with a pot of flowers in his hands. He blinks, and then gapes.

"Kyuukai..."

"Takashi... Takashi Inoue..." I say. It makes sense. "You're my uncle."

He walks up to us, and places the flowers on my mother's grave.

"That's right. Yukari Inoue was my younger sister." He gives me an awkward hug, and I'm startled.

"I've finally found you... Kyuukai." He lets go. "You look like your mother."

I smile. "I do?" I ask.

"Very much." He smiles back.

I've found a member of my family. Tears flow down my face. At least this one's not an asshole.

"You've got a girl! Yukari would be proud." He laughs.

"Could you tell me about her?"

"Not now... I'm just visiting. But here's my number." He pulls out his phone, and shows me his number, which I rapidly type into my own phone.

"This might sound like a weird question but..." I rub my hand behind my head. "Can I hug you?"

Takashi smiles. "Sure."

I more or less tackle him.

And I'm still crying like a little boy.

Takashi left with a teary goodbye, and now, we're sitting on the train, heading "home". I look out of the window at the starry sky.

"Laura?"

"Yes Kyuukai?

"You love me, right?"

"I do, why'd you ask?" She answers without hesitation.

"No real reasons. It's just nice to know." It is nice to know.

That someone really loves me.

The train rolls on.

You know, I don't really have a home.

They say home is where the heart is, but my heart goes everywhere.

What I say, is that home is where your family is.

My family is made of the people I love and care about.

And people that I love live at the IS Academy...

So I can call that place my home.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Complete! **It's done after a 2 week long wait! Finally! I designed Daisuke Murakami to be an asshole... And I kind of hate myself for doing so... The next chapter will come sooner, so tune in next time for, ah screw it. I'm getting tired of "borrowing" popular themes from where ever I see them.

**WAIT! **

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE! **

**It's for which story I should update next! And also, the winning story of the poll will get most of my attention this summer! So give in your votes! **

Anyway... So R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well. – EthernalRain


	10. Chapter 10: Moving Forward

**Chapter 10**

**Moving Forward  
**

* * *

**I do not own Infinite Stratos... But I'd love to own one.**

**Yeah, the last chapter deserves a bit more work. I know there has been comments about Laura's character, she's a bit OOC, but remember, the differences in her character are the results of the discrepancies of her motives and drive between this story, and canon.**

**THERE'S ONE POINT YOU WILL NOT WANT TO MISS FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

THE ICHIKA x CHARLOTTE FLUFF IS HERE! FINALLY! AFTER SO LONG OF WAITING, IT'S HERE! IT'S FINALLY HERE! WOW! And damn, I didn't think this story would be so popular.

But the fluff takes the omake's place.** So, the next omake will be...**

**FOUR.**

**TIMES.**

**CRACKIER.**

**You heard it right folks, FOUR TIMES CRACKIER.**

**Now, while using this as a substitution for an Author's Rant...**

**LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

**(Opening Theme (OP): [Luka, GUMI], Speed) Trust me, this fits. Find the English subbed version. (This is such a good song.)**

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I settled Laura into her bed, and then I leave the dorm buildings. It's still night, and a cold one at that. I shiver as I start strolling through the waterfront. My mind's drowned with thoughts.

Thoughts of anger, pain, disappointment, sadness...

I step onto the banks of the academy grounds, staring out onto the water. I pick up a stone, and throw it, listening to the patter of the water as the stone skips across the surface. I lay down on the cold grass, looking up at the stars.

I feel so conflicted... Torrents of different emotions driving through my head... I don't know what to think, how I should feel right now... I'm quiet, and I continue to stare up at the stars with a blank look.

I have _**family**_ out there. I actually have real, blood-related family out there.

"Kai?"

I can tell it's Chifuyu. She sits down beside me.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asks.

"..."

"I'm taking that it didn't go well, did it." She sighed.

I shake my head.

She takes my hand. "I'm worried about you and your mental health. You seem... Unstable."

I roll my head to look at her. "Are you implying that I'm losing it?"

She shakes her head. "No... No, I'm not. I'm just worried... You know, you need friends." She interrupts me before I open my mouth, "You need friends that you can confide in, friends that are your age. You've got to start being around with people that understand you, even if it's a far chance that they have a close approximation to what you've been through... Can you even name a few people that have gotten close to you, other than the people from the Academy?"

I'm silent, because I can't answer. Damn, I really don't have any other friends near my age.

"Do you contact the friends you have now? Often? Like that Caitlin girl, your best female friend, everyone bet you'd marry her someday-"

"Burnt alive in her IS, one year, nine months, three days, two hours ago from now..." Chifuyu flinched at my saddened words, and the lone tear that fell down the side of my face.

I cried so much when she died.

"Then how about Enlai? His kids treated you like an uncle and his wife treated you like a younger brother-"

"Killed in action, numerous blasts through the chest, one year, seven months, five days, six hours ago from now..." I reply, face devoid of expression other than the pained look in my eyes, as I dried that earlier tear.

Chifuyu listed off people I was close to, and one after another, I listed off how they died and when.

She stopped after 20. And I've seen even more die. It brought up terrible memories. I've seen too many good people die horrible, gruesome deaths.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore..." I say quietly as I roll onto my side, pulling my knees closer.

Chifuyu placed a consoling hand on my shoulder.

_**Stay strong Kyuukai... Stay strong... Stay strong the way you've trained yourself to be... Stay strong-**_

I can't hold it in much longer. I break into sobs. One year. One year of diplomatic bullshit, hiding or altering every single human emotion I valued.

It turned me inside out.

I felt _**anger**_ at Command, for taking me off duty. I felt _**sadness**_ at being forced to abandon my comrades and teammates. I felt _**grief**_ at attending funerals every week to show support, even though if I was at the battle the deceased fought in, I could have saved them. I felt _**helpless**_, not being able to handle the hardships thrown my way.

I felt _**lost**_, _**alone**_.

In battle I felt _**fear**_, I felt _**pain**_, I felt _**inferiority**_, and I felt so damn _**insignificant**_...

I've lost _**friends**_, I've lost _**family**_, I've lost nearly everything that made me, _**me**_, Kyuukai Tokiwa.

I am only 17. I should be going through high school, worrying about exams, my popularity and who I happen to have a crush on.

I am only 17. And I have stopped wars, fought crime, taken lives and saved them countless times.

I have fought against some of the worst odds in the history of the world, and I have came out on top through skills and the acting upon of circumstance and coincidence. In other words, I should be dead already, buried beside my father.

I should be _**dead. **_I should be _**gone**_.

But I'm still here, alive and kicking, unconventionally trying to find the meaning of life. Every time I come close, the answer just fleets away, suddenly so far out of my arm's reach.

And I'm left behind, just so damn _**confused**_.

Chifuyu tugs on my shoulder, pulling me into her embrace.

"It's okay..." She whispers, a strange expression on her face, shifting between empathy, compassion, and her normal face of apathy.

"_**Why am I so helpless...? So damn weak and worthless...? Why can I do nothing but watch as the people I care about die...?**_" I cried.

"You're not helpless... Just very, very confused... Scared... Misunderstood..."

She continues to comfort me.

"You never have been, or will be helpless. You have never been weak. And you always put your absolute best for the people you care about... You're going to go through hard times, and you know you have the strength to pull through. It's up to you to decide how to use that strength... Now tell me, what are you going to use it for?"

"_**... To protect what I have left, and anything or anyone that I can reach out to**__..._" I tell her, honestly.

She gives a soft, small smile.

"Then all you need to do is believe in yourself. You've inspired a lot of people, led men and women into battle. You're their hope, you're their light. And in the end, they've become lights to you. The lights that guide you home, guide you to Tabane and Koyomi, and the lights that guide you, even now, to Laura. You really love that girl, do you?"

I nod with a smile of my own. She replies with her own content smile.

"She's a light in your life, and you're a light in hers." She stands up, helping me to my feet. She puts a hand on my shoulder. "Now don't do anything rash or stupid, you hear me? In the future, I don't want to tell Laura that she's suddenly a widow."

"But we're not even-"

"Oh shush." She interrupts me as I dry my tears, "I've made bets. And I'm going to cash in on them."

I frown at the fact that my godmother has been gambling on my love life.

"Don't give me that look. It's a win-win situation, anyway... Don't be afraid to love her Kyuukai, no matter what you think it will do if you push forward. She loves you a lot." She smiles.

"But I still don't want you two going at it like rabbits, like your parents."

My eye twitches as I blush. She chuckles, turning around.

"**Now go to bed before I punish you.**" She says in her cold, Chifuyu-like voice, even though a smile still lines her face.

I grin at her, giving her a mock salute.

She turns around, and leaves.

And so do I.

* * *

I sit in a classroom, waiting for that second year class. Tatenashi already sits at the front, grinning at me. When they all arrive, I start my lecture.

"So, what have you learned?" I ask them.

There's silence.

"I know this is a touchy topic, I think I should have started on a softer note... Think about this: There will come a time, where you and/or the people you care about will be threatened... By what...? I don't know. But it's up to you, to make sure that you and they are safe. People can't always rely on the police, or STASIS, or some other organization to make sure that happens. Sometimes, people are forced to take matters into their own hands. And whether we like it or not, we have to be ready, and prepared for what's thrown our way."

"And how do you know all this, Sensei?" A girl asks. "I know you have experience with STASIS and FRACTURE, but I would like to know where you've gotten this outlook. This will to fight?"

I was about to say it was personal, but...

"Actually... I don't know, really." Everyone expresses their surprise.

"I grew up around a time where there was war hanging over your head, you all are old enough to remember that... But I grew up on the frontlines, or as close you can get to them without being in the killing range of weapons... I grew up in a place where the people you cared about could die at a moment's notice... You laugh with them one day, cry at their funeral the next... And when I got the chance to change that... I guess I jumped at it. I jumped at the chance to take matters into my own hands. I regret a lot of my choices. But I don't regret going to fight... I don't regret risking my life... And I sure as hell don't regret protecting the people I care about. I guess that's my answer."

The girl smiles at me, content. The rest blush, others stare with adoration, some have ravenous looks, and I feel like knocking myself out with something. Preferably with a stun charge to the head...

* * *

A week later, life returned quietly to normal. Not much had happened over the span of those 7 days, but only one thing.

Akira never came home. He left me at least one text message a day, telling me he was alive, and doing well.

I've been able to talk with Takashi. I'm planning to go visit him when I have the time.

It's about a week until the interclass tournament starts. I'm checking over every IS in the academy, making sure they are in the best shape for proper competition.

Currently, I'm tuning the large rail gun on Laura's IS. It looks good.

* * *

**POV: Charlotte Dunoa.**

I press my ear to the door of the maintenance area of the IS Academy. I'm trying to listen to what Laura does when only Kyuukai's around... Maybe I can reap some tips and advice from an already existing couple to help me with my own problems...

"A little lower..." I hear his voice say.

"L-Like this?" I hear her ask nervously.

"_**Perfect.**_" He whistled.

"This is kind of awkward..." She said.

"This might hurt at first, but it'll feel good after. I promise."

"O-Okay..."

I can hear silence for a moment.

"_**AH! Ahhh... Aaaaahhhhhhhh!**_" She moans in pleasure.

What are they doing in there?-!

"_**Not too fast, Kyuukai!**_"

"Okay_, _okay... This better?"

"_**Perfect... Just perfect...**_"

I sprint away from the door, a long line of blood seeping from my nose. This never happened. I don't know what happened.

I'm trying to utilize plausible deniability where I cannot even plausibly deny what just happened.

An image of Ichika and I wanders into my head...

The line of blood becomes a river. Stupid pervert thoughts! Get out of my head and stay in Ichika's!

He's too dense to notice they even exist!

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

"You okay now?" I ask her.

I was massaging her shoulders, adjusting her position that she use when she controlled her AIC.

"I'm okay..." She says, blushing heavily.

"Sorry about that." I say, my face pink as well.

"No, no... It was nice. I appreciate it." She told me, deactivating her IS.

"You're welcome." I smile, as she heads to practice. She gives me a wave as she rounds the bend to the arena, and I wave back. I clean up my belongings and statistics equipment, and put it away.

Content with the organization, I stroll through the maintenance rooms, looking at all the parts and projects the classes are working on. I hear the sounds of someone tinkering in one of the rooms, so I head over there.

Inside the room, a blue haired girl struggled to lift the leg of an IS onto an operating table.

"Here you go."

She gives me a look of surprise, as I helped her put the leg onto a table. I look over to her modified IS.

"It looks good, a few flaws, but nothing you can't get around." I compliment. She flushed, as I look at the leg.

"You're not a beginner at this, are you?" I ask. She shakes her head.

I hold out my hand. "Kyuukai Tokiwa. Your name?"

"Kanzashi Sarashiki." She says to me, shaking my hand.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a Tatenashi, would you?" I ask and she gives a little frown.

"She's my older sister."

"Then I understand your discomfort." I smile at her. "Say, what're you doing here, working on an IS? Last time I checked, there weren't any classes scheduled here."

"I'm working on my "personal" IS..." She tells me, as she pulls up a box of tools. "Your published works have helped me a lot." She smiles at me.

"You're a representative cadet? What country?" I ask, a modest and sheepish expression on my face.

"Japan..." She says quietly.

"... No offense, but what're you doing making and customizing your own IS? Shouldn't you have the backing of a company and the government? Like Ichika Orimura does?"

She grumbles at his name. "No... I don't..."

I sigh at a sudden revelation. "Let me guess... Ichika's IS was built with the core meant for your personal IS."

She nods, "You seem familiar with him..." She murmurs, pulling out a pair of tweezers and opening a panel on the leg. She uses the tweezers to separate wires from the mechanics, and uses a cloth to clean away some of the dirt that built up around the motors.

"I'm somewhat familiar." I tell her, as I pull up my own small cloth to help. "Need help with anything?"

She gives a smile, nodding vibrantly. She thrusts a box of tools into my hand, and we set to work.

"Pass me that." I tell her, pointing to a wrench. She hands it to me, and I delve into the motor with it.

"You made this from a base Uchigane, correct?"

"Yes, the base design we use here at the academy."

"There are minor incompatibilities with the parts you've added to the main skeleton. They're nothing big, but may cause some problems in the future, possibly shifting the center of gravity in the motor during flight or running, the parts won't operate in the order required, etc. I can get you a compatibility kit that we produce at one of FRACTURE's bases here in Japan, if you'd like..."

"Yes!" She says excitedly. "That would help very much!"

We continue to work.

* * *

We sit down tired and sweating in a small lounge nearby. I pass her a bottle of water, and she accepts it happily. Turns out we had a lot in common. Like a love for anime, machinery, weapons that devastate on an inhumane scale...

"I haven't had this much fun doing one of the things I love in a while. Most of the time, I had to do it for demonstrations and diplomatic work, wearing a suit and displaying everything, answering questions and fulfilling demands and requests... This is the first time in a long time when I could just tinker with an IS and have fun building it and working on it without a criteria or a board of directors looming over my shoulder taking notes..." I grin at her.

She flushes as she drinks her water.

"Any other recommendations Kyuukai-sensei?"

"You don't need to call me that." I tell her.

"It suits you though... But do you have any recommendations for a pilot like me?"

"Not really, to be honest..." I take a swig of water.

"Then can I ask... Is it true personal IS holders have an advantage over people who have regular IS?"

"... It depends. On statistics and power ratio, a personal IS is superior to a regular IS. But in battle, there are a lot of complex variables to account for. Maya Yamada took down two personal IS earlier this year in a Rafael Revive. A person I knew took down 3 of them in the middle of a combat mission in a real, life and death battle."

She brightened. "Really? Can I meet her?"

"... She died."

"I-I'm sorry..." She said.

"Don't be, it's okay." I tell her.

"There are really amazing people out there, aren't there?"

"Yes, there are..." I agree.

"Could I be as amazing as they are?" She asks me.

"If you try." She smiles at my words.

"Remember, it is not the IS that determines the outcome of a battle. It is the pilot. The pilot's skills are what takes the IS, and uses it to do amazing things, incredible feats. The pilot is the controller, the one who moves it, and wills it into action. Without the pilot, the IS cannot move, it is simply dead..." I tell her, and she listens intently.

"So in a sense... The pilot... The pilot is truly the heart of the machine."

I finish as I take another swig of water. She looks at me, startled and amazed.

"Do you understand?"

She snaps out of it, and nods vigorously. "I understand."

I smile back at her. "I'll come around a bit more often."

"R-Really?"

I nod. "I want to see where your progress will go."

"... Will you be my teacher?" She asks me excitedly.

"... I'll try my best, if you try yours." I grin.

"Yes!" She shouts, excited.

* * *

A few days later, I find myself wandering back to the dorms, eager to see Laura again.

Something's been on my mind lately... And I was planning to discuss it with her. It wasn't like I was breaking up with her or anything but... It was something I wanted her to know.

I open the door to our dorm, and I see Laura sitting on her bed, poring over a textbook.

"How was your day?" I sit down beside her.

"Good... How about you?"

"Nice, if I say so myself."

She leans her head on my shoulder as she reads. I caress her head with my own. I can feel her blush from up here, but I wonder if she can feel the redness creeping through my own face from down there?

...

Okay, I have a confession to make. Most of my knowledge of romance in general comes from manga, anime, random advice from my friends, and a few cheesy romance novels from Akira's stash of secret reading material.

Otherwise meaning, that my knowledge of romantics is incredibly inept... _**Incredibly**_ inept... As in, half the time I don't know what the fuck I'm doing... I really need to shave off that bad habit of randomly swearing, don't I...?

...

Anyway, all I've been doing so far in regards to romance has been what I've felt like doing at the given time. It's worked for me so far. Kyuukai Tokiwa 1, Cheesy romance crap 0.

Maybe crap is too harsh of a word...

I help Laura with her homework, as my mind continues to drift. Mentally drifting keeps my mind sane and creative. It's kept me from losing it time after time again.

"... Laura? Can I talk to you about something?" She looks up from her book and turns to me.

"Okay. What is it?"

I close my eyes, wondering how to phrase this.

"... Laura there may, no, will come a time when I have to leave. I'll have to fight. There will come a time when I'll have to go back to STASIS... And at that time... I'm not so sure that I want to go... And I don't know what the right thing to do... Do you understand?"

She just looks at me, silent. "Do you want to go?" She asks.

I look down solemnly in thought. "... Yes."

"So when that time comes... Are you just gonna leave?" She adopts a solemn look herself.

I close my eyes in thought. "If duty calls... Then yes."

**Smack. **A sharp pain spikes through my cheeks. I bring my hand up to my cheek, startled at her actions.

"You're just gonna leave?-!" She shouts at me. "You're just gonna go out to fight, even get yourself killed?-!"

"I'm not gonna go down without a fight. But yes. I have to. It's my duty, my promise to the people I care about." I tell her.

"Then don't you care about me?"

"I do. Very, very much." I proclaim, staring into her eyes as I quickly hold her shoulders.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She snaps, shrugging my arms off.

As I've said earlier, I've done what I've felt like doing when it comes to romance.

"I'm not."

"Oh, really-"

I cup her face in my hands and give her a passionate kiss.

This is what I felt like doing. It seemed like a pretty good idea at the time.

"Now do you believe I'm not lying?"

She flushes, and gives a nod.

"If you're really going to leave, then I'm going with you."

My carefully formulated plan shatters, after two minutes and a few seconds of existence.

"No." I say flat out.

"Why?-!" She shouts at me, standing up. "I'm strong enough! I can fight! Tell me why?-!"

"NO!" I shout back, standing up myself. "It doesn't matter if you're strong! Anything can happen out there! You know that!" I shout back.

"I don't care! You could die out there, Kyuukai! You could just disappear from my life, gone! I don't want that to happen! I don't want to lose you!" She pleads.

"Just no, alright! I can't fight properly if I have to watch constantly to check if you're okay!" I argue.

"Are you saying I'm a liability?-!"

"NO! I can't fight at all if you're there, because I'll be doing everything to make sure you live! Even if that means getting myself killed! Do you want that? I'm actually willing to die for you if that happened! But are you? Are you willing to risk the lives of other people? For what? Self gratification?"

"I'm not doing this for anything! I want to do this and I'm strong enough to do it! I want-"

"It's not about wants or strength, damn it!" I shout. "If wants really mattered, then I could stay here! Strength is important, but not when it's used foolish reasons!"

"This isn't a foolish reason!" She argues.

"Yes it is! Strength used meaninglessly is useless!"

"This isn't meaningless..." She grumbles, staring at the floor.

She looks up at me.

"Is loving you meaningless?"

"... No." I close my eyes. "And I loving you isn't meaningless either."

"Then why won't you let me go?" She asked, her voice much quieter.

"Because I love you." I answer.

"But I want to go because I love _**you.**_"

We're at a standstill.

"I'm going with you." She declares, turning away from me. "And I'm going to prove that I can fight, I'm going to prove that you can take me with you."

But I still don't want you to go.

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

It's the day of the tournament, and I'm sitting in the locker room, all ready to go. I will win. I have to win. And I'm strong enough to do it.

I give a curt nod to my partner, Houki Shinonono, walking past her and out to the arena. Apparently, We're facing off with Charles Dunoa and Ichika Orimura. Victory will be sweet. _**Very**_ sweet...

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I sit with a bunch of representatives from organizations and countries. A few of them have walked up to me, and attempted to initiate small talk. I shrug them off politely, my mind on other matters. And damn, this suit is stuffy...

Still, I'm worried about Laura, and how she feels... I'm worried about her actions... I'm worried about her safety... Even though this is a regular battle, a lot can go wrong...

...

For some reason, my mind drifts to that first checkup I did on Laura's IS... That blip of data... It couldn't have been, could it? The research on that system was outlawed due to human rights violations, the experimentation regarding it killed a few of the first testers...

...

It was impossible. It just couldn't be in her IS. Most research and development on it was destroyed, not to mention what was done to the actual programs themselves... The program used to copy and emulate the IS and skills of any IS encountered flawlessly...

The Valkyrie Trace System. An infamous last resort... The results are devastating, to the enemy... Albeit at the cost of the pilot...

I continue to wait.

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

"Could all combatants make their way to the Arena?"

I stand up, and start walking, ignoring the rather grumpy girl following me. I take a deep breath of the outside air, looking around. The arena's packed with students. I activate my IS, and fly over to the start position.

I stare down Orimura and his partner, a strategy working through my head. I can try to make this quick. But I have to demonstrate that I'm strong... So that I can prove that Kyuukai was wrong in his decision.

"So we meet here at the start..." I say to him as the countdown begins.

"So we do..." He says, readying in a combat stance.

I'm silent as the counter reaches 5... Then 4...

3...

2...

1...

"**BEGIN!**"

I charge forward, and pull up my rail gun to his face. I'm right about to fire, when Charles comes out from behind, opening fire on me with his rifle. With AIC, I manage to deflect the bullets, swatting them away like flies. I dodge the hail of bullets that chases me, so I retreat for a second, and that Shinonono girl swoops in with her sword.

Orimura blocks the blow of her sword.

I send out wires to grab the girl, and I throw her back. This battle's mine. I have to win. I rush Orimura with beam sabers.

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I grip the armrest on my chair, a worried expression on my face... Laura, don't do this... I feel like jumping in there to intervene, but I calm myself down, continuing to watch the fight.

Suddenly, Houki is taken out by Charles/Charlotte. The people beside me are impressed by his/her actions. Ichika attempts finish her off with his one hit kill ability, Reiraku Byakuya. Everyone in the audience leaned forward in excitement.

Then he ran out of shield energy. Laura initiated her counter attack, a flurry of swipes with her beam saber. Charles/Charlotte, ah hell, I'm just gonna refer to her as Charlotte (even though nobody yet has that right to call her that, though a certain person may be close), came to Ichika's rescue.

He/she pushes Laura back with her guns, and then activates one of her IS's key weapons, the Shield Peirce, a propelled spear attached to his/her IS's under arm. She rams Laura into a wall, repeatedly striking her with Shield Pierce.

I'm on the edge of my seat. Watching intently as the battle unfolds.

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

My shield energy drops dangerously low. I can't lose here. I _**can't **_lose here. If I lose here...

I don't want to think about it.

I don't want to watch Kyuukai leave, just for somebody to tell me he would never come back. I don't want to attend a funeral; I don't want to cry over his grave. I don't want to wake up to a day when he wasn't in my life.

I don't want to lose.

I need strength to win. I need power for victory. I need power, _**now!**_

_**Does thou want power? Does thou want victory?**_

**I want power. Give me power. I want strength... I want to be the strongest! The unmistakeably strongest!**

_**If thou wants power... If thou wants strength... Then thou shall have it!**_

_Valkyrie... Trace... System... Booting._

_Certification... Clear._

_Activation... Initiate Program._

_Valkyrie Trace System... Online._

Pain rockets through my body, static and electricity flying from my IS. I scream, but I'm paralyzed.

What's going on?-!

It hurts! **IT HURTS! WHAT'S HAPPENING! HELP ME!**

**ANYBODY, HELP ME!**

**KYUUKAI!**

A black substance worms it's way around me.

**HELP ME!**

**KYUUKAI!**

And then it goes black.

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

"**LAURA!**" I roar, banging on the shields of the spectator box.

"Emergency declared! All tournament matches are cancelled! Level D alert status recognized! We are sending in instructor troops to handle the situation! All guests and students, evacuate immediately!"

Everyone in the spectator box other than security is leaving, and the shields close over us.

"**DAMN IT!**" I growl, pulling up my chair and throwing it at the shields in anger. It shatters into splinters as security tries to restrain me, but I pull myself out of their grips. I get out my cell phone, quickly dialling Chifuyu and strapping on a Bluetooth.

"**LOWER THE DAMN SHIELDS!**" I demand.

"I'm sorry, but I can't put the students at risk. Let the teacher corps handle this."

"**NO!** **LAURA'S OUT THERE!**"

"I can't Kyuukai, just listen and get out of here.

"**NO, DAMN IT, NO!**"

"Kyuukai, just-"

"**FUCK IT, CHIFUYU-NEE! I'M NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND DO NOTHING! I'M NOT GOING TO STAND BY AS THE PERSON I LOVE IS IN DANGER!**" I shout, activating Arashi and Sonia. Now the security personnel are standing at the walls of the box, afraid of the energy blade attached to my arm and the gun I aim steadily at the wall.

"Damn it Kyuukai! Listen, just-"

I cut the call.

I riddle the shield with energy bursts, which breaks down the energy part of the shield. And with a wide sweep of my arm, Arashi flys out, cutting into the metal part of the shield like a buzzsaw.

"**Come on, come on!**" The blade cuts a diagonal swath.

I can see the arena. I blast the area I cut with more energy bursts, and voila, there's a man sized hole for me to jump out of. I backtrack a few feet, then I run full speed ahead. I jump through the hole.

And then I meet the air.

"Tsubasa no Karite!"

The wings appear on my back, and I dart towards the group of teachers surrounding Laura- no, the thing controlling her... The Valkyrie Trace System.

I rush past Ichika and Charlotte and charge straight into the black figure. I attempt to cut it away from Laura with Arashi, but it swats me away like a fly. I crash heavily into the ground.

"**LET HER GO!**" I roar, shooting Sonia at the black figure's arms, deliberately avoiding the chest area. It looks like Chifuyu... She's the person who the VT System copied.

I prepare to charge again, when a hand grabs my arm. It's Charlotte.

"You'll get yourself killed!" She says, holding me back.

"**I have to do this.**" I growl, pulling back my arm.

"Why? Because you're a man? Because it's your "duty"?" Houki asks skeptically.

"**No!**" I snap, my eyes still on the black figure.

"Then why do you have to go?" Ichika asks, cradling a gash on his arm.

I close my eyes, and spread my wings, blocking them from my view.

"Because Laura's the person I love." And I'm flying off, the wind blocking their cries of surprise from my ears.

I shift to the right to dodge a slash downward, and I blast away the black figure's head. The holes that are left from the aftermath of my shooting quickly repair themselves, and the figure gives me an uppercut to the chest with its fist. It hurt like hell. I felt a rib crack, but no matter, I'll survive.

I charge forward again, this time with another tactic. I open fire on the figure's limbs, preparing to strike with Arashi.

The figure deflects me with its sword, and then strikes at my arm.

"**AAAAAAAAAAH!**" I scream in pain as the sword rips into Arashi's gauntlet. If it weren't for the armor, my entire arm would have ripped off. Though my blood wasn't shed, my shoulder was dislocated.

The figure sends me flying with another punch. I deactivate Tsubasa, and I'm left withering painfully on the ground. The figure stands before me, about to lay the killing blow. I close my eyes at the sword descends towards my head.

**CLASH.**

**BANG.**

I open my eyes. Ichika's standing in front of me, deflecting the figure's blade with his own sword. One of the teachers had shot it, and the black figure retreated.

"Get up!" Ichika shouts.

I grit my teeth, and with my right hand, I yank down on my left arm. It hurts. It really fucking hurts! I pause, catching my breath.

I can't do this... I can't do this... Wait... What the fuck am I thinking?

I have to do this... I have to do this, and I have to do this **now**. I grimace as I grip my left arm once more. I pull down as hard as I can.

There's a sickening **pop**, and a burst of pain flowing through my arm. I scream. I did what worked... Though I might have f*cked up my arm in the process.

No time to do the proper diagnostics. No time at all. I push myself up, and glare at the black figure.

"Just let us handle this." Ichika said.

"No... I'm going to handle it..." I demand.

"You're injured. Get some help for your arm." He says.

"I'm fine. And I'm going!"

"Wait-" Too late. I'm gone.

I reactivate Tsubasa, and dash forward again. I open fire with the same tactic as before. When the figure's sword flies at me again, I dodge it quickly. I deactivate Tsubasa and latch onto the figure's abdomen. Arms try to pry me off.

"**LET HER GO!**" I blast the figure's arms away with Sonia. The shots riddle through the joints, causing the arms to fall to the ground. I prime Arashi, and jam it in. I carve away the black substance as fast as I can.

I'm slicing frantically, running on adrenaline and fear... For the first time in a long time... I've felt... I've felt so truly _**desperate**_.

But no matter how fast I cut away the black substance, it just comes back with vigor. The figure turned into a large black blob.

I see a flash of silver. My hand reaches for it, but then it disappears.

"**LAURA!**" I roar.

I jam my blade into substance again. But I slip in both my arms, and dive in. Darkness envelops me as I swim through the black. I can't see a thing.

But I still press forward.

I hear the sound of breathing, as my hand brushes against something silky... I burst forward with newfound strength, and wrap my arms around something, protectively, almost obsessively.

"Laura... Shut it down." I murmur.

_**Kyuukai?**_ Her voice says in my mind. The black substance had entered through my ear, and connected to my brain.

"I'm here."

_**Kyuukai...**_

"Shut it down Laura. Don't let it control you."

_**... Can I ask you something? Something important?**_

"Is this really the time?"

_**I don't know... I but I want answers... I need answers...**_

"Then what do you want to ask?"

_**... What do you believe is true strength?**_

"..."

_**Kyuukai...?**_

"I don't know exactly... I remember hearing somewhere that "one who does not know love will eternally be unable to gain true strength"... I like to believe that's true."

_**And why is that…?**_

"Without knowing love, strength can never fill such the void love can either fill or leave behind... Strength itself is meaningless… But it's what you do with that strength, that's meaningful... But then again, there are many kinds of strength, not only physical... But the only strength that can match a parallel with love, would be understanding... But understanding between two people, is what eventually leads to love… So without knowing, or feeling love… One can never understand true strength… And those who cannot understand shall in turn, never be able to gain… Do you understand?"

… _**I understand…**_

"Do you really?"

_**Because… Is that why you're so strong?**_

"Maybe… Maybe not... Remember, there are many, many kinds of strength… But what's important, is how we use that strength… Now do you understand?"

_**I understand.**_

"Then can you tell me, how you understand?"

… _**If love can count as strength… And I don't kno**_**w **_**if you know this enough but… I love you Kyuukai… Very, very much…**_

I smile in the darkness. "Then you're strong. You're strong enough for me… But now, can I ask you a question?"

_**Is this really the time…?**_

"I don't know. But I'd love some answers."

… _**Go ahead.**_

"Why do you love me?"

_**Didn't I tell you before…?**_

"I'd like to hear it again, please…"

_**I love you because… I know you're courageous… I know you're kindhearted... I know you're generous… I know you're strong… I know handsome… I know you're determined… I know… I know you're the man I will, can, and shall love. I love you Kyuukai.**_

"I love you too."

The black substance faded into smoke, and I was left standing there in the arena, cradling an unconscious Laura in my arms. It all passed by in a blur. I was whisked to the hospital by the teachers, Laura and I were checked over, and the incident was cleared up. But there's only one thing I can clearly remember.

I never let her go.

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

I woke up in a hospital bed. I twist my head left and right, looking at my surroundings. I feel something resting against my side. It's Kyuukai, gripping my hand and resting his head against my side.

I smile, and caress his head with our hands. I notice his left arm is in a sling.

"You awake?" It's Chifuyu-sensei.

I nod. She pulls up into a chair, but doesn't separate our hands.

"What happened to me…?" I ask her.

"It's a top secret classified article of information, but how familiar are you with the VT System?"

"The Valkyrie Trace System…?"

She nods. "All information and data concerning the program is illegal in most hands… The system is an infamous weapon, normally reserved for a last resort. It's used to copy and emulate the IS and skills of any IS encountered... Currently on the System that was installed on your IS, saved are the forms and emulated data of former Mondo Grosso winners. Which is why the thing turned into me..."

"Why did that system activate?" I ask.

"When the limits of the pilot are exceeded, added with the damage taken and the pilot's mental state, along with the pilot's will, or more along the lines of wishes, to gain victory are important factors. When they all come together, the system acknowledges them, and activates." She explains.

"So this is my fault…? I nearly killed someone, I hurt Kyuukai… And I lost… Is it my fault?"

She shook her head. "No… It is not your fault."

I turn my head to look out the window.

"Laura Bodewig."

"Y-Yes?"

"What is your drive? Your inspiration, your desires, your reason for living... What is it?"

"… I don't know…" I reply.

"Then what is the reason you keep moving forward?"

"… Because I want to get stronger…"

"And why do you want to get stronger? Because of me?"

I slowly shake my head. "Not anymore… I want to get stronger… So Kyuukai will accept me."

"Doesn't he already?"

I nod. "I want to be stronger, so I can continue to stay by Kyuukai's side." I grip his hand tighter.

"… He told you about wanting to go back to STASIS, didn't he?"

I blink. "How did you-"

"I know a lot of things about that boy holding your hand." She sighs as she stands. "Last question: Who are you?"

"L-Laura Bodewig… Why?"

"No reason." She gives a soft smile as an answer. "Just remember you cannot be me. I doubt Kyuukai wouldn't have any inhibitions if he was dating his godmother's copy." She chuckles.

I blink. Godmother?

"Anyway, just rest. I'll see you later." And with that, she leaves.

It's quiet again, aside from Kyuukai's snores.

"_Bwa… Hamburger…_" He mumbles in his sleep, beginning to drool.

I giggle at the expression he's making, and wipe the drool from his face. His stomach rumbles. cHe must be hungry. I press the service button near the bed, and make a request.

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I drift into consciousness, at the sudden smell of something good. It's dark out, moonlight already shining through the window. Laura's asleep beside me. I let go of Laura's hand to caress her face, and then I notice the platter on my lap.

I smile.

On the platter is a hamburger and a glass of my favorite soda. Just what I was craving… How did she know? I pick up a small note that lay on the side of the platter.

It read:

_**Enjoy this.**_

_**- Laura.**_

_**PS. Look at this.**_

I smile at a photo taken by one of the nurses attached to the note. It's me asleep, holding Laura's hand while an affectionate expression is on my face. I place the photo down, and eat my food, contently.

When I finish, I want to take a bath, so I decide to go to the dorms and take one before I come back to the hospital. As soon as I step outside, a bubbly green haired teacher walks up to me.

"Tokiwa-kun! I have a surprise for you! The school's opened a bath building for you, Orimura-kun, and Dunoa-kun!" She chimes.

I blink. "Really?"

"Yes! Showers and a bath pool and all this other luxury stuff!"

I ask for directions, and then I head over to where she said. I enter the building, and start packing in my stuff into a locker. My jaw drops at the sight of two dripping fully clothed people that come out of the changing room door.

Ichika Orimura and Charles/Charlotte Dunoa.

My jaw and her jaw drop as our eyes meet.

I bring my eyes over to Ichika as my finger shakily points at him.

"Ichika you damn pervert!" I shout at him.

"Eh?-! What?-!"

"You damn fucking pervert!"

"What did I do?-!" He shouts back.

"… Ichika… He _**knows**_." Charlotte tells him, blushing madly.

His jaw drops too. "It's not what it looks like!" He flushes.

"It's not his fault! I went in naked after him! Oh no, that sounded wrong!" She flushes herself.

"Pervert!" I shout at Ichika again.

Our argument lasts into the night.

* * *

When I finally get back to the hospital after a long, cold shower, I plop into a chair, and prepare to sleep again.

"Kyuukai…?" Laura's awake, looking at me.

"Yes Laura?" I ask, as I grip her hand again.

"Are you okay?"

I smile, and nod. "I should be asking you that question."

"… Do you have my answer yet?" She asked me. "

I look down, sighing. "I'll still say no."

She frowns.

"But not forever… I'll think some more about it."

Her frown turns into a small smile.

"Then think… And make the right decision." She drifts off into sleep.

I caress her face softly, closing my eyes… "I'll try."

And I drift into sleep as well.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Complete! LONGEST CHAPTER YET! **So R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well. – EthernalRain

**SHIT! WAIT! DON'T CLOSE OR LEAVE THIS PAGE YET! YOU STILL HAVE FLUFF TO READ!**

* * *

**Fluff/Omake: The Power of Love... And Tabloid TV.**

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

I'm sitting on my bed, reading, as Kyuukai gapes at the TV in our room. He's watching some tabloid show. I put down my book, and sit beside him, looking at the TV.

"Our reporters have recently got their hands on quite the scoop!" The anchor announces. "Famed engineer and soldier, Kyuukai Tokiwa, had a breakdown at the IS Academy Interclass Tournament!" Kyuukai's jaw dropped. I blink.

"Due to a classified incident we cannot broadcast, Kyuukai Tokiwa is seen here, losing it as a student in the arena is currently in life-threatening danger. Here is a video taken by one of the audience members in the box."

The screen shows the video.

"**LAURA!**" The Kyuukai in the video roars.

"**DAMN IT!**" He shouts as picks up a chair, throws it at the shields, and on impact it shatters into pieces.

Security attempts to restrain him, but he fights them off. He pulls out a phone, and straps on a Bluetooth.

"**LOWER THE DAMN SHIELDS!**" He shouts into the ear piece. "**NO! LAURA'S OUT THERE!**" He continues to shout. "**NO, DAMN IT, NO!**"

"**FUCK IT, CHIFUYU-NEE! I'M NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND DO NOTHING! I'M NOT GOING TO STAND BY AS THE PERSON I LOVE IS IN DANGER!**" He activates an energy blade on his left arm, and holds a deadly looking gun in his right arm.

He shoots down the shields, and cuts open the metal shield as well. Then he jumps out of the hole.

"There are many questions that come from this piece of evidence! Who is this Laura person? What is Kyuukai Tokiwa's relationship with Chifuyu Orimura? And finally, has Kyuukai Tokiwa gotten "friendly" with another student?" A replay of the moment where he roared "**I'M NOT GOING TO STAND BY AS THE PERSON I LOVE IS IN DANGER!**", "And what is his relationship with her! Find out tomorrow, at-"

Kyuukai turns off the TV.

"You did all that for me?" I ask him.

He nods and smiles sheepishly.

"I'm glad you did." I smile back. I lean against him, and he turns the TV back on to a drama.

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I duck behind a tree as a swarm of girls run past. "**FIND THIS LAURA PERSON, AND FIND HER NOW!**" A girl shouts.

"_Fuck..._" I swear, catching my breath. I've been running hard for about an hour now.

"Why are you here?" I look up, and there's Ichika, hiding behind a tree nearby, reading a textbook.

"Running from fangirls... You?"

"Hiding from girls in general..." He admits. "It's quieter this way." He resumes reading.

"Charles is gonna reveal his gender today, isn't he, or she to be more like it?"

Ichika blinks. "Really?"

"It's gonna be interesting." I promise.

He groans, but still continues to read his textbook.

I sit down in a chair near to the teacher's desk, loftily reading a book as people enter the class. I look up in time to see Charles/Charlotte in a skirt.

I grin as people react to the new bit of information.

"But weren't they using the boy's only bath last night..."

I grin at that fact.

**SMASH.**

I look up from my book to see a certain Chinese yandere currently in berserk mode.

"Oh god..." I stand up as a compressed projectile flies at Ichika. I pull him back, and activate my shield.

"Tokiwa?-! What are you doing! Let me kill this pervert!" Lingyin shouts at me.

"... No can do." I say. She fumes.

"We're safe right?" Ichika asks.

"...No."

"... You have a shield of some sort?"

I activate it as she starts to shoot at us.

"Phew..." Ichika sighs in relief. I notice his IS is on his desk in bracelet form. **Oh. Fucking. No.**

"We are screwed." I groan, on the verge of sobbing.

"Why?"

"The shield only lasts 5 seconds, and takes a 1.3 cooling/recharge time." I tell him in a rushed voice. "We're dead."

We pale as a counter hologram reaches 3...

2...

1...

0.

The shield deactivates, and burst of compressed air flies at us.

"Goodbye world!" I murmur with clenched eyes and a grim smile on my face,

Soon I see bright light. And I'm dead. Wow. That was a short and painless death. I open my eyes.

And I see Laura's face.

"Are you an angel?" I ask as I wipe away some tears from my face. "Because you are currently the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I admit.

It's true, mind you.

"...No."

I blink. Laura's in her IS, blocking shots with AIC.

"Though thanks for the compliment." She blushes.

"And nice timing." I say with a wavering smile. Then I drop on my knees with Ichika, taking in deep breaths.

Laura helps me up. Then she plants a kiss on my lips.

"No matter what any fangirl thinks... You're mine, and mine alone." She says to me, as she continues to protect us.

"And loyally so." I bow with a flushed smile on my own face.

There's silence. Then I feel a tug on my back, and then I'm in the air. I hear the screams and sudden outbursts of surprise coming from the hole in the side of the school building. Laura flies me and Ichika out of there.

Laura's holding me by the waist, while she's holding Ichika by the leg.

She drops us off on top of the tower. "I'm going back to get some textbooks." Laura told me, and we watch her fly back to the dorm.

"Ow..." Ichika grimaces as he rubs his ankle.

"That was scary, wasn't it?" I grin at him.

"What if she dropped me?-!"

"She wouldn't..." I assure him. I lean against the railing.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I've been hearing those words a lot lately... But why not? Shoot."

"... I want to do something special for Charlotte, as thanks for all she did for me at the tournament, but I don't know what..." He sighed.

"Hmm... Something special... I know just the thing." I grin. "This weekend, come to my workshop on Saturday, at 7 pm. Come with Charlotte, and dress fancy."

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

"Something good... Now let's get back to class."

* * *

**POV: Ichika Orimura.**

I struggle to tie a tie, so Charlotte helps me.

"You really need to learn this." She says.

She's wearing a beautiful scarlet dress. "Why Tokiwa-san's work-shop, anyway?"

"He said he had something waiting for us." I tell her as I adjust my suit, well, the suit I rented from a shop across the river, just for the occasion.

"Shall we go?" I ask, finally ready.

She smiles, and suddenly latches onto my arm. At my sudden surprise, she replies, "Oh, be a gentleman today..." I comply after a bit of hesitation.

We quickly leave the dorm, managing to avoid any other girls. I pause in front of the door to Kyuukai's workshop. I type in a lock code into a keypad and open the door.

I blink.

"May I seat you?" Standing there is Kyuukai in a suit.

"You may." Charlotte replies, surprised as well.

He leads us over to a flat area, and seats us at a fancy table. Suddenly, all the lights turn off, and the candles on the table are the only things illuminating the room.

"This is impressive." I muse.

"It is, isn't it."

Suddenly, violin music plays as we talk.

"Laura!" Charlotte exclaims. Standing there in a black dress is Laura, playing a violin. She smiles at Charlotte, and coldly shrugs off my look.

"Your meal, sir." Kyuukai places a dish of some sort before me.

"Did you cook this?" Charlotte asks with a happy expression on her face, clearly recognising the weird dish before us.

"Nope. I had it ordered actually." He admitted sheepishly.

"Um... What is it?" I ask.

"Basil salmon terrine!" She chimes. "I've haven't had this since I've come to Japan! It's a French dish!" She eagerly eats.

I pick up a fork, and scoop up a little bit of the food. Is this even edible? I place it in my mouth. It's a strange taste...

Not bad though. But needs a little getting used to...

We continue to eat, making light conversation. I've been meaning to say something, but I don't know how to phrase it properly...

"Is everything to your liking?" Kyuukai asks. I nod politely.

Charlotte looks like she's enjoying herself. It's all going well.

"If you don't like it, I've got some pizza waiting." Kyuukai tells me.

"No, it's okay... Actually... Maybe just one slice..." He smiles, and brings me a slice of pepperoni pizza, and even a small bowl of spaghetti on the side. I thought we were going French here?

A familiar tune begins to play. Laura moves her hands expertly as she plays, and Kyuukai pulls up a baguette out of nowhere and uses it as a makeshift microphone.

"To the two sitting at the table over there, I'm gonna tease you a bit. I'm also going Italian while I've been feeding you guys' French food." He chuckles.

I blush, recognizing the tune. So does Charlotte.

"_In Napoli where love is King_  
_When boy meets girl_  
_Here's what they say_

_When the moon hits your eye_  
_Like a big-a pizza pie_  
_That's amore_  
_When the world seems to shine_  
_Like you've had too much wine_  
_That's amore_

_Bells'll ring_  
_Ting-a-ling-a-ling_  
_Ting-a-ling-a-ling_  
_And you'll sing "Vita bella"_  
_Hearts'll play_  
_Tippi-tippi-tay_  
_Tippi-tippi-tay_  
_Like a gay tarantella_

_When the stars make you drool_  
_Joost-a like pasta fazool_  
_That's amore_  
_When you dance down the street_  
_With a cloud at your feet, you're in love_  
_When you walk in a dream_  
_But you know you're not dreamin', signore_  
_'Scusami, but you see_  
_Back in old Napoli, that's amore_

_When the moon hits your eye_  
_Like a big-a pizza pie, that's amore_

_That's amore_

_When the world seems to shine_  
_Like you've had too much wine, that's amore_

_That's amore_

_Bells will ring_  
_Ting-a-ling-a-ling_  
_ting-a-ling-a-ling_  
_And you'll sing "Vita bella"_  
_Vita bell-vita bella_  
_Hearts will play_  
_Tippi-tippi-tay, tippi-tippi-tay_  
_Like a gay tarantella_

_Lucky fella_

_When the stars make you drool just like pasta fazool_  
_That's amore, that's amore_  
_When you dance down the street_  
_With a cloud at your feet, you're in love_  
_When you walk in a dream_  
_But you know you're not dreaming, signore_  
_'Scusami, but you see_  
_Back in old Napoli, that's amore..._"

The two of us clap with still huge blushes on our faces.

"Thank you, thank you, you've been so kind." He bows to us and an imaginary audience.

My blush just refuses to go away. I turn and finish all the food that's been given to me.

"You sure eat a lot Ichika." Charlotte notes.

"I guess I was just hungry..." I reply.

"You two should take a walk, have some fresh air. Enjoy the young night. For soon you will not be so young yourselves." Kyuukai said with a silver tongue, waving over to the door.

"That would be nice." Charlotte smiles, and grabs my hand.

"Oh, take some drinks before you go." Kyuukai hands me a bottle and two glasses, then subtly ushers us out of the door.

"Where to?" Charlotte asks.

"Hm... I don't know." I admit.

"How about the tower? It looks like a nice place to enjoy this." She points at the bottle in my hands.

"Alright." I smile at her.

We start to walk to the tower.

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

"What did you give them anyway?" I ask Kyuukai with a weary look as we clean the table.

"I _**think**_ it was non-alcoholic champagne." He replied.

"You think?" I raise an eyebrow.

"... It may have been alcoholic." He confesses.

"... Will alcohol do the same thing to her as it did to me?"

"Confess all your emotions at the current time...? Maybe."

I gape at him. "So she'll..."

"... This conversation never happened. I don't want to get in trouble." He says with finality. "Now, is there anything you want to eat?" He asks me as I poke the leftovers of the terrine. Is this even edible?

"... Maybe just a little pizza."

He smiles, and clears off the rest of the table. He leaves, and comes back with a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne, a few glasses, new candles and a box of pizza.

"This is nice." I say to him as he sets the table.

"Glad you enjoy it."

I smile at him as he pours me some champagne, this time, non-alcoholic. And we sat there, enjoying the food, each other's company, and the night that drifted upon us like a velvet blanket...

* * *

**POV: Ichika Orimura.**

We sit on a bench on the observation deck of the tower. I pour Charlotte some of the drink Kyuukai gave us. She shuddered at the taste of it, but continued drinking anyway. I pour myself some of it, and it tastes...

Rather peculiar...

I drink a few more glasses with Charlotte.

Suddenly, my world goes out of whack, and everything's spinning.

I fall to the left, and my head hits something soft.

"I-Ichika?-!"

My head's resting in Charlotte's lap. I rush to lift myself up, but her hands keep me down.

"Charles-"

"Call me Charlotte..."

"Charlotte..." I try to lift myself up again, but her hands still keep me down.

"Don't... Just rest..." She cooed.

I close my eyes. It's getting rather late...

"You look cute..."

I blush at her words. It's really hard to rest now.

"Thank you for everything..." She murmurs to me.

"That's what I should be saying..." I tell her.

"But you've already said enough..." She smiled at me. "More than enough, to me of all people..."

"It felt like the right thing to say at the time..." I tell her.

She smiles at me, with that smile befitting of an angel- wait... What the hell is wrong with me? Even if she does have the smile befitting of an angel, why am I acting this way to her? She's just a girl I've met and care about deeply-

...

I don't know how I really feel about her exactly... Every time I'm around her in a situation like this, bar the other two "times", my heart pounds in my chest like the protagonist of a corny romance novel. I shrugged it off as an effect of embarrassment and the heat of the moment, but... I have my doubts on what it really is...

Is it love?

...

...

...

Don't look at me like that; I'm just a 15 year old boy coping with the pure absurdity of life! Like anyone with common sense, I'd just force my way through it in a certain path and hope I survive and/or prosper to the end of it! I'm not experienced with love! And the only love I've come close to is Chifuyu's sisterly love for me, anime and manga, if they even qualify!

What's the word for it, inept? That's right, I'm completely inept in the knowledge of romantics! I bet a celebrity like Kyuukai has no trouble with women and girls like this! He doesn't even need to charm them and win them over since they throw themselves at him like blood thirsty mosquitoes!

... But they did throw themselves at me and Charles, er, Charlotte.

Okay, I am completely inept in the knowledge of romantics _**and **_the female psyche!

Which is why I don't even know if I love the girl whose lap I'm resting my head right now!

...

Do I love her?

...

Damn it! Why can't I answer this question! I know I've got the answer somewhere! But where!

Do. I. Love. Her?

...

**I love her.**

...

There it is, simple as that. Without a doubt, there it is. Why though? And why her?

"Charlotte..." I'm just gonna say it.

"Hm?" Throughout my entire mental reverie, she was caressing my head lovingly.

"I lo-"

"You're tired?"

Missed chance... I sigh, nodding. I'll try tomorrow with better chances and after my probable hangover. I close my eyes.

"Then I'll sing you a lullaby... Well, this might not be a lullaby, but it's my favourite song."

She takes a deep breath, and starts to sing.

"_Tout le monde est une drôle de personne,  
Et tout le monde a l'âme emmêlée,  
Tout le monde a de l'enfance qui ronronne,  
Au fond d'une poche oubliée,  
Tout le monde a des restes de rêves,  
Et des coins de vie dévastés,  
Tout le monde a cherché quelque chose un jour,  
Mais tout le monde ne l'a pas trouvé,  
Mais tout le monde ne l'a pas trouvé. _

_Il faudrait que tout l'monde réclame auprès des autorités,  
Une loi contre toute notre solitude,  
Que personne ne soit oublié,  
Et que personne ne soit oublié _

_Tout le monde a une sale vie qui passe,  
Mais tout le monde ne s'en souvient pas,  
J'en vois qui la plient et même qui la cassent,  
Et j'en vois qui ne la voient même pas,  
Et j'en vois qui ne la voient même pas. _

_Il faudrait que tout l'monde réclame auprès des autorités,  
Une loi contre toute notre indifférence,  
Que personne ne soit oublié,  
Et que personne ne soit oublié. _

_Tout le monde est une drôle de personne,  
Et tout le monde a une âme emmêlée,  
Tout le monde a de l'enfance qui résonne,  
Au fond d'une heure oubliée,  
Au fond d'une heure oubliée..."_

Her voice lulls me into sleepy state. I feel like I might fall asleep at any second... But I'm not going out like a light until I make one thing clear today. I open my drooping eyes once more.

"Charlotte..."

Her hands caress my head.

"I love you."

I close my eye again, and wait for sleep to claim me. But before it does...

I clearly feel a pair of lips enveloping mine...

And the words...

"I love you too, Ichika."

* * *

**Chapter FINALLY COMPLETE! LONGEST CHAPTER YET! DAMN!**

**Anyway, the translation for Charlotte's song, and it's also my favourite French song as well.**

**It's Tout le Monde by Carla Bruni, listen to it some time, it's good.**

**English Translation**

_**Everybody is a strange person,  
And everybody has a tangled soul,  
Everybody has some humming childhood,  
At the bottom of a forgotten pocket,  
Everybody has pieces left of dreams,  
And corners of destroyed life,  
Everybody has sought something one day,  
But everybody hasn't found it  
But everybody hasn't found it.**_

_**Everybody would have to demand to the authorities,  
A law against all our lonelyness,  
That no one will ever be forgotten,  
And that no one will ever be forgotten.**_

_**Everybody has a hell of a life going on,  
But not everybody can remember it,  
I can see some that fold it and even break it,  
And I can see some that can't even see it,  
And I can see some that can't even see it.**_

_**Everybody would have to demand to the authorities  
A law against all our indifference,  
That no one will ever be forgotten,  
And that no one will ever be forgotten.**_

_**Everybody is a strange person,  
And everybody has a tangled soul,  
Everybody has some humming childhood,  
At the bottom of a forgotten hour,  
At the bottom of a forgotten hour...**_

* * *

**And that's it. Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter! Which I've already started!**

_**The sound of a siren wailing. That's what woke me up.**_

_I snap out of a deep slumber, quickly looking around. Red lights, blaring siren, the movement of many men and woman running and scrambling. I scramble out of bed, and grab a rifle leaning against a wall. No time to suit up, but no matter, I'm already wearing combat armor._

_I run. No time to think. Just run. Don't die._

_I follow a small river of people through a tunnel leading to a light. As soon as I reach the light, smoke burns my eyes and scars my lungs. I bring my rifle up, and start shooting at any foreign movement. All I can see are buildings ablaze, bodies strewn around cracked and shattered streets. _

_The metal frames of buildings twist and melt under the intense heat, forming misshapen, deformed skeletons. I trip over a body, and come clattering to the ground, straight into a small pool of blood._

_**Get up!**__ My subconscious screams at me. __**GET UP NOW!**_

_With blood soaked hands, I push myself up. A broken car explodes beside me, and throws me aside yet again at a wall. I hit the wall hard, and fall to the floor. I lift my head to look up from the ground, but my face is right beside another face, this one staring at me with scorched flesh and bone, and those same life-drained eyes._

_I clamber up yet again, rifle still cradled close to my body. A man sees me, and points at me shouting something. A tall mechanical figure aims its guns in my direction, and fires. I leap out of the storm of bullets and energy. But I leap right into a burning building._

_Again, I push myself up, and foray through the flames. I force myself through a broken window, and come out into an alley. The alley is broken beyond any former recognition by bombs. Even more bodies are scattered across what's left of it, mostly civilians trying to escape the battle._

_I walk forward slowly, rifle up. I see movement. I'm about to shoot, when I hear cries._

_A young girl, ragged and bloody, is crying over her mother's body, which was crushed under burning wall._

"_Mommy!" She wailed. She would attract the enemy to this location. The mercenaries we fight against would just shoot her on the spot to quiet her. But we are unlike them, much __**unlike**__ them._

_I'm not like them. And I will never be._

_I run over to the girl._

"_We've got to go! We've got to go now!" Suddenly, the safety of this girl was paramount to me._

"_But-"_

"_No buts! It's time to go!" I pick her up, and run. I ignore her cries for her dead mother, and still run. I cradle her close as buildings crash around me, and the once vibrant city began its slow collapse into hell._

_It's a burning maze. I'm running left and right, constantly dodging dead ends. One wrong turn, and we're going to be burnt alive._

_We make it to the streets. "We're almost there!" I tell the girl, begging her to hold on as I run. I can see my line of allies. They raise their guns at me._

"_Get down!" Someone shouts at me. There's a gunshot. A bullet skims my legs. I fall to the ground. _

_I cradle the girl protectively, and inch us into a crater. And then the bullets fly. I peek open an eye to see two sides exchanging fire. And we're stuck in the middle._

_I move slowly forward, through the mass of bodies before us, keeping as low as possible. I can make it. And then I can run._

_There suddenly too many bodies before me, too many to push through from the ground. Time to run. I pull the girl close one last time. And I kick myself up. Then I run like hell._

_All I can hear is the chaos around me, ripping through my ears. But I still run. I don't have much of a choice._

_I fall to my knees behind my allies lines. __**Safe. **_

_Safe at last..._

_I breathe heavily. I smile at the girl in my arms. She faintly smiles back. Them my smile drops, as my eyes widen._

_There's a bullet hole in her side. She's bleeding heavily._

"_No..." This can't be happening. "__**MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC!**__" I scream._

_No medic. They're all tending to other wounded soldiers. They can't spare anything to a civilian now._

"_**MEDIC!**__" I yell again, sobbing. The girl blinks slowly... _

"_Pretty... Light... Onii-chan..." She murmurs, looking up at the flashing lights of battle, illuminating the night sky._

"_**MEDIC!**__" I grip the girl. "Stay with me now... Don't go... Don't die..." I plead to her._

"_Onii-chan... Don't cry..." A small hand wipes away my tears._

"_**MEDIC!**__" My voice is hoarse and raspy. I know it's hopeless. "Don't die on me... Please... Don't die..." I cry._

"_Onii-chan... Please don't cry..." She closes her eyes._

"_**MEDIC!**__" I roar. "__**DON'T DIE!**__"_

"_Onii-chan..."_

"_**NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!**__" This can't be happening. She blinks slowly at me one last time. Then with finality, she closes her eyes with one faint smile... And she's gone._

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**__" I scream to the sky._

_I hold the body of the girl, sobbing my eyes out. This can't be happening. This isn't happening. This is just some cruel dream... No._

_Just some cruel nightmare._

_This can't be real._

_**This can't be real.**_

_**THIS CAN'T BE REAL!**  
_

_**GET ME OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE!**_

* * *

**And there it is. The next chapter will hopefully be up sooner than last time, and I really apologize for this being so late.**_**  
**_


	11. Chapter 11: Start of a New Adventure

**Chapter 11**

**Start of a New Adventure**

* * *

**I **_**STILL**_** don't own Infinite Stratos... But I would love to own one.**

**... I don't have much to say at all. Damn. This is the first time I truly don't have anything. I'm still humbled by reviews though.**

**So, like always...**

**LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

**(Opening Theme (OP): [Luka, GUMI], Speed) Trust me, this fits. Find the English subbed version.)**

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

_**The sound of a siren wailing. That's what woke me up.**_

_I snap out of a deep slumber, quickly looking around. Red lights, blaring siren, the movement of many men and woman running and scrambling... I scramble out of bed, and grab a rifle leaning against a wall. No time to suit up, but no matter, I'm already wearing combat armor._

_I run. No time to think. Just run. Don't die._

_I follow a small river of people through a tunnel leading to a light. As soon as I reach the light, smoke burns my eyes and scars my lungs. I bring my rifle up, and start shooting at any foreign movement. All I can see are buildings ablaze, bodies strewn around cracked and shattered streets. _

_The metal frames of buildings twist and melt under the intense heat, forming misshapen, deformed skeletons. I trip over a body, and come clattering to the ground, straight into a small pool of blood._

_**Get up!**__ My subconscious screams at me. __**GET UP NOW!**_

_With blood soaked hands, I push myself up. A broken car explodes beside me, and throws me aside yet again at a wall. I hit the wall hard, and fall to the floor. I lift my head to look up from the ground, but my face is right beside another face, this one staring at me with scorched flesh and bone, and those same life-drained eyes._

_I clamber up yet again, rifle still cradled close to my body. A man sees me, and points at me shouting something. A tall mechanical figure aims its guns in my direction, and fires. I leap out of the storm of bullets and energy. But I leap right into a burning building._

_Again, I push myself up, and foray through the flames. I force myself through a broken window, and come out into an alley. The alley is broken beyond any former recognition by bombs. Even more bodies are scattered across what's left of it, mostly civilians trying to escape the battle._

_I walk forward slowly, rifle up. I see movement. I'm about to shoot, when I hear cries._

_A young girl, ragged and bloody, is crying over her mother's body, which was crushed under burning wall._

"_Mommy!" She wailed. She would attract the enemy to this location. The mercenaries we fight against would just shoot her on the spot to quiet her. But we are unlike them, much __**unlike**__ them._

_I'm not like them. And I will never be._

_I run over to the girl._

"_We've got to go! We've got to go now!" Suddenly, the safety of this girl was paramount to me._

"_But-"_

"_No buts! It's time to go!" I pick her up, and run. I ignore her cries for her dead mother, and still run. I cradle her close as buildings crash around me, and the once vibrant city began its slow collapse into hell._

_It's a burning maze. I'm running left and right, constantly dodging dead ends. One wrong turn, and we're going to be burnt alive._

_We make it to the streets. "We're almost there!" I tell the girl, begging her to hold on as I run. I can see my line of allies. They raise their guns at me._

"_Get down!" Someone shouts at me. There's a gunshot. A bullet skims my legs. I fall to the ground. _

_I cradle the girl protectively, and inch us into a crater. And then the bullets fly. I peek open an eye to see two sides exchanging fire. And we're stuck in the middle._

_I move slowly forward, through the mass of bodies before us, keeping as low as possible. I can make it. And then I can run._

_There suddenly too many bodies before me, too many to push through from the ground. Time to run. I pull the girl close one last time. And I kick myself up. Then I run like hell._

_All I can hear is the chaos around me, ripping through my ears. But I still run. I don't have much of a choice._

_I fall to my knees behind my allies lines. __**Safe. **_

_Safe at last..._

_I breathe heavily. I smile at the girl in my arms. She faintly smiles back. Them my smile drops, as my eyes widen._

_There's a bullet hole in her side. She's bleeding heavily._

"_No..." This can't be happening. "__**MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC!**__" I scream._

_No medic. They're all tending to other wounded soldiers. They can't spare anything to a civilian now._

"_**MEDIC!**__" I yell again, sobbing. The girl blinks slowly... _

"_Pretty... Light... Onii-chan..." She murmurs, looking up at the flashing lights of battle, illuminating the night sky._

"_**MEDIC!**__" I grip the girl. "Stay with me now... Don't go... Don't die..." I plead to her._

"_Onii-chan... Don't cry..." A small hand wipes away my tears._

"_**MEDIC!**__" My voice is hoarse and raspy. I know it's hopeless. "Don't die on me... Please... Don't die..." I cry._

"_Onii-chan... Please don't cry..." She closes her eyes._

"_**MEDIC!**__" I roar. "__**DON'T DIE!**__"_

"_Onii-chan..."_

"_**NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!**__" This can't be happening. She blinks slowly at me one last time. Then with finality, she closes her eyes with one faint smile... And she's gone._

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**__" I scream to the sky._

_I hold the body of the girl, sobbing my eyes out. This can't be happening. This isn't happening. This is just some cruel dream... No._

_Just some cruel nightmare._

_This can't be real._

_**This can't be real.**_

_**THIS CAN'T BE REAL!**_

_**GET ME OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE!**_

* * *

"-kai! Wake up! Kyuukai!"

A sharp pain strikes my cheek.

My eyes snap open. I leap out of bed, and charge someone to the floor. I quickly pull an OTF switchblade out of my sock, flick the switch and hold the extended blade at my attacker's throat, with death, fire and pain screaming in my eyes.

"What the hell?-!"

Oh shit. It's Ichika.

I pull the blade away and fall onto my back, and then I scuttle like a crab into the side of my bed, breathing heavily. Why did I do that...? What's happening to me...? I cup my head in my hands.

...

Must be all this talk of war and battle... And that dream... The Second Conflict, the Battle for Niigata... Why that moment again...

That girl... One person out of many that I couldn't save... Why her...? Why now...?

I'm going crazy. I have to be.

"Are you okay?" Ichika asks, rubbing his neck.

"N-Nothing..." I stammer, refusing to look him in the eye. We've been living in the same dorm room after Charlotte revealed her gender. Laura and Ichika were forced to swap with each other. Better him than some fangirl...

But I do miss sleeping with Laura...

"Do you want to talk about it? And explain why you tried to kill me?"

I shake my head, still gripping the knife. "Sorry..." I give my half-assed apology, looking past him out at the early morning sky.

He just blinks at me.

"Nightmare?"

"You don't know the half of it..." I reply, fiddling with the knife in my hands.

"Of what?"

"That's personal." I snap.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized.

"Don't be... It's not your fault." I stand up. "I'm going to visit Laura and Charlotte. Coming?"

He shakes his head. It was a few days after that night when I treated Ichika and Charlotte to dinner.

"You can't avoid or ignore her forever, you know." I tell him as I change my clothes. "Tell her how you feel about whatever you said to her that night, and get over with."

"No." He tells me straight up, preparing to go back to sleep.

"We're going, that's final. I'm taking you with me even if I have to haul your unconscious body in your pyjamas down there. And we're four floors above ground. No guarantees that I won't drop you."

He groans. "Fine. But can we go the inside route and take the stairs?"

"And where's the fun in that? Now get changed. I'll scope out the ledge."

I climb out the window, and began to shimmy across the ledge. I peek into window after window, checking if anyone was looking outside.

"Was that Kyuukai-sama?" I push myself against the outside wall as I heard a girl's voice.

"Are you still dreaming? He's not the kind of guy to be peeking into girls' windows at this hour. And besides! We're on the fourth floor! He'd probably fall and hit a tree!" Another girl scolds her roommate.

"Aw... But if it really was him, it's kind of romantic to visit a lover secretly by sneaking into her room through a window..."

"Keep dreaming! And his lover is probably some rich, famous girl! Not some random student from this academy. This Laura person's probably some hoax from the tabloids! She might not even be a real person! And even if she was, she probably doesn't stand a chance at getting a guy like him! And neither do you!"

"Aw..."

"It's early, and there's no school today because the staff is preparing for the move to the seaside school! Go back to sleep!"

"Okay, okay..." A few minutes later, there were snores.

I sigh in relief. Close call... Too close for comfort. I check the other rooms, and then return for Ichika.

"Let's go." I tell him from outside the window. He gingerly steps onto the ledge, and follows me.

"Is this even safe?" He asks, maintaining a firm grip on the passing windows.

"Hell no." I answer. "But that's not gonna stop us."

He looks down. "It's really high up..."

"We go down one floor here. Kneel, grab the ledge, and inch yourself down onto the ledge below us." I order him.

He complies, and soon we're on the third floor's ledge. "Keep moving." We begin to move to the window to Laura's and Charlotte's dorm.

"Watch out for that crack. You might trip on it." I move gingerly over the small uneven crack, and walk on. He follows. Then he trips.

Apparently, the tiny little crack had a tiny little friend. I grab onto his arm as he falls over the ledge. "_Hold on!_" I hiss in a quiet tone, not to wake up the girls in the dorm.

"_Help me!_" He hisses back.

"_I'm trying! Your pants are stuck on the window!_" I hiss in reply. His pocket was hooked on a slightly opened window.

We heard whistling, and the sounds of a shower.

"I'm coming out now!" A girl's voice said, as the sounds of a shower stop. "I forgot to get a towel!" She squeals in annoyance. "And there's no more in here!"

"Get one from the cabinet! I'm going out for a jog!" Her roommate says from the hall.

"_**GET ME UP NOW!**_" Ichika near yells.

"_**TRYING! I'M TRYING!**_"

There's the sound of a door creaking open. "That was nice..."

"_**HURRY!**_" His eyes widen at some sight from inside the girls' room.

I yank up as hard as I can. He comes loose from whatever kept him down, and I help him onto the ledge. Phew. Then we look silently over the edge as his pants flutter to the ground.

"... Can we go back so I can get some new pants?" He weakly asked.

"No, and anyway, most of the girls will be awake. We'll have to go through the inside routes, sneak through the halls, go through the vents, etc... By the way, nice underwear!" I whistle.

He flushes, his hands quickly covering them. He nearly fell again, so he uncovered them to hold onto the wall.

I cock an eyebrow, "Seriously though, pink polka dots?"

"They were a gift... And they're comfy on the "_**package**_"... You know what I mean..." He told me, his blush not fading.

I nod slowly in understanding, a devious smirk on my face. "Let's move."

We finally make it to the girls' window, after carefully navigating through the various obstacles. Which were cracks, awake students, etc. I lightly rap the window, and it opens.

"Good morning." Charlotte smiles at us as she lets us in. She then blushed furiously, looking at Ichika. It may have been from that night, or his current choice of apparel.

"Good morning..." Ichika replied, still looking sheepish.

I walk over to Laura's bed. She was still asleep. I sit on the bed, smiling at her. Then I blink, and gape while my face blushes.

She was wearing _**nekomimi pyjamas. NEKOMIMI PYJAMAS. **_If you aren't familiar with the glorious phenomenon of the otaku culture, then you may or may not be seriously deprived. Oh, you don't? Here's a translation.

_**Catgirl**_. That's right, _**cat**_girl. Cat ears and tail on a human body... And it had to be some weird twist of fate to encounter a girl (now lover,) who singly targeted and stroked each one of my key fetishes!

And screw you and your opinion, yes, I am a pervert! I'm a guy! It's only normal! _**PERVERTS UNITE**_!

Though I do cut down on those tendencies... So correction: I am a _**closet **_pervert!

Much to the conscious people's disbelief, I lie down on the bed, and sneak under the blankets.

"_**Good morning, Koneko-chan...**_" I whisper into her ear, smirking and nuzzling her forehead with my cheek.

Then I notice the furious red blush on her face, and an eye slowly creaking open.

"... Kyuukai?"

I nod, and latch onto her, pulling her close.

"... Great, I'm dreaming." She murmured, resting her head against my chest.

"No you aren't."

"Then tell me something only the real Kyuukai could possibly know that you couldn't, Dream-Kyuukai?"

"... Your three sizes are-"

"Not that!" She squeals. "Something else!"

"The fact that I love you very much?"

"While that's very appreciated, but something else!"

"... I'm a ruthless killer that doesn't deserve to be in a relationship...?" I say with a pitiable expression.

Laura pushes herself up, and pins me down onto the bed.

"Don't say that!" She says to me, "You're not a ruthless killer! You're kind, you're compassionate! You wouldn't hurt a fly if you had the choice!"

I smile softly. "That's very appreciated Koneko-chan..." Even though it wasn't true.

"This has to be a dream... Charlotte and Ichika are acknowledging each other for the first time after that night, he's wearing pink polka dot underwear, and she's giving off heat like a broken ventilator! And all that's not really happening outside of this dream!"

I force myself up, and give her my "signature" roguish smirk. The one I use whenever I've got something clever in mind. I cup her face in my hands, and my smirk turns into a smile. Then I lean in close.

"This is not a dream." I close my eyes and kiss her passionately. Then I let go, and look into her eyes. "And if it were, would you want it to be?"

She shakes her head slowly, a dazed expression on her face.

"Then good morning, Koneko-chan." I grin, ruffling the fake ears on top of her head. I turn to the others in the room. There was complete silence, as they gaped at us.

"What're you guys looking at? Never see a couple share passionate love on top of a bed before?"

They flush even more vibrantly then possible. "And I did _**not **_mean it like that!" I scold with a playful expression.

"... Can we take this somewhere else?" Laura asks me, tugging innocently on my jacket's sleeve.

"Well you two, see you in a few hours." I grin, and carry Laura out of the room.

"_**Can't I at least change first?-!**_"

"Say something, Koneko-chan?" I ask with a smile, completely oblivious to her objections.

* * *

**POV: Ichika Orimura.**

"... What just happened?"

"... I have no idea."

"C-Charlotte, about that night-"

"U-Um... Would you like to talk about it?" She asked weakly.

I have no idea what to do or say at this moment.

"Would you like to go out with me?" I quickly ask. "The shopping center across the river, around 11...?"

She blinks at me. "O-Okay..."

"I promise I'll talk about that night then." I assure her, while backing myself to the outside of the window, my hands still covering my underwear. "Well, see you later." I start to shimmy my way towards my dorm room.

Then I trip on a crack, sending me tumbling three floors into a tree.

"_**Ow...**_"

At least I can see my pants from here...

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

Laura sat on my lap as we watched the sun rise... This is nice.

"... Koneko-chan?"

"Stop calling me that..."

"Still suits you." I reply. "Is there anything you'd like? Anything that would make you feel better?"

"... Are you offering to pamper me?"

"Hm..." I nod. Maybe it'll dissuade her from certain decisions in the future.

"... Are you using this chance to pamper me to get me away from certain decisions in my future?" She asks.

I sigh. She got it right. How does she do that?

"No..." I lie, "But... Is there anything you'd like, that would make you smile a bit wider, a bit more often?"

"... Surprise me." She says, giving a soft smile back.

"Okay." I grin.

"Now could you explain why I'm still in my pyjamas?"

"... Because I have a thing for catgirls?" I whistle, waggling my eyebrows at her appreciatively.

She stands up, and smacks me over the head, lightly. "_Pervert..._" She grumbles, storming off towards the dorms.

Okay, now that gift shall be an apology gift. But I'm stumped. What the heck does a teenage girl want? Correction: What does a teenage military-official-who-happens-to-pilot-one-of-the-worlds-most-dangerous-weapons girl want?-!

Oh crap...

And that's why I'm sitting on the monorail, heading for the mall across the river. And I have no freaking clue on what I'm going to buy...

Hey... Is that Ichika?

* * *

**POV: Ichika Orimura.**

I'm sitting in the monorail, right beside Charlotte. What do I say now? What am I supposed to do? I'm rushing into this with no idea of what the heck is going to happen!

We're silent, waiting for each one of us to make the first move... It doesn't seem like it's gonna come soon.

"Ichika... What are you planning to do?" She asked me.

"I was planning to go buy some swim trunks today..." I tell her.

"I need a new swimsuit too..."

My mind drifts to see Charlotte in a bikini... And then to see her without one at all.

"Ah, do you have a fever?" She asked, placing a hand on my forehead, "You're burning up!"

"It's nothing!" I lie.

"Are you lying? You were probably thinking something perverted... Ichika you pervert."

"Don't put me in the same league as Kyuukai..." I sigh.

She gives a glare at me, and looks out the window with a pout.

The monorail stops, and we get off the station. We start walking over to the shopping center.

"Charlotte..."

She refuses to talk.

"Charlotte..."

"I'll forgive you if we can hold hands."

I give in rather easily, and take her hand in mine, leading her towards the mall. I peer behind my shoulder, and blink as I see blurs of blue and red duck out of sight. It's probably nothing...

Hey, it's Kyuukai. I still haven't forgiven him for what happened earlier...

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asks him, as he walks up to us.

"I need to find some gift to get Laura. Would you know something she might like, being her roommate and all...?" He pleaded.

"Sorry, I don't know much... She likes anything feline though." She told him.

He suddenly grinned. "Thanks for the help." He scurried off towards the stores.

"Hope he finds what he's looking for." Charlotte remarked, as we start walking into the building.

"But I wonder what he's looking for..." I note, watching Charlotte beam at her surroundings. She hasn't been here before...

Kyuukai's standing in the distance, poring over a map. He hasn't been here before either.

"Where is that store..." He said aloud, wandering off. A silver haired girl lingered behind him... Was it Laura?

Charlotte tugs me towards another hall of shops, and the two disappear from my line of sight.

"Hey, Charlotte..."

"Yes?" She turns toward me.

"I've been thinking... Now that everyone knows that you're a girl, calling you Charlotte isn't anything special anymore. Shouldn't we think of another name for you? One just for the two of us."

"You think so? Like a nickname? Like how Kyuukai calls Laura Koneko-chan?"

"Like that- Wait, he calls her _**Koneko-chan**_?"

She nods, "It's kind of cute, but Laura won't let anyone but Kyuukai call her that, and she only tolerates it because they're a couple."

"Then what does she think about it?" I ask.

"She doesn't talk much about it, but I can tell she likes it."

"Then would you like your own nickname?"

She nods eagerly.

"Then how about something like... Char? It's a nice one."

"I like it! I really like it!"

I smile at her reaction. Guess she really does like it. We continue to walk on, when something catches my eye...

"Charlotte, I'll catch up with you. I've got something to buy."

"Really? Then see you soon!" She tells me, running off.

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I had to back track, because I took the wrong route... Where the hell is that shop? Hey, it's Ichika again. I get him into a headlock.

"What'd you buy?" I ask, a grin on my face.

"Just a gift." He snaps, still touchy about the whole incident this morning, trying hard but futilely attempting to get out of my hold on his neck.

"Don't be like that..." I chuckle.

We're suddenly interrupted by a girl squealing something about swimsuits. Ichika wriggles out of my hold on him during my stunned reaction to the girl's loud voice.

Ichika goes out to talk to her. Probably friends. She's younger than Ichika, and had red hair along with another boy around Ichika's age.

I linger in the back for a bit, then step forward to talk to Ichika.

"Friends of yours?" I ask, already guessing.

"Yes." He replies, gesturing over to them.

"Kyuukai Tokiwa, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The boy blinks, as the girl gapes.

"R-Ran Gotanda, nice to meet you..." She says, eyes wide. Just great. Another fangirl... I have enough to deal with, potential insanity and girlfriend issues to deal with.

I let go and hold out my hand to the other guy, gesturing for a name.

"Ah, Dan Gotanda." He says. "It's nice to meet the guy that my sister has a life sized poster of in her room along with a life sized photo of Ichi-" He's cut off by his sister's glare and waving fist.

"So! Tell me something about yourself!" Ran eagerly asks, probably looking for bragging rights. And it's obvious that she has a crush on Ichika, given the way she glances at him every other second.

"Well, I'm 17, I'm a teenage engineer and soldier, I like takoyaki and seafood, and I've recently gotten lost while trying to find a store where I can buy an apology gift for my girlfriend. Anything else needed to be known?" I quip, with a very Tatenashi like smile- damn it! Now I'm even copying her habits!

"G-Girlfriend?-! The tabloids were right?-! My friends are gonna freak!" She squealed, ecstatically at the news.

_**Gack.**_ I grit my teeth. I should have just ignored her!

"I need to find the pet store..."

"You're getting her a pet?" Ichika asked, turning away from Dan.

"Yeah, but I can't find the place, and I can't tell shit from this map..."

"... That's the map of another mall a few blocks from here."

"... Well, I feel like an idiot..." I mutter.

"The pet store's down there, behind us." Dan point in that direction.

"Thanks." I smile at him, "Nice to meet you guys." I run off.

"Kyuukai?" It's Charlotte. "Where's Ichika?"

"Back there, talking with some friends." I point over to him.

"Thank you!" She says to me running off towards him.

"You're welcome!" I say back right before she speeds off. I finally make my way to the pet store, and walk up to the manager.

"I'd like to inquire about a good pet."

"What kind of pet are you looking for?"

"I was thinking... About a kitten."

* * *

**POV: Ichika Orimura.**

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

She pulls me to a swimsuit store... What's she planning to show me? We go inside of a changing room... Okay, this is starting to sound like some ecchi scene from one of Dan's anime or manga...

"What are we doing in here anyway?" I ask her as she peeks outside of the changing room's curtain. I doubt she's got bad intentions...

"I'll change now." She pulls off her school blazer, right in front of me. I turn around quickly and look at the wall. What is she planning? From what I can hear, now she's taking off the rest of her clothes.

**WHAT DO I DO NOW?-!**

Is she really taking them off? And if so, is she- don't think about it, try not to think about it. Don't give her the victory about being right about me being a pervert-

I hear the rest of her clothes slink to the ground. Oh man. Think of something else, and think about it now?

Hm... Like what's pi: Which is 3.-

I struggle to concentrate, as vivid and explicit images float through my mind.

"I'm done!" I turn around, and she's in a rather stunning orangish-gold swimsuit.

"Does it look… Strange?" She asks me.

"Not at all!" I quickly reply, "I think it looks great!" I assure her. Hopefully that was a good response.

"Then I'll buy this one." She smiled at me.

"Can I help you?" Outside the changing room is a store assistant. I cup my mouth in my hands, hopefully trying to drown out my breathing.

"That voice just now… Is that…?" That voice… _**Chifuyu-nee?-!**_

The curtain slides open. It is Chifuyu-nee…

Oh dear god…

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I step out of the pet store, bags in one hand, and a carrier in the other. Hey… Is that Ichika and Charlotte? Getting chewed out by Maya and Chifuyu-nee? I enter the shop they were in.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Kyuukai…These two idiots decided to get intimate with each other inside a changing room…" Chifuyu murmured.

I grin, and waggle my eyebrows at Ichika. "So, how was it?"

He flushed red, looking away from me.

"Anyway, what're you doing here?" She asked.

"Getting an apology gift for my girlfriend." I tell her.

"You know that pets aren't allowed in the academy, right?"

"Of course!" I lie, hiding the small pet carrier behind me. "These are just for a friend!" I say.

"You don't have many friends." She notes.

"I take offense to that! Anyway, I'll take these two off of your hands, you should relax after all your work."

She sighs, "Fine, I need to get my shopping done anyway…" She looks at the two. "Follow him, and listen to whatever he says." Then she leaves with Maya to do some of her own shopping. I see her eye a black swimsuit appreciatively.

"You two, come with me." They stand up stiffly, and walk out of the store with me. "Had a bit of "fun" did you?" I chuckle.

They shake their heads, still blushing.

"Hey… Is that Laura?" I see Laura purchase something at the store's counter. "Hold this." I pass the carrier and bags to Ichika, and then run over to Laura.

"Koneko-chan!" I latch onto her happily.

"Kyuukai?-!"

"Sorry for startling you." I grin at her. "I've got to show you something." Then her stomach grumbles. "But let's go to the food court."

I lead her out of the store, and she greets the two I'm supposed to watch. We walk over to the food court, and I place the carrier on the table.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked, sitting down beside Ichika. I face the door of the carrier to Laura.

"Meet your new pet." I open the door to the carrier.

And wandering out, is an ebony silver spotted ocicat kitten. It's small and shy as it wanders on the table. But as soon as it sees Laura, it hobbles lightly over to her, and sits down, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Nya." It mews.

Laura blinks, and suddenly takes the kitten in her arms.

"It's so cute…" She murmurs happily, the kitten squirming lightly in her arms.

I smile, absolutely gushing at the situation. Charlotte stands and walks over to Laura to fawn over the kitten with her, and I hop into the space she leaves to chat with Ichika.

"So… How's life?" I start off with the most ambiguous question.

"A pain in the neck, but good enough for me. What about you?"

"A good-looking, heartless bitch… Good in bed, but cruel as hell out of it. Know what I mean?" I chuckle at his expression of disdain.

"You're a pervert, you know that?"

"I know. I like to cut loose every once in a while. It helps with a lot." I explain, watching the kitten and the girls squeal over it.

"They seem to like the little guy." Ichika noted. "It is a guy, right?"

I nod, "Believe me, I checked… Which is why I'm not wearing the same shirt that I came here in…"

Ichika blinked, as I held out a bag with my wet shirt from earlier, and showed the extra shirt I had kept in my daypack earlier, that now I donned under my jacket.

"Let's just say that the little guy had a little too much water from his bowl this morning… And decided to relieve himself, _**right**_ when I was holding him." I sighed.

Ichika broke into laughter as I glared at him.

"C-Consider us e-even for what h-happened earlier." Ichika stammered, refusing to stop laughing.

"So what are you gonna name him?" Charlotte asked Laura.

"Let's see…" She adopted a thinking expression.

"The little guy was the 7th in the litter, if that helps." I note, implying a certain name.

"Okay then… Shichirou it is." She smiled at the newly named kitten.

Shichirou… The seventh son. The kitten mewed in happiness, as if it understood and liked the name.

While all this was happening, Ichika looked longingly at Charlotte.

"Go talk to her, clear some things up." I persuade him.

He gives it a thought, and then nods. "Alright."

"And if it doesn't go well, prepare an apology gift." I grin at him. "And don't pick a kitten, that was my idea."

He nods, and stands up, and takes Charlotte by the hand.

"Let's go somewhere. I'd like to talk." He says to her.

* * *

**POV: Ichika Orimura.**

I walk us over outside to the roof of the shopping center. There's a garden up here, a few benches, it's like a park. Charlotte smiles, and wanders among the plants, observing them carefully with a curious and happy tone. I sit down on a bench overlooking the city, watching her.

When she's finished doing her own inspection of her surroundings, she sits down beside me. We look out at the city, deep in our own thoughts.

"What do you think about what happened that night?"

"… I'm not sure exactly." I admit.

"Then… Did you really mean what you said?"

I close my eyes. "I don't know…"

She looks away from me, "I've heard that alcohol impairs judgment and can make you reveal things that you normally wouldn't. Such as a person under its influence can reveal what they really feel…" She grabs my hand.

"Is that what you really feel about me?" She asked.

Think deeply. Don't panic, just think. Did I really mean those three little words? The only problem is that they aren't so little to me.

I love you.

How do I really feel? I've never felt so confused. How the hell do people handle this kind of thing? I should have asked Kyuukai for advice or something-

Oh screw it. I'm a man. And as a man, I'll deal with my decisions and their consequences. I'll live my life the way _**I**_ want to live it.

And the way I want to live it, is by the way I really feel.

"I meant it."

She blinks, eyes widening in surprise.

"I love you." I tell her, now absolutely sure.

She gives me a teary smile, and leans forward, lips moving quickly towards mine. I lean forward as well. Until my head hits something. Oh, it's one of Cecilia's laser bits…

_**Oh. Fucking. Crap.**_

The laser discharges as I tackle Charlotte to the ground.

"_**Ichika… Charlotte…**_" Oh why now…?

Cecilia and Rin loom over us in their IS.

The bright blue lights of lasers appear.

"RUN!" I shout, picking up Charlotte and running like hell. Lasers and shockwaves pierce the roof beside me as I run.

**WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!**

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I glare sternly at the two sitting in infirmary beds. Laura was back at the dorms with Charlotte and Ichika, and the three were playing with the new kitten and getting him used to its surroundings. The reason I wasn't with them was because two certain people decided to go on a rampage in the middle of a city with the most dangerous weapons known to man. And I had to go deal with them, preferably with stun charges shot from Sonia.

Thanks to them, and the fact that they used personal IS, the amount of energy used for a one hit "kill" stun charge basically took up half of the energy stored in Sonia, which would take about a week to recharge with the equipment I have now. And FRACTURE refuses to send me my combat maintenance equipment under the charge that I don't need it. Well fuck, I do need it!

"So, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"It was Charlotte's fault! She tried to sexually harass Ichika!" Lingyin claimed. "She leaned in and tried to force a kiss!"

Cecilia nodded in agreement. I sigh.

"I can't deal with this kind of shit anymore… Maybe I'll see a psychologist… I hear those guys they have in London are some of the best in the world… I've been wanting to visit Lindy in a while… I hope she wakes up soon from that coma…" I muse.

"Wait, Lindy? Lindy _**Alcott**_? My cousin?" Cecilia asks, surprised. "You know her?"

"She was in the squad of someone close to me during that battle in London." I tell her. "I'm good friends with her adopted mother."

"Then is it true you carried her through the crossfire, running and fighting for your life and hers, oblivious for your safety, and obsessed with her safety?"

"… Where'd you hear that?"

"It was a popular story at my middle school… Some of my classmates thought it was romantic…" She admitted.

"Well anyway, I'm going to London." I decided. "I'm going to see a psychologist, get all this shit worked out of my head, and then enjoy a small vacation with my girlfriend and her new kitty." I I sigh.

"Is it true?" She asks.

"What is?" I raise an eyebrow.

"That you're in a relationship with Laura Bodewig!"

I nod, looking at her surprised expression. "Tell no one." I quickly add, and leave the room. I peek in to add one thing, "And you guys have detention from the end of classes to five in the afternoon for the rest of the week."

I smile at their outbursts of annoyance. Serves them right…

* * *

I sat down near the monorail station, waiting for Akira. He said he would show up today… The monorail arrives at the station. And stepping out is Akira.

He quickly envelops me in a crushing hug. "It's nice to see you again, kid."

"I'm 17!"

"You're a kid by my standards." He chuckled.

Hey! Only I can say that, and I say that to Tatenashi!

"Now, let's go repair my prosthetics. Invictus is getting grumpy."

"Where have you been, anyway?"

"I met a contact who gave me the parts I need, and she happened to be an old friend… I've been catching up with her, and ending a few debts…" He said to me as we walked to my workshop. We enter the workshop, and I order him to lie down on the table.

"Take off the shirt and pants." He complies sheepishly, and he's left in his underwear.

"… Seriously? Tighty whities? Not boxers, or anything like that?"

"They're my old friend's ex-boyfriend's underwear, not mine." He says.

"No wonder he's now the _**ex**_-boyfriend…" I chuckle, and at his weird look, I reply, "What? I've been dealing with a lot of crude underwear scenarios today."

I take off the prosthetics from his body, and place them on another table. I begin the slow and laborious task of removing the broken parts, and replacing them with the fixed ones. I allow a bit of energy to work through them to see if they work. It seems good…

Invictus decides to make an appearance, so a hologram appears in front of the IS core dock.

"Feeling great!" He comments.

"Nice to hear." I grin at the hologram.

"So how do we go about this?" Akira asks as I bring the now fixed prosthetics over to him and attach them.

"Well, we're going to reconnect your nerves to the prosthetics." I tell him.

"Is it going to hurt like last time?" He asks. I shake my head. "You're lying."

Invictus begins to laugh and laugh.

"It's going to hurt, isn't it..." Akira sighs as I connect my phone via a wire to the IS dock.

"Like a bitch." I press a button.

"_**GAH****!**_"Akira roared, face pulsing with pain.

When he stopped screaming, he glared at me, pointing a finger with his metal hand.

"I blame you for all this…" He panted.

"Of course you do." I sigh.

Later, we're relaxing on the observation deck on top of the tower.

"Hey Akira?"

"Yep Kyuu?"

"Only Mom can call me that!" I scowl at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckles. "So, what?"

"… I was planning a trip to London soon."

He blinks. "Really? Why?"

"I wanted to see a psychologist, get some things cleared out of my head, visit the memorial, see Lindy and maybe Selvaria, go to the FRACTURE base and you know…" I tell him.

"You want to check the Gears of Fate."

I nod. "We can find something there, for sure… I know we can. It's the famed information network system of FRACTURE, it should have something…"

"_For when the flames of war begin to burn, the machines of combat ready to spurn, for when shall man ever learn, so the Gears of Fate begin to turn…_" Akira whispered the cliché motto of the men and women who run the Gears of Fate.

I nod. "So… In a few days?"

"In a few days." He agreed.

A few more days… And we're going to London.

* * *

I found myself before the student council building, about to ask something that I thought I would never ask before… I enter the building.

"Kyuukai!" Tatenashi sped towards me. "I hear you've gotten a pet! Don't you know that's against the rules?"

"I know..." I sigh.

"I can pull a few strings, bend a few rules… That's what you came for, right?"

I nod.

"Hm… Then I want something in return." She declares.

I hesitate. "… Name your price."

"A date."

I blink.

"You," She points at me, "Take me," She points to herself, "On a date."

"And if I don't?" I already know the answer.

"Then I'll make sure that pet of yours goes bye-bye quicker than you can shoot your guns." She smiles.

"Fine." I agree. I'm doing this for Shichirou…

"Excellent!" She chimes, then adopts a mischievous look. "_I have plans for you, you sexy little pretty boy…_" She whistled.

"Oh fuck me." I swore.

"I'd love to!" She chimes.

I slam my head on a wall.

_**WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?-!**_

"Oh! And I heard about you planning to take a trip to London! I'm coming along with these people!" She chimed, producing a paper out of nowhere.

I take the list gingerly, and read it off. It's a request to a teacher…

**Educational Field Trip to London, England**

**Chaperone(s)**

**Kyuukai Tokiwa**

**Participants**

**Tatenashi Sarashiki**

**Kanzashi Sarashiki**

**Ichika Orimura**

**Cecilia Alcott**

**Charlotte Dunoa**

**Lingyin Huang**

**Houki Shinonono**

**Laura Bodewig**

**Reasons for participants: Participants are persons that require practices in experiences in and with foreign countries. This trip may augment that practice, and give them skills that they may require in the future. Kyuukai Tokiwa and FRACTURE are the patrons of this trip, and will be guiding the participants during the trip with educational and recreational means.**

I blink. "Is this really necessary-"

She flashed another paper.

**Trip approved, please confer to your chaperone to arrange transport and lodging…**

"Well, shit." I swear yet again.

"We'll have our date there too! It'll be so much fun!" She giggles, looking at me with her mischievous expression.

I… I am fucked. Aren't I?

* * *

**Chapter 11 Complete! Finally! Oh yes! I promised you guys an omake! And this one is cracky, oh **_**YES**_** it **_**IS**_**.**

**But it's also multi-part! And due to my obsessive want to get started on the next VOTP chapter, it's only a prologue of a two part omake.**

* * *

**Omake: It All Started With a VERY Crude Dream: Prologue**

**Warning, somewhat explicit content. Please ignore or either be amused by my blatant immaturity and/or pervyness.**

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I lay down in my bed, looking at the ceiling. After preparing all my measures for good sleep (which was placing a small cloth over Ichika's face to drown out his infernal snoring) I closed my eyes. And I drifted off into sleep...

* * *

I blink. It's morning… A dreamless sleep, weird… I stand up, and walk to the bathroom. I look into the window.

I blink. That's weird. What the fuck…? I blink again to be sure.

"_**HOLY SHIT****!**_"I shriek.

I've turned into a girl. I have long, dark brown hair, a feminine face, and most startling of all… I've got C-cup boobs.

I peer under my pants. It's gone. Holy hell, my manhood is gone.

_**THIS IS SO FUCKED UP!**_

"Kyoko, what are you doing in there? Kyoko Tokiwa, answer me!" A girl's voice asks.

I pass out.

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

I fell asleep to the sound of Shichirou purring… Such a cute kitty…

* * *

I'm woken up by something swishing by my nose. Oh, it's Shichirou's tail… I blink. It's impossible…

How the hell?

Shichirou's turned into a puppy. I stumble out of bed, and decide to wash up, clear whatever's going on out of my head. I've gotten into the bathroom, and splashed water on my face…

I feel hair on my chin for some reason…

"_**HOLY SHIT****!**_" A shriek reverberates through the building. What the heck? I look up into the mirror.

I blink.

"_**OH MY GOD****!**_" I shout.

I've got short silver hair, a masculine face that smells of after shave, stubble on my chin, and even weirder of all… I've got abs. A four-pack to be exact.

I look under my shorts… There's something long and fleshy in there. I prod it with a finger. It twitches.

_**THIS IS SO MESSED UP! **_

"Laurenz? Laurenz Bodewig! Hurry up! I need to use the bathroom too!" A girl's voice says impatiently.

I faint.

* * *

**That's pretty much it for now… The next part will be next chapter… So R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well. – EthernalRain**


	12. Chapter 12: Winds of Chernobyl

**Chapter 12**

**Voices of the Past**

**Winds of Chernobyl**

* * *

**I STILL DON'T OWN INFINITE STRATOS! BUT I'D LOVE TO OWN ONE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF?-! Oh wait… This is a fanfiction… I have to repeat myself…**

**... I've still got a ranting shortage... Damn. Not much to rant about nowadays. It's the first time I've been truly, utterly speechless on what to say to you. I guess this could count as a rant about my shortages...**

**So... Anyway, this Voices of the Past chapter is all about Kyuukai Tokiwa! Now...**

**LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

The helicopter flew on, over this oasis of nature. Buildings appeared throughout the overgrowth, life overfilling from where one of the first exploits of urbanization took place. The lack of humanity's presence evident, the city completely untouched by man with the exceptions of a few places, here and there. Nearly abandoned, this place was perfect for FRACTURE.

This place was Chernobyl.

The helicopter landed on top of a building, and Akira and I left it.

"Head directly north to get to the outpost!" The pilot shouted at us over the whirring of the helicopter's rotors.

"Got it!" Akira shouted back. The helicopter rose from the building, and flew off. "Well, here we are Kyuukai. Take a good look, at a piece of history."

I wasn't really listening. I was already walking to the door. I grip the rusted handle, and turn it. The door didn't budge. I kick it in.

And the door is ripped off its hinges, and falls with a thud to the ground. I enter the building, heading down the stairs. The place is rotting, plants already growing all over the inside, like an indoor jungle. It's really hard to believe people used to live here.

I weave through the greenery, and make it to another door. I creak it open. Then I quickly shut.

It just wasn't right... From what history lessons told me, when the ancient reactor nearby had a meltdown, the radiation killed thousands of people around here and another city called Pripyat. It just didn't feel right to invade the rooms of the dead... You know, my mom told me compassion was one of my best traits.

I quickly and roughly wipe away a small tear. I wonder if sentimental fit that category.

We finally make our way out of the building. It's practically a forest in here. I can't even see the sky, only flickers of sun through the thousands of leaves. We head north.

Weaving over the roots of trees and other plants, we walk on what used to be a road, cracked cement peeking out from under the growth. Suddenly, I felt like we were being watched. My hand quickly reaches for a pistol in a holster, and I snap the pistol out into the air. The sounds of scurrying surround us.

"Don't overreact Kai. It's probably just a deer or two."

_**Hoooooooooowl!**_

"Or not." He pulls out his own gun. "Keep close, keep moving."

We keep moving, the feeling of something watching us still follows us like a thick fog. We finally make it to a building, the flag of FRACTURE waving from one of its windows.

"Here we are- Oh shit..." Akira mutters. "Damn, it's just one of the decoy buildings." Akira swore. "The flag's on the opposite window of where it's supposed to be. There are decoy flags on many of the buildings here, but only the outpost has the flag hanging out of the right window... And the right window is supposed to be on the third floor, second window on the left..."

"_**Growwwwl...**_"

He turned around. "Oh, someone fuck me..."

"That won't happen anytime soon." I muse, still looking at the building.

He grabs my head, and twists it to look at something. Prowling toward us are about a dozen wolves. Huge wolves... They're about the size of a regular adult on all fours...

And foaming at the mouth... Oh crap.

I whip my gun up, and level it at the alpha at the pack, or so I guessed, as he was the one leading the wolves at us. I shoot.

**Bang. **The bullet catches the wolf in the shoulder, and I expected it to go down. **Oh fucking shit.** It kept moving, practically oblivious to the pain.

Then the wolves charge at us. I shoot and shoot along with Akira, but they still kept coming. A wolf leaps at me, but I slice its neck midflight and it falls to the ground. They're surrounding us, flanking us. They're smart.

But we're smarter. Akira and I keep close, fending them off as they circle around us.

"What do we do?-!" Akira shouted over the sounds of gunshots. "These bastards just refuse to die!"

At last count, I was staring down a wolf that took 4 bullets, and is still alive growling at me. More wolves kept coming. About 7 of them lay dead at our feet, but reinforcements filled their spots as quickly as we killed them.

"Almost out here!" I tell him through gritted teeth. "Down to the last 2 clips!"

"Don't you have your Anti-IS equipment?-!"

"You told me not to bring them, idiot!" I scowl, dodging a wolf's lunge for my legs. I thrust my knife into its neck, and let it fall to the ground, before opening fire on another wolf.

"Damn it! If this is the end, Tabane is going to find some cracked up way to resurrect me, and then kill me!" He groaned.

"She'll kill you for just not calling her Mom!" I shout back.

"Alright! Mom will kill me! I'm sorry Mom!"

"_Mommy..._" I murmur sadly almost about to cry. We really might die here. "**If we die here, I'm going to rip your soul into fucking pieces when we move on! And everything in my will goes to Koyomi! If you live, you get absolute fucking shit!**" I roar at him.

"Oh, screw that! We're **not** going to die!"

"**WE'RE GOING TO DIE!**" I sob, as my gun finally runs dry. Soon, so does Akira's.

"This is the end, huh." Akira mutters, as the wolves prowl closer.

I brace for impact, bringing my knife up as one lunges at my face.

**Bang. **

The wolf flying at me is violently thrown to the side, crumpling to the ground like a ragdoll. A bullet hole had opened right in its cranium. Another wolf, this one brown amidst all the grey, jumped at a wolf and ripped its throat out during its surprise.

Assault rifle fire decimates the rest of them and soon, we're standing within a circle of bodies, the brown wolf looking up at us.

"Oi! Akira!"

We turn our heads up to the decoy building. Four men and two women stand there on the roof, holding guns.

"Aleksandr! Nice of you to show up!" Akira grins at the man.

"We got here just in time. The outpost is just a bit more north from here! Hey, is this the kid?" The man asks.

"Yep! This is Kyuukai!" I wave at them as Akira introduces me.

"Well, then Kyuukai, it's nice to meet you." Aleksandr says back. He grins. "It's not often new blood gets added to our ranks." Why do I have an ominous feeling...

"Welcome to Chernobyl."

* * *

**BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!**

"Wah...?"

**Thwack!**

I'm lurched violently out of my bed, and I crumple against the wall. "What the hell...?-!"

"Get up, child. Fight."

I gather my senses, and charge my attacker. I'm picked up easily, and thrown back at the wall.

"Put some effort and thought into it, boy! Charge in at the wrong time, and you are dead!"

I blink. It's Aleksandr. I push myself up, and charge again. A punch to the face knocks me to the floor.

"I don't really want to do this, but Akira says it's necessary." He muses. "Be prepared for anything, and you will be strong, Kyuukai." He turns around and leaves. Then he comes back.

"Oh, I forgot. Here." He jams a hypodermic needle in my arm. "That should keep you protected from the odd pocket of radiation here and there."

As soon as he turns his back away from me, I lunge at him, catching his side with a kick.

"You're getting good." He grabs my leg as I pull it back. "But not good enough." He gives a twist, and I fall to the floor. An elbow rockets into my chest.

"Get some breakfast. We'll talk later." He leaves.

I groan as I stand up. My first time overnight here, and I've gotten my ass kicked. Should have expected that. I stumble out of the door.

This place is, or was, a hospital. Now it's an outpost for FRACTURE. Because there are only about 8 people living here, not including Akira and I, we all have our own rooms, not living in barracks. The rest of the rooms are for storage, training, engineering rooms, computer rooms and server rooms, etc.

But no one goes into the old operating rooms. No one. It's just too freaking scary, even to just look at the door. It's in a wing of the hospital room we barely rare to tread.

"Kyuukai! Are you okay?" A woman squeals as soon as I enter our makeshift dining hall. She pulls me to her side, and sits me down.

"Anya, I'm fine…" I tell her, but my words don't reach her. She's all over me, treating my now blackened eye with some medicinal cream. It should be gone by the next day.

"Don't baby the boy, Sis." Another woman sits at my other side.

"But he's just so helpless and innocent, Sasha!"

The two women, sisters, held me in place and continued to baby me. Damn. This was annoying. The guys around me glared at me in jealousy.

I was screwed later, wasn't I?

Vlad, the domesticated wolf from earlier, runs up to me and tries to lick the cream rubbed on my eye. I barely manage to keep the overactive canine from slobbering me with his tongue.

"Kyuukai! Eat up, and let's go! We've got a supply drop to get!" Akira tells me, arming up with Alexsandr.

I nod, and worm out of the girls' grasps. I grab a sandwich off the table, and walk out. I strap a pistol to my waist, and this time packing a few more clips.

"Where's the supply drop?"

"Just a few miles from here."

I groan. This is going to be a long day…

* * *

It's dead night when we make it back. Akira and Alexsandr carry the huge supply crate and disperse it among the right storage rooms, while I'm left to wander the hospital. The halls are pitch dark, other than the beam of light from a flashlight held with a death grip in my hand. It feels like I'm in some sort of horror novel.

I am really f-ing scared right now!

My wandering feet bring me somehow to the roped off wing of the hospital. I duck under the rope, and enter the wing. I have to see this place. I just have too.

"_**Help me.**_"

I blink at a woman's voice. "Anya? Sasha? Are you there?"

"_**Save me.**_"

"This isn't funny guys." I wave my flashlight around. No one's there. Weird… I feel my heart pumping in my chest, the sound of my breathing the only one I can hear.

I continue walking. Not much else to do but move… God, I'm scared. My flashlight dies.

"Fuck." I slowly move around in the dark, feeling my way to the extra batteries in my pocket.

"_**Help me.**_"

I click the new batteries into the flashlight, deliberately ignoring the soft, feminine voice… It was a prank, that's right, it's was probably a prank.

"_**Save me.**_"

I click on the flash light.

"_**Please.**_"

A door illuminated by the beam of light slowly opens. Not creaks, it actually opened like a person was going to enter.

"_**Don't leave me here.**_"

"Holy shit." I swore.

"_**I'm scared.**_"

Against my better judgment, I walk towards the door. I enter the room. In the center of the room was an operating table. Carts with operation tools were toppled over, their rusty contents spilling over the floor. The rust looked disturbingly like dried-

I don't want to think about it. My eyes widen as they travel over a large red stain on the operating table. I really think I might be sick.

"_**Help me.**_"

"You guys can stop playing around now…"

"_**Save me.**_"

"Come on... Please stop…"

"_**Please.**_"

"This isn't funny…"

"_**Don't leave me here.**_"

"Guys…"

"_**I'm scared.**_"

I whimper.

"_**Get me out of here. Get me out. GET ME OUT. GET ME OUT NOW!**_" The voice shrieks, as if in pain. I drop my flashlight, and grab my ears. The voice won't stop screaming!

The flashlight rolls on the ground. As the light drifts across the walls, they illuminate words.

**Help me. **

**Save me. **

**Don't leave me here.**

**I'm scared.**

**Get me out.**

I pick up the flashlight, reading the words. I back against the opposite wall, analyzing the entire wall before me. The small words were bunched together, shaping to make an even bigger sentence with the words making up the letters.

**Someone Love Me, Please Don't Leave Me.**

I blink, my mind running at the speed of light. The larger sentence changed before my eyes.

**Love Me. Don't Let Me Go.**

Swear words rush through my mind, and it takes every bit of will power not to soil my pants. The sentence changed again.

**Someone Love Me. Don't Leave My Side.**

I take heavy, deep breaths. This is just a prank, an elaborate prank.

**Will Someone Help Me? Will Someone Save Me? Don't Leave Me All Alone.**

I clamp my eyes shut. I'm hallucinating, that's right. I'm completely, and utterly losing my mind to stress! Right…? I creak open my eyes.

**Will You Love Me?**

I break from reading those words. I run from the room, screaming like a little girl.

"**HOLY FUCKING SHIT!**"I scream at the top of my lungs. I wouldn't wake anyone. The doors were soundproofed. **I AM FREAKING OUT! I AM UTTERLY FUCKING FREAKING OUT!**

I make it back to the area we used as the outpost, and I run into Akira.

"Hey? What is it?"

"I-I have no fucking clue..."

I faint.

* * *

**BEEEP! BEEEP!**

"The fu-"

**Thwack!**

"Wake up boy! What happened last night?" Alexsandr asks me, while I withered on the floor after being sent flying.

"… I have no fucking clue."

"Watch your language." He snaps. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head.

"Where'd you go, anyway?"

"… The roped off wing."

He nods in understanding. "You heard _**her**_ right?"

"Who?" I ask.

"She's from a ghost story that the people of this outpost have had since FRACTURE set up shop here… Many of us have heard her voice at least once during our stay here. You don't forget a thing like that." He explained.

"But who is she?"

"Rumors have it that she's some teenager who died on an operating table during the reactor explosion. The doctors were forced to abandon her while she was cut open and evacuate. She was a teenager, and so, she had many regrets. She died alone, cold, ripped open… It's a sad tale. Every time, she seems to say something different… Something pertaining to the individual who encounters her…"

"… I heard her." I reply, deliberately leaving out a few details.

"Must have been scary… Anyway, let's get some breakfast. We've got a new supply of bacon now." He turns to leave. "Oh, and before we go…"

He punched me in the face.

* * *

We patrolled around the hospital, just simple routine.

"So… Why did you join STASIS? Why were you even allowed?" Anya asked.

"I joined because… Well, that's kind of personal. And I was allowed to join the regular policing missions first, but then one went awry, and… Well, I got the clearance to join the other missions due to certain factors."

"That's pretty vague…"

"So? Not my problem…" I mumble.

"Don't be so rude. Loosen up a bit!" She giggled.

"Okay, okay."

I've been living here for about a week now. Every morning, I was thrown out of bed, and had my ass kicked by Alexsandr. I was learning to fight back, making steady progress with each encounter. Then I'd get breakfast, and review the things I'd do for the day.

After all the business has been taken care of, I'd train, by working out, doing drills, etc.

It was kind of fun. Not much else to do. My favorite drills were the breaching drill, where we'd breach rooms and blast away at targets inside, and the clearing drill, where we'd clear out a building or area as fast and thoroughly as possible. It really was kind of fun.

Even if the targets were just cans we pop off rotting furniture.

We finish our patrol, and make our way back to the hospital. I still refuse to go back to that wing… But a tiny lingering feeling in the back of my mind tells me that I should. We head up, and Akira corners me.

"We've got to go. Pack up, and we're heading out to a mission."

"But we've only been here for a week!" I exclaim, surprised. He sighs.

"No! I mean pack up for an operation! We're going to meet the FRACTURE outpost in Pripyat!"

"Did something happen?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. We're meeting about co-op missions for the future. Go pack, I'll prepare the truck." I run off to pack.

When I finish, I'm out in front of the hospital, looking over the combat truck.

"Shotgun!" Akira shouts, hopping into the front seat. I sigh.

"I get the turret." I say, much to everyone's surprised looks.

"What? Oh, you're not coming."

"Why?-!"

"Because you aren't needed. Alexsandr will watch you, Vlad and the base for now."

I frown, about to protest. Alexsandr put a hand on my shoulder, giving me a look that said, "Don't."

The truck leaves, and we're left alone. I scowl, and leave for my room.

"Kyuukai, grab a rifle. We're going hunting." He says as soon as I make it to the doors.

"I thought we had enough meat…"

"Blame Sasha. She burnt most of it, trying to cook. Who in hell's name let her near a stove, I don't know. But we need some meat." He sighs. "And you need to relax."

I pick up the sniper rifle I normally used for missions and/or plinking around here and there. It's a faithful DSR-1. I check the chamber, and pack up a few magazines.

I come out of the hospital, to see Alexsandr cradling a Dragonov and Vlad waiting at his feet.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod. "Then let's go."

We walk down the broken roads, because the rest of our team has taken the only truck to Pripyat. After about half an hour of walking, we make our way up to the top of a building. We mount our rifles, and just wait for movement. Hopefully a deer will come by…

I don't think Vlad would appreciate us eating wolf. So deer it is.

"Alexsandr… Can I ask you a question?" I ask, petting Vlad.

"Oh? Sure, go ahead." He replies, tweaking the scope of his rifle.

"… What goes through a person's head when someone kills a person?"

"… I don't know about you, but it's different for everyone. It's not something that I can answer for you." He explains.

"Then what goes through your head when you kill a person?"

"I've only had to kill people during heated combat. Hopefully, it will stay that way. And all that goes through my head is a personal mantra." He takes aim at something, but decides against it.

"And that mantra is?"

"_**Aim straight, aim true. Kill them first, or they'll kill you.**_ Surprisingly, it's so simple, just that fact. Those words, coupled with various emotions, are what go through my head when I kill someone." He sighs. He reaches into his pocket, and pops a shell out of a magazine. "You see this?"

"It's just a 7.62×54mmR bullet." I point out.

"This is the thing that takes a person's life. At hundreds of miles per hour, this enters a person's body, and is either lodged in or comes straight out the other side, leaving a very bloody hole. A pull of the trigger, the slash of a blade, it's easy to kill. But it's not as easy to attempt any other alternative. In a split second, a person could be killed a number of ways… It's just so easy." He muses.

"That makes us soldiers' murderers, doesn't it…" I sigh.

"Well, technically yes. But not exactly." He says as he adjusts the bipod on his rifle.

"How so?" I raise an eyebrow.

"We kill to live, we don't live to kill. That's what differentiates us from the common criminal. We don't like it, and frankly, I hate it. I wouldn't raise my gun at another human being unless it was completely, utterly necessary."

"Same here… It's a horrible, terrible thing to do. But we do it anyway." I note.

"What we do is never pretty, but what we do is what must be done." He muses.

I nod in agreement. It was true.

"Oh, I've got one in my sights."

**Bang.**

"We're having deer tonight!" He laughs. "I'll go down and get it. Kyuukai, go see if you can bag us another one. Vlad, stay here."

He makes his way down to the ground to go collect his kill. I look through my scope. And I see a man with a gun. It's not Alexsandr. It's a mercenary.

And there are more of them. I pull out a communicator.

"Alexsandr… We've got mercenaries."

"… Damn. We knew people were interested in a base here… Thought we would drive them off the last few times… Shit, they never learn. I'll get the deer, you cover me. Keep a bullet in your chamber and Vlad quiet." I see him slow down, keeping low and walking to the dead deer.

"Got it."

"I've got the deer. I'm moving now."

There's a sharp crack that I hear through the communicator.

"Shit, cracked a branch!" He hissed. I looked through my scope. The men had heard it, and had their guns out, waiting for something. Alexsandr pushed the deer into a ditch, and hopped in after it.

The men wandered closer to the ditch. At the first sight, Alexsandr would be dead. I aim my rifle.

"Do it. Shoot. Do it now." He urged, already hearing them coming close.

I aim at a man's head. I can do this. I can do this, I have to do this. I'm a soldier of FRACTURE, a soldier of STASIS.

This is my job.

Then why can't I pull the trigger? My aim wobbles.

This man could have a family. A pull of the trigger, and I'd take him away from them, just like Dad was taken from me, and our family. A pull of the trigger, hear the bang, watch the man fall to the ground with a bullet in his head. It's such an easy task to do.

But why is it so hard, to make me do it?

If I don't kill one of them, Alexsandr's going to either die, or worse, be tortured before then. It's a few lives to save one.

I have only killed 6 people. Three in IS, two foot soldiers, and one ally. Why can't I add another to those numbers? It would be easy.

I adjust my aim. I can do this. I curl my finger around the trigger. I can do this.

The man's eyes drift up, looking right at the scope.

_**Aim straight, aim true. Kill them first, or they'll kill you.**_

I am strong. I align the cross hairs.

_**What we do is never pretty, but what we do is what must be done.**_

And I am sorry. I pull the trigger.

**Bang.**

The man is thrown backwards, drawing his companion's attention. I can hear their shouts lightly in one ear and clearly through the communicator in my other. With a fluid motion, I pull the bolt back, and then ram it home, my hand flying back to pull the trigger again.

**Bang.**

Then I repeat.

**Bang.**

Repeat.

**Bang.**

Repeat.

**Bang.**

Reload.

Then repeat**.**

**Bang.**

And no one alive was left standing.

"Fine shooting." Alexsandr whistled. I bring a hand to my eyes as Vlad leans against me. "... Hey? Are you okay?"

Guess he did hear the sounds of crying, my crying, over the microphone.

* * *

Later, we're back at the base. We cook a fire on top of the hospital.

"Are you alright?" He asks, stoking the fire.

I nod slowly, munching on deer. We're just silent.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head. No, I don't…

"… Can you tell me more, about this spirit? I'm not a heavy believer in the supernatural, but this peaks my curiosity." I ask.

"I can't say much, actually. I don't know a lot about her." He admitted. "Though you can hear her voice through the hospital, pleading for something… And that there have been rumors of people seeing writing on walls, making bigger words with smaller words… And the last, most common one is hearing her sadly sing as she awaited death on that operating table, when the winds move through this city. Though I believe that may be one of the girls, and she has quite the nice voice."

"_**Don't let me go…**_" A voice sang, as a small gust of wind rush past us.

"… You hear that?" I weakly ask. He slowly nods.

"That was creepy. Very, very creepy." He tries to light the fire again. "Damn wind." He swore as another gust of wind rushed past.

"_**Because I'm so alone…**_" The voice continued to sing.

"… The girls are in Pripyat." I note.

"Yes… Yes they are." He replies. A longer gust of wind buffers past us.

"_**Please take me home…**_"

We pale considerably.

"_**Far, far away from here…**_"

"… You sure this isn't a prank, and that Akira and the rest of the outpost didn't set this up to scare us?"

"I would know… And I don't know. They really had to go to Pripyat. It is a real mission…"

"Let's get out of here." I quickly say. Vlad looked up at me, confused. Then he pushed against the floor, covering his ears with his paws as another gust of wind flourishes by.

"_**Don't leave me all alone.**_"

Insert collective silence.

"… You wouldn't happen to know an exorcist, would you?"

"…" He shook his head.

"… What the fuck do we do?"

"_**Find me…**_"

"… Let's go."

We entered the hospital, and decided to go the roped off wing of the building. This time, I was prepared. I had a bigger flashlight, I was armed to the teeth, and I had a bar of chocolate hanging from my mouth to calm me down. Yep, I'm ready.

We walked down the hall of the surgery rooms, and Alexsandr had to push me into the room I went in a week ago.

"See anything?" He asks.

"Nothing yet, wait… There." I point to a thin trail of blood. We followed it.

It went through another door, and down another hall. The blood trail was bigger now, handprints immortalized as stains on the floor. We came up to another door…

"… You see that?"

I nod.

Curled up in the dark corner, hands holding the stomach area, was a skeleton... The skeleton of a teenage girl…

"I'll get the shovel."

* * *

We stood outside, looking down at a very freshly made grave.

"… We should say something." Alexsandr said to me.

"… What would we say? We don't know anything about her."

"Just say something, improvise."

I take a deep breath, thinking.

"I apologize for freaking out at you a week ago. I also think you have a beautiful voice. I hope you find the place you're looking for, that place far away from here. I hope you find some to love you there. I hope you rest in peace."

"That was good."

I smile. "I try."

Later, I lay awake in my bed, staring up at the roof.

"_Maybe it was all just a hallucination or prank…_" I murmur.

I walk to the window of my room. I can see the grave we dug for the girl from here. I open the window, and let some fresh air in. I take a look at the grave, and turn around back for my bed.

A gust of wind fills into the room.

"_**Take me home…**_" Her voice sang.

I run back to the window. Standing right beside the grave, is a beautiful girl wearing a white dress.

"_**Far away from here…**_"

I continue to stand there, mesmerized by her voice.

"_**Please take me home…**_"

The wind picks up around the girl, swirling leaves around her.

"_**To the ones… I… Love…**_"

The leaves pick up faster. And before she's surrounded, I catch a small smile.

"_**Thank you.**_"

And the leaves fly away through the streets…

And the girl was gone.

I close the window, turn around, and plop myself onto my bed. What did I just see? That did not just happen. Or did it?

* * *

**BEEEP! BEEEP!**

I roll to the side, and miss my attacker's leg. I roll under the bed as he steps over it, and when he's on the other side, I jump up. I vault over the bed, and tackle him to the ground. Then I whip out a switchblade, and hold it at his neck.

"You're getting good!"

I blink. "Akira? Where's Alexsandr?"

"He told me to come here to see your progress!"

It's been about a week since the makeshift funeral.

"So… What do you think? Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I ask.

"To go home of course… Did this trip teach you anything?"

I nod. "It did."

He smiles. "While that's good and all, do you think you can let me up? You're making my ribs hurt."

I smile sheepishly and help him up.

"So, do you want to go?"

I think for a second. I've had a lot of fun here… It should be time to go back… Yeah, maybe I should.

Vlad runs into the room, and goes for a flying tackle at Akira.

"Wait, wait, wait- **GAH!**" Akira shouts, getting tackled to the floor and his face slobbered.

I just laugh.

* * *

We're standing outside the hospital.

"You two are welcome here anytime." Alexsandr said, shaking Akira's hand, then mine.

Vlad whimpers, looking up at us sadly.

"Aw, don't worry. We'll visit as soon as we can." Akira grins at the wolf. The whimpering turns into panting.

"Wait- **GAH!**" Akira's on the ground again, face licked all over.

"So, take care out there." Alexsandr said.

"Don't forget us!" Anya chimes.

"Can I have Akira's number?" Sasha asks, a suspicious glint in her eyes.

I take a step back. They giggle.

"Here, take these as gifts. They aren't much, but they'll be useful." He hands me a package, while putting one at Akira's side.

"Thanks."

"Even Vlad has a gift for you!" Anya points out, as Vlad gets off of Akira, and brings me a bone. I blink, then look at Alexsandr.

"Ah, don't worry. It's from the deer, not… You know."

"… What were you guys up to while we were at Pripyat? And don't tell us just "something"." Sasha asks, as I hand her a small slip of paper with Akira's number.

I look at Alexsandr. He nods. We turn to them.

"Something." We say in unison.

Sasha and Anya pout.

"Anyway, we've got to go. See you soon!" Akira says, finally getting up. He picks up his package, and tugs me away.

They wave farewell, and shouting goodbyes at us.

I wave back. I have quite a few fond memories here. It was worth the trip. We walk down the streets of Chernobyl.

I hum a tune as we wait for the helicopter to pick us up.

"Where'd you hear that? It's a nice tune." Akira comments.

"I picked it up on the winds of Chernobyl." I reply.

"_Right…_" He whistles.

Here's the helicopter taking us to the ALBATROSS… As I get on, I turn back in the direction of the hospital. I like it here. And I figure I'll be coming back many times soon.

Though I swear, I don't know if all this supernatural stuff was real or not. I feel the wind flow through my hair. It's relaxing. Though one thing just bothers me.

I could have sworn I just heard a woman singing.

* * *

**Chapter 12 Complete! Damn, it's nice to write that.**

**So… It's omake time! And I've decided to extend the plot of it.**

* * *

**It All Started With a VERY Crude Dream: Part 1 of 4**

**POV: Laura Bodewig**

My eyes flicker open. I'm in an infirmary bed…

"Four students just randomly passing out… Seems farfetched to me… And they're all perfectly healthy!" It's the nurse talking on the phone. She leaves to get something.

I push myself up. I'm still a guy. **OH MY GOD**.

I look at the other beds. Two girls, and another, blond haired guy that looks like-

"Laura?" The guy says.

"Charlotte?" I say.

"Oh my god." We say in unison. "You've turned into a guy!" We say at each other.

"This is a dream, right?-! **RIGHT?-!**" She/he panics. "I wake up in the morning to find out I have facial hair and a pe- Oh I don't want to say it. It makes me feel dirty." She muttered.

"Same here." I reply.

"Who are those two?" I ask her.

The dark haired, big boobed one reminds me of Kyuukai. Ah, she's waking up. Then she gapes at the person sleeping beside her.

"**ICHIKA?-!**" Wait, **WHAT?-!**

The other girl wakes up, and looks at her. Then she gapes. "**KYUUKAI?-!**"

Charlotte and I gape at our boyfriends-turned-girlfriends.

"**You've turned into a girl!**" Ichika shouts.

"**So have you!**" Kyuukai shouts back.

"**You have boobs!**"

"**I know, right!**" He/she begins to shake them.

"Don't do that, idiot!" I shout at him.

They turn to us, their jaws dropping.

"C-Charlotte…?"

"L-Laura…?"

"You're turned into boys!" They shout in unison.

"**THIS IS SO MESSED UP!**" We shout in unison.

* * *

We're sitting on the school roof, brainstorming an explanation for what the hell just happened.

"This has to be a crude dream of some sort…" Charlotte said.

"Then why haven't we woken up yet? Why are we all experiencing the same dream?"

We continue to brainstorm.

"Why are we the only ones doing the brainstorming?"

"Hey, guys? Are you listening to us-"

They were talking about something completely different.

"Yeah, they feel nice." Kyuukai comments.

"They sure do." Ichika replies.

"My boobs are bigger than your boobs." Kyuukai grins, shaking them with his/her hands.

Ichika grumbles. "Let me cop a feel-"

"**PERVERTS!**" Charlotte and I shout, whacking our respective boyfriends on the back of the head.

"We're trying to solve a problem, and you two sitting here acting like perverts?-!" Charlotte scolds them.

"So… You like big boobs…" I say to Kyuukai, feeling a bit inadequate.

"Don't worry! I like yours too!" He/she says in an attempt to apologize. "They feel nice in bed." He/she blinks, and pales realizing what he/she said.

I blush. "**PERVERT! We may have slept together, but you don't have that right yet!**" I shout at him/her.

He/she flushes, looking at the ground embarrassed.

"I would have let you touch them if you bothered to ask…" I murmur.

His/her head snapped up, a glint in his/her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." I shrug him off.

"Now… How do we solve this…"

* * *

**Part 1 of The Omake Complete! I don't have much to say anymore people… The next chapter I promise will be good, as the cast are London bound.**

**So R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well. – EthernalRain**


	13. Chapter 13: Lest We Forget

**Chapter 13**

**Lest We Forget **

**The Trip to London Part 1**

* * *

**I STILL DO NOT OWN INFINITE STRATOS. THOUGH I WOULD ABSOLUTELY LOVE TO OWN ONE.**

**AND I'M STILL OUT OF RANTING MATERIAL! NOOOOO! DAMN IT! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING I CAN RANT ABOUT!**

**... Screw it, while I steam over, please enjoy this chapter.**

**LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

You know, I wonder if I can fly Tsubasa to London. It would save me from having to deal with this. Akira was taking a separate flight; he had to go their earlier to prepare the place where we were staying. But I had to stay here and coral these kids to behave properly.

We were at the airport, waiting for our flight.

"You better not pull **ANY** shit on the trip, alright? This is a trip for international diplomacy, and you are all representing your school. I expect the absolute best behaviour, alright?" I demand in a cold voice to the group coming with me to London.

"Yes sir!" They said back.

"If the need requires, you will have the best manners. When it isn't, then loosen up. We're going to London, have fun." I say to them. "And seriously, don't do anything stupid. I already have enough to deal with on my plate."

"Yes sir!" They cheered.

"Wait!" They freeze.

"How many of you can speak proper English?"

Only seven people raised their hands. "Then one of you will be a translator for Ichika, which means staying at his side and doing everything with him." I blink, then facepalm.

Every girl other than Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi charged Ichika.

"I'll do it! I have experience!"

"No, I'll do it! I'm his childhood friend!"

"No I'll do it! I'm his roommate! We're close!"

"I'll do it! I'm actually from England!"

"Will you all shut it?" I shout, and they turn to me. "You're making a scene! Just pick one of them Ichika! Or take all of them!"

Ichika looks awkwardly at each of the girls. Charlotte's obviously going to spend the most time with him, but the translator will spend almost the same amount of time as well.

"I'll take Cecilia. She seems to know what she's doing." Ichika said.

Lingyin and Houki frowned in disappointment.

"Maybe I should schedule a group therapy session concerning polyamorous relationships..." I muse, plopping down onto a chair. 30 minutes before we could board the plane... It was going to be a long 30 minutes. Kanzashi sits beside me.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"I'm fine... I think." I reply.

I don't have a clue. That's why I've scheduled therapy! There's just so much on my mind... Ah, we can get on the plane now?

On to London...

* * *

We landed in London Heathrow airport, at about noon. I just woke up after a deep sleep. Damn, those first class seats were comfy. If you're wondering how the hell we could afford first class, the plane was owned and manufactured by FRACTURE.

Thank you, Akira, for landing us this.

We get our luggage the quicker way, by picking it up straight from the storage in the hull. Then a limo picked us up and drove us to the streets.

"This is impressive." Charlotte commented.

"It is, isn't it." I murmur, still looking out of the window.

"Maybe I should have said no to it all." I muse to myself.

"No to what?" Kanzashi asks.

"Coming here of course." I tell her. We're driving by the Thames.

"Why?" Lingyin asks.

I look at her with a somewhat blank look of acknowledgment. "You see that? Across the river? All those shiny new buildings? Most of that was a giant sea of rubble mixed with blood and bodies when I was here... We were at war... I don't have the fondest memories here of course, but I'll do my best to make sure your trip is one of the best you'll ever have." I give a soft smile.

They smile back, saying comforting words. Cecilia's pointing out landmarks to everyone, being the perfect host.

The limo rolled up to a new high class hotel, and dropped us off. Valets took our luggage to up to our rooms.

"This is amazing!" Charlotte squeals, hanging off of one of Ichika's arms, Cecilia hanging off the other.

"We should go eat! Come on Ichika!" Cecilia said to him, tugging him in one direction.

"No! We should go sightseeing! Right Ichika?" Charlotte said, tugging the other direction.

Soon, it degenerated to a game of tug of war, Ichika the unwilling rope.

"We'll go to our rooms first!" I say to them. I look at my phone, reading a text from Akira. It's on the third floor, last room on the hall to the left. "Come on!"

We pack into a glass elevator, and we go up.

"Wow!"

"Look at that!"

"It's so pretty!"

The girls gush over the sights, while me and Ichika stick behind.

"How do you like this?" I ask him.

"It's amazing, but I can't understand anything..." He admits.

"That's what Charlotte and Cecilia are for." I chuckle. "It's your first time in a foreign country, right?" He nods. "Then enjoy yourself." I grin.

The elevator stops. We file out, and I lead them to our room. With 4 bedrooms, it cost quite the pretty penny. But it didn't cost us much.

Something to do with having a highly prestigious person and numerous VIPs coming to stay here as free publicity for such a new hotel... Anyway, I unlocked the door to our room with a password, and they all rush inside.

"This is so cool!"

"It's much nicer than the dorms!"

"Look at this!"

They all ran around, looking at everything, relishing every new experience.

"Alright, guys get this room, girls split up among the other three. Alright?"

"Alright!" They chime back. They start talking with each other to decide who would be sleeping with whom.

"These things have decent locks, right?" Ichika asks me as we bring our luggage to our room.

"I'm pretty sure they do, why?"

"... No reason..." He quickly said.

"So a girl doesn't sneak in here?" He nods. "I figured."

"Hey... Why are there three beds in here? We're only two guys."

"Ah, a friend of mine's staying here with us. He'll be back soon- actually, I don't know where he is at the moment." I tell him.

I notice a piece of paper on Akira's bed.

_**I've gone to the memorial. I'll be back late.**_

I sigh. Another place I had to visit. We're only staying for about 3 days anyway. I pack my stuff away, and plop onto the bed.

"Say, what were you planning to do?"

"Cecilia was talking about going to her home today, and then sightseeing." He replies.

"Sounds nice." I grin. "Little miss Ojou-sama will be happy."

Ichika and I laugh. "She really is the princess and royalty type, isn't she." Ichika agreed.

"She probably lives in this huge mansion, with maids and the like." I tell him.

"Maids..."

We look up at our thoughts... Hm... Laura in a maid outfit... I turn back to Ichika, and chuckle at him point my finger at his face. "You're drooling!"

"You are too!" He chuckles back, pointing at my face.

"So... What did you think about?" He flushed. "Was it Charlotte in a maid outfit?" He flushed even more.

"S-So? You probably thought of Laura in a maid outfit!" He accuses.

"So what?" I grin, giving him a thumbs up. "She would look great in one!"

He facepalms. "Pervert."

"Thank you!" I smile.

* * *

We go back to the living room, and sit down on the couch, waiting for the girls.

They came out one after another, talking about what they wanted to do for the day. Cecilia stepped up onto the coffee table to garner everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Today, for a few hours, we'll be visiting my home! Then we'll go sightseeing, and have some fun!" She said.

The girls whispered among themselves, before coming to an agreement.

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Then I'll call my acquaintance, and we'll be there within the hour!"

And true to her words, a limo came up to us 20 minutes after, and we hopped in and drove to her house.

Er... It wasn't exactly a house. It was more of a mansion. We step out of the limo, gaping at the absurdly large house. Coming from a person whose either lived in military barracks, dorms, an office desk, and that one awkward stakeout mission in a bathroom stall, this, this was very impressive.

But if you count living on a floating city seven kilometres in the sky impressive, then that's your deal. Maybe FRACTURE should try it's hands at real estate... Excuse my rambling. We entered the house, where two rows of maids stood on either side.

"Welcome home, Miss Cecilia!" They said in unison.

I whistle at the enormous foyer. This was cool. Cecilia approached a maid.

"_Are the preperations ready?_" She asked quietly, but I could hear her.

"_Yes ma'am. We're all ready._"

"_Excellent..._" Cecilia replied with a yandere like smirk.

... Should I be worried? I should be worried. I should be really, really worried.

Laura walked up to me, Shichirou cradled lovingly in her arms. "Is something wrong?"

"No... Or at least, I think there isn't." I reply, as I tickle Shichirou's chin with my finger. The little thing grabs my finger with its paws, and nibbles on it. So cute... Just like the girl who holds her.

Cecilia tours us all around her mansion.

"And this is the pool, and this is the room where we store the portraits of my family, and this is..." She continues pointing out things a s we walk by them.

"This is the armoury for the guards..." She points to a metal door controlled by an electrical lock.

**Muahahaha...** I grin sadistically. Morbid curiosity begs me to go see what kind of shit these guys are armed with... I let the guys go on ahead for a bit, and lag behind to go break into the armoury. With the sweep of the standard hacker card that's given to the infiltrator squads of FRACTURE, I was in.

MP5s and MP7s lined the walls. A few pistols were held on racks, and the ammunition was kept in cabinets based on their size and purpose.

I filch an MP5K from the wall, and slip it into holster built into the inside of my jacket. Then I grab a Glock 17, and magazines full of rubber bullets for both guns. I stash them all over my body in hidden areas. I'm set for now.

It's to keep our group safe. And that I feel very uncomfortable without something to protect me, since Arashi and Sonia were all the way back in Japan recharging... I leave the armoury, and lock the door again with a reverse sweep of my hacker card. The mechanism reset, and upon all inspection on the door, it would look like no one had entered at all.

I manage to get back to the group, who were inspecting the kitchens. Cecilia's maids had made us lunch, so we sat down and ate. Cecilia spent most of her time introducing all kinds of British cuisine to Ichika for some reason... Something about finally seeing that British food did not suck.

I eat my fish and chips quietly, while petting Shichirou while he ate. Hopefully they would miss the weapons.

We finish eating, and Cecilia resumes showing us around the house. She really did like to gloat. When she brought us back to the foyer, she conversed with a maid before taking up her yandere smirk. I'm suspicious now.

Very suspicious.

"Ichika!" She chimed, and latched on to his arms. "We need to talk. In _**private!**_" She urged him. She tugged him down the central hall.

"Should we follow?" Charlotte asks Lingyin and Houki.

"We should..."

"Let's go, already!"

"What about you two?" She asks Kanzashi and Tatenashi.

"We may get good gossip..." Tatenashi murmurs.

"We shouldn't..." Kanzashi said.

"I'm going." I say, gathering their attention, and walk to follow, Laura following me.

Suddenly, 8 lasers appear and concentrate on my chest. Guards armed with guns flood into the room. In one motion, they have their guns aimed straight at us, lasers dancing over our vitals.

"What the hell?-!"

"What's going on!"

"Oh my god!"

A man in body armor walks up to me, and aims a pistol right at my face.

"You are not to interrupt the wedding of Ichika Orimura and Cecilia Alcott."

**Oh... Fucking... Shit...**

We gape at the man.

"Restrain him. He's a dangerous individual." Four more guards walk up to me. "Will you come quietly, or will you resist?"

"... Cecilia's planning a forced marriage?" I ask the man with a weak voice, surprised.

"Miss Alcott is going to be married to her boyfriend, as she told us. She said you people would probably have objections, so she ordered you all to be restrained, even if you are her friends. We apologize for any inconveniences, but we will have to follow her orders." The man explained.

I gape. To quote British slang: "**That bloody bitch...!**" I hiss under my breath.

He cocks the pistol in his hand. "Will you comply?"

"... So, she said I was a dangerous individual, correct?" I ask him.

"Correct."

"She was right."

I grab the gun and twist it to the side, out of his grip. Twirling it in my hands, I pull out my other gun and aim it at the guards. I fire. All 5 guards went down like flies.

Moving swiftly, I knock out the rest of the guards with well placed shots. Rubber bullets scraped my shin and hit my shoulder, but none hit their intended target. "Dangerous indeed." I grin at the fallen guard.

I reload my guns, and turn to the way Cecilia went, gesturing for the rest of my group to follow.

Then my chest is lit up with red dots.

"Shit."

"**KYUUKAI!**"

**Bang.**

Rubber bullets all strike me in the chest, knocking the breath out of my chest and I think one may have chipped a rib. Another one strikes me in the forehead. And it all goes black.

* * *

I come to my senses on a couch. Damn, I have a blinding headache.

"Drink this. You'll feel much better." A glass is placed into my hands. I drink. After a few seconds, my headache is much lighter than the pounding from before.

"Thanks..." I look up. It's a maid. I gesture for a name.

"Ah, my name is Chelsea, Chelsea Blackett." She smiles. "I didn't think someone like you would be Miss Cecilia's friend." She comments.

"... It just happened." I admit. "So... She's actually trying to force Ichika into a marriage?"

"Ah? The Orimura boy? Aren't they in a relationship?"

I shake my head. "Ichika already has a girlfriend, and it's not Cecilia."

"Well, I'm sorry." She says to me, her smile gone. "I kind of figured, since Cecilia is rather taken with the boy..."

"Don't worry about. Say, is there some way I can get out of here?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No can do. Guards are stationed at the door with orders to shoot you if you try to come out..."

I sigh.

"Though there may be one thing you might be able to try..."

* * *

**POV: Ichika Orimura.**

"So, Cecilia, what do you want to talk about?" I ask her.

"You see... I was wondering... Would you be my husband?"

"What?-!" I shout, completely surprised.

"Not really! I mean just as a practice... Because I might be married soon to someone I don't like." She says, looking down.

"Arranged marriages happen here too?"

"More often than a lot of people would like... So would you help me? Just a practice, I don't want to force the real on to you..."

I think for a second.

"Why not."

She beams, clapping happily. "Oh! I've got to make preparations!" She picks up a phone, and begins to a call someone.

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

"My idiot senses are tingling... Someone fell for the innocent girl act for a not-so-innocent girl..." I grumble.

"Say something?" I shake my head at her question.

"Here, have something to eat."

She places a bowl of some white stuff in front of me.

At my puzzled expression, she explains. "It's clam chowder. Try it." She urges me to. I scoop up a spoon of the stuff, eying it. Chelsea makes an eating gesture with her hands.

I put it in my mouth, and swallow. It's good! Really good! She smiles at me while I scoop up another spoonful.

Suddenly, my right hand twitches, and begins to hurt. It's really sore... Must have gotten hit with a rubber bullet, or someone tried to pry the gun from my hands when I was out cold. I grasp it, massaging it with a pained expression. Chelsea grabs my hand pulling it toward her.

"It's hurt?" I nod. She massages it herself. Then she brings it up to her lips, and kisses it.

"There. Do you feel better now?" She asks.

I flush, nodding sheepishly, pulling my hand back. She takes the spoon, picks up a bit of chowder, and positions it toward my mouth.

"Say ah..."

"Is this really necessary-" She sticks it while my mouth is open. She smiles at me, and begrudgingly, I let her feed me.

My built up maturity withers away to nothing, as I'm turned into an innocent child before this rather beautiful woman.

Soon, all the chowder is gone.

"I feel great. Thanks!" I grin at her, a blush lining my face.

"That's great to hear." She replies, still smiling at me. "Now, about that escape plan..." She stands up, and pulls a chest out of the lower cabinets of the kitchens. She places it on the table, and opens it. I blink, completely not expecting its contents.

"Where the hell did you get a Remington 870...?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." She smiles at me. I sweatdrop at this one instead of being filled with warmth. She hands me the shotgun, and a bunch of rubber shot shells. "Make these count."

I smile at her. "I will."

"... Where can I get out of here instead of a door."

She points to a window.

"Thanks for everything." I say as I turn for the window. I turn back. "Is there any chance that I can come by for more of that chowder stuff?" I ask sheepishly.

"It's a date. Call me." She hands me a slip of paper, smiling seductively. I smile back, and then make for the window.

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

That bloody bitch is making us her bridesmaids... I frown at myself through a mirror. Hey, is that?

"Kyuukai!" All the heads in the room turn to him. Standing on the windowsill is Kyuukai, a shotgun strapped to his back.

"Let me in!"

Houki opens the window, letting him in.

"You guys look nice." He comments, as he walks to the door. He slips it open, sliding the barrel of the shotgun through it.

**Bang.**

"One guard down, a few dozen to go..." He chuckles. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? We've got a wedding to crash!"

Now that brings a smile to our faces.

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I aim and fire. Another guard slumps to the ground unconscious.

Hopefully we won't be too late. Charlotte sprints up beside me, struggling to run in flimsy heels. She can keep up with me with those things on her feet? Damn.

The flames of determination burn in her eyes. She's not going to lose Ichika this way.

* * *

**POV: Ichika Orimura.**

I'm standing in front of an altar people brought in earlier. I'm about to say wedding vows to a girl I don't even love. No wonder Kyuukai taped a sign that said "kick me, I'm dense" to my back a week ago. I think my lower body's still a bit sore.

"Cecilia?"

"Yes Ichika?"

"Why are we doing this?" I ask her. She looks amazing in that wedding dress...

"Er..."

"I can't do this." I walk away. A hand grips my wrist.

"Don't go." She cries. Dan was right. I always cave in when it comes to girls. I take her in my arms, and hug her. The sounds of a firefight break out at the door to the room.

"I don't want to get married this early, even if it's for pretend." I explain to her.

"I don't want you to forget about me... I don't want to lose my place with you..." She says.

"No matter what, you'll always be my friend."

She cracks a small smile. "There's the same Ichika, never understanding a maiden's heart..."

"I still don't understand what people mean by that." I say, sounding insulted.

She shakes her head... "Will you still say those vows with me? Just... Well, will you just say those vows?"

"... Honestly? I don't know what to say." I admit.

"Say that you'll love me, and cherish me forever." She murmurs.

"I, Ichika Orimura, swear that I will love you, Cecilia Alcott, for the rest of my life." I say to the best of my ability.

"And I, Cecilia Alcott, swear that I will love you, Ichika Orimura, for the rest of my life."

"I believe this is the part where I'm supposed to kiss the bride, aren't I?" I ask.

She nods.

I lean in. And kiss her on the forehead. She pulls away, looking at me surprised.

"Do it right!" She squeals, with teary eyes.

"I just-"

She grabs my shoulders, and plants a kiss on my mouth. I don't know how long I stood there, completely and utterly speechless.

"That... That was..."

"That was nice." She replied, burrowing into my chest.

"I-" She suddenly places a finger at my mouth, interrupting me. "If you can't answer, if you don't want to answer, then it's fine. I guess I'm just a sucker for tradition." She pulls herself towards me.

"I-"

"Just don't. It was pretend after all." She says.

I open my mouth to speak one more time, but I'm held in place by a sorrowed smile.

"I guess I got carried away." She murmurs... "Well, I at least got something out of it."

"And what is that?"

"Oh, nothing..."

There's silence.

"_Even if you won't love me, at least we'll be married in my heart..._"

I blink. Did I just hear that or was it-

The door flies open in the middle of my thoughts. A very dishevelled Kyuukai walks into the room, a shotgun slung over his shoulder.

"I object!" He says, a little too late for that. Then he succumbs to some invisible force, and collapses to the ground.

The girls rush over him, each one trampling over his body in a rush to the altar. At least Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi, heck, even the cat stayed by to check on him.

"Don't marry her!"

"You won't marry her, right?-!"

"Cecilia you bitch!"

I'm pulled away from the altar, and into the small cloud of girls.

... I'm screwed, aren't I?

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I come to when I feel something wet lick my cheek. It's Shichirou. Such a cute kitty.

"Ah! He's awake!" Charlotte shouts.

"That fight was awesome!" Lingyin grins at me.

"You okay?" Laura asks, smiling.

"Never better." I say, smiling back.

Sheepishly, Cecilia called for a limo... After a complete berating by the girls that the boys couldn't listen to. Needless to say, she came out a bit different. And even more dishevelled then I was.

The smell of a catfight was left in the air...

It's around evening when we finally left Cecilia's mansion.

"Where do we go?" Laura asks everyone.

"... I wanna see the memorial. Can you guys drop me off there?"

Cecilia slowly nods, and tells the cab driver to get me there. As soon as we stop there, I get out of the car on my own, Laura and everyone else following me at a distance. Here it is. The Battle of London Memorial.

The memorial for the end of the Second Conflict. The last people to die in that war died at that battle.

The tall monument depicted a STASIS squad, men shouting orders to others and fighting, women flying and charging valiantly with their IS... Just like many battles I've seen before.

I walk up the monument, and hang my head. Surrounding me, are special graves for individual members of STASIS, each buried beside their respective squads. I walk over to the graves of squad one.

**Carlos Arroyo. Killed by a sniper.**

**Mark Jones. Killed during crossfire.**

**Enlai Fei. Killed by wounds.**

**Arianne Clarke. Killed by decapacitation.**

**Reserved for Lindy Alcott. May she wake up soon.**

**Reserved for Akira Seisei, in case Lindy Alcott kills me for writing up her grave, or if Kyuukai reads the stone beside this one.**

**Reserved for Kyuukai Tokiwa. Cause if Lindy kills me, I'm taking the little prick with me too.**

I can't help but laugh at this. I kneel down beside the graves, and then I pull out a switchblade with a diamond edged blade, and start to carve.

"Kyuukai?"

"... Akira. Nice joke." I comment, putting most of my attention on my carving of the cement walkway before me.

"You okay?"

I wipe a few tears from my face.

"It's been so long already." I say to him still crying. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I know... Listen, I've gotten your therapy session scheduled with one of the best. We're going to try something on you, but we need your permission."

I nod.

"It's at 9 tonight."

"We can make it..."

"... Is there anything you'd like to say here?"

I shake my head and stand.

He wraps and arm around my shoulder, looking at the words I carved into the cement.

"Very fitting." He comments. I simply just nod.

"Kyuukai? Akira?"

We turn our heads.

"Alicia?"

Standing there, with a bouquet of flowers, is Alicia Dunois.

She runs over to us, and gives me a hug. Then she lets go, and gives another hug to Akira.

"What are you two doing here? It's been so long since I've seen you two!"

"We're here for a trip, over there are some of the students of the IS Academy." I reply.

"It's so nice to see you again!" Akira comments. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit Lindy, Selvaria should be back here again!" She says excitedly.

"We're going to visit her later, after an appointment at the hospital." I tell her.

"Well, I'll meet you there soon." She says, turning to the grave.

"You miss them... Don't you." I say, looking at the names.

"Yes... Yes I do." She says.

"I still remember the times we've had together... Carlos flirting with Arianne, Mark bragging about his achievements, and Enlai gloating about his kids... I still remember it all."

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit... Got a few things to say for myself." Akira says, walking off towards the graves of his squad.

Alicia and I are left standing here. "I remember everything... How could I forget?" She sighs.

"We were family..."

"We still _**are**_ family." Alicia interjects.

"... It's been more than a year and a half already?"

"It's felt like a very long time..." Alicia murmured. "Hey, did you write this?"

"Yeah... I did."

"It fits..." She mused. "I like it."

"So do I..."

We stand in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Why are you two going to the hospital?" She asked.

"... I've got to visit a psychotherapist." I reply.

"You haven't lost it though, or have any outstanding problems, so why?"

"At the rate I'm moving, I'm probably going to lose it soon... Really soon..." I tell her.

"I doubt it... You seem happy. Very happy with what you have now." She comments.

"I do, don't I..." I reply.

"So... You've gotten into a relationship yet? I hear a lot about this Laura person..."

I flinch.

"I read the tabloids too you know." She said.

"Damn it..." I swore.

"So... She's a nice girl?" She asks.

"Yes... She is..." I tell her honestly.

"... Do you have anything to say here?"

"... I don't." I admit.

"Don't be like that. You have got to say something!"

"I have nothing left to say, that hasn't been said already."

She sighs. "Alright then. I'll see you at the hospital, I've got a taxi waiting." She stands, gives me a long hug, and then leaves. Akira comes back, gives Alicia a fleeting hug, and walks over to me.

"You done here? Nothing else left to say?"

I nod. We turn around to the limo.

Right behind us, carved into the cement in front of the graves are the words...

_**Lest We Forget. May We Never Forget. Not Now. Not Ever.**_

"You must be Laura. I'm Akira, Akira Seisei. Kyuukai's brother in all but name." He held out his hand to her.

She shakes it, blinking at the man before her. Akira introduced himself to the others, as Laura cuddles up against me.

"Are you okay?"

I simply nod. I don't know anymore. I sit in the car, everyone filing in after us. I lean my head on Laura's shoulders.

And I just cry.

* * *

The limo pulls up to the enormous hospital run by FRACTURE. Since most of the hospitals were destroyed in the Second Conflict, FRACTURE quickly set one up here. The hospitals that existed before hand gathered up all their funds, and joined up with FRACTURE. So instead of many hospitals scattered around, there's one huge hospital here with many wings for the former hospitals of London.

We enter the hospital. A man walks up to Akira, and they exchange a few words.

"Kyuukai, this is Daniel Blanchard. He's a psychotherapist, and he'll be the one helping us today." I nod.

"It's nice to meet you." The man holds out his hand. I shake it.

"Quiet boy, isn't he..." He mused. "Anyway, what we have for you is experimental. It's only been tested a few times, with outstanding results. But because of the nature of the therapy, only people who absolutely have the clearance can watch."

"What do you mean watch?" I ask him.

"The device we have in for you will make you relive your memories. You come to terms with the ones that cause the most problems, and you will be fine psychologically." He replies.

"... I'm starting to have second thoughts... But I'll do it." I reply.

He nods. "Alright... I notice your little entourage there, are you willing to let them see your memories? Some of the things will be horrible..."

"I'll take them out when I know they shouldn't be seeing anything." Akira interjected.

"What about you, Mr. Tokiwa?"

"... Let's do this."

He lead us through the winding halls, and into a room. Daniel instructed everyone to wait behind the glass doors and mechanisms while I entered the room. The room was bowl shaped, and at the bottom, was a mechanical chair. I sit down on the chair as I feel the mechanisms whir.

"The electromagnetic waves will resonate at the same frequency as the ones in your brain. It will stimulate an experience, even if you aren't moving or actually doing so." Daniel explained through a microphone. "We are going to bike simulating your memories. You will watch them through your own eyes. A panic button is attached to the right armrest. Press it, and the simulation will end. Understand?"

"I understand..." I say shakily.

"We'll start with an older memory. What would you consider a changing point in your life? A **major** changing point?"

I think. One comes to mind.

"That day in Gosen, Japan... Or that day in Sapporo... I don't remember much about it though... So maybe the one in Gosen would be better..."

"I'd like you to think about either one, and I will set up the simulation. We will be watching on these screens, alright? We'll be seeing everything. Are you sure you want to play this memory?"

"I'm sure." I say, taking a deep breath.

"Alright... I'm going to begin. Activating transmitters and receivers... Think hard about the memory, and you will experience it."

I think hard about that day...

And then it all goes black.

* * *

_I lay down there that summer day, burning up on the porch of my family's summer home, which coincidentally was near a FRACTURE base._

"_Hey, Kyuukai!" My father jumped at my side, and I roll off the porch startled, right into the dirt._

"_Dad..." I groan._

"_You okay?" He asks, grinning._

_I nod, plopping myself back on the porch._

_Dad smiles at me, and puts some coins in my hand._

"_Go get some ice cream for yourself at the convenience store. But I've got some business to do, so I can't drive you."_

"_I'll take the bike..." I reply, standing up._

"_Not the motorbike." Dad quickly interjected._

"_I know, I'll take the boring, pedal operated bike." I say in disappointment._

"_When you're older, and have a supermodel girlfriend already."_

"_Daaaaaaad..." I groan. "And where am I supposed to find a supermodel girlfriend?-!"_

"_I dunno... The internet?" He suggests._

_I facepalm._

* * *

_I park my bike at the convenience store, and enter. I grab a small cup of ice cream, and walk to the counter. Aw... I was short 100 yen. _

_I look disappointed, not able to buy anything._

"_Here, I'll pay for you kid." A woman pays for my ice cream, as she gets some of her own food. I hold out the rest of my money to her, hoping to pay some of it off._

"_Don't worry about it. Just enjoy that ice cream." She smiles at me, patting my head. She leaves. I sit on the seat of my bike, and eat the ice cream quietly outside the convenience store. It was good._

_I bike back to my house. Mom was out on a trip to the ALBATROSS, and Dad and I were left here on our own for the day. I'm rather glad that I was left with Dad._

_Mom can't cook. And when she does, it tastes like some sort of chemical experiment, or like dog poo. Not that I'd know what it tastes like... She's much better in a lab, rather than a kitchen..._

_I blink as I watch STASIS armoured personnel carriers park in front of our house._

"_Kyuukai! I've got a mission! Stay home!" Dad tells me as I walk outside._

"_Awww! Can't I come!" _

"_No!" Dad says._

"_Sir, it's just a routine mission. Patrol and the like. He should be fine." One the soldiers say._

_Dad thinks for a second. "Okay fine. Can we get him a weapon though? I don't want him defenseless."_

_A man comes up to me with a railgun and a pistol. I take it gingerly. This is the first time I've been permitted to hold a real weapon outside practice and a lab. He holds out some body armor to me, and I take it. I strap on a helmet and some kneepads and elbow pads._

"_You look just like FRACTURE's old soldiers!" Dad chuckles._

_We enter the carrier, and soon we're riding off._

"_This is so cool!" I shout, my head peeking out of the turret hole as the carrier speed by._

"_Hey... What's that?"_

_Something long and thin burst toward the lead carrier. It pierced the metal, and entered the carrier. And it exploded._

"_**MISSILES!**__"_

"_**GET US OUT OF HERE!**_"

_The carrier swerved off the road and into a farm. Missiles rained down beside us. A missile blasted into the ground beside us, flipping over the carrier. Dad grabbed me, keeping me in place as the world rolled around us._

_When the rolling finally stopped, we crawled out of the carrier. Explosions rocked the ground all around us._

"_**KYUUKAI! MOVE!**__" Dad shouts at me._

_I just run. Explosions surround us, as IS fly up to fight the IS that's raining missiles down on us. Don't stop. Just run._

_I trip over a dismembered arm. I stop. Bodies litter the ground all around me, blood and limbs scattered and spread out all over the place. I throw up the ice cream I ate earlier onto the ground._

_Dad stops beside me. "Move Kyuukai- __**SHIT!**__" He pushes me to the ground as a missile comes our way. "__**MOVE!**__" We pick ourselves up and run again._

_We stop by the burning husk of a carrier. I aim my railgun at the IS. I shoot._

_**Bang.**_

_It hit! It actually hit! But the pilot focuses her attention on us, and sends a missile our way. I dive to the side, and Dad dives the other way._

_The carrier explodes in a column of flame. I run. Just run. Bodies of soldiers surround me. _

_I aim my railgun again, shooting. And my shots hit. Missiles rain around me, bodies and blood flying. Don't stop, just shoot._

_A missile's explosion throws me a few feet. I hit the ground hard. I aim up even while my body was hurt all over. I keep shooting._

_I'm scared. I don't know what to do, other than shoot. Fear freezes my legs. I take my second shot._

_And the shot breaks the IS's shield, and knocks out one of the thrusters. The IS corkscrewed to the ground, and on impact, made a large crater before me. I stand, limping towards the crater. I walk into it, moving to the IS._

_The pilot raises her IS's gun at me, but freezes at my sight. My eyes widen. No way..._

_It's the woman from earlier. The woman who bought me ice cream. The gun is still aimed at me, but her aim waivers. I pull my pistol out, and aim it at her head._

_I'm going to kill her. She killed people. She killed my allies. I'm going to kill her._

_I have to kill her. Or she's going to kill me._

_**Bang.**_

_A shot flies by my head. I can't do this. But I have to. She's going to kill me._

_**I have to kill her.**_

_But can I? Can I really take a person's life like this? I don't want to die. But I don't want to be a murderer._

_I shoot._

_**Bang.**_

_The bullet lodges in her arm, making her drop the gun with a scream. I'm prepared to kill her. Pull the trigger, watch her die. Kill her like she tried to kill Dad, kill her like she killed nearly everyone._

_**Kill her now. **_

_My aim waivers. I can't take a person's life. But it's the job of the soldiers of FRACTURE, and STASIS. It's the job of the people I respect, and one of the people I love._

_I can do this. It's going to be my job someday. I am going to pull this trigger. And I am going to watch her die._

_I pull the hammer back._

"_**I'm sorry.**__" I sob, taking aim._

_I pull the trigger._

_**Bang.**_

* * *

_I curl up in my workshop, laying down on my worktable. I'm crying my eyes out._

"_Kyuu?" It's Mom. I launch myself at her, crying._

"_**Mommy...**_" _I sob._

"_I got Ryuu to tell me everything..."_

_The sounds of my Dad groaning in pain drift in through the opened door._

"_Don't worry... It wasn't your fault... You did the right thing."_

_I just cry. I did something horrible... So, so, so horrible... I can't forgive myself._

_And all can do, is sit there and cry._

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

Everyone stares sadly at the screen. To think that such a famous and courageous guy like Kyuukai started off like this... It broke my heart to watch him cry like this. Shichirou purred against me, trying to comfort me.

For some reason, Ichika and Houki were gaping at the woman on screen. As in, their jaws were dropped, and they were deathly pale, like we had all been earlier, finding out that Kyuukai was the son of the late Ryuu Tokiwa.

"So those were Kyuukai's mother and father?" Charlotte asks. Akira nods.

Suddenly, a man runs into the room.

"Doctor! A mechanical carrot fell out of the sky and landed in the parking lot!"

"... Are you sure you don't need therapy too?" The doctor raises an eyebrow at the man.

"No! I'm serious!" He shouts.

Akira pales. "Oh not now..."

"There was a woman in the carrot!" People shout from the hall.

"She's an alien!"

"Why does she have rabbit ears?"

"Who's the kid in her arms?"

A purple haired woman with rabbit ears flew into the room, a child that looked similar hanging from her back. She was very familiar.

"Kyuukai!" She screamed, looking at his pained figure in the chair. She turns around to the doctor, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"**What have you done to my son?-!**" She shrieks, glaring at him. The child glared at him too.

Houki gapes openly, her body slack as she stared at the woman.

"O-Onee-san...?"

Everyone's jaw dropped other than Akira. Our heads flew back and forth and back and forth at the woman and Houki. And we all knew Houki only had one sibling. And that sibling was also Kyuukai's mother, and the creator of IS.

That woman was Tabane Shinonono, the overprotective mother I've met over Kyuukai's phone. **Oh. My. God.**

My soldier/engineer boyfriend was the son of one of the world's most famous soldier, and the world's best engineer.

"_**What have you done to my Onii-chan?-!**_" The little girl shrieks.

Koyomi Shinonono. The child of Tabane Shinonono. Kyuukai's younger sister. Houki's niece.

Didn't that mean that Houki is Kyuukai's aunt?

Everyone's freaking out, minds running at the speed of light trying to comprehend this all.

"Mom, don't freak out. He's fine." Akira tried to console her.

"What do you mean fine?-! He's sitting in a chair reliving one of his worse memories!" Tabane argued. She pulled Akira into the hall, and demanded he explain a few things. While this was happening, the little girl let go of her mother, and wandered over to Houki.

"Houki obaa-chan!" She chimed, pointing a little finger up at Houki.

Houki's jaw dropped, and she just stared at the little girl before her.

"There's another one... There's a little Tabane..." Houki twitched.

"_Obaa-chan looks funny..._" Koyomi commented.

Houki glared at her.

The memory on the screen froze. Kyuukai had slammed the panic button. He walked up the stairs to the control room, and opened the door, pale and sweating.

"So... What'd I miss?"

"_**ONII-CHAN!**_" Koyomi squealed, flying at her brother. She latched onto him lovingly.

"K-Koyomi?-!" He stammered, surprised.

"Houki obaa-chan's scaring me!" Koyomi squealed, cowering behind him.

He looked up at Houki, who was pale and twitching as she calculated all the facts.

"Y-You're my nephew?" She stammered.

Kyuukai nods.

"Wait... If Koyomi's here, then that means..." Kyuukai noted, and then paled considerably.

"**Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**"

Tabane bounded into the room. With a heavy jump, she flew at Kyuukai, tackling him to the ground.

"Are you okay? What have you been up to? Why are you in London? Are you still a virgin?" She asked in a speedy voice, staring down at her son as she crouched on all fours on top of him.

"**MOM!**" He groaned.

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I sat with my mom at the cafe in the hospital. We talked about what I've done at the academy to this day.

"You've been up to a lot lately..."

"I have haven't I...?" I reply.

She gives me a hug. "I've been rather worried..."

I hug back. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"So, you have a girlfriend now?" She asks.

"I do. She's a nice girl." I say, quickly defending Laura.

"I hope she is." She murmurs.

We sit there, just enjoying each other's embrace.

Suddenly, there's a rush of activity in the hospital.

"Someone's woken up from a coma!" A doctor shouts. "Get the nurses over here!"

"Who is it?" Another doctor shouts back.

"A Lindy Alcott!"

"**LINDY!**" I shout, getting to my feet.

I run, following the doctors. They enter a room. I follow them.

"No way." I gape.

Looking back at me with greenish blue eyes, is a conscious Lindy Alcott.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Complete! Damn, I feel good! This is my fastest update to date!**

**Now... For the omake. This is the shorter omake, the last two parts are much longer.**

* * *

**It All Started With a Very Crude Dream: Part 2 of 4**

**When I say it's crude, I mean CRUDE. Warnings: Bathroom Humor, Perverted Material.**

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I stare at the mirror, analyzing every little bit of my body. No shit. I've turned completely into a girl. Everything about me is feminine.

"So... This is what the girl's bathroom looks like..." Ichika muses, looking around.

We've had our first time going to the toilet as girls. Needless to say, it was weird, and we came out of it as blushing messes.

"So... We go to the baths later?" "She" asks.

I grin at him, nodding eagerly.

"We're perverts, aren't we?"

I still grin at him, still nodding eagerly.

"So... How do you think the girls are reacting to going to washrooms as guys?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

How the hell do these guys stand up while peeing? It's so weird! And feels awkward!

Charlotte's beside me staring at the urinal with a blush. "Guys use these things?"

I nod. This is so messed up.

"So I pull my pants down, aim _**it**_ at the bowl, and let my bladder do its thing?" "He" asks.

"I'm pretty sure that's how it works." I tell "him". Then I hear the sounds of a zipper opening, and liquid of some sort splashing against a ceramic bowl.

"This is weird."

"Yes it is... Yes it is..."

* * *

**POV: Ichika Orimura.**

"Do you think I can use an IS now?" Kyuukai asks me.

"I think so." I reply.

Kyuukai adopts a grin, and at my questioning look, he replies, "What? You can use an IS when you're a guy, and I've never done it before!"

"Okay then... So... You got the camera?" I ask "her".

"She" nods with a grin, holding up a digital camera. "Excellent!" I grin back.

"To the baths!" We shout together, breaking out in a run towards the girls' baths.

* * *

**POV: Charlotte Dunoa.**

"So... How do we go about this?" Laura asks me.

We stare at the door to the guys baths.

"You first." I say.

"No! You first!"

"We go together! But no peeking!" I say.

A group of girls walk past us, giggling with comments of "They are so yaoi!"

"**WE ARE NOT GAY!**" We shout at them as they disappear into the girls baths.

"Though you are a rather attractive guy." Laura comments.

"So are you..."

We're silent for a moment.

"You got the camera?"

"I do."

Two familiar "girls" walk by and head towards the baths with perverted grins on their faces.

"**ICHIKA!**"

"**KYUUKAI!**"

We shout at them. They freeze.

"Run!" Kyuukai shouts at Ichika, running into the girls baths.

We run after them. We jump into the girls baths.

"**PERVERTS!**"

"**EVIL MEN!**"

"**DIE!**"

A bunch of towel clad girls chase us out, swearing and shouting at us. The real perverts just grinned, and began taking photos.

**WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS! ICHIKA, I AM GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!**

* * *

**So... We're done... Dang, that was quick. So... ****That's pretty much it for now… The next part will be next chapter… **

**So R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well. – EthernalRain**


	14. Chapter 14: Pushing the Limits

**Chapter 14**

**Pushing the Limits**

**The Trip to London Part 2**

* * *

**I do not own Infinite Stratos. Though I would love to own one. And seriously, how many times do I need to repeat myself?**

**So... With ranting shortages still screwing me over...**

**This chapter includes harem antics, mindless violence, potential scandals, the continued hunt for a brewing war, and the antics of a hive mind AI who likes to be called Gary.**

**Don't believe me? It will all make sense soon.**

**So now...**

**LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

**(Opening Theme (OP): [Luka, GUMI], Speed) Trust me, this fits. Find the English subbed version.)**

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

"Oh my god." I breathe.

"Lie down, don't exert yourself." Akira's in the room, coercing Lindy to comply. She lies down, and blushes slightly at Akira. She turns her head to me, smiling.

"You've gotten taller... Wow, you've grown fast in such a little time." She grinned. "Did we win the battle? How long is it since then? I'm betting a few days, right?" She said in a quiet voice, struggling to keep her voice clear.

Akira and I share a look.

"Lindy... It's been over a year and a half already, almost two years." I tell her, walking over to her bed.

She blinks. "You have got to be kidding! Someone put you up to this to prank me." She laughs in a shaky tone.

"Lindy... I'm not lying. The date of the Battle of London, Second Conflict, was in September, 2026. Today is June 15, 2028... You've been in a coma for about a year and ten months." I slowly explain.

"You're lying... **YOU'RE LYING!**" She tried to shout. She pushed herself up and began to thrash around on the bed. Akira and I tried to hold her in place, but to no avail. She kept lashing out at us, rabid and scared.

"_**Lindy?**_"

Our heads whip to the door. Standing there, gaping and breathing heavily, is Selvaria Timat.

Lindy's adoptive mother.

"M-Mom...? Kyuukai and Akira are teasing me... They said I was in a coma..." She said to her. In the blink of an eye, Selvaria had Lindy in a crushing hug. "Why do you seem bigger...?"

"_Lindy... Oh my god, Lindy..._" Selvaria sobbed into her daughter's shoulder.

"Mom...? Why are you crying...?"

"_Akira and Kyuukai... They're telling the truth._" Lindy's eyes widened.

"_**No... NO... NO!**_" Lindy sobbed, pushing her mother away. "Then that means, that means... Akira! What happened to the members of our squad! All I can remember is being ambushed, and, and, then being in so much pain... You stayed by my side, and... What happened? Did we win? Who's still alive?" Lindy asked him frantically in a strained voice.

"We won. That, I can assure you of... Though you and I, plus David, Hikari and Jennelle are still up and about... Everyone else..." He kept silent.

Lindy sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

"My brother here carried you on his back through the crossfire. And Alicia took you to the medical zone... Where is Alicia?"

"**SELVARIA! LINDY!**" Alicia burst into the room, and at the sight of mother and daughter having a reunion, broke down into tears herself.

"Welcome back, Lindy... Welcome home."

* * *

We sat there around her, telling her everything we had been up to.

"Sounds like quite the year and ten months..." Lindy giggled.

"It was." Alicia admits.

"When do you guys think I can go back to active duty?" She asked.

There's silence.

"Guys?"

"We don't know yet... We need to wait for the doctor's opinion." I tell her.

Her smile drops. "Really...? Damn it..."

"Don't worry; you'll be up and about in no time." I tell her.

She nods. "I need to rest..."

"We'll see you tomorrow then, as soon as we can." Akira tells her, and gestures at me to leave.

"I've had the most eventful day in my life today." I muse to him.

"Oh really? Then what have you been up to?" He asks.

"... I don't think I want to talk about it... So much drama, so little time..." I mutter.

We meet up with everyone in the lobby.

"Sorry about pulling you all around with me." I apologize.

"Don't worry."

"It's alright!"

"You owe us one!"

I sigh. "Fine. What do you guys want to do tomorrow?"

"Sightseeing!"

"Shopping!"

The girls were divided into two groups, and began arguing over what they wanted to do.

"We'll do both, capiche?" I quickly interject.

"Alright!" They chime, and diverge among each other to discuss plans.

For some reason, I caught a fleeting look of worry and concern from Cecilia's face...

* * *

I sit down on my bed, listening to Akira and Ichika snore. Damn it, stop the snoring! I can't sleep! I'm this close to snuffing one of them with my pillow, but I decide against it.

To the kitchens it is then, and I'll get a late-night snack. If beer and sandwiches qualify as a snack... I prepare my snack, and eat it quietly in the kitchens. When I walk to the living room, beer in hand, I notice a light, huddled behind the couch.

I peek over the back of the couch.

"**Eeeek!**" A voice squeals, nearly making me drop the bottle in my hands.

"**Woah!** ...Cecilia? What are you doing awake?"

She's huddled against the armrest of the couch, poring over a letter. She was crying. I vault over the couch, and land in the seat beside her. "Are you okay?"

She just blinks at the bottle in my hands. "I-Is that beer?" She asked, trying to divert the topic.

I hide it behind me. "No, of course not!" I lie. "But are you feeling okay?"

She nods with a wavering smile.

"Tell the truth." I ask. "You don't seem okay."

She looks at the letter in her hands, a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, putting a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"I'm being forced into an arranged marriage!" She sobbed, burrowing herself into my shoulder.

"Why?" I ask curiously as I comfort her. Is that why she tried to get married to Ichika?

She dried her tears. "When I was little, my parents died in a train accident... They left behind a large fortune for me... But many, many people wanted to take it from me, so I had to fight for it... When I scored the highest on the IS aptitude test, the government gave me an offer, to save face in front of the rest of the world... For be England's Representative Cadet, in exchange for their help protecting my family's fortune..." She explained. "But..."

"But what?"

"Before we left for London, I received this letter." She threw it onto the coffee table. "It was a demand for an arranged marriage, to the son of the CEO of the British IS Department... The CEO's going to terminate my status as the Representative Cadet, and when that happens, the governments not going to help me anymore, and _**I'm going to lose everything! My parents' money, I'll have to sell most of what I own, I'm going to be homeless, and I'll have to marry the CEO's complete bastard of a son! This can't get any worse!**_" She sobbed.

The CEO of the British IS Department... **No. Fucking. Shit.**

"The CEO... Colbert Hayes... The bastard who was on VEIL's payroll..." I growl.

"You know him?" Cecilia asks as I hand her a tissue.

"He's the one who prevented us, FRACTURE, from going after VEIL, even when we had evidence! He let people die, just so he could line his own pocket! He's only still alive due to buying, lying, and planting fake evidence on his way through the justice system... Oh, I am going to kill the bloody bitch someday..."

"And his son's an arrogant prick..."

"Tell you what. I'm going to do everything I can, and you won't have to lose anything. You won't have to give up your parents' fortune; you don't have to get married. All you need to do, is have fun with your friends, laugh a bit, live a bit, and I'll take care of your problems, alright?"

"Are you sure-" She begins to ask.

"I promise."

She smiles at me, nodding happily.

I smile back. "Then get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us."

She stands up, and heads for her room. I stand up myself and while her back is turned, I carefully chuck the beer in my hand out the open balcony door, not spilling a drop. No more drinking. Got a lot to do tomorrow...

"Kyuukai...?"

"Yeah Cecilia?"

She turns around and gives me a hug.

"Thank you." She murmurs.

"Don't worry about it."

We stand there in each other's embrace.

It was about 8 minutes in, when I said, "You should let go of me before somebody sees and calls scandal, don't you think?"

She lets go, looking down embarrassed. I pat her head consolingly.

"Good night." I tell her.

"Good night."

* * *

It was around 9ish by the time I woke up. I didn't need much sleep to feel energized. I pulled off the cloths I put over Akira's and Ichika's mouths to drown out their snoring. I got an earful of annoying loud snoring yet again...

I reach under the bed, and pull out a small case. I open it to reveal a pistol. I slip a blank into the chamber, and cock the pistol. I aim it up.

...

I decide against it. I don't think I can handle the police that would come in response... I put the gun away, and pull out my phone. I slide my way through the music menu, stop at Reveille, and crank up the volume to the max while putting in ear plugs.

I press play.

The sounds of a bugle playing blast from the phone in my hands and filling up the room with ear piercing sound...

"_**WHAT THE HELL?-!**_"

"_**MY EARS!**_"

Akira and Ichika jumped out of their beds, clutching their ears in pain.

"Good morning!" I whistle.

They groan as they stand up.

"What was that for...?-!"

"My ears are ringing..."

"We've got a lot to do today, remember? Now I've got to repeat the same thing in the other three rooms-"

Sounds of groaning seep through the walls beside us. "Never mind... Now get changed."

We get changed in our rooms, and walk over to the living room once we were done. I pull out one of the leftover sandwiches from last night, and chew on it quietly as everyone comes out of their rooms dishevelled and slightly grumpy.

"So, what do you guys plan to do today?"

"Sightseeing, then shopping!" They cheered.

"But who played that damn horn?"

"I'm going to kill them..."

I just munch on my sandwich, quietly and innocently. I didn't do anything. Not a single thing. Cecilia walks up and stands beside me.

I offer her a sandwich, and she takes it gingerly.

"Did... Did you really mean what you said last night?" She asks.

"I promised it. So of course I meant it."

She smiles, and takes a big bite of her sandwich. You know, I've got to stop making promises that I don't know if I'll be able to keep... But I promised her. So I'm going to try my best.

"Do you mind," She takes a bite of the sandwich then swallows, "if we visit my school a bit later? I want to say hello to my friends..."

"We can fit some time in before or after lunch. But only about an hour or so, I've got to visit Lindy." I tell her.

"How familiar are you with Lindy anyway? Out of nowhere, I find out that you have a relationship of some sort with her..."

"I'm good friends with her mother... We've been through a lot together since the Second Conflict..." I tell her. "Even while she was in her coma... She still became part of my family, along with Selvaria, her mother. That's pretty much it, unlike what some tabloids say... I did not have an intimate relationship with her, hell no. I was only 15 at that time..." I tell her.

She blushes, lightly giggling. "The tabloids cook up a lot of things."

"And they tend to burn the truth a bit as well." I chuckle.

"So... Is it true you had raunchy "preparation" sessions with the female members of your squad before going into battle?"

I choke on my sandwich. "**NO!**"

"I thought as much." She giggles.

* * *

We rode on a tour bus throughout the streets of London. It was early, so there wasn't as much traffic as there normally was, and the morning sun lit up the sky through hazy clouds and patches of blue. It was beautiful. If I didn't have so much on my mind, I would have had a perfect time sitting there with my girlfriend, "little sister/faithful student" figure and a little kitten, admiring the sights.

We stopped at the Big Ben, and the parliament buildings. Mom wanted to meet us at the Gears, so we had to stop here.

"No matter what you see, you are under complete confidentiality laws, and you will be executed if this gets out into the public eye, alright?"

Everyone except Koyomi and Akira slowly nod, stunned. "Follow me."

We enter a maintenance door, into a room. I press a few keys on the wall. A small podium rises in the center of the room, much to everyone else's amazement. I pull out the dog tag attached to my neck, and slide it into a slot.

Built in magnets activate mechanisms in a certain order, and the podium sinks into the floor. Then the floor begins to move, descending into the ground. It was an elevator, a very elaborate elevator. The door leading in was replaced mechanically with a wall.

We kept moving downward, the wall now mixes of cement and steel moving past. A few minutes later it grinds to a halt. A wall slides open, revealing a sliding bulkhead door. The door slides open.

Which revealed a large atrium that connected to halls lined with computers and holographic screens. On multiple floors, people ran left and right, holograms flashing information trailing them. At the very bottom floor, behind clear glass, was a giant gear, slowly turning, flickers of electricity traveling between each of the gears teeth. It was a giant generator, powering this entire place.

"Welcome to the London branch of the Gears of Fate. This is just one gear among the many that form FRACTURE's intelligence network." I say to them.

They all gape, staring in awe at their surroundings.

"This is amazing..."

"And all this is under London?"

"How'd they get a permit for literally undermining parliament?"

"Extortion of extortionists, hush money, a lot of favours dating back to the First Conflict, etc." Akira commented.

No one spoke.

"So... Why are we here again?"

"**Kyuu-chan!**"

I blink, turning my head. It all happened in slow motion. A flying purple blob of something flew at me, curtailing in a dive bomb towards my chest. It hits me straight on, tackling me to the floor.

"Good morning, Kyuu-chan!"

It was Mom, squealing as she sat on top of me.

"Mom, get off of him. You're causing a scene." Akira said.

Mom pouted, and got off. I push myself up, dusting myself off.

"So, why are we here again?" Cecilia asks.

"Ah! These two have classified stuff to do, all _hush hush_." Mom explained to them, ears flapping.

"_**ONII-CHAN!**_"

Oh not again. A little figure tackles me, nearly toppling me over. It was Koyomi. Akira pried her off of me, and held her by the collar up.

"Koyomi, you've got to stop bothering him." Akira scolded her.

"But, but-"

"No buts."

Koyomi looked like she was going to break out in tears.

"NO!" People shouted at us.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Koyomi wailed.

People all around the complex stopped what they were doing and covered their ears in pain. I swear, she had an implant that increased the volume of her voice.

"Alright! You can bother him! Just _**please**_ be quiet!" Akira pleaded.

"Okay!" She chirped, and latched onto me. She clambered up, and hung from my shoulders happily.

"Now, can we go to the database?" I ask Akira. He nods.

"Mom, please entertain these guys." I gesture to the people who came with me. Houki shook her head furiously, with a look screaming "No, please don't!"

I replied with a look of my own that said, "Tough luck. I'm _**really**_ sorry about this."

I turn around just as Mom flew at Houki. I really pitied her at the moment... Maybe I should have helped her... Nah.

I followed Akira though the halls, coming up to a spare computer room. I lock the door. The room's actually empty, with only a few wheeled chairs and the white painted metal walls. He sits down in a chair, and a hologram appears before him.

_**Clearance? **_Appears on the hologram.

"Akira Seisei. STASIS."

_**Voice wavelength confirmed. Optical scans confirmed. Individual claims to be Akira Seisei. Security Question: What is Akira Seisei's darkest secret?**_

Akira scowls as I grin widely.

"I, Akira Seisei, am a 28 year old virgin. _**Still.**_"

_**Answer confirmed. The excuse of a man before Us is in fact a virgin. Security Question #2: What woman is Akira Seisei's type?**_

Akira's scowl grew. "This is rigged. This has got to be a prank." He growled.

_**Negative. This is not a prank. Your lowliness still stands, since you've never had any romantic interaction with a woman in any way, according to Our programmer/your mother, Tabane Shinonono. That's kind of pathetic, don't you think?**_

"Oh fuck you." Akira swore. I smack him on the head since Koyomi was in the room.

_**You still haven't answered Our question. **_

"I like motherly, compassionate women, alright?"

_**Answer confirmed. You're still rather pathetic. Your brother has gotten into a relationship, has a budding harem possibly heading his way, and you haven't had oh so much as a kiss. And kisses from your mother, Our all powerful, almighty creator, Tabane Shinonono, don't count.**_

Akira gaped at the hologram.

"What are you anyway?" I ask it. This AI wasn't here before.

_**We are the GEAR AI, "Genetically" Engineered Artificial Registry. We are the brother program to ATHENA of FRACTURE's Combat Sectors. We also like to be affectionately called by the name Gary. We like Gary.**_

I blink. "_Okay_... Gary." I whistle. I have seen everything now.

"Just like mom to design an asshole AI..." Akira grumbled.

_**In Our opinion, you're a dick. And/or lacking of one.**_

Akira just gaped.

"Let me take control here, alright? 'Cause we're going nowhere and faster." I tell them.

_**Request Validated. What are your orders?**_

"I want a graph on the amount of arms trading, make it recent."

Another hologram appears before us, covering the entire wall. Akira and I grit our teeth. From 2023 to 2028, the present, arms trading has spiked. A lot.

_**Investigations underway, signs of a new war to match the First Conflict are evident.**_

"Suppliers?"

_**Unknown.**_

"What info do you have on an organization called Phantom Task?"

_**CERBERUS level classification. Proceed with command?**_

I think for a second. "Proceed."

_**Phantom Task has been rumoured to have pulled the strings behind VEIL during their technological empire during the Second Conflict. Their actions have been closely monitored, and hostilities have been met against CERBERUS operatives. They know we know about them. And they're fighting to change that.**_

"Why?"

_**R**_**e**_**asons unknown. Multiple scenarios available. One scenario more predominant. Master level classification required. You do not have that classification. We cannot allow you to access the scenario.**_

I grit my teeth. Damn it! So close.

"What are the odds of a spy being in FRACTURE?"

_**Calculating. New data acquired. Percentages added to database. Re-calculating with all known information. Complete. Percentage: 78%**_

Akira's eyes and mine widen. That's a pretty damn big percent...

"Who is most likely to be the spy?"

_**Not enough information. Possible spy may either: a) Not exist b) Is stationed in the Logistics Department c) Is a high ranking researcher d) Is a combat operative e) All of the above with the exception of a.**_

"That does not help one bit." I mutter.

_**More information required. Keep hunting. Something should come up soon. Time allotted is almost up. Other personnel require use of the computer room. Any last questions?**_

"I've got one... What is Project Antithesis?"

_**Project Antithesis: A highly classified scenario simulation open to only Our all powerful creator, Tabane Shinonono, the commander of STASIS, the commander of FRACTURE's military factions, and the leaders of the Council of Public Relations. Time's up. Please let the next person in.**_

I grit my teeth. "Come on." I tell Akira. We leave the room without a second glance. We find the group near the entrance. Houki was still being pestered by Mom.

"Houki-chan! Come on! Tell me! Do you have a boyfriend?"

"For the last time, no!"

"Mom, stop bothering her."

All heads turn to us.

"But I was about to show them your baby pictures!" She squealed, holding up a brown album.

I pale. There were some pictures that embarrassed the crap out of me. "Mom, you wouldn't dare."

She pouts, and stashes the album away within the folds of her dress. How she stashes tools and everything else in there is beyond me.

"We've got a big day ahead of us, so we need to go." I tell her. I set Koyomi down. "See you later, Koyomi-chan." I smile at her.

"Can I go with you?" She pleads.

I shake my head. "Mom would get worried."

She adopts a teary expression. Then she opens her mouth, about to scream.

"Alright you can come!" Akira interjects.

She smiles, and climbs back up on my shoulders. I sigh. She's spoiled alright... Hopefully not too spoiled...

We ride the "elevator" back to the surface, and sneak out into the courtyard. After making our way to the streets, we hop on another bus and continue our tour of London.

* * *

We sit down in a park, eating an early lunch. It's around 10 o'clock. We're making great time in the schedule for today, and I wonder what else we can fit in... I'm supposed to visit Lindy, carefully avoid my "date" with Tatenashi, try to fit in some private time for Laura, Kanzashi and Koyomi...

That and I'd like to go back to Cecilia's mansion and get some more of that chowder that Chelsea makes, sometime soon, since the bowl I'm eating now doesn't taste as good...

Maybe I'll have to cut a few things out of my schedule...

Cecilia sits down beside me and we watch the group go over their harem antics. They're all (with the exception of Laura, Kanzashi, Tatenashi, and of course, Shichirou,) trying to force feed Ichika something. The poor boy's practically helpless against their onslaught of food heading for his mouth.

"Can we go visit my school after this? I'd like to see my friends after all this time." She said to me.

"Sure, why not." I reply. She smiles vibrantly, then runs over to the group with some of her own food in hand.

A few antacid tablets, vomiting, and one heimlich maneuver later, we were all done eating. And Ichika developed a healthy fear of sandwiches. As we get on to another bus, I hold a sandwich his way just to watch him shudder. It was that bad, huh?

The bus drove on, and now I remember what school she goes to. I've seen these roads before. She goes to the City of London School. There used to be two of them, one for boys and one for girls, but we fought very close to the one for girls.

It's the one we saved Akira and guys from. It's the one where Mark died. I bet it's still standing, but no one wants to attend school there anymore. I wouldn't want to go to school there.

The bus stops near the courtyard, and we get off. This place looks nice, very nice. All pampered and stuff... If Mom had her way, I would be going to a school like this.

I would be unscarred, innocent, and not potentially insane. That's a **BIG** difference. It makes me really question what life would be like if I made different choices. What would change, and would I like the difference?

Cecilia leads us all into the building and we walk through the whitened clean halls towards the office. She shares a few greetings and words with the secretary, and she gives her a bunch of visitors' passes.

Cecilia hands one to each of us, and we slip them across our necks.

"So, where to?" I ask her.

"They should all be in class, Miss Clarice, the secretary, said she'd call the teacher and we can visit." She explains, smiling. She must be excited to see her friends.

We enter a classroom, and all heads turn to us. At least I wore the sunglasses/groomed hair disguise this time. Nobody has seen me with groomed hair. It's always been messy but somewhat organized.

Even when Mom, Alicia and Selvaria rushed me with combs... Yep, it was still messy.

The teacher walks up to Cecilia, smiling fondly at her.

"Miss Cecilia, we've been expecting you." She said to her.

"I apologize for taking up your time, ma'am." Cecilia replied courteously.

"No, no, don't apologize." She quickly says. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Is it true that Cecilia's here- Cecilia!"

A few girls run into the room, and some of the girls sitting down run up to her as well, peppering her with questions. She's quite popular. Their attention drifts to the other girls in our group, and then to Ichika and I. I struggle to keep a stiff upper lip while Ichika struggles to make sense of all the English being peppered at him.

"You're so cute!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I thought Ichika was the only one who could pilot an IS, can you?"

They continue peppering us with questions.

"Girls, don't bother them!" Cecilia interjects, moving up to us.

"Come on, introduce us to them!"

"Don't keep the good looking guys to yourself!"

"Are you in a relationship with one of them?"

"What's the size of his-"

"Girls!" Cecilia sighs exasperatedly.

"_What's up with them?_" Ichika asks me discreetly.

"_I'll let someone else translate that for you._" I tell him back.

"_And what's with the fancy groomed hair?_"

"_Disguise. I don't like it either... Ah screw it._" I reach a hand up and ruffle my hair into its usual position. "_Much better._"

One of the girls blinks, and then shrugs her feeling off. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. That was close...

"This is Ichika Orimura, and-"

"I don't think it's important who I am." I butt in.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Ooooh, how mysterious." A girl smirks, waggling her eyebrows at me.

"It's a job requirement." I reply, keeping up an indifferent expression.

"Hey Kyuukai! Having fun over there?" Tatenashi calls over.

Oh _**damn **_it.

"Kyuukai? Kyuukai _**Tokiwa**_?"

Suddenly all the girls began to squeal and stalk toward me.

"Stay away from my Onii-chan!" Koyomi hissed at them, ears flapping as she stood in front of me, arms wide.

"Awww!"

"She's so cute!"

"I just wanna cuddle her!"

Now they all stalk towards Koyomi.

"**Onii-chan! Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp!**" She squeals as they chase her out of the room.

I sigh. Take one for the team Koyomi, take one for the team. I'll save you later.

Everyone left in the room chuckles.

"Hey baby, it's been a while." A boy around my age whistles as enters the room and walks up to Cecilia with a pompous spring in his step.

She narrowed her eyes. "Adrian." She spat his name.

"_Don't be like that._" He says, reaching out a hand to caress her face. She flinches at his touch, and moves back.

"The lady doesn't like it." I tell him, an angry smile on my face as I pull him back by the shoulder.

"The name's Adrian, Adrian Hayes. Colbert Hayes' son." He introduces himself, holding out a hand. I take it, I feel him try to crush my hand in his grip, but I grip back, hard. He lets go quickly, yanking his hand out of my grip. He flashes a devious smile at Cecilia, leering, before walking past me.

"_**Stay away from what's rightfully mine.**_" He hisses as he walks by. He leaves the classroom.

I crack my knuckles. "I am so going to beat the shit out of that prick." I say out loud.

"Ahem..."

My head turns around, looking at the stern face of the teacher.

"Of course I didn't mean it!" I hastily apologize.

"Who was that?" Lingyin asks her.

"Just a guy who fancies me, but I don't fancy him." She half lies. She looks disturbed.

I give her a consoling smile. "Don't worry, I promised I'll deal with him." I say to her, much to everyone's confusion.

"Now, where's Koyomi..."

I run off to look for her.

"**ONIIII-CHAAAN!** **WHERE ARE YOU?**" I hear Koyomi sob as I run through the many halls.

I find Koyomi huddled in the corner of a hall, hiding.

"**Onii-chan! I was so scared!**" She sobbed, launching herself at me. I comfort her as she cries into my shoulder.

"There, there..."

It's lunchtime by the time I regroup with everyone, as they sat around a table in the courtyard of the school. Koyomi's still clinging to me and refusing to let go. This is dampening my plans of relentless violence on an unsuspecting little prick. No matter.

I somehow manage to settle Koyomi down on the seat of the table.

"Take care of her." I say to Houki, "I've got some business to take care of."

"But-"

"Houki obaa-chan!" Koyomi chimes, latching on to her. Houki twitches.

"Sorry about this." I apologize. "Say, where's Cecilia?" I ask her.

"I believe she's eating with her friends." She manages to say; still twitching at Koyomi's beaming face.

I smile at them and walk off, looking for Cecilia. I find her at another table, laughing with her friends. I frown as I spot Adrian walking over with a bunch of boys following him as their entourage.

I walk up to him, and grip his shoulder. "I don't think the girl wants to be disturbed right now."

"What do you know?" He snaps.

"More than you ever will." I smirk.

He tries to wriggle out of my grip, but to no avail. "_**Let go of me.**_" He hisses.

"No, you pompous little brat..." I growl.

"I'll tell my father about this! He'll ruin you!" He spat, teeth flashing with his scowl.

"You can't whine to daddy about everything."

"Why you inferior piece of trash! Don't you _**dare**_ talk to me that way!" He says, insulted.

"I'll talk to you whatever way I want to. Deal with it. And believe me, I know trash. I kill it for a living. Maybe I can add you to their numbers." I snap back. Come on, you little bastard. Do something so I can beat you into the ground.

"You're just some filthy dog! Don't talk that way to your betters!"

"You're lower than the dirt I walk on! What do you want with Cecilia anyway?" I ask, my fingers fiddling with the rings on my right hand.

"It's none of your business! I'm just taking what's rightfully _**mine**_!"

"No, you're just taking what your pathetic daddy is handing to you, just because he doesn't want to deal with you, just so you both can have something that is never yours. Guess what you little bitch. You can't have her, you can't have her money. All you can have is your snarky, self-important little attitude, and the shit that comes out of your father's butt. So stay away from Cecilia Alcott. Or I will waste your scrawny British ass." I hiss at him.

He's speechless for a second.

"You can't keep me from my property!"

That tears it. I let go of him.

"Hah, I'm glad you see it my way now- _**What the hell?-!**_" He shrieks.

I lift him by the collar, into the air. I swing him around a little, dangling him a few inches off the ground. I am going to enjoy this. I adjust my grip, pulling him close.

"Listen here, you bloody offspring of a bitch and his whore. You don't mess with my family, or I will _**kill**_ you." A crowd has begun to circle around us.

"Let me go, bastard!" Adrian shouts, squirming around.

"Not until I get an agreement out of you." I reply.

"You do not do this to people like me!"

"Where have you lived, under a rock? This is what people are supposed to do to people like you, now give me an answer!"

"My father will hear about this!" He argues.

"Your father's a bastard, a coward! A worthless piece of shit! What he does doesn't matter to me, now give me an answer!"

"You can't keep me from what I own! What I deserve!"

"You deserve someone beating your ass black and blue, now _**GIVE ME AN ANSWER!**_"

"Trash like you have no place here!" He says.

"I said, you ignorant little prick, to give me an answer. But you probably didn't hear me the first time. So I'm going to give you an order instead of an answer."

"Order me? I'm the one who should be ordering you around!" He snaps.

Ah, I'm having a lot of fun... But I'm losing my patience. Might as well make this quick, and make him shit bricks. I activate Sonia, and jam her barrel right between his eyes.

"**STAY AWAY FROM CECILIA ALCOTT, OR I! WILL! KILL! YOU!**" I roar, an angry fire raging in my eyes.

There's silence, people backing away quickly as possible. Frankly, I'm just glad they weren't screaming. Must be due to shock... Adrian whimpers, staring in fear at the gun.

"Let him go Kyuukai!" Cecilia shouts.

I blink, turning toward her. "You're defending him?"

"As much as I'd like to see his brains splattered across the cobblestones, you could get in serious trouble!"

I sigh, "Fine, fine. You got lucky." I say to him, and let go. He drops to the ground as I deactivate Sonia, and turn around and walk to Cecilia.

"Take this!" He shouts, rushing at me with his fist. I turn around and grab his fist. With a flourish of the hand gripping his, I drive my knee into his chest. He falls to the ground yet again.

"Get up." I order. "Or are you a coward like your father?"

He gets up on his knees and spits on the ground near my foot. I raise the same foot, and plant it into his chest, driving him back to the ground.

"I still haven't gotten my answer."

"Why do I have to give you an answer?" He gasps.

"Because your family is about to ruin the life of a good friend of mine... So if you won't relent, I will beat my point into your head." I nudge his head with my foot.

"That money is supposed to be mine!" He growls.

"That money belongs to her and her alone. Not you, not me, not for anyone except the family _**she**_ decides to create." I tell him.

"But-"

"I don't care what you think. So listen here for the final time." I press down on his chest. "You and your family stay away from Cecilia Alcott. Or you will mess with me, STASIS, FRACTURE, and if you're religious, God's wrath. If you're not, then _**my**_ wrath. Understand?"

He doesn't make a move.

"Oh, I can't hear you. Do you understand?"

"I understand." He chokes out.

"Now get up, and clean yourself off."

I take my foot off him and turn around.

"I know he's going to make a move somehow later." I tell Cecilia.

"He's trying to make a move right now."

"Give me a sec here." I turn around, to see Adrian barking orders to his posse. "I could use a fight right now." I smirk.

"I'm going to give you one chance though. I could listen to the lady and not kick your asses, but it's your choice. I won't fight you if you don't want to fight."

A boy rushes at me with a punch. I dodge him, and plant a heavy chop to the side of his neck. He falls down like a rock as another boy kicks out at me. I grab the boy's foot, and yank forward. He gets pulled into the air, and I flip him onto the ground.

"Okay then, show me what you got!" I eagerly grin.

A minute later, I stood among a fairly large pile of unconscious schoolboys.

"Nice try Adrian. Care to try yourself?" I smirk at him.

He runs at me, fists swinging wildly. I slam my fist right into his face.

He falls to the ground unconscious. There's wolf whistles and clapping, people appreciating the show.

"If he tries anything, call FRACTURE, actually, cut that. Call me. I'll do what I can to help." I say to Cecilia, grinning.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She holds out her pinky finger. I humor her and take it with my own, shaking it up and down.

"Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it."

She smiles at that.

"No really, _**don't **_mention it. Neither of you guys either." I say to everyone. "I might get arrested. And lose my weapon privileges for a while."

There's silence.

"**Kyuukai?**"

A cold feeling washes over all of us.

"Selvaria...?" I say her name weakly. The circle of students opens up, to reveal Selvaria standing with the headmaster of the school.

"Oh shit."

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

"_**You practically mutilated my students!**_"

"To my defense, they attacked me first."

"_**But-**_"

"And one tried to take a friend of mine as property."

"_**Er-**_"

"And I tried to solve the situation diplomatically."

Kyuukai sat in the office of the Headmaster of the school, as that woman, Selvaria Timat, watched over them with an indifferent gaze. Her presence left a cold aura over the room, keeping the two in argument from going all out at each other. I sat outside the room, listening to them.

The woman walked out of the room, sitting beside me. She has silver hair done up in a bun, and brownish red eyes... She could easily pass off as me and I could pass off as her.

"He causes a lot of trouble, doesn't he..." She muses, letting her hair down. My eyes widen. She does look really like me! She notices my appearance as well.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be a member of the German military? This probably sounds absurd-"

"Yes, I am." I answer.

She blinks. "_**It's not possible... It's too unlikely.**_" She mutters under her breath.

"What's too unlikely?"

"Nothing." She says flat out. "I have business to take care of. Please watch over Kyuukai." She gives a slight bow, and quickly walks off.

I don't know what's unlikely... But I want to find out.

* * *

We're back at the hotel, resting while planning out the rest of the afternoon. I pore over Kyuukai's laptop while in his room (I blush at his wallpaper, a picture of me in my nekomimi pyjamas), logging into the German Army's database. Let's see what I can find on this Selvaria Timat... Ah, here.

Apparently, she was involved with the German military before joining FRACTURE when the Army chose it's to give it's allegiances to FRACTURE... She's officially with STASIS, but is occasionally in Germany doing work for her old employer... Hey... What's this?

"Augmentation Project... Genetically Reinforced Test Subjects..." My eyes widen at what I read.

_**Genetically Reinforced Test Subject C0037, Identification Code: Laura Bodewig. Test subject has grown at a remarkable rate, superior genetics may be a factor in her growth. The donor of her egg is a skilled, remarkable woman in her own right, so Test Subject C0037 may have inherited some of that.**_

I click fast through the data, hunting for that one piece of information. I think I know what I might find.

_**Genetically Reinforced Test Subject C0037, Identification Code: Laura Bodewig. Occupation: Infinite Stratos Pilot. Rank: Second Lieutenant.**_

Where is it? I click some more, eyes sweeping left and right for that one hint of information. Wait... Here it is.

I hesitate, my hand wavering over the mouse. I have to do this. I can do this. I click the button.

_**Test Subject C0037. Donor: Selvaria Timat.**_

No way...

"I'm going to see Lindy and Selvaria!" I hear Kyuukai say.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Akira shouts.

"So am I." I murmur, closing the laptop and running out of the room.

* * *

I sit outside of the hospital room, listening to Kyuukai and Akira telling stories to the bedridden woman. I can't face Selvaria. I just can't. I forcefully bring myself to my feet, because I have to.

I enter the room and walk straight up to Selvaria.

"I am Genetically Reinforced Test Subject C0037, Information Code: Laura Bodewig. _**Are you my mother?**_" I ask her, my knees feeling weak.

Her eyes widen, mouth opening and closing.

"I... I don't know if it's possible... But all evidence points... _**I am your mother.**_"

My legs go weak, and I fall to my knees.

Arms wrap around me, I don't know if they're Kyuukai's or Selvaria's... But I cried into their shoulder, for who knows how long.

I awake in a hospital bed. I must have fainted. It's still the afternoon. I feel a hand gripping my left one, and my head swings over in that direction. It's Kyuukai, napping.

"Are you okay?"

I sit up quickly, my head swinging over to the other occupant of the room. It was Selvaria.

"I'm fine." I tell her, wiggling my hand out of Kyuukai's grip. I turn to face her.

"You must have a lot of questions, don't you?" She said.

I nod. "I do... And my first question is... _**Why? **_I know you probably had some reason, but why haven't I heard anything from you for as long as I can remember?" I ask.

"Because I didn't have the right to be your mother..." She answers. I open my mouth to speak, but she interrupts me, "But that doesn't mean I had nothing to do with your life... I had the word and experience of a good friend... I believe you know a certain Clarissa Harfouch? The woman you consider to be your teacher, friend, and mother?"

My eyes widened. "Y-You k-know Clarissa?"

She nods, "I didn't feel like I had the right to take her from you... And I didn't even have the authority to take you out of the military. Once I signed the form that I was going to donate an egg for the sake of research and human development... You were officially a ward of the military."

I look at her, watching her expression of sorrow before it reverts back into her cold indifferent expression.

"Clarissa really thinks of you as a daughter, you know that, right? She's watched out for you since the beginning. She cared for you as a baby, and watched your progress through the military. She personally gave you your education. She assisted with training you for a military life. She kept you from going to battle during the Second Conflict... She did all that, _**for**_ you." She said.

I close my eyes, remembering everything Clarissa had done for me. She really has done so much.

"I also believe... You were introduced to a certain two year old boy, recently adopted, who came to visit the base you lived in with his world famous mother. Apparently you two hit it off, but you never saw him again. Until many years later..."

Could she be talking about...? No way.

"She said you two looked cute together. He held you as you sat in his lap, as Clarissa told you both stories. Though I question the origins of those stories, you two seemed to enjoy them. And if you heard them the same way today, I'd bet you'd both enjoy them... Isn't that right, Kyuukai?"

"I don't remember that." I hear a voice say. My head turns around. Kyuukai's awake.

"Neither do I."

"But Clarissa does. And so does Tabane." She said. "That could be why you felt so comfortable the first time near each other, or so Chifuyu says."

"Wait, say what?"

"She watched you two meet over the security video cameras."

I blink at her. She watched that?

"Apparently, you had quite the welcoming party."

Kyuukai chuckles nervously.

"So anyway..."

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Yes Laura?"

"Have you ever loved me?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes I have."

I give her a hug, and she hugs back. Nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I walked down the waterfront, with Kanzashi. A lot was on my mind. A bit of it was random clutter, the rest was chunks of all my different worries and concerns.

"Are you okay? You don't look so well." She says.

"I'm fine." I assure her to the best of my ability. "It's nothing."

We enjoy the evening sky, watching the sun set over the horizon of buildings.

"It's beautiful." Kanzashi says, looking at it. "You know, back then I never figured I'd be in London, England, experiencing all this right now. I wouldn't believe me if I went back to the past and told myself that I would."

"So, have you had fun while we were here?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I have. This was really cool!"

"Well it ain't over yet. We've got about an hour before we have to go back, is there anything you'd like to do?"

She thinks for a second. "I want to ride that."

She points to the distance, at the large observation wheel known as the London Eye.

"Alright then. Let's go!"

We break into a run, moving across the bridge to the other side of the Thames, and with a mix of running and walking, we made it to the bottom of the London Eye.

A quick flash of my FRACTURE ID, and the guards let us in.

"Private pod, just for the two of us. Don't worry, I'll pay. Extra." I say to the man at the register.

"Is this your girlfriend?"

"No!" I quickly say. "We're more like siblings."

The man makes quick arrangements for a pod for us, and in a few minutes, we're in and making our way up in the glass pod.

Kanzashi beams vibrantly at the view. Normally, she's unsociable, serious, and kept back among others. Honestly, I can say I'm privileged to be around her when she opens up and is absorbed in what she loves the most. Which is anime, manga, IS engineering, and anything to do with technology.

Then she acts like a kid in a candy store.

Well, I've seen her at a candy store earlier with everyone else while we shopped, and we all pigged out on sugar. It was an entertaining, not so pretty sight. And Ichika's developed a healthy fear of lollipops. I would too if I was subjected to what had been done to him...

I smile at Kanzashi as she walked around the pod, taking in as much as possible.

"This is so beautiful..." She murmurs, sitting down beside me.

"I know, right?"

She gave me that smile, the smile when she was completely and utterly enchanted by whatever caught her attention. It was very out of character for her, but she had quite the beautiful smile. I do wonder where our relationship would have gone if I had met her first when I came to the academy... But I like the relationship we have now, too much to risk it all on odds and chances, gambles and dreams.

Besides, I do love Laura, I love her very much. But sometimes I do feel so damn confused...

"Kyuukai?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of relationship do we have, exactly?"

**Irk.**

"Hm..." I think for a second. "I guess more of a teacher and student one, a brother and sister kind of relationship." I answer.

She nods, content.

"You seem like a very capable older brother, Kyuukai." She leans on my shoulder, staring out at the sunset. "So, what's your relationship with Onee-san?"

**Irk.**

"I'd say we're good, close-ish friends..."

"And how close is that?" She inquisitions, looking up at me.

"I believe somewhere along the lines between friends, rivals, bitter enemies, somewhere in the middle." I reply.

She rests her head again, and we resume enjoying the sights.

"Do you still have a thing against me calling you Sensei?"

"Yes, it makes me feel old." I chuckle.

"Then... Can I call you Onii-chan?"

I gape for a second, closing my mouth quickly as I recollect myself.

"Sure... Why not? But if I may ask... Why?"

"You said it yourself... We're like brother and sister. And I think of you as the brother I've always wanted."

"Isn't Tatenashi enough for you?"

"She's good family, yes... But also don't really get along too well... And she doesn't really suit the role in life a brother takes up, no matter how tomboyish and tsundere she can be." She giggles.

I wrap my arm around her. "Then I'll do my best to suit that role." I grin at her.

She smiles back, relaxing once again against my shoulder.

"Thank you, Onii-chan."

I'm probably not going to get used to this anytime soon... My actual sister's also going to be rather jealous... Very jealous... But if it makes Koyomi and Kanzashi happy...

Then I'll be the best damn big brother I can be.

* * *

It's late at night, everyone's already asleep. Akira's staying at the hospital with Lindy and Selvaria, and I'm staring at myself in the bathroom mirror. Why did I agree to go with Tatenashi on a date? Why?

I'm in a suit, rubbing my neck. The tie and collar cover most of the grievous, painful looking scars, but there were still a few major one's lining my upper neck and lower cheeks. I look relatively decent. I'm not the most handsome guy on the planet, but I'll try to look good for this.

"You ready?"

Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, is Tatenashi in a dark red dress that matches her eyes.

"I'm ready." I reply reluctantly. "So, what are your plans?" I ask as I step out of the bathroom.

"We're going to a place called 333 Club Chelsea." She smiles at me, wrapping herself around my right arm.

"We're going to a bar?" I gape at her.

"You're getting us in."

"I'm not letting you drink anything, you know that, right?"

"Meh, get me a soda or something." She shrugs, "Just say I'm the designated driver for the day."

I sigh. "All right then. Lead the way."

We leave the hotel, and outside waiting for us, is a fancy black car.

"How the hell did you organise all this?" I ask her.

"My sources, feminine charms, your credit cards-"

"My credit cards? You took my credit cards?" I gawk at her.

"Now, now, Kyuukai, you don't expect the _**lady**_ of the night to pay for all this, don't you?"

"You're as much a lady as I am." I mutter.

"Oh, don't be like that... Tonight, let's just have _**fun**_, shall we?" She says seductively, stroking a finger on my chest. I blush furiously, and enter the car with her.

"Drive, sir."

The car begins to move. I'm going to need a lot of alcohol tonight...

The car stops in front of 333 Club Chelsea. We leave the car, and enter the club. The inside has a style distinctively Victorian, and the amount and variety of drinks lining the bar's cabinets was remarkably impressive. Tatenashi leads me to a couch, and we sit.

"Nice place, huh?" She comments. I nod.

"I'm getting some drinks, want anything special?"

"A cocktail?" She asks, grinning.

"Alright, a soda."

"Should have figured." She sighed.

"Be right back." I tell her, then make my way to the bar. I sweep up a menu, looking over it.

"A soda, and a London Lemonade Gin Cocktail, this one, right here." I say, pointing to it on the menu.

"Are you even old enough to be in here?" The bartender asks skeptically.

"I'm more mature then most men, that I can assure you of." I grin at him. "Now, about those drinks?"

"If you aren't, then I'll have to call security-" I flash my other FRACTURE ID, the CERBERUS one, "Coming right up sir."

I have got to stop abusing the rights that come with my ID... I know I'm going to get in a lot of trouble some day... Man... I have got to stop pushing the limits.

The man comes up with our drinks, and I pay him. I take the drinks back to Tatenashi, who's fiddling with her phone.

"Here you go." I say, passing her the soda and sitting down beside her.

Time to get inebriated... I take a gulp of my own drink, shuddering at the strong taste.

"This is really nice."

"It sure is..."

"So, time to interrogate you."

I blink. "What?"

"You've got some answers I want." She smiles. "And I know just how to get them."

"And how will you do that?"

"I don't know. Didn't think I'd get this far." She giggles.

I sigh, and then take a sip of my drink. "Then just ask me your questions."

"Okay then! What do you think about me? About _**us**_?"

**Irk.**

"We're... We're _**decent**_ friends."

"Aw, nothing _**more**_?" She pouted cutely. Damn it, I like when she does that. _**SHIT!**_ I'm being an unfaithful jackass again!

"Nothing more." I say.

"But would you, _**like it**_, if there was?" She asked.

**Irk.**

This girl just knew how to push all my buttons. Both good _**and**_ bad...

"I don't know... I just don't know..." I admit.

We sit there quietly, drinking.

"Maybe I would... Maybe I wouldn't..." I say.

She smiles, putting her drink on the table. "Can I give you sample then? A little _**teaser**_?"

"That wouldn't be right-"

She cupped my face with her hands, and gave me a kiss. A _**long, passionate**_ kiss. When she lets go I stare into those dark red eyes. Those deep, dark, beautiful red eyes...

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to be inebriated right now?"

"So? What do you say?"

"_**Oh god damn, I am so confused!**_"

"Okay, I did not expect that."

I slam the rest of my drink down, and cup my head in my hands. I am so damn confused!

She lifts my face with her hands again. "So, what do you think?"

"Just... I don't know..."

She gives me a soft smile. "Then I'll wait for when you're ready to tell me. 'Till then, let's have fun, shall we?"

Oh god, I'm too confused right now.

* * *

I'm quiet the entire ride back to the hotel. When we make it up to our room, she attempts to kiss me again, but I stop her with my fingers.

"Just wait."

"Try not to make that wait too long... Good night."

"Good night."

She smiles at me before entering her room. I run to the kitchen, and grab as much beer as my hands can hold, and walk to the balcony. I drop into the chair, shotgunning beer can after beer can. I am going to drink myself unconscious.

As I bring my third can to my cold, numbed lips, a hand takes it from me. It was Akira.

"Trying to drink yourself to sleep?"

I nod.

"Don't. It won't help one bit." He said, sitting down and taking a can for himself. "Lindy's doing very well... So, back on topic, what's the reason you're trying to get drunk off your ass?"

"... Tatenashi confessed her love."

"Confessed what? Her love for teasing you...?" He asks, and then takes a drink.

"No, her _**love**_, love." He spits it out.

"Oh..."

"_**And I'm god damn confused as hell!**_"

"So, she went up to you, and said, "I love you, please love me?", something like that?" He asked.

"She grabbed me by the face, and made out with me after flirting with that damn seductive voice of hers. I felt tongue... And I'm ashamed to say it, but it felt good."

"... Oh god." He gaped.

"I know, I know..." I reply.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I _**DON'T**_ know."

"Start a harem?" He weakly suggested.

"_**NO!**_"

"First of all, how are you feeling?"

"_**I feel dirty, ashamed, not to mention confused, have I mentioned I'm confused already, I'm CONFUSED!**_"

"Calm down, and then tell me again."

"_**I have the same feeling I get when I've killed someone... The filthiness, the disgust with myself, the guilt, I feel it all. And I feel terrible.**_"

He sighs. "Then who do you love?"

"_**I love Laura... But I have feelings for Tatenashi as well... AW FUCK, HOW DID I GET INTO SUCH AN ICHIKA-LIKE SITUATION!**_" I sob, about to slam down another beer.

Akira grabs it out of my hand.

"Stop drinking, try to think straight. What do you plan now?"

"_**I DON'T KNOW! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, I'M BREAKING DOWN RIGHT NOW!**_"

"You could give them both the truth."

"And where will that get me?" I sigh, calming down.

"Somewhere, at least. Or you could try to cope with it somehow, your choice... Now go to sleep. You need it."

I nod. Standing up... I'm going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning...

* * *

_**MY ACHING HEAD!**_

I stumble out of bed, my head pounding. I drink some water, and that alleviates the pain a little. Now what to do... What to do...

What to do... Shit, I'm clueless. Completely, utterly, clueless...

Do I tell them? Who do I really love? Laura? Tatenashi?

I want to be happy with one, but I can't bear to lose the other... God, I'm getting cheesy, hopeless, and even more confused.

I leave the room.

"So, who are you to Kyuukai?"

"Who are _**you**_ to Kyuukai?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

"No, _**I**_ am!"

I blink. Standing there and arguing are Laura and Tatenashi. They turn to me, looks of obsession on their faces.

"_**KYUUKAI! WHO DO YOU LOVE?-!**_" They shout with inhuman strength.

* * *

"**WAH!**"

I stumble out of bed. Now I'm having nightmares. I roll over to one side, just to feel someone sleeping beside me.

"T-Tatenashi?"

There she was, sleeping in a wedding dress, right beside me.

"Good morning dear. And it's Tatenashi Tokiwa now." She grabs my face and kisses me deeply.

"That was quite the night, wasn't it?"

I faint.

* * *

I roll out of my bed, hitting the floor. No more weird dreams, alright!

I pick myself up. And find myself staring into a red eye, and a gold one. It's Laura. In a wedding dress.

Should have figured.

"Good morning, Kyuukai... This is my first day as Mrs. Tokiwa I guess. I had a lot of fun last night..."

She blushes furiously, then planting a kiss on my lips.

My eyes roll back in my head, and I pass out.

* * *

I wake up in my bed again. This better not be a dream. I'm just going to sleep here, and not see anything that might tamper with my sanity. I roll to the left.

And I'm looking right at Ichika's blinking face.

"We will** NEVER** talk about this, **EVER AGAIN.**" He says flat out, rolling away from me. "Last night never happened."

"This has to be a dream." I gape, rolling away in the opposite direction.

"As much as I would have liked that, no, it is not."

"_**What the fuck happened?-!**_"

"We slept together, that's what."

All the blood drains from my face.

"**No, no! It's not possible! I'M NOT GAY! NOOOOOO!**" I wail.

"**WE DIDN'T DO YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU BASTARD!**"

I smack him on the head. "I resent the bastard comment!"

"**WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!**" He blurted out.

"Then what happened?" I asked him.

"You stumbled in here drunk, climbed into my bed mistaking it for yours. Then you grabbed me with a death grip, nuzzling me with your face, calling me "Tatenashi" for a few minutes, and then calling me "Laura", and then making sounds that are too explicit to talk about, and then falling into an actual sleep. That's what happened."

"Oh... Just that... Sorry."

"You have serious problems man." He comments.

"Yeah, and the only win-win way to solve them, would be a harem. But I'm to morally solid to do that." I say to him.

"Okay then... Hope you find some way to get out of your problem..." He says sincerely.

"Thanks man." I reply.

"Now Kyuukai..."

"Yes Ichika?"

"Get the hell out of my bed."

I jump out, clambering for my own bed.

* * *

I looked out the window of the plane, head still pained a little. I came into this trip with questions, searching for answers, now I got a few answers, and a whole lot more questions. Come on, Universe. Cut me some damn slack.

Too bad I can't switch life to Easy Difficulty, like in video games...

I look over to Laura, and then Tatenashi. **God damn it! I CAN'T DAMN CHOOSE!**

"Kyuukai? Are you okay?"

... It's Chelsea, Cecilia's maid. She's coming back to the school with us...

"Yeah I'm fine." I reply.

"That's a relief." She smiled at me. "Though you did have quite the cute expression on you..." She giggled...

I blush. So does have quite the cute expression as well, and she's quite the beautiful woman- Oh crap. **DAMN IT.**

**You just had to, Universe, you just had to...**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Complete! Not much to say though... Please enjoy this omake!**

**Omake: It All Started With a VERY Crude Dream: Part 3 of 4**

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I stare down the control schematics of an IS. All these years of engineering them, and I will _**FINALLY**_ have the chance of piloting one. The Rafael Revive stands tall and proud beside me, and I'm a few minutes away from hopping into it and blasting the shit out of something. But I have to review the control schematics...

Never before have I hated the large IS guidebook (that I normally reverently worship) so much. But since this is a dream, why can I even read a book? Maybe it's because I memorized it front to back when I was awake... Nah, maybe I shouldn't put so much thought into it.

It's not like this is some crude omake for someone's entertainment, right?

When I finally climb into the IS, a feeling of victory sweeps over me.

"**I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT!**" I shout. Hopefully no one could hear me from here in the maintenance rooms. "Though I do wonder how those girls move so well with such big damn boobs..." I mutter, looking down at them.

Now... Time to activate the IS! With a few mental commands, holograms buzz to life before me. Yes... This is it...

"Calibrate."

The IS gets used to my biological schematics, and now... I raise my arm. And with a one to one ratio, the hand of the IS grips at the same pace my hand does. Right now...

I could just cry.

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

I walked around the school grounds with Charlotte/Charles. We were looking for our pervert boyfriends-turned-girlfriends. And while attempting proper justice against ne'er-do-wells... We basically ostracised ourselves from the entire school in the same fell swoop.

Just our luck...

"So, where do you think they are?" Charlotte asked. Screw it. I'm calling _**her **_Charlotte. No matter what's under her pants.

"I don't know... But when we find them, I am going to wring their necks, and hang them from the tower..." I grumble. Bunch of low perverts...

"Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with them beforehand..."

"Yes, yes that's true..."

* * *

**POV: Ichika Orimura.**

I analyzed the photos Kyuukai and I have managed to gather on a computer... It's a gold mine. But instead of gold, it's a wealth of squishy, fleshy goodness. Damn we are perverts.

But being perverts feels so good.

Personally, I'm just glad this is all just a dream. Cause out of it, Charlotte would kill me. I go to the window, opening it and looking outside for fresh air.

"_**THIS IS AMAZING!**_" A familiar girl in an IS buzzed by, a look of wild pleasure on her face.

"Must be a first year." I hear a girl standing on the ground say. "New to IS as well."

"... Was that Kyuukai? Nah, couldn't have been. He's much more mature than that..."

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I sat before Ichika, telling him everything. "-**AND IT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!**" I conclude, still bouncing on my seat. He just gaped at me.

"Didn't think IS piloting would be that exciting to someone..."

"But it was so cool! Exhilarating even!" I argue. "You take this stuff for granted since you can do it whenever you want!"

"Now that your little experience is done, what do you want to do now?"

"... Pucker up." I set the camera to video, and place it on the bed.

"What-"

I grab "her" face, and vigorously assault "her" lips with mine. I used tongue. A lot of it. It felt awkward, but it also felt _**very**_, _**very **_good.

When I finally let go of his gobsmacked face, I grinned. "There, experiment done. That felt good. Very, very good... Now... I shall watch that video intently, and see if I can remember it when we wake up."

"That- What- Aw hell- Oh crap- Can I ask you-"

"You wanna do it again?"

"She" blushes. "Why not? It's not like Charlotte and Laura can stop us... But it does feel very weird knowing that the beautiful girl I'm kissing has in fact a guy's mind."

"So? It's like the internet! There are barely any real girls on the internet!"

"True that."

I grab "her" face, and we make out again.

* * *

**POV: Charlotte Dunoa.**

"I sense perverted actions being done somewhere..." I mutter. If it's Ichika, I will wring his perverted, cute little neck dry. And if Kyuukai's with him, he goes first.

Since it's obviously Kyuukai's fault. Ichika's too dense to come up with perverted reasoning of any sort. He had to have a push in the "right" direction... So it's not Ichika's fault.

Though that doesn't mean I won't kill him too.

I grumble disturbed. I need something to cope with stress right now. No girls are around, and me and Laura are alone. I know just what to do.

"Hey Laura!"

"Yes?"

I grab "his" face and make out with "him". Screw it. I've got a girl's mind and I'm in a guy's body, so what do you think? I have my yaoi fantasies about Kyuukai and Ichika, as much as Kyuukai has yuri fantasies about Laura and I.

Laura gapes when I let go. "That felt dirty."

"So? It was fun."

"Wanna do it again?"

"Sure, why not."

We do it again. Maybe I can understand Kyuukai and Ichika a little more. Being a pervert is fun. And also enjoyable...

_**Even if you may completely and utterly alienate the people around you...**_

* * *

**We're done! Finally! So... Yeah...**

**The story is going to take quite the turn next chapter. Quite a serious turn... So... Anyway...**

**So R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well. – EthernalRain**


	15. Chapter 15: Call to Arms

**Chapter 15**

**Call to Arms**

* * *

**I STILL DO NOT OWN INFINITE STRATOS!**

**... What to rant about, what to rant about... Meh, still don't have a clue. The story's going to take quite the turn this chapter, and quite the big turn as well. Big things will happen as we approach the climax of this part of this story. The story is going to be a trilogy. **

**And this part is almost done. This chapter has the most letters yet! Wow. That was pretty fast.  
**

**So now...**

**LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

**(Opening Theme (OP): [Luka, GUMI], Speed) Trust me, this fits. Find the English subbed version.)**

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

I stare down the little holographic letter from Mom.

"_**Kyuu-chan! I'm coming with you to the Summer School! Watch out for falling carrots! And introduce me properly to your girlfriend!**_"

I stare at the small dancing hologram of Mom. "Well shit."

"_**Onii-chan! You ditched me in London!**_" A small holographic Koyomi walks up to the holographic version of Mom.

I close the letter with a sigh. Just another thing to add to my problems... I've got relationship issues, parental issues, mental issues, etc. Damn, that's depressing.

"Brighten up Kyuukai. We're going to the beach!"

I stare bleakly at Akira. "That still doesn't help much." I'm not too fond of water. I can tolerate it, but I wouldn't get that close to it if I don't want to.

"Oh lighten up." He chuckles, patting me on the back.

We sat in a bus, which was driving us to the summer school. Everyone was on their way there, but our group was about an hour behind due to jetlag. Through careful planning, I've decided a simple plan for my dilemma. Hide.

Yep, just hide... Yeah, I know. It needs a lot of work.

The bus stops near the beach, and everyone breaks into a run towards it. Well, everyone except Laura. This renders my plan useless. She walks up beside me, cradling Shichirou in her arms.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." I reply. I plant a kiss on her lips, and then smile at her.

"That's a relief." She smiles back. "Could you watch Shichirou for me? Or do you want to go to the water?"

"I'll watch Shichirou. Have fun." I take the kitten from her arms, and watch her run to join Charlotte and everyone else.

"Kyuukai?"

_**OH GOD DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!**_

It was Tatenashi. She had seen _**everything**_. She walks up beside me, a saddened look on her face.

"Is that why you never replied?" She gestured over to Laura.

I grit my teeth. "It is."

"Do you really love her?"

"Very, very much." I reply honestly.

"Do you love me?" She asks.

"I-" Shichirou wriggles in my arm, trying to get out of my arms. I stroke his head a little, and he relaxes. "I don't know..."

"Then how do you feel about me?"

"I feel... I feel something, that's for sure." I admit.

"Does that mean I still have a shot?" She smiles.

"Maybe... But don't get your hopes up." I reply.

She smirks. "I'll try." She runs off to play.

Did I just slightly solve one problem? That was... Easy... Too easy...

Universe, you have something else in store for me, don't you? You have to.

Something else, that's obviously much, much worse...

I sat down on the sand, watching Shichirou bat at a shell. Maybe I should have joined them... I look up to see a hail of colourful spheres rain down on me.

"SHIT!" I grab Shichirou and run.

Water balloons rain down on me, like a childish bombing run. One strikes me in the back, soaking me. I look in the distance, seeing everyone in their IS and throwing the balloons high in the air, so they would fall down on me. Akira barked orders, and gave them the order to fire.

"Two can play at that game."

They threw the balloons up again, and as they sailed in an ascending arc, I whip out my hand.

"Reaper's Sonata."

She appears in my hand, and I take careful aim. I let loose a barrage of shots, ripping through the water balloons. Their contents cascade in a beautiful shroud down on the people below. I grin, looking them.

"Try that again!" I grin at them.

We're at an impasse. A complete, and utter impasse. I blink as a balloon flies straight at my head. I move to dodge, and it misses its target.

"Missed me!" I shout.

"No we didn't!"

I look up.

**Splash.**

I'm completely and utterly soaked. I blink, and then pale as I hold the shuddering, twitching cat in my arms. I hold him out as his face pulses with anger.

"_**NRRRRAAAAA!**_" Shichirou hisses, and then launches himself at me.

"_**NOT THE FACE- GAAAAAH!**_"

"**VICTORY!**"

* * *

I grumble as Laura tends to my scratched up face.

"I can't believe he was so violent..."

"That cat is a demon when angered." I mutter, looking at the cat sleeping in the corner of the cafeteria.

We ate dinner, talking about our day and our trip to London.

**Ring. Ring.**

I answer my phone.

"_**KYUU-CHAN!**_" Mom's voice blares through the phone. **MY EARS! **"_**I'm coming to visit tommorow with Koyomi-chan! We have so much to talk about, that we couldn't talk about in London! Ah! I also have to call Akira-chan! See you later!**_" the call ends.

I look over to Akira, a table down with Ichika.

**Ring. Ring. **

He answers his phone. Then he clutches his ears in pain. Yep, Mom called him. I've always wondered how Dad put up with her and her eccentrics.

And I've also wondered how he's always managed to handle her fury. Because you see, all that anger can't just disappear. It just bottles up in her, and when the right fuse is lit, you're only seconds away from seeing the explosion. Then it's back to square one, and her anger is kept in the background amongst her fluffy happiness, until some unlucky sap lights her fuse again.

And that unlucky sap, is more or less screwed.

* * *

I sat with Akira and Chifuyu in her and her brother's room.

"So, how was your trip?" She asked, raising a can of beer to her lips.

"It was nice. We had fun." Akira replied, raising a can of beer to his own.

"It really was, wasn't it." I add, bringing a can of soda to my lips. "And can I have a beer too?"

"No way, not after you tried to drink yourself to sleep." Akira snapped at me. I frown, and sip my soda.

"Sounds like you had quite the time. What happened to him, anyway?" Chifuyu asked Akira.

"A certain Tatenashi Sarashiki took him to a cocktail club, confessed her love to him by raping his mouth, he felt insanely guilty for both going through with it and enjoying it, he slammed down a few cans of beer, and then proceeded to have a nervous breakdown. That should cover it."

Chifuyu blinked. "But doesn't he have a girlfriend already?"

"He does, but he's torn between feelings for both."

"You two know I'm sitting right here, right-"

"Shut up, we're having adult talk here." Chifuyu interjected.

I grumble and drink my soda. At least I can pretend its beer...

"So what's his current solution?" She asked.

"I'm telling him to start a harem, like your brother unconsciously has, but he claims he's too morally solid to comply."

"That's bull."

"Exactly. No one can be _**too**_ morally solid. There are always exceptions." He says.

"So I'm betting about now that they are officially rivals for this guy's affections?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay then. Pass me another beer."

"Enough with my problems, alright!" I scowl. "Now, on to Akira's problems!" I grin at his sneer. "We have to find out why this guy hasn't had any female romantic contact, not even a kiss! And the question today, is why?"

"... It could be his appearance." Chifuyu comments.

"He's got a few million fangirls. I doubt it."

"Then why doesn't he pick one of them?"

"He wants something _**real**_, not a fangirl obsession." I point out.

"True... So, how is he going to find that?"

**Ring. Ring.**

"Ah, I've got to take this. Be right back." I say.

"If it's Mom, I'm going with you."

I leave the room with Akira, and bump into Ichika.

"Your sister's in here, she's drunk, do something about it. Give her a massage or something, I don't know." Akira tells him as we walk by.

He just gapes at us.

I answer my phone out in the courtyard, putting it on speaker mode.

"_**KYUU-CHAN! I HAVE A FAVOUR TO ASK!**_" Even with speaker mode, she's still as loud as hell.

"Yeah Mom?"

"_**I want you to plant my OCL launcher coordinate pointer in the courtyard, and I want you to put my Houki detectors there too!**_"

... She wants the tracker she recalibrated from Dad's DNA to Houki's DNA?

"Okay then."

"_**See you soon!**_" The call ends.

"So, she wants the Ryuu Detectors?"

"They're the Houki Detectors now." I comment. "She even changed the color scheme since it reminded her so much of Dad."

"Really?"

"... During the next few months after Dad died, I saw Mom huddle in a corner of her workshop, staring at those things and hoping with every bit of her soul that she would pick up a signal... And every day, I'd blame it on myself for what happened to Dad..."

Akira puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It was _**never**_ your fault."

"That helps a bit..." I smile at him.

"Now let's get that tracker."

When we finally set everything up, we just stared at it. I expect something bad to happen when it's used.

"I'm going to bed. I need all the rest I can get for what's coming tomorrow." Akira says, walking off.

... Maybe I'll go back and snag a beer from Chifuyu. I walk back to the room.

"Kyuukai! We have company! Sit down, and help me entertain them!"

Sitting in the room, are Ichika, Chifuyu, Houki, Cecilia, Lingyin, Charlotte, and Laura.

"So..." I back out of the room.

"Stay." Chifuyu said, in her cold tone. I stop in my tracks. "Sit." I sit down like an obedient puppy.

"Now Kyuukai, explain to us why you picked a certain one of these girls to be your girlfriend? So they can have an idea of what to expect when they get into a relationship, or are going to get into one." She explains, nodding a little toward Charlotte.

"... I love her, for every little thing she does, every little detail, every little speck of love that she gives me." I smile brightly.

"She make me feel like I didn't have to live my life as a soldier, a diplomat, to mature at a rate that no one should have to. She made me feel that my life before was not the only way of life. She makes me feel like I don't have be Kyuukai Tokiwa, the battle-hardened soldier, the brown-nosing diplomat... She makes me _**want**_ to be Kyuukai Tokiwa, a 17 year old boy, who wants to dive into the things he loves the most, and spend every waking minute of life with the people I absolutely love and cherish, the people most important to me. She's one of the people that fit in that category. And that's why I love her. _**Very, very much.**_"

They all flush red, a certain silver haired girl even more so. I inch over to her, and take her hand. Then I plant a kiss on her lips. We made out, right there, right then.

"Get a room, you two..." Chifuyu grins.

* * *

I wake up in my bed. Damn it, the cloth I put over Akira's mouth fell off, and his snoring woke me up. I get changed, and leave. Maybe I'll go for a run out near the rocks and water.

I leave the building, and head out into the wilderness. After about an hour of running, climbing, and numerous other workouts, I sat near a cliff, watching the waves.

"Kyuukai!"

Chifuyu and everyone walk up to me.

"Where's Akira?" I ask her.

"Somewhere, probably keeping your Mom company-"

"_**KYYYYYYUUUUUU-CHHHAAAAAAAAN!**_"

I look up, to see a purple blob of something dive bomb toward me. It hits me in the chest, and tackles me to the ground.

"_**Kyuu-chan! You just left us all alone in London!**_" She chimed. Koyomi beamed from her position on Mom's back.

"Hi Onii-chan! What's up?" Koyomi chimed.

"Not much." I say, taking deep breaths to get some air back in my lungs.

"I have a few deliveries to make! First of all... _**CHI-CHAN!**_" She lunged for Chifuyu, who smacked her down to the ground with her palm.

"Not now." She grimaced. "Not ever."

"But what about that night we had with Ryuu-"

"That, was a special occasion."

"I even let Chifuyu and Ryuu-"

"We were all drunk. And it was your wedding night, and you somehow convinced me to do it after you had your way with him."

Everyone simply blinked and furiously blushed.

"So your dad, and my sister..." Ichika started off. "So, they kissed or something?" He said. Everyone facefaulted.

"... You could say that..." I mutter.

"Don't you have another delivery to make?" Chifuyu interjected, trying to divert the topic.

"Of course! Now, behold the great sky!" Mom shouted, thrusting her arm up. I look up, blinking. Oh god, she launched something other than a giant carrot to the OCL.

What's an OCL, you ask? The Orbital Carrot Launcher. The last time she hooked something up to it, she nearly started a war with the United States. She dropped her carrot down onto Washington, DC.

They thought it was a nuke, and almost shot her down.

Now back to the topic. I stand up, start screaming, and run around in massive deformed circles like a headless chicken. Standard mortar evasion technique. It will save you from shrapnel, and get you out of the blast radius while still turning around and facing the combat.

The giant diamond shaped thing lands quietly on the ground, surprisingly.

"This is Houki-chan's personal IS, Akatsubaki!" She chimes, and the diamond shaped thing opens, and disappears with a flurry of stars and colourful shapes, revealing a red IS.

"I handcrafted this IS, and it's superior in all respects to every current IS! Akatsubaki is a 4th generation IS made by the one and only genius, Tabane!" She chimes.

I blink. 4th generation? Isn't the world still coping with the relatively new 3rd generation IS? I walk over to the IS, looking over it.

It's very impressive.

"Houki-chan! Get in so we can test it!" She says, pulling Houki over to the IS.

"Up you go." I help her up into the machine.

"It utilizes Fold-Out Armor technology! The IS itself will physically configure and alter its form to suit the situation and roles in combat, such as attack, defense, and mobility in an instant!" Mom explains.

"... Why do the wings mechanics look a bit similar to Tsubasa's wings?"

"I broke into your workshop on the ALBATROSS and stole your schematics!" She smiled. "That's what the wings and changing parts of the Fold-Out Armor are based on, the gears and engines were slightly tweaked to accept an IS instead of a human passenger!"

"So my tech made it to the 4th gen IS..." I grin. Damn, that's quite a privilege. 5th generation IS, I am so going to design you even if it kills me.

"Could you help me with the motors? I'll get started on the data parts!" Mom asks me.

"Got it."

I climb onto the back of the IS, pulling out my phone. I start moving a few wires and attaching them to the phone in my hands, reading the data. It's very complex, much more than the 3rd generation IS. With my other hand, I start tapping buttons and twisting valves and switches.

"I'm done! Gosh, I was fast again!" Mom chimed, Koyomi cheering about how cool Mom is.

I have to manually remove all the wires attached to the IS, and when I'm done, I smile at Houki.

"Consider yourself lucky."

"This is amazing!" She says, looking it over.

"Try the test run, and try flying. Kyuukai, get up in the air with her. Your wings are the only thing suitable to keep up with Akatsubaki at the moment! Since your wings were the base design anyway." Mom tells me.

"Got it." What I make up for a lack of proper shielding, I go for mobility. If you can't hit me, you can't kill me. I walk into a clearing.

"Tsubasa no Karite!"

The bladed wings appear on my back, stretching out. Yes, I'm going to have fun with this.

I float into the air with Houki.

"Should we go?" She asks me.

"I'm game if you are." I grin at her. "So ladies first."

She rushes with insane speed upwards. With a heavy push, I'm right behind her. I trail her through the air, watching the IS's every move. It's as fluid as I am, the wings tweaking themselves to accustom for the wind for optimal flight.

It's amazing. It's simply amazing.

Houki pulls out a pair of katana, and gives them a swing. Red beams of energy come flying from her, hitting a cloud and moving out further into the distance. I'm impressed. Very impressed.

I feel my phone buzz against my chest. I pull it out, and look at the caller ID. It's Akira.

I answer. "Akira?"

"_**We've got a job to do. Read the data attachment.**_"

I turn on the speaker option, and read the attachment while keeping the call connected.

"Hm... Rampaging IS? Where'd they get it's AI?"

"_**It's a bastardized version of the one used by VEIL for its drones. But it's somehow managed to control the IS even though there's a pilot inside. Get to the briefing room back at the school building. I'll meet you there.**_" The call ends.

A hologram appears before me, showing Houki's face. "Kyuukai, are you getting this?"

"Already got it. Let's go to the briefing room."

* * *

We sat down in the briefing room, listening to what was going on. A rampaging IS that we could only deal with at the moment...

"The combat specs of the Silvero Gospel are meant for wide-area extermination..." I murmur after Chifuyu tells everyone about it. "It's a machine meant for war."

"That it is. But we can deal with that matter later."

"Are you really sure they should be sending out kids for this? Why not contact a STASIS squad?" Akira asks.

"There are no squads left available. There are more important matters to deal with than some random IS in the middle of the ocean." Chifuyu said.

"You are really considering this, aren't you? These kids could die out there! This isn't some controlled situation! The IS won't stop attacking if their shields deplete! It will go for the kill!" Akira argues.

"But there's a pilot in the IS in question. Only Reiraku Byakuya can defeat the IS without damage to the pilot. If it doesn't hurt them, they will hurt her if we don't send Akatsubaki and Byakushiki, since Akatsubaki has the highest speed output, and Byakushiki for the reasons said before." Chifuyu points out.

"There are no squads left, correct?" I ask her.

"None can be available in the time allotted for the mission completion."

"Alright then."

I stand up, take a deep breath and give her a salute.

"Kyuukai Tokiwa, STASIS Combat Operative, is ready for action, Ma'am! Request to form a temporary STASIS squad to handle the threat!"

She thinks for a second. "Request granted, soldier."

"Then I'm taking command of this operation." I say with order.

"I'm handing the reins to you."

"Wait, do I really have to go?" Ichika asks.

"Of course." Everyone says.

"Wait, what?"

"This is a real fight. Not a training simulation. This is battle, pure and simple. You either win, or you lose, not just the battle, but maybe your life. Battle is not for the weak of heart. If you don't want to do this, then we won't force you. But we need your help here. Lives are on the line, and not just yours. I'm not going to tell you to man up, I'm not going to tell you have to... But I am going to remind you, that not all of us are lucky enough to be able to make the choice ourselves. It will happen eventually. We all have to take responsibility for the things thrown our way. And it's a pretty good time to take some responsibility Ichika. So what do you say?" I ask him.

"… I'll do it."

* * *

I meet with Houki and Ichika out on the beach, discussing battle plans.

"This is a professional operation. What I say goes. My word is law, do you understand?" I ask them.

"Okay." Houki says.

"I understand." Ichika replies.

"My orders are to be carried out by the letter. The slightest deviation may cost us the mission. Do not question what needs to be done, just do it. Your lives are on the line here. But remember, they're in my hands, and I will do _**anything**_ to make sure they're still around by the end of this. So don't worry. Fight hard, fight strong, and victory will come." I tell them.

"You always seem to have the right thing to say." Ichika comments.

"I try. Are you ready?"

"Let's go then."

I activate Tsubasa, and they activate their IS.

"Fly out until you see the IS. Keep a distance of one kilometer, and watch for what it does. Then, make contact."

They nod. We rise into the air, and Houki dashes forward, Ichika holding on to her. I follow right behind, thinking up strategies. It's a wide-area extermination type.

I can provide support from a distance, but it's illogical for me to join the main conflict, since I don't have any proper shielding whatsoever. No I'm leaving the work to two kids who have no proper combat experience. Whatsoever. This doesn't bode very well.

**Damn.**

* * *

**POV: Ichika Orimura.**

"I spot the IS." I hear Houki say over our communication links.

"Keep a distance, watch it's actions." Kyuukai orders us. "Attack with Reiraku Byakuya when you see an opening."

Right as soon as he finishes his sentence, Houki darts forward in the air, flying fast towards the IS. I activate Yukihara, focusing intently. The familiar gold glow wraps around me, my shield energy charging into the weapon in my hands. We close in on the Silvero Gospel. I raise my sword up as we come close.

I swing it down as hard as I can, hoping to hit.

"What?-!" The IS had dodged at the last second, almost grazed by the energy blade. It flies off, counterattacking with energy bursts. Some of them are shot down by Kyuukai, the rest we dodge, weaving through the sky as fast as we can.

"_**Oh god no…**_" I hear Kyuukai mutter. His face on the communications link was warped with fear and apprehension. "_**It has the same weapon as that drone… London… Second Conflict…**_"

He shakes his head viciously, resuming his focused expression from earlier. "Continue with the operation!"

"I'll slow it down!" Houki shouts, releasing two sword bits, reminiscent of Cecilia's laser bits. They strike the IS, and she charges with her swords. They're deadlocked, slowing down considerably.

"Ichika,** NOW!**" Kyuukai and Houki shout through the intercom.

I fly forward, Reiraku Byakuya charged up again. I notice a small ship, and I divert from course to block energy fire at it.

"Ichika, what are you doing?-! You missed your chance!" Kyuukai shouts.

"There's a ship in the water!"

"The teacher's were supposed to blockade this area…" Houki says.

"Unless… It's probably an illegal fishing operation! Continue- Shit, it's shooting again! **DODGE IT, AND CONTINUE THE OPERATION!**" He orders. He flies away, frantically dodging beams aimed for him.

I stay in place, cutting away the beams of energy to prevent them from hitting the ship.

"Ichika! What are you doing?-! They're criminals!" Houki shouts at me.

"So?-! I have to protect them!" I argue.

"But they're criminals! They deserve to d-"

"**HOUKI!**" I shout at her.

Suddenly, I became completely relaxed. My world vibrantly flashed and warped around me, and I was surrounded by data, a green glow illuminating my body. I was also naked… This must be the IS subspace.

The psychological and mental traversing of an IS's cyberspace. I read the manual. This kind of thing is rare, which happens with the pilot has complete synchronicity with their machine. This kind of disembodied experience…

Well to put it simply, it's amazing.

In the distance, I see Houki illuminated with a red glow.

"Houki… Don't say things like that… It's not like you." I drift towards her, meeting her eye to eye. "After gaining power… You lost sight of the weak. What's gotten into you Houki? Because this isn't the Houki I know."

"I… I…"

As quickly as it changed before, the world flashed and warped again, and we were back floating over the ocean.

Houki looked paralyzed, dropping her swords. She brought the mechanical hands to her face, and sobbed. Oh no… She's out of shield energy as well.

If she gets hit now, she might die. The IS shoots more energy beams at us.

"**HOUKI! ICHIKA! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!**" Kyuukai roared over the communications link.

Houki's still sobbing, oblivious to the world. I still have 37 shield energy left. I can make it. I fly as fast as I can toward Houki.

**I WILL MAKE IT!**

I fly in front of her. Time began to slow.

"**ICHIKA!**" She shrieks.

The energy beams hit hard, sending me flying back. I feel arms catch me. It hurts like hell… But it's okay.

I close my eyes, as the world goes up in flames.

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

"**HOUKI! ICHIKA!**" I roar, flying forward. They're falling to the water, hard. Come on, damn it! I need more speed, or they'll hit the water!

**DAMN IT, FASTER! I'M ALMOST THERE!**

I'm almost skimming the water as I come under Ichika's and Houki's forms. I grab them, and pull up. I'm rocketing through the sky, flying in what I believe to be the general direction of the summer school building.

"Ichika…" I hear Houki sob.

"Get him out of his IS now." I order her in a cold voice. "There's a black disk in my right pocket. Slap it onto his IS, and get out of your own."

She complies. With a flicker of electricity, Ichika's IS deactivates, and I'm holding him alone. Blood drips through his piloting uniform, severe burns all over him. Houki gets out of her IS as well, holding Ichika with a death grip.

"Don't die on me, Ichika. Please don't die…" I say through gritted teeth. "Hold on."

With another burst of speed, we're rushing as fast as I can get this thing to fly toward the summer school building. The beach is in sight. I slow down, and softly land on the sand.

"_**I NEED A MEDIC!**_" I yell. "_**I NEED A MEDIC, NOW!**_"

Please come. Don't fail me- _**Don't fail us**_ _**now**_.

Medical personnel arrive. I refuse their help and get them to help Ichika. This is terrible… This wasn't my first failed operation, I have quite a few of them under my belt but…

God, it's been so long since I've nearly lost a good friend. I feel arms wrap around me. They're Laura's. This was my fault. Maybe I should have just footed the operation on my own.

Then Ichika wouldn't… No… I can't dwell on this. Ichika, you better survive.

* * *

I sat in the corner of Ichika's rooms, monitoring the machines hooked up to him. Houki kneeled beside him, head hung low.

Ichika… You have a harem waiting for you. You have friends waiting for you. And screw how yaoi this sounds, I'm waiting for you.

Besides, you're the only guy nearby other than Akira.

Who else am I going to play video games and talk manly things with? Okay, I know that's a poor excuse… You're my really good friend Ichika. I watch over and care about my friends as much as I can.

And as a universal rule of men, we stick together, through thick and thin. And another rule is not to make women cry. You're on the verge of breaking both. God damn it, Ichika...

Just live, alright? Get up, embrace your girl, do something. Anything… Anything at all.

"This is all my fault..." Houki says.

I'm silent, still delving in thoughts. "No, it's not your fault. Even if you may have ignored orders…"

"… This wouldn't have happened if you left those criminals alone. I didn't lose sight of the weak… Were they the weak ones? Were they worth protecting? They were disrupting the law and order… Yet, how could you so easily forgive them?"

I don't know what she's talking about. Did Ichika say something to her over a private connection while we were up in the air? I stand up, and sit down cross-legged beside her. "On a professional scale, I don't approve of his decision one bit. He jeopardized the success operation... But on a personal scale… I believe he did the right thing."

"The right thing? But they were criminals!"

"So?" I raise an eyebrow. "They're still living breathing people."

"But those kind of people deserve to die for their crimes!"

"No, they don't." I point out.

"I'd thought you of all people would understand."

"Understand what exactly?" I snap.

"Well, it's your job, right? To kill criminals? To hand out justice? Aren't you happy about that? Doing the right thing for a living and giving people that are evil what is coming to them-"

**Smack.**

She flinches, rubbing her cheek in surprise. I had slapped her. I slapped her. I grab her by the shoulders, and stare into her eyes.

"Listen to yourself! Do you think I _**enjoy**_ killing people?-! I **DON'T CARE** even if it's the right thing to do, because I still regret every death that I have caused! Do you think I'm happy about that?-! I have _**torn**_ my soul in half, and I have _**ripped**_ my mind to shreds! If I had a choice in my actions during my career, I would have changed them _**all**_ except a few! I have met people who would rather _**die**_ because of the shitty choices they have made! I am mentally _**breaking**_, and if it weren't for my family, friends, and my girlfriend, I would be _**insane**_! Did you know _**watching **_someone die, while knowing you could have _**easily**_ prevented it, makes you _**worse**_ than the murderer? I have killed so many people, I have _**lost**_ count! I am _**SICK**_ of myself, mentally _**UNSTABLE**_, and a borderline _**ALCOHOLIC**_ when I'm losing it! My first kill _**shattered**_ me! Look at me now! All "patched" up with proverbial duct tape and glue! When I fight, I'm not just killing people, I'm killing _**myself**_! Can you live with that kind of thing? Better question, could you live with _**yourself**_?" I shout angrily at her.

She's frozen, shaken, scared. She begins to shudder, tears breaking out on her face. She sobs in my grip.

"There, there… Don't cry… I'm sorry…" I apologize, and then pull her into a hug to comfort her.

"_**Ichika…**_" She sobs his name.

"It's okay… It's okay…"

I don't know how long I kneeled there, feebly holding onto the girl sobbing into my chest. The sounds of beeping and the increasing wetness of my shirt were the only things informing me of the passing time.

"You need some air. Let's go to the beach, and you can sort out your thoughts."

She still cries into my chest. I pry her away from me, and look into her eyes.

"Just listen to me, alright? You'll feel much better. Trust me." I tell her sincerely, using a hand to wipe away her tears.

We leave the room, and I nod at Charlotte as I walk by. She ran into the room, kneeling down on Ichika.

Please wake up man… Please.

* * *

We walk across the sand, each of us delving deep within our own thoughts and emotions.

"How are you feeling now?" I ask her, breaking the long silence.

"Better…" She replies. "Much better…"

We stop walking, and look out onto the water. The sun's setting across the horizon. That IS is out there, and we will have to fight again. I don't know when, but we will.

"Are you ready for the next battle?" I ask her.

"… No." She said.

"And why?" I question.

"I'm no longer… Going to pilot an IS."

"Why?"

"Because…" She's silent.

I sigh. I slapped her once earlier, time to try something else. I loop my arm around her neck and pull her close. I stick a finger into my mouth, swirling my tongue over it. I pull it out, and I stick it in her ear.

"_**THIS IS DISGUSTING!**_"She shrieks, struggling to get out of my grip, but to no avail. I kept swirling my finger around her ear. She finally rips herself out of my grip, and cleans her ear with her sleeve.

"What was that for?-!"

"Well, to clean out all the clutter in your head, of course. So, why can't you pilot an IS? Because you don't think you can? Because you don't think you can handle the responsibility?"

She thinks for a second. Then, she slowly nods.

"I remember reading in this old comic of my Dad's, a quote that read, "With great power, comes great responsibility." That quote made a lot of sense to me. We've made, or we're given power, but it's our responsibility to use it for the right things. Do you know what those things are? Can you name one?"

"… To protect the people I care about." She answers.

"A good one, a very good one." I smile at her. "So are you going to take care of your responsibility?"

"… Yes." She smiles back. "Thanks for the help."

"You don't need to thank me. We're family; it's what we have to do." I grin. My grin drops a little, and I look out to the ocean.

"I have some payback to dish out." I activate Tsubasa, and Sonia materializes in my hand.

"You're not going alone." I turn around, to see Lingyin, Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura.

* * *

We're flying to the IS's location.

"You know you're disobeying my orders, and breaking the rules, right?" Chifuyu asks me over the communications link.

"I've never been a sucker for rules." I reply, calibrating the sights on Sonia.

"Unless they're the ones you've made."

"Exactly. Target in sight. Laura, will you do the honors?" I ask her.

"My pleasure." Her rail gun trails on the IS. It charges up, red light centering at the end of the barrel. She pulls the trigger.

A red hot projectile blasts toward the IS. It hits, drawing its attention to us. "First blood." Laura says, continuing to shoot.

"Proceed with the operation!" I shout, flying to the left to flank it. "Cecilia, long range support, on the double!"

"Yes sir!" She flies forward, the IS fleeing from her. She shoots from her Starlight rifle, trying to snipe the thing from the sky. It's IS energy must be seriously low, so it's running from us in self-preservation.

"Lingyin! Back her up, now!"

"Got it!" She fires her gravity cannons at the IS. Damn it, a few more dead on hits, and we may accidentally kill her.

"Proceed lightly! We cannot risk the safety of the pilot!" I shout, taking careful aim at the mechanical limbs rather than her vitals.

Houkei charges up to it, her swords primed for a strike. It catches the blades, deadlocking them once again.

"Houki, drop the swords and retreat!" I yell.

"No! I've almost got it!"

Its wing primes, ready to shoot a beam at her at very close range. Houki takes swift action, and replies by activating an energy blade on her foot. She severs the wing from Silvero Gospel, and it lets go. The IS and its wing fall down to the water.

"Is it over?" Charlotte asks me.

"Not yet." I grit my teeth, noticing a green light. A twister of water comes out of the ocean, which parts to reveal the IS, floating in the dead center of a sphere of turquoise colored energy. It had shed its wings, twitching in a fetal position. Then it stood, and faced us.

Energy wings raised from its back, stretching out at an impressive wingspan… Oh dear god. The energy wings from the drone back in London. This was bad.

Very bad.

"It's Second Shifting on us! Fall back!" I order through the communications link.

It fires a beam of energy, striking Houki and forcing her to crash. Then it flies after Cecilia and takes her down by crushing her in a giant cocoon made from its wings. Another beam of energy later, it takes down Charlotte.

"What do we do- _**AHHH!**_" A beam of energy takes down Lingyin as well.

It turns to me. _**Shit. Shit. Shit.**_

One hit, I'm dead. I fly away as fast as I can. It sends energy beams at me, and I dodge them. One hit, I'm dead. Oh god.

It sends a huge concentrated beam at me. I just barely dodge, the beam soaring past me centimeters away from impact. No real shielding at all, so I am fucked if I'm hit. The meager shield I have won't even match up to what this IS is throwing me.

_**I am dead.**_

"Here comes the cavalry." I hear Chifuyu say. What?

A beam flies at me, this one much, much faster than the last. It's going to hit. I am going to die. "_**SHIT!**_"

My last word's going to be a swear word. Just great. I close my eyes as the beam reaches about a few feet from my face. No time to dodge.

Goodbye world.

"Open your eyes, already. It's not a good habit for a soldier to close his eyes in the midst of a battle." I open them.

Floating there, is Ichika in a new tricked out IS, holding up an energy shield to protect us.

"Second Shift. Byakushiki Setsura." He grinned at my puzzled expression.

"Wow. Impressive…" I murmur.

"Now, I believe we have an AI to destroy, don't we?" He said.

"Last one to get a hit in has to publicize their relationship to the world." I grin.

"You're on." He grins back as we get into fighting positions.

"Ichika?"

"Yes Kyuukai?"

"It's good to have you back."

"Same to you."

We fly at the IS, going separate directions to flank it. The girls cry Ichika's name through the communications link.

"What new stuff do you have now?" I ask him.

"Let's see… I've got an upgraded Yukihara, an energy shield, a large condensed particle cannon in my left hand… And other physical upgrades. I also have Fold-Out Armor. This thing's amazing!" He replies.

"Heads up. More beams headed your way." The IS turns to Ichika, letting loose a barrage of beams at him. He cuts away a few of them with a few well timed sweeps of Yukihara, but he's running low on energy. Really, really low.

The IS continues to flee as the girls fly up to Ichika.

"Ichika!" Houki shouts, and engulfs him in a hug. They're suddenly wrapped in a warm gold glow. My eyes widen as I see Ichika's shield energy level rise along with Houki's.

That's Mom for you. It's just like her to design a One Off Ability that is a serious godmod. That's so much like Mom. She's the woman rumored to be so good with technology, that she can hack the laws of reality without breaking a sweat.

And I believe those rumors, with the kind of track record she has.

"Let's finish this son of a bitch!" I shout, earning shouts of agreements back. "**CHARGE!**" I shout.

That was epic. We speed through the sky, flying at the IS. Cecilia and Lingyin blast away at it with energy fire, Charlotte and Laura bombarding it with bullets and projectiles, and Ichika and I give chase. I stay behind Ichika to protect myself and provide cover. Remember, one hit, I'm dead.

But at this rate, I'm going to lose the bet. The IS flies higher, spinning in a wide circle.

"Get behind me!" Ichika shouts. I fly behind him as fast as I can, as energy fire decimates the area around us.

It really does live up to its type as a wide-area extermination unit. If I make it out of this, and if the legal proceedings go well, then we are so getting a few of these for FRACTURE. Minus the hazardous, murderous AI. It would be so cool!

"Damn it! My particle cannon won't activate!" Ichika shouts. "It's the only thing left we have that can finish this!"

"Let me handle that!" I reply, flying closer to him. I grab onto the back of his IS, checking over the mechanics. The core was probably loose, not supplying enough energy to the cannon in his arm.

"Keep flying! Dodge, and stall long enough for me to make it work!"

"Got it!"

I hold on with a death grip, nearly getting my arm yanked out of its socket as I was dragged on the ride of my life. My free arm worked as quickly as I could, opening a panel and tightening loose wires and the core. Just a little more… Another barrage of energy beams fly at us. Ichika moves left and right to dodge, but we're slowly getting cornered.

"**FULL SPEED AHEAD!**" I roar.

"**LET'S DO THIS!**" He roars along with me. We fly towards the Silvero Gospel, beams flying at us. We cut it close, very close.

"**CHARGE THE BEAM!**"

"**BUT IT MIGHT NOT FIRE-**"

"**JUST DO IT!**"

A concentration of red energy appears in Ichika's left hand. I have to work faster! Or we get blown to hell when it backfires! Come on!

My hand weaves in and out of the opened panel, moving and adjusting wires, and sticking plugs into more efficient sockets. Almost there… We draw closer and closer to the IS as the seconds fly by. I twist the IS core, sticking in the final plug.

The energy in Ichika's hand reached a huge, unsafe size. It was going to blow at any second, and if we didn't get it in now, it would be both a waste, and we'd die, either killed by the IS or a suicidal explosion of red energy and gore. Either way wasn't pretty. It was time.

"**AIM!**"

Ichika's wavering palm aims at the IS. We're only a dozen meters away. Come on… Just a little bit closer!

Ichika's palm is just about one metre away from the IS.

"**FIRE!**"

A huge energy beam engulfs the IS, the resulting lightshow that resonated from his palm lit the world up. When the light cleared, the IS stood there, mostly drained of energy.

"**EAT THIS!**" Ichika roared, charging up Reiraku Byakuya. With one large epic swing, he cleaved the vibrant red energy blade right through what was left of the IS's shield energy. It shuddered, the sudden impact of conflicting causing it to rocket towards the ground.

There was still a pilot inside. At the speed she would hit the water, she would die, all her bones and muscles broken and torn. No shield energy was left to protect her. I kicked off of Ichika, diving straight for her.

More speed. I need more speed! I need to be faster than last time!** FASTER!**

The wings on my back reeled, and with one all mighty push, I was sent rocketing to the falling woman. It felt like the skin on my body was being slowly and painfully skinned from me, not one inch at a time, but as if hundreds of razors were attacking me. The pain would make normal men faint. But I`m no normal man…

I`m treading on the brink of unconsciousness, struggling as hard as I can to keep my eyes open and trailed on my quickly falling target. I can make it. She's only ten meters from the water.

Five meters.

One meter.

My hand almost skims the water as I catch the woman in my arms. I hear cheers over the communications link, congratulating me. Oh crap. With my calculations, and at the speed that I'm going, I won't be able to stop.

Because I left the Passive Inertia Controller behind me, up in the sky with Ichika, when I began my overcharged freefall into a watery hell… Damn it. The thing not only controlled the mechanisms, it also functioned as the damn breaks. I had to stop manually.

I spread the wings out as far as I could, using the propulsion engines aimed forward to slow down our speed. It felt like being crushed under the weight of a few sumo wrestlers. No offense to sumo wrestlers. We rocketed over the beach, pressing on into the main land.

At the angle we were moving, we would crash into the school. And then be spread across the ground as long red smears. Not pretty. Not pretty at all.

I push the propulsion engines to the max available. This hurt like hell. And it may have cracked a few of my ribs. The school building came closer and closer, but we still kept moving.

We were going to crash. I slow us down in bursts, not to kill us with sudden change in inertia. Burst after burst, we slowed down, but not enough. I was going to have to do this drastically.

Only 20 metres from the school building. I push the propulsion to the max. I felt my eyes sink into my head and my lungs compress to a size that shouldn't even be biologically possible. We come to a full and heavy stop, right before the building.

The resulting winds ripped through the outer walls, ripping a few shingles off the roof, breaking a few windows, and completely destroying a wall. I drop down into the pond, breathing for dear life. I held the woman close, checking for vitals. She was alive.

I was alive.

"Mission accomplished." I grin at everyone through the communications link. The sounds of cheers fill my ears, as I look out to the rising sun. It's beautiful.

Saving a life, completing a mission, finding out a friend would survive, well…

What a way to start a day. I deactivate Tsubasa, and let my body fall into the pond. The water's relaxing, lapping against my sore and aching body. It feels nice...

I pass out.

* * *

I wake up in the infirmary of the school building at around noon, hunger forcing me awake, find my cleaned clothes in a closet in the corner, and get changed. I walk out, looking around. My wanderings take me to the cafeteria, where I'm pulled into a seat by Akira.

"Awesome job." He grins at me.

"Thanks." I smile back.

Ichika and the others walk up to us, and we each congratulate each other on our efforts. We each deserved it.

While we talk amongst each other, a rather beautiful blonde woman approaches our table.

"Hello. My name is Natasha Fairs. And I am the pilot of the IS you subdued this morning."

Everyone gaped at her.

"On behalf of the American IS industry, I would like to apologize for any injuries and in convinces, and I offer my thanks for your assistance."

"You're very welcome." Ichika says, smiling.

"In that case, I'd like to thank my heroes personally." She smiles. "For you, Ichika Orimura…" She kneels down beside him, and plants a kiss onto his blushing face.

Now the girls glare at him. Akira does the same with a bit of envy. She stands up, and walks over to me. She eyes me with a thinking look.

"For you, Kyuukai Tokiwa… Say, how old are you again?"

I blink. "17, going on 18." I answer.

A wide smile erupts on her face. "Good enough for me!" She chimes. She grabs me by the back of the collar, and starts to drag me across the floor towards somewhere.

"Say, where are we going exactly?" I weakly ask.

"To the bedrooms, silly! You're a mature boy, so you deserve a _**mature **_reward." She says seductively.

…

She can't be suggesting what I think she's suggesting, right? I look up at her. The licking of her lips… The sway of her hips…

Oh god, she's really suggesting _**it**_.

Everyone within a decently sized radius gapes at her.

"**HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND/SEXY LOVE INTEREST!**" Laura/Tatenashi shouts.

Everyone gapes at them as well. I palm my forehead. Oh my god, how did I get into this? Universe, you aren't content with just raping the peace in my life, you're going to murder it too? Cut me some damn slack.

"**HE'S** **YOUR LOVE INTEREST?-!**"

"**I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT HE SEES IN YOU!**"

Laura and Tatenashi are butting heads while I'm still on the floor being dragged.

"Um... Help here?"

"Hm, you're taken. Makes this a little sweeter... Tasting the forbidden fruit..." Natasha giggles.

"You're no Eve, you know that, right?" I point out.

"So? I still like having fun. Well, as much _**fun**_ as two people in bed can have." She grins.

"_... Help me._" I squeak at everyone else.

Laura and Tatenashi leap at Natasha. And I got roped into the 6th deadliest catfight I have ever seen.

I crawl out of the violent mess, just to be tackled by a little purple blob.

"Onii-chan! You have a letter!" It was Koyomi, latched on to me with one hand, and waving around a letter from FRACTURE on the other.

It was stamped Confidential in red words. I take the letter, opting to read it later. But whatever it was, it was probably important, very important.

"Onii-chan, you're taking me to a festival!" She chimes.

"A festival? When?" I ask her.

"Tonight! Onii-chan promised to spend time with me!"

"When did I-" I'm cut off when she gives me those huge watering eyes. "Alright, I promised."

"Yay!" She cheered, hugging me.

* * *

"Onii-chan! What are they doing here!"

Koyomi pouted as she pointed with a frown on her face at everyone else coming with us. She was dressed up in a small yukata, and looked rather cute.

"I thought you were just taking me!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Koyomi-chan, but they wanted to come too." I explain, patting her head.

She looked like she was about to cry.

"I promise to spend as much time as I can (possibly) with you." I quickly say. Trying not to add fuel to the fire here...

"Yay!" She cheered, grabbing my hand. I smile fondly at the little girl swinging off my hand, as she pulled me forward to the bright lights of the festival. She dragged me to a booth, and demanded cotton candy. She got her cotton candy, minutes later, she demanded to play a few games.

What can I say? I splurged. Here I was, spending time with my younger sister; in a way I haven't been able to do for nearly two years. War, diplomacy, work, and engineering take a hellish amount out of your free time.

So I smiled, and just had fun. Who knew when I would be able to do something like this again?

"Onii-chan! Let's go over there!" She chimed, pulling me over to another set of booths. They sold clothing, trinkets of various sorts. I saw a few things that everyone might have liked, so I bought them. With a bag of various things in hand, I walked over to Koyomi.

"Is there anything you'd like, Koyomi-chan?" I ask her, kneeling down to eye level. I was greeted with silence, as she stared with glittering eyes at this purplish-wine red coloured gemstone bracelet. My eyes widen at the rather hefty price for such a thing.

It would barely dent my bank account, but it would exceed my normal spending limits for the month. But because of the occasion, and the look Koyomi gave as she adored the thing... Fine, I'll do it for Koyomi. I'll splurge even more.

As her back was reluctantly turned from the bracelet to look somewhere else, I turn to the booth keeper. "I'd like to buy this bracelet." I tell her, pointing to it through the glass covering.

"Are you that little girl's big brother?" She asks me as she pulls it out. I nod in response. "I wish I had a nice, handsome big brother like you." She smiled, putting the bracelet in a case and then a small bag.

"That will be 62000 yen, please." I whistle at the price, handing the woman my debit card. After the transaction, I swiftly hide my purchase in a pocket hidden in the inside of my jacket, smiling in thanks to the booth keeper. Koyomi turned around, and looked sadly as she saw the bracelet she eyed was gone.

"Don't be like that." I give her a consoling smile, "Let's go see what else we can do." She smiles vibrantly once more, pulling me away once more.

* * *

**POV: Ichika Orimura.**

I walked around the festival with a crutch under one arm due to Yamada-sensei's persistence. I avoided the girls, who had begun chasing me with the same zeal that overtakes them every time this kind of situation arises. I just don't get it. I'm not that dense, so I should be able to figure it out!

Somehow...

After buying dinner, I ate quietly at the outskirts of the festival, near a rocky beach. It was nice; I haven't been able to experience such peace for a while. I was just simply all alone with my own personal thoughts... Peace and quiet, with no overzealous girls and just delicious curry and the serenity of my mind...

Oh, how I wanted it to last. But it wouldn't last for long, not that I opposed it though. Because just as I settled into a relaxed vibe, the universe decided to rebuke me when a certain sibling of a famous engineer sat beside me on the rock... And I wasn't talking about the little girl that had Kyuukai wrapped around her finger.

No, I was talking about her aunt. "Houki?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Ichika." She nodded in acknowledgment.

We sat there in uncomfortable silence as I finished eating.

"Are you feeling well?" She asks, finally breaking the silence. I eye her, nodding. She looks rather cute in that red yukata...

"Listen... Do you want to watch the fireworks with me later?"

Damn, I've already asked Charlotte...

"I'll think about it. But there are no guarantees, alright?"

She smiles brightly. Why am I getting into these situations? How am I getting into these situations? Why the hell am I asking myself these questions that no one can possibly solve?

I rub my wounded areas lightly. They're still a bit sore, but I should be fine.

"Are you okay? Let me see!"

"Wait, I'm fine- **WOAH!**"

"**EEEK!**"

In her rush to inspect me, she had pushed us off of the rock, and landed on top of me. I feel water droplets on my face as I open my eyes. Houki was crying.

"_Everything I do, always seems to hurt you..._" She sobbed.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. I'm fine. It's okay."

"_**It's not okay! What if you died out there Ichika! What would we do without you? What would I do without you? I-I mean...**_" She stammers a bit after noticing what she said. "I mean... Ichika... We all don't want to lose you... I don't want to lose you."

We blush at each other. There was a long silence.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, wiping her tears away with my hand.

She gives a soft smile. "_Typical Ichika, worrying about others, before worrying about himself..._"

"It's my personality." I smile at her, as she gives a surprised look knowing that I heard.

We just lay there, staring at each other's eyes. I don't know what happened next. Maybe it was just Houki and I getting swept up in the heat of the moment. Maybe it was something else.

But all I felt was the softness of her lips, and the feelings that came with them.

And when they parted, all I felt was a sense of confusion. Mass confusion... **I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DAMN CONFUSED IN MY LIFE!** **AND THEY CALL **_**ME**_** DENSE!**

I love Charlotte, alright! I really do love Charlotte. But the way I feel... I love Houki too...

I feel something for Cecilia, and something for Lingyin. God damn it, what the hell do I do! I need advice! But who the hell do I ask?

Kyuukai? No, he has enough problems, probably nothing like this.

"Are you okay?" She asks me, looking at me worried.

"I... I just..." Why can't I get a kiss under normal circumstances? What do I say to Houki...?

"Ichika..." She reaches low to kiss me again. I put my fingers up to my lips to stop her.

"I just need some time to think, alright?" I tell her, sitting us up. "So until then, can we act like this never happened?"

She nods, a content-ish smile on her face.

I sit us back up on the rock, and she sits on my lap. It's a far off area... No one should be able to see us... Hey...

Is that Kyuukai and his sister?

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

Koyomi sat on my lap, bouncing up and down as she retold her day. When she finally calmed down, we sat there enjoying the sights.

"Onii-chan... What was Daddy like?" She asks in a quiet voice. She had barely known our father, only a year old before we left for that smuggling takedown in Torres Vedras...

"Dad... Dad was a brave man, braver than most men... He was kind, compassionate... Strong and independent... Very loving, very friendly..." I explained to the best of my ability.

"That's not enough..." Koyomi sadly said. She would never experience the things and the impact Dad had on our lives.

"I'm sorry Koyomi, I tried..." I murmur.

"Then where did he go? Did he love me?" She asked. She was too young to understand the details, even with her IQ.

"I can't tell you yet Koyomi... But I can say he loved you very much." I tell her sincerely. I remember when I was just 13, watching Dad and Mom gush over baby Koyomi...

She wiggled around on my lap, turning around to hug me. I felt wetness on my chest and her shuddery lungs as well. I held her in a tight embrace, just comforting her. I missed Dad too.

"You know who made those ears on your head?

She looks up at me, bunny ears flapping.

"Dad did. Would he do something like that, if he didn't love you?"

She smiled a teary smile, diving into my chest once again.

"Here, I've got something to cheer you up." I reach into my jacket, and pull out the bag. Pulling the case out, I presented it to Koyomi, who took it with a wondering look. When she opened it, she beamed.

"_**THANK YOU ONII-CHAN!**_" She squealed, hugging me. I took the bracelet from the case, and clasped it to her right wrist.

"Something to remember me by..." I smile at her. I want her to have good memories of her older brother. Because in the future, there's a chance that she'll no longer have an older brother to make memories with.

We sit there quietly, enjoying each other's company. I reach into my pocket, and pull out that letter from FRACTURE. I open it with my knife, and then quickly hide the blade away from Koyomi. She doesn't need to get ideas about _**packing heat**_, alright?

I read over the letter, eyes widening. _**No... Not now... Oh my god...**_

"Onii-chan, why are you crying now?"

I hold onto Koyomi tightly, sobbing my eyes out.

"Kyuukai?" It was Akira.

"Take Koyomi. I... I need to be alone right now."

"Onii-chan, what's wrong?" Koyomi asked, scared. "Did I do something...?"

"Nothing's wrong... It's not your fault. I need to be alone right now..."

Akira saw the letter in my hands. "Alright then. Koyomi, how about we get you something more to eat?" He asked as he led her away by the hand.

"Okay, Akira-niichan..." She replied, glancing back at me before walking away with Akira.

I look down at the letter in my hands, sobbing. I cup my head with my palms, thoughts raging through my mind. I sat there crying, emotions overwhelming me.

"**FUUUUUCK!**" I roar to the sky.

_**Universe... You must hate me, so, so much. What the fuck have I ever done to you? But all I have to ask now is...**_

_**Why? Just FUCKING why?**_

* * *

Laura leaned against my shoulder, as we watched the fireworks together.

"_Pretty..._" She mused.

"_They are, aren't they...?_" I murmur into her ear.

I don't know what to say to her. Do I tell her? ShouldI tell her? Fine then, I'll tell everyone when we get back to the school building.

But for now... I want to enjoy what little time I have left. The fireworks look beautiful, but they unsettle me sometimes. Bright lights, loud bangs, the shock when one startles you...

They remind me of battlefields. But as I held Laura's hand in mine, they didn't seem that unsettling anymore. The flashes of light danced across her face, drenching her in a myriad of colours. She's more beautiful than the fireworks in the sky.

She's the reason I'm still here. The reason why I'm still trying to feebly hold on to this kind of life... So in a sense... She's my reason for living.

Not life, I mean _**living**_. As in being the person I really am inside when I'm around her. No expectations, no criteria... Just living, the way that Kyuukai Tokiwa, the 17 year old boy, wants to live...

It probably doesn't make any sense, doesn't it? So what? It makes sense to me. It just makes sense.

I spot Ichika sitting awkwardly with Charlotte and Houki. The occasional twitch he has gives evidence of mental conflict. Wow... He's going to be having the same near mental breakdown that I had back in London.

If more people had known that harems had this kind of effect on people, then they wouldn't be such a popular deal. Though that probably wouldn't dissuade most people... I'll talk to him about this before... Before it happens...

* * *

I sat back at the building in the lobby. With a beer in one hand and the letter in the other, I let myself wade neck deep in my own sorrow. I waited for everyone quietly. Chifuyu showed up first.

"Are you drinking? Throw that out!" She said. She tried to pry the drink from my hands, but I kept it away. "Just leave me be."

"No, you can't do this to your body!"

"**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**" I burst out, "Oh god, I'm sorry, it's just... Just sit down, wait for everyone, and I'll explain."

She sat down quietly as I sipped the beer.

"You're drinking again? What the hell, Kyuukai..." It was Akira.

Ichika and his harem girls walk in, followed by my "harem" girls and Mom and Koyomi. I don't want a harem... I'm too morally solid for that kind of thing... But, actually, I'm probably not that morally solid...

After all, I've done much worse things than unintentionally attempt my hand at a harem.

"Sit down." I said to them. When everyone was seated, I pulled out the letter.

"I got this from Koyomi... I'll read." I reread the important parts, and then say them aloud, "Two weeks from the date this letter has been opened, FRACTURE operative Kyuukai Tokiwa has been scheduled to be reactivated. He will report for duty to the FRACTURE base in Tokyo, to adjust to new operations."

"... What does that mean?" Ichika asked. Mom, Akira, Koyomi, and Laura were deathly pale.

I take a deep breath, and explain.

"I, Kyuukai Tokiwa, have been recalled for active duty with FRACTURE's Armed Forces. I am going back to STASIS, if not, then FRACTURE's military. I'm going back to fight, and if push comes to shove... I am going back to a war."

There's silence, everyone wearing shocked looks. They just had to... I finally get used to life where I didn't have to fight for it... And they call me back to duty.

Laura breaks down and tackles me.

"_**YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GO!**_" She sobbed.

"Laura, please, just listen-"

"_**NO! KYUUKAI, STAY! YOU COULD DIE OUT THERE! STAY!**_" She dove into my chest sobbing. I held her close, tears falling out of my own eyes.

"_I'm sorry._"

"_**Don't tell me you're sorry! TELL ME YOU'RE STAYING HERE WITH ME!**_"

"Laura..."

"_**SAY IT!**_"

"I can't. It's an order."

She gritted her teeth, mental conflicts flashing across her face. "_**Forget what I've learned and screw it!**_" She hissed to herself, "_**Fuck those orders! I want you to stay!**_"

She resumes sobbing into my chest.

"_**My little boy!**_" Mom sobs, grabbing the both of us, crying her eyes out.

Koyomi looks heartbroken, leaning onto Akira for support. Our eyes meet, and she dives into the leg of Akira's pants and cries.

I feel the strength leave my body. I close my eyes, hoping with all of my being that this was just some cruel, cruel dream. But because of the fact that the universe obviously hates me, I could only, feebly, hope. For all I could see was black, sensing the sounds and feelings of my tears and many more.

I was powerless, and all that I could do, was cry.

* * *

_**I have two weeks before going to Tokyo. What do I do now? Do I fight orders? Do I follow them?**_

I lay down on the roof of the building, watching the ocean from afar. Laura was curled up against my side, refusing to leave me alone. She had fallen asleep a few hours ago, a testament to how long this has kept me up. I sit up eyeing the waters lapping against the sand like the way Shichirou laps up his fur.

What do I do? That same question plagued my mind ever since I started living life like an adult. So what do I do, when I don't have a fucking clue how to proceed? I've heard suggestions like "wing it", "go big or go home", and "go out with a bang". The only "bang" I'll go out with will either come from the end of a gun or a missile, or when I eventually get naughty in my bed.

One's appealing, the other's not... So back to the same question which happens to sit squarely on square one. What the fuck do I do? The question's been edited a lot, mostly with additions of various profanities and curses.

... Maybe I'll start with curbing my bad language habits, and then finding something else to do.

Okay... Do I want to fight? Yes, I want to fight. Do I want to leave everyone? Hell no, I don't want to leave anyone.

Make up your damn mind Kyuukai! Pick something, or nothing! What would be the right thing to do? What would Dad think would be the right thing to do?

Why do I keep asking myself these questions I can't possibly solve...?

I pull out my phone, staring at it intently. I'm going to make my decision. It is the one with the most benefits, and I can work something out to make it benefit other people. Screw the risks.

I am going to do this, and I am going to live with it. I dial a number on my phone.

"_**Hello?**_"

"Commander..." I was speaking to the Commander of the STASIS Corps.

"_**Kyuukai? What is it? If it's business then you should call the office phone instead of my personal one-**_"

"I have made my decision."

There was silence. "_**... Are you sure you're ready for something like this? You don't necessarily have a choice in the matter... But are you sure nonetheless?"**_

"I am."

"_**... Alright. I'm sorry it had to come to something like this, Kyuukai.**_"

I sigh. "It's okay."

"_**So what is your answer? Are you going to fight the order or comply? What is your answer?**_"

"Kyuukai Tokiwa... Reporting for duty."

* * *

**Chapter 15 Complete! Not much to say here. I bet a few of you did not expect something like this, did you? Well, what's done is done. The plot is picking up.**

**Omake Time!**

* * *

**Omake: It All Started With a Very Crude Dream: Part 4 of 4**

**Warning, deaths and murders, plus crude humor like always. Now that's settled...**

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

"So, what now?" Ichika asked me. He still didn't tell me his girl name...

"Tell me your female name." I demand.

"... It's like yours." He says.

"Out with it!"

"Fine... Ichiko."

I snicker as he glares at me. "What's so funny about that, _**Kyoko**_?" He snaps.

"Nothing nothing. Wanna make out again?" I grin.

"Maybe, maybe not." He mutters.

"Come here." I lunge at him.

* * *

**POV: Ichika Orimura.**

I take in deep breaths as I try to relax from having my mouth vigorously assaulted.

"So what do we do about those girls?" I asked him.

"... Run like hell and try to make the best of this last?" He said weakly.

"... I'd like that, actually." I comment.

"Then it's settled! To the mall- Crap, that still sounds weird." He says.

"We're men in the bodies of women. We cannot be trusted to do anything other than have fun while this is in effect. But we will be responsible for our actions." I say with as much authority and wisdom I can muster.

"So... Wanna go lingerie shopping?"

"Lets."

We can't get out of the door fast enough.

* * *

**POV: Laura Bodewig.**

"Is that... Kyuukai and Ichika?" I squint in the distance, watching two familiar girls run to the direction of the monorail.

"That's them alright." Charlotte says. "We're going to kill them, aren't we?"

"... Get the ropes."

"So, we're going to hop into these IS, lasso the two perverts waiting at the monorail station, and hang them by their little necks on top of the tower. Correct?" She asks me.

"It's a dream, so it won't matter if they live or not. It would also teach them to take responsibility for their actions."

"Let's do this."

* * *

**POV: Ichika Orimura.**

I was bounding on the tip of my toes, when I was suddenly yanked into the air.

"This all stops here!" I look up, eyeing the rope around me. Then I notice who's holding the rope. Oh crap, it's Charlotte.

Beside me, Kyuukai was lassoed on a rope as well, Laura holding him up.

"You're going to take responsibility for your actions!" Charlotte says sternly to me. "So, we're going to have the persecution, and the execution, right?" She asks Laura.

"Pretty much."

"Can we have a fair trial?" Kyuukai asks weakly as we fly even closer to the tower.

"**NO!**" They both shout at him.

* * *

**POV: Ichika Orimura**

The rope loops around my neck as we stood on the outside of the railing of the observation deck.

"Any last words?"

"..." I was silent.

"Do you have any last words?" Laura asks Kyuukai.

"I have no regrets." He grins.

"Okay then." She kicked him.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-**" **SNAP!**

I paled as I watched him fall halfway down the height of the tower, and then snap his neck upon impact.

"Sorry about this Ichika." Charlotte smiles at me.

I feel her foot hit me in the chest.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-**"

**SNAP!**

* * *

I woke up, breathing heavily. Holy shit. On the bed beside me, pale and sweating bullets, is Kyuukai.

"I had the damn craziest dream." I tell him.

"So did I."

"Did You, Charlotte, Laura and I have gender changes?"

"... Yes, surprisingly..." He gaped.

"I want you to knock me out-"

Too late, he had his rifle materialized and a red bolt hit him in the face. He was out cold. A minute later, a grin appeared on his face.

He must be happy... I inch over to the weapon.

"Don't you dare touch that thing Ichika."

My head swerves over to the window. Oh shit.

Standing there on the window ledge, is Laura and Charlotte.

"We intend to punish you, for reasons you don't understand." Laura smiled mischievously.

"We're really sorry for this." Charlotte gives the same frightening smile.

I faint.

* * *

**That's pretty much it for now… The next part will be next chapter… So R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well. – EthernalRain**


	16. Chapter 16: A Mother's Love

**Chapter 16**

**Voices of the Past**

**A Mother's Love**

* * *

**And here we are again, for the sixteenth time. The disclaimer. I still don't own Infinite Stratos. Though I'd love to own one.**

**This chapter stars Tabane Shinonono, along with Koyomi Shinonono. It still makes me feel awkward when I write scenes from the first person POV of a woman or girl… ****Maybe it's me embracing my feminine side? Nah, it's probably the advice I take from my female friends when I write said segments. When I embrace my feminine side, I whip out my army camo apron and get baking. I like sweet stuff. **

**Ignore my ramblings- Oh hey, I just put up a rant! Haven't had anything to rant about lately. Ranting's fun. I can ease my thoughts before working the plot. Still, not much left to do, or say. Ranting out loud is also VERY fun.**

**Well, not for the person listening, anyway. So, time to start the chapter!**

Oh wait! VERY BIG NEWS HERE! Heart of the Machine has a TvTropes page! Though it needs somebody to fill it out! Anyone who helps fill it out, can request a specially tailored omake, scene, or anything to do with this story! I'd like to know what's your opinion on what this story holds, and TvTropes can help with that! Hope to see some stuff up there soon!

**(**P.S I'm so sorry that this chapter is late. Life has kicked my ass from here to the moon, so I'm exhausted, emotionally and physically.)

**So anyway…**

**LET'S DO THIS! (FOR THE SIXTEENTH TIME)**

* * *

**(Opening Theme (OP): [Luka, GUMI], Speed) Trust me, this fits. Find the English subbed version.)**

**(July 31, 2025)**

**POV: Tabane Shinonono.**

I sat with Kyuukai, watching the bright, starry sky. My two year old sat in my lap, napping. It's nice to have this time with my family once in a while. Away from all the lights, up 7 kilometers in the sky, there's nothing much to block the bright stars from our eyes.

It's beautiful, just beautiful.

I remember one day, just one day out of so many, that one night when Ryuu cradled me in his arms and told me he loved me, over and over again. I pray that Kyuukai gets a chance to do that for some girl out there. The scars of his recent fights shine with a luminous glow on his neck, reflecting the starlight. He said they didn't hurt as much as ones from battles past, to comfort me and quiet me down.

That didn't comfort me one bit.

I'm scared for him and Akira. I'm afraid of the days they go out to fight, the days they risk their lives for what they believe in. I'm anxious, nervous, wondering with all of my being about when they'll come home, _if _they'll come home. I fear that one day, one day, a man or a woman in a black suit or dress, will knock on my door, and tell me that one or both of my sons will never come home.

The same way it happened when I lost Ryuu.

I'm snapped out of my reverie as Kyuukai mumbles something about a hamburger. I giggle softly, reaching out and wiping the drool from his face with my sleeve. Just like men, thinking with their stomach, even in their sleep. That's right, after all that's happened to our little family, I'm beginning to see Kyuukai as a real, bona fide man.

Though he'll always be my little boy… Though Kyuukai understands what it means to be a man, understanding the importance of responsibility and consequences, the values of life and morality. He's matured at a rate no one ever should have to, learned things beyond what was needed of him. He's grown up magnificently, but still a bit imperfect.

I wish he could have grown up during better times, much better times than the ones we've gone through. He's lived his life through one world war that out matched the last two, and survived another war that both literally and philosophically set our world on fire. Most of his life has been centered on war, and living out a fragmented childhood as fractured as the name of our organization.

It's not the way a boy should _ever _grow up.

I don't want him to go back to battle, back to some war out there. Maybe I can pull a few strings? But he'll probably just keep to CERBERUS on the side, doing black-ops missions… Maybe I can restrict him to infiltration and espionage.

That, and I'll take away his combat maintenance equipment, but not the weapons. I sigh. If it keeps him away from battles and away from wars, then I'll do what I have to do. I will, because…

This is for his own good…

* * *

**(June 28, 2026)**

I wanted him to live a full life, but due to circumstances in the world we live… That hope might get cut short. And quickly, very quickly. For today was the day I watched my sons go to war.

I feebly held on to the small, frail hand of my daughter, as I watched a large ship lower a platform. It was the very same ship that would ship Akira and Kyuukai somewhere in North America, to some battle over there, against some rouge company.

"I'll be fine Mom, I promise." Kyuukai tries to assure me. It doesn't help one bit.

"Onii-chan…" Koyomi cries with teary eyes.

"I promise I'll come home Koyomi-chan. I'll come home, and we'll play like we used to." He promises, kneeling down to her eye level. He patted her head consolingly, a grim smile on his face. He avoided Koyomi's eyes and mine, quickly counting the magazines of his faithful AK-47 Sopmod he used against infantry.

A small notch in the metal marked a kill, and dozens of those same notches lined the metal above the weapon's grip. It was a weapon that took lives, many lives. But it kept my son safe, taking those people's lives kept my son safe. Though it may sound selfish…

So be it.

"You better come home, you hear me?" I tell him sternly, refusing to cry and show weakness.

"I promise. I will." He assures me yet again, giving me a smile. He had Ryuu's smile, the same comforting "I-will-gladly-eat-shit-if-it-would-make-you-smile" smile. That's how he described that heartwarming smile.

And it just broke me. Overwhelmed with emotions, I openly sobbed, grabbing him. "_**T-Take care of yourself, and Akira, wherever he is…**_" That's what I wanted to say.

What I really said: "_**Don't go… Don't leave me like Ryuu did… Don't go, and never come back…**_"

"I'm not Dad." I flinched, quaking with sorrow. He pulls away from me, looking deeply into my eyes. "I _**will**_ come home. I swear."

I grab him again, and sob into his chest. I don't know how long I stood there, feeling as if time had stopped, and we were stuck in this little pocket of existence that just **refused** to move. Paralyzed with emotions, I just held on, and never let go. I didn't want to let go.

And then he turned around. I wondered if that was the last time I would see my son ever again. He walked up to the ship, stepping on to the platform. He turned back, and looked me right in the eyes.

And then he smiled. That same comforting smile that told me all would be right in the world, and _**soon**_. He smiled me Ryuu's smile. With his smile, Kyuukai comforted me, and told me things.

He told me he loved me, his mother. He told me he cherished me. He told me he was honest to me. He told me, with solemn finality, thank you for everything.

And with my look back, I told him the same. I felt everything he "told" me. And I sent everything back multiplied by a million and enhanced with all these different feelings. And then the platform rose, the ship swallowing them all up.

And I fell to my knees, and cried even more.

* * *

**POV: Koyomi Shinonono.**

Onii-chan and Akira-nii are gone. Mommy won't stop crying. She just holds me, and doesn't let go for hours. I hope Onii-chan and Akira-nii are safe.

I hope they will come home soon.

* * *

**POV: Tabane Shinonono.**

I stared down at _**my **_little girl in my lap. If the war went well, she would never have to experience this ever again. But that was just silly, knowing what kind of world we lived in. She would experience this horror in due time.

But I would do anything, give anything, fight anything, and if so be it, _**kill**_ anything that threatens her, to keep her safe. And I would do the same to have my sons home with me, _**right**_ now. They're gone. But they will come back.

I know they will. They have to. Kyuukai promised. They _**have**_ to. I don't want to lose them.

I've lost so much already.

"Mommy… I love you." Koyomi said to me, hugging me with her tiny arms.

"I know you do sweetie." I smile softly. I hug her back. I would do anything for her, anything. I would do the same for my sons.

I would do anything to have my family whole again.

* * *

**(September 21, 2026)**

They're home. They made it back in one piece. Emotions overwhelmed me as I held onto my unconscious boy for dear life.

"You're going to suffocate him, Mom!" Akira comments as he sits on a wheelchair beside us. I don't answer, just holding onto Kyuukai. He's safe in my arms.

Akira sighs, twirling the broom handle he used to help fend off the press who wanted more of the "courageous, valiant, tough, wonder boy" that happened to be my son. I did not think a broom handle could stick that far into a guy's… I shudder a bit. I'm tempted to do the same as Akira for a few other individuals who deserve it…

Would be rather fun, and would take "up yours" to a whole new level… Nah. Too much trouble, and I doubt anyone would believe me if I gloated about it. I still doubt Kyuukai actually took that thing on at max power.

An IS must have weakened it before Kyuukai went for the kill. But that can be adjusted a bit to keep my son's ego inflated.

"Sneak attack!" Koyomi squealed, charging Akira with a broom handle of her own. He easily deflected it, grinning. Koyomi swung again, but Akira repeated with another block. The girl was no match for Akira's well honed sword skills.

I'll see if I can get Daddy to teach him the Shinonono style. I sigh as Akira fakes a fatal hit, clutching at his neck and pretending to faint. Koyomi hops up on his lap, and squeals "Victory!" I hold Kyuukai tightly again.

My family is whole once more.

* * *

**(April 20, 2027)**

**What makes the world really go round? Some people say its science; others say its money. The romantics will say its love, yet the religious say it's their god. The rock we call Earth is turned by science, our economy is turned by money, our population is supplied by love, hope is fuelled by religion, the place we call our world is turned by... Is turned by...**

**To be honest, I don't know. But I'm a brilliant scientist! I shall find out one way or another! If I could design the Infinite Stratos, I could solve this question!**

**For I intend to find the answer to life.**

I pause, a pen gripped tightly in my hand as I read over what I wrote in my diary. These are my current thoughts, from my mind to ink to paper. The answer to life... I'll find it for sure!

One way or another...

I grin mischievously as I flip through my son's journal... Nothing about girls, but a few things about how women appeal to him... I need to talk to him about that. The rest are psychological profiles, and research notes, nothing of major importance.

... Hm, here's something about me!

_**April 18, 2027 **_

_**The female mind works in a myriad of ways. Sometimes it's controlling, sometimes it's comforting, and sometimes it needs a good hug. The rest of the time it seems to want to punt me into the sky. **__**I'm writing today with a bruised body and ego, courtesy of Selvaria.**_

_**She's the kind of woman who needs to smile more often. And go easy on my ass when we spar. But she's warm and loving when she needs to be. Like Mom is.**_

_**When she's not ballistic... It scares me when she goes ballistic. Dad was the only one who could calm her down when she did... But like Dad, I love it when she smiles.**_

_**It makes me feel like all's right with the world. It makes me feel like I'm a little boy again, curled up in her arms and learning about the machines I love to build today... Okay, I'm rambling like an emo... God damn, Akira's right.**_

_**Survivor's guilt pushed to the max along with severe depression, and you have Kyuukai Tokiwa's psychological profile. Got to work on that. But not now.**_

_**Screw if I look and act emo. I like expressing emotion. It gives me assurance that I still feel something about where my life is headed, and that I'm not going turn into some monster of a person anytime soon. Though I'll try to cut down on it all.**_

_**I said try, no guarantees. I like pissing Akira off. It's fun, and I enjoy it. But still...**_

_**I don't enjoy it as much as I like seeing Mom smile.**_

I blush a little, reading the last sentence over and over again. He really thinks that way? Wow... I crack a warm smile, this one vastly different from my usual grin.

A certain 16 year old has won himself a raise in his allowance.

"Come on, Onii-chan!"

"I'm coming!"

I look outside my office, watching Kyuukai chase Koyomi down the hall. My smile grows even warmer.

The same 16 year old has just earned himself the right to date a girl. Well, if I can find one. I doubt he'll go out of his way to look. Maybe, just maybe...

I wonder if Clarissa can loan me her daughter figure... I believe her name was Laura?

* * *

**POV: Koyomi Shinonono**

I look up at Onii-chan as he fights with Akira-nii. It's awesome; the two are like those guys from that action movie Mommy likes. Onii-chan falls to his knees after a punch to the face.

"Time out..." He says, rubbing his jaw.

"My victory." Akira-nii grins at him.

"Fuck you-"

Akira-nii kicks him in the face. "Language! There's a kid here!"

"Akira-nii, what does-"

"You don't need to know!" The two quickly say.

I grumble, pouting. But what does it mean? I hear the soldiers who walk around all over the place say it occasionally... And I have an IQ of 140, and I still can't figure it out...

Onii-chan coughs as Akira-nii helps him up. "Aren't you going somewhere today?" Akira-nii asks him.

"Yeah, got to get on a flight tommorow, meeting with Uncle Ethan in Delaware for a Convention..."

"Really? This soon?" Akira says, surprised. I blink, walking up to Onii-chan.

"But Onii-chan, you promised would play with me!" I exclaim, ears flapping.

"Sorry Koyomi, But I don't have the time to play with you now." He gives me a solemn smile and pats me on the head. "Got a meeting with someone, before the day ends, it's important."

"But Onii-chan-"

"I'm sorry, Koyomi... But I just don't have time. I'll see you soon." He kneels down, and gives me a long hug. And like many times before, he just stands up and leaves. And then he's just gone.

"Kyuukai, get your ass back here!" Akira-nii runs after him.

And I was left alone again.

I wander to Mommy's office, looking around. She's working on an IS part, on her desk. I skip over to her, looking up at her concentrated face. "Mommy?"

"Not now, Koyomi. I'll play with you another time. I don't have the time to play with you now." She dismisses me, patting me with a free hand on her head.

I nod again, leaving her office. And I was all alone. I walk to our house, this little segment of ALBATROSS reserved for us. It's small, and decorated in a Japanese style.

I walk slowly through the winding, mechanical halls, until I reach a door. I reach into the folds of my jacket, pulling out a card. I reach up to slide it through a slit in the door. A cool trick Onii-chan taught me.

The card gets stuck though. Wah, mommy must have changed the lock! Now I'm stuck out here... And all alone...

I sit down against the door. I pull out my small necklace, looking down on what's attached to the end of it. It's a locket, Mommy's old one... I open it.

Inside, there's a photo, with a man looking back at me. Mommy says this is Daddy. We have the same eyes, the same nose... He looks like me, and I look like him.

Mommy, Onii-chan, and Akira-nii won't tell me why I haven't met him yet. They say I'm too young. But I want to meet him. He's _**my**_ Daddy.

And I hope I meet him soon.

* * *

**POV: Tabane Shinonono.**

I sit at my office, deep in thought. I'm tired, very tired. Kyuukai walks into the room, sitting down across from me. He looks as tired as I am, and guilty. I lean forward in my large, padded leather seat, looking at him intently.

"What's wrong, Kyuu-chan?"

"Mom, don't call me that."

But it's so much fun! "No, I want to." I smile a cat's mischievous smile.

"Mom…" He groans. He looks away from my eyes guiltily. I can tell something's wrong. "Mom, I need to ask you something…" He says, fiddling his thumbs.

"Yes dear?"

"... Never mind." He quickly stands, heading for the door.

"Stop right there!" I tell him, curious to hear what he had to say. He sits down reluctantly back at the seat.

"What's wrong?" I ask once again.

"Nothing's wrong." He tries to assure me, but I manage to notice one thing. His hands are twitching, his knees are bobbing up in down, and his eyes are twitching to the right a little every few seconds. He's lying.

"Tell me the truth." He flinches and then freezes where sat.

"Mom... Can I ask you something?"

I blink, looking at him intently. "Go ahead, Kyuukai."

"I wanna do something for someone _**important**_ to me." He replies, sighing.

Hmm... From the look in his eyes... It's a girl. The person important to him is a girl.

"Get her flowers." I quickly answer, "Every girl likes flowers."

"But-"

"No buts." I interrupt, "It's a girl, you have to get her something nice without looking obsessive, then get her flowers."

He nods, standing up once more. "Thanks Mom." He walks to the door without a word. As soon as he reaches the doorway however, he turns back and looks me in the eye.

"Mom... Do I ever tell you how much I love you?" He asked, flushing a little.

I smile brightly, "Not enough, Kyuu-chan."

"I love you Mom, very much... Thanks for everything." He turns with a soft smile, and leaves.

I quickly pack up and put away everything in my office, and then look at my schedule. I'm free, nothing to be done for a while... I look at my watch, and then grin. There's a few hours left before sundown.

Time to tail my son.

* * *

I look down the grate of an air duct, watching Kyuukai leave the botanical gardens with a bouquet of purple lilies in hand. I love the air duct maze of the ALBATROSS, makes it easy to get from one place to another, watching people freak out because they think you teleported. Koyomi shall learn the tricks of this little trade.

Kyuukai walks outside, looking around. ALBATROSS is really like a city in the sky, buildings are everywhere, and there are shops, apartments, labs, recreational buildings of any sort. One of the designers was Canadian; he designed ALBATROSS of the city of Richmond in Canada, British Colombia. As of which, ALBATROSS was the same size of said city, and was arranged like it, before it sank under the Fraser River during the First Conflict...

My son walks down the tree shaded street, casually exchanging a greeting or two with other people that walk by. As of recent count while following him from the shadows, there have been 12 counts of flirting, 7 fist bumps, 2 manly bear hugs, and 4 kisses on the cheeks. My little boy's so popular. Don't know what to think about that exactly.

I narrow my eyes as he lingers for a little too long in front of a weapons shop. I have got to get that weapon addiction out of him. It's not good for his health. And Koyomi's still at an impressionable age, what if she gets the urge to carry a weapon because her older brother carries a few...

He turns away from the weapons on display and continues walking without a word. I see him finger the rings on his right hand, but he pockets said hand and focuses on what's ahead of him. He ends up walking to a park, sitting down on a bench. Oh!

So this is where he's meeting this girl.

I blink at the next person to arrive. Correction, next _**people**_ to arrive. Wait a minute, that's Hikari and Jennelle, his squad mates... I thought he would be meeting one of the IS cadets that are training here?

Heck, Hikari and Jennelle are 8 years older than him! Unless Kyuukai has a taste for older women, then this is not good, not good at all. At least the IS cadets are his age, but these ladies... They're _**vixens**_ after _**my**_ baby rabbit!

My ears flap rapidly as I stare at them, waiting for one of them to make a move. Instead, Kyuukai does. He smiles with vibrancy and warmth, embracing Jennelle in a hug. My nostrils flare. **No way**.

Kyuu-chan's in a relationship...? And he didn't bother to tell _**me**_? His _**mother**_? I grumble, watching what happens.

I'm too far away from them to hear anything, but I can see their mouths moving. He gives the same, tight hug to Hikari, and then resumes talking. I wanna know who he's handing the flowers to! Which one of them is his girlfriend?-! Unless...

_**Both of them are his girlfriends?-! My son, my baby boy... MY SON HAS A HAREM?-! I know Chi-chan and I were close to doing that with Ryuu- THIS IS DIFFERENT!**_

I gape, face quickly turning the shade of tomatoes in a fit of both anger, embarrassment, and strangely, pride. This is my son we're talking about. The innocent boy who... Wait a minute, as much as I regret it, he's not that innocent.

No one but him knows his innermost thoughts. And he doesn't record those thoughts in his little black journal. So I don't know what he thinks. He's much harder to read closely than Akira.

But I really want to know what he's thinking right now. So I will invent a mind reading device, and I shall use it to take over the world! Or at least Australia. Well, I've done that with IS and FRACTURE already, and that was during the Second Conflict...

Then I shall conquer Japan- wait, done already as well. America? I haven't forgotten the nuclear fiasco, and they almost shot me out of the sky... Too much controversy and political backstabbing involved for my liking.

Canada? Meh, too easy. Asia? Too hard. UK? Already done.

The United Dictator Kingdom State of Koyomi Shinonono? AKA: Koyomi's Bedroom, name of which is the result of her learning bigger words? Feasible, fun, mentally and emotionally scarring? That's bad. But it would be fun...

While I had my inner monologue, Kyuukai began walking away with the two older ladies. With the flowers tucked in his shirt... And holding the hands of both of them. **HAREM ALERT!**_** MY LITTLE BUNNY! I SHALL SAVE YOU FROM THE TEMPTATIONS OF THESE VIXENS!**_

I prepare to jump and break into a run at them, when my phone begins to ring. No time to answer! Sorry whoever's calling, but they're getting away! I break into a run, tailing them once more.

**OVERPROTECTIVE MOTHER LEAPS INTO ACTION!**

* * *

**POV: Koyomi Shinonono.**

I look down at my cell phone, wondering why Mommy won't answer. Nobody has time for me anymore... Nobody can play with me... I wonder if nobody wants to see me anymore...

They don't want me anymore... That scares me... I pull my knees close, hugging them. Mommy, Onii-chan, and Akira-nii still love me.

I _**think**_. I _**hope**_. I _**pray**_. My brothers aren't going to war anymore, so I thought they could play with me again...

They won't leave, and I don't need to pray that they'll find their way home again. I don't wanna cry again when I watch them leave for battle, I'm a big girl now. They won't disappear; they will come home now, for sure...

When he comes home, Onii-chan will pick me up, and swing me around, we'll play together for hours, we'll have ice cream and candy, and he'll tell me stories of his adventures... And he won't have to hurt anyone anymore. I know what he does... I don't like it...

Mommy says he fights bad guys all over the world, saving people, being a hero with Akira-nii... But if he's saving the world, does that leave him any time for me? I know it might be _**shellfish**_, or was the word _**selfish**_, of me to think that way but... I'm all alone.

I wonder what life would be like if Daddy was here? I never knew him, but I can just feel it. He's here with me now, watching over me, Mommy, Onii-chan and Akira-nii. He won't let anything happen to Onii-chan and Akira-nii when they go fight.

I hold Mommy's locket closer to my heart. I can feel the love Daddy had for her. If I could wish for a few things on my birthday... _**Today...**_ I don't want candy, I don't want presents, I wish...

I wish I could feel my family's love, forever and ever... I wish Onii-chan and Akira-nii didn't have to go out to save the world, at least for today... I wish I could have a unicorn- wait, no presents... I wish, for one last thing... I wish...

I wish I could feel the love Daddy had for me.

* * *

**POV: Tabane Shinonono**

I wonder why Kyuukai's silently walking with the two girls. They're holding hands, solemn smiles on their faces, but they're not speaking. As if they just understood each other with looks... If they weren't after what's left of my son's innocence, and if they were my son's age, I would say the scene looks so romantic...

No way... Why are they stopping here? The memorial site... Oh my god...

I know why they're here. Hikari and Jennelle were _**her**_ friends. _**Her**_ death sparked the culmination of Kyuu-chan's Survivor's Guilt. Other than Akira, she was his _**BEST**_ friend, for a long time, when he was growing up, she was his _**ONLY**_ friend.

I hide behind a memorial for a fallen pilot, as Kyuukai walks up to one with the two girls lingering behind him. I know who the memorial belongs to. And I understand why he was here. Now I feel bad, because of all this... He was here to remember his friend.

_**Caitlin... Caitlin Fitzgerald.**_

"Caitlin..." He says aloud, looking down.

_**Burnt alive in her IS, nothing left but ashes. Nothing's under his feet but soil. Nothing left but memories and the salt left behind from dried tears... All that's left...**_

Kyuu-chan silently sets the flowers down before the slab of stone. "Caitlin... It's been a while, hasn't it?" He weakly laughs.

"I'm 16, still a virgin of course, and life's been rather... Well, I'm living like the way you said we should... Doing what we love the most for as long as we can... I've been an idiot lately, and I've done some really stupid things... I don't know why I'm laying all my problems on you; you've already earned your rest... But you were my best friend... You listened to everything I had to say, and I listened to everything you said to me... I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say anymore... I miss you Caitlin. We all do. I've got a future ahead of me because of you. And I owe you a debt I can never repay... God damn it, I'm such an idiot, I'm such a fucking stupid idiot..." He brings his hand to his face, and wipes away his falling tears.

"I'm still such a damn crybaby, and I can barely walk on my own two feet... But I'm growing up, I'm learning new things, I'm trying to be a better person... And I think it's starting to help... And I don't know what to say anymore, that hasn't already been said."

He steps away from the grave, hanging his head in both respect and sorrow. Jennelle and Hikari embrace him, and they stand there, deep within their thoughts in memoriam of this one girl. The two older girls share quiet goodbyes with Kyuu-chan, and they leave holding each other close. Time for me to go talk to Kyuukai.

I walk up and grab him from behind. He's startled, but settles down quickly. Silently, he touches my hand. "It's been a long time, hasn't it..." I say.

He nods quietly.

"Did you love her, Kyuu-chan?" I asked him.

"... I don't know... I loved her like a sister, that's for sure." He admits.

"She was a good girl... She would have loved this... Of course, you knew that, didn't you?"

He nods again. "I miss her."

"I do too."

I don't know how long we stood there, but I held my son tight, without a worry in the world as he silently mourned the loss of someone very important to him. It was the least I could do, it was my duty as his mother. "Do you still have time for Koyomi's birthday party?" She asked.

"I... I'll see."

Then suddenly, he ripped out of my grip, and ran like hell to somewhere else. Now, that peaked my curiosity.

I ran after him.

* * *

**POV: Koyomi Shinonono.**

I crawl through the air duct, going somewhere. I don't know where though. Anywhere is better than somewhere. Maybe someone out there wants to play with me.

* * *

**POV: Kyuukai Tokiwa.**

"Oh _**fuck**_._** KOYOMI! WHERE ARE YOU?-! MOM! KOYOMI'S MISSING!**_"

* * *

**POV: Tabane Shinonono.**

"You there! Check the armories! Over there in the IS! Check the apartment district! _**YOU TWO OVER THERE! IT'S NOT THE TIME TO BE SWAPPING SPIT, MY DAUGHTER'S MISSING! FIND HER NOW!**_" I shriek at the gathering of people in the assembly hall.

_**MY BABY GIRL'S LOST OUT THERE!**_

"Akira, check the arena, I'll check the Sky Harbour, Koyomi's favourite place." Kyuukai told Akira.

"It's getting dark, be careful out there. Don't want you falling 7 kilometres and hitting the ground." He advised him.

"Got it."

They sped off.

"Where could she be...?" I murmur, starting to lose a little hope.

* * *

**POV: Koyomi Shinonono.**

I dangle my legs over the Sky Harbour's edge, hanging on to a piece of railing. It's a _**long**_ fall from up here to the Pacific Ocean. I grab the railing tightly, and look out over to the setting sun. There's no airships coming to land, so there's a wide clear view of the ocean and skyline.

I can't pilot an IS yet, so I can't fly up in the air like Mommy and my Onee-chans can… But up here, I feel so free. What was the word Akira-nii told me? Ah.

Up here, I feel _**liberated**_. Not a care in the world, nothing holding me back from the sky and where I can go. Up here, I feel the same way Onii-chan describes to me about his adventures. There's nothing that can stop me now.

I take a deep breath, standing tall. Beside me is a big cannon, one used during the First Conflict. It's weary with scratches and scars from weapon fire. It's been well used for its purpose. Can I wish for world peace for my birthday? I don't it would work, but I think it's a good try.

I wish for world peace.

There, that's my effort. It's quiet up here, a soft breeze moving past me. I have time to think up here. It's a lonely birthday… I want a party, but everyone's too busy…

"Koyomi!" Onii-chan? "Koyomi, where are you?" The voice shouts.

I dive behind the cannon, hiding. I hear Onii-chan's footsteps. "Koyomi, I know you're there." I flinch, staying still.

"Can you please come out and talk?"

I look out from over the large cannon. "What do you want?" I ask, pouting.

"I just wanna talk, alright?" He said, walking closer. "I want to know why you've run away."

"I want Mommy here." I demand.

"Is this because you think we forgot your birthday-"

"I want Mommy here." I interrupt.

"Okay. Give me a sec." He pulls out his phone, dialling numbers, and puts the device to his ear. "Mom? I found her, she's at the Sky Harbour. She wants you to see her. Got it, see you soon." He puts the phone away, turning back to me. "Now can we talk Koyomi-"

I shake my head rapidly. I want something else.

"Then what do you want, Koyomi?"

"I want Daddy here."

He blinks, then looks to the ground as if he were ashamed. "That can't happen Koyomi." He tells me.

"I **want** Daddy here." I demand again.

"Koyomi, you don't understand-"

"_**I WANT DADDY HERE!**_" I shriek at the top of my voice.

"Koyomi! That _**can't**_ happen!" He says loudly back.

"_**Then why can't he?**_" I shout, beginning to cry. "_**He's MY Daddy! Doesn't he love me? WHY ISN'T HE HERE?-!**_"

"Koyomi, please, listen-"

"_**I want Daddy to tell me to listen! I want my Daddy here now!**_"

"When you're older, you'll understand why-"

"_**I don't wanna wait when I'm older! I WANT HIM HERE NOW!**_" I cry.

Kyuukai comes closer, and I climb onto the cannon. I crawl over to the end of the barrel, off the edge of the ALBATROSS. "_**KOYOMI, GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW!**_" Onii-chan roars, worried.

"_**NO!**_"

"_**Koyomi, LISTEN TO ME!**_" He growled, climbing onto the cannon. I shake my head.

"_**I want my Daddy!**_" I cry.

"Koyomi, listen to me." He says, calming down. "Get down from there, it's not safe." He slowly walks over to her.

I shake my head at him and stick out my tongue.

"Koyomi, I didn't take a bullet to the leg and a shotgun pellet still imbedded in the crook of my jaw for this!" Onii-chan said, trying to balance on the rounded cannon.

"_**I WANT DADDY!**_" I scream, crying. Why won't he come? Mommy and Onii-chan aren't telling me something. I _**want**_ him here.

And I want him here _**now**_.

"_**KOYOMI!**_" Kyuukai screams.

I blink at him. One second he's there, the next second he isn't. Suddenly, I'm looking at the sky. Then I'm looking down at the water.

I'm _**falling**_.

I'm scared now. I'm going to die. The falling feeling fills me up, and I can't do anything as the wind rushes past me. I'm going to die.

And all I can do is scream. "_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

Arms wrap around me, tightly. "_**Everything is gonna be alright Koyomi.**_" A voice whispers to me. "_**Everything's going to be fine.**_" I look up.

Onii-chan? He... He jumped? I hold onto him tightly.

_**This is all my fault. **_Now we're both going to die. I don't know how long we fell. I only remember holding on to Onii-chan, and crying my eyes out.

I didn't even notice we stopped falling.

"_**My baby...**_"

I open my eyes. Onii-chan's unconscious. But we're not falling anymore. Because...

Because holding us in the air, was a black IS... Piloted by Mommy. "You're safe now..." She sobbed. I smile a shaky smile at her.

And then it all goes black.

* * *

**POV: Tabane Shinonono.**

I push Akira's drunk form off the couch, and settle down with Koyomi. "It's time we had this talk." I told her. She nods.

"Your father... He loved you very much, Koyomi... That I can assure you..."

She just nods, silently. I take her into my arms, hugging her tightly. I nearly lost my son and daughter today... What kind of parent am I...?

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"_**I love you.**_"

"I know you do, sweetie."

And as the clock ticked to midnight, I couldn't bring myself to talk about Ryuu to Koyomi, and all I could do...

I just held my daughter in my hands and cried.

* * *

**POV: Koyomi Shinonono.**

Onii-chan sat across from me, sighing as I poured him some tea. We were playing house with Akira-nii. He was the freeloading uncle while Akira-nii played the dog.

"Why are we here again?" Akira-nii asked. I glared at him. "I mean- Woof!"

"I don't really know... We're here as family." Onii-chan tells him. Akira-nii grumbles and continues to chew the bone.

I smile, counting over my presents from last night. Oooh! A diamond edged switchblade... "I'll take that."

Onii-chan pulls it out of my hand and I pout. "You can have it when you're older." He sighed. "I know this is a military establishment, but seriously... Giving kids weapons..."

"What's an establishment?" I ask.

"An organization."

"What's an organization?"

"A large group of people with similar goals."

"And what are those goals?"

"Honestly Koyomi, I don't really know."

I smile at him. It's nice having Onii-chan here, instead of halfway across the world.

"Now drink your tea."

* * *

**POV: Tabane Shinonono.**

I sat before Ryuu's grave, quiet. The memorial around me is large, yet empty. Surprisingly, since many people came to give one of the founders of FRACTURE their respects... Probably people are lingering around to give me privacy.

"Our children are growing up, Ryuu..." I say. I don't know if he can hear me... But all I can do is pray.

"Ryuu... Am I a bad person- no... Am I a bad mother?"

Silence, as expected, is my response.

"I don't know what to think anymore... I'm lost..." I crawl over to the large slab of cold black marble, and lean against it. This is as close as I can get to my husband now... I don't blame him for leaving, I don't blame him or Kyuukai...

But I just wish I could have him here with me, just this moment. I want him to hold me in his arms the same way I do for Koyomi... I want him to tell me he loved me, tell me he cherished me... I can still remember the day he got on that ship... The day he left and only Kyuukai came back.

It's hard being a single mother. It's nowhere near simple or easy. My children haven't been the same since he died... And neither have I.

I guess I dove into this aloof personality because it's the one Ryuu fell in love with... That, and it's fun to act that way. My son really does take after me, doesn't he? Kids tend to take after their parents after all...

I need to be strong. For them, my children. But I guess I just wish... I just wish I didn't have to be strong alone.

"Ryuu-chan... I wish you could be here with me..." I sigh, leaning my head against the marble. I look at my left hand, a gold band still around my ring finger. I take off the ring, fingering it with my hand. With the other hand, I take one half of it, and twist counter clockwise.

The half twists before settling back into the shape of the ring. A small light appears in the center of the ring, before expanding upwards. Appearing before me, is a hologram. It's a photo displayed amongst the electronic waves.

A photo of Ryuu and I at our wedding. It was so long ago... It felt like it was yesterday, forgive the clichéd phrase. But I still remember it clearly.

I had a fondness for American style weddings back then, so I had bought a white gown, and Ryuu had Ethan oversee the rest of the wedding business... It was amazing. Including the wedding night... Didn't think Chifuyu was good at _**that**_ kind of thing...

Note to self: Get more alcohol into Chi-chan's system.

I sigh. My monologues always get off track somehow, one way or another. But my point is clear. What I _**want**_ is clear.

I miss my husband. And like I would for my kids... I would do anything to have him here with me. Time travel, the supernatural, any amalgamation of scientific achievements, anything...

I just want to have my Ryuu back.

"_I wish you were here._" I murmur, closing my eyes. A nap would be nice. Before I drift off into unconsciousness, however... I hear something.

"_**I'll try, Tabane...**_"

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 COMPLETE! Wow. Finally.**

**Anyway, I have gifts in apology for you! Specifically, a new omake, and a sub-story that will have a new segment every two chapters!**

**Omakes will not be considered part of main plot unless stated***

* * *

**From the Beyond: Prologue**

**POV: Ryuu Tokiwa. **

**Drifting amongst oblivion has its toll on you. **

Upon death, I felt relaxed, calm beyond comprehension. I felt like I could sit quietly and do nothing in one place, and be happy for the rest of my life- er, _**afterlife**_. The place I "slept" in was grey, empty. Probably some sort of Purgatory.

But personally, I thought purgatory would launch me back to my high school years and make me fight an angel for this group that fought against God and reincarnation. Oh wait, that's an anime I watched as a teenager. Never mind.

Would have liked to see Tabane in a school uniform again. Got her to do that when we were in university... Took a bunch of photos too... God, I still remember what Chifuyu did to me when she found them on my laptop...

Didn't think a carrot could go that far up my... Ugghhh...

So death is the end, isn't it? Well, for me, I guess it's just the beginning. I sit up from the grey, soft ground, and look over to the distance. In all my years in afterlife/purgatory/somewhere, _**that**_ hasn't appeared here before.

A shining doorway... Guess where I'm going?

Shiny mysterious doorway, here I come!

* * *

**An interesting doorway indeed... Anyway, Sub-Story time!**

* * *

**Chasing ATHENA**

"**Prologue"**

**Introductions**

**My name is Matthias Anderson Davies.**

I'm the handler of the AI that controls FRACTURE's combative system, and pilots the ALBATROSS. I handle the temperamental AI that could potentially destroy the world. An AI that has temper tantrums frequently... And has a strange infatuation with the internet and an old site.

"Her" name is ATHENA. Though I don't know what her acronym is about. I swim through data, in this virtual reality environment stored in the ALBATROSS databanks, looking around. ATHENA's here somewhere, but I don't know where.

I brush past the barracks cafeteria menu for the day, still looking. "Grah..." I mutter in frustration, rubbing my hands through auburn hair. Where is she?

"Oh sweetie! Chop chop!" Oh no she didn't...

Over in the distance, lounging on a couch made of data cookies, is ATHENA. She giggles at me with a grin on her pale face, flicking back her brown hair with red highlights. She pulls her hand from her jeans, and snaps her fingers. "Where's my soda?"

"You don't need a soda! You're a hunk of data!" I shout, drifting towards her.

She pouts, and snaps her fingers again. A soda appears in her left hand. "So what? Hunk of data or not, I have _**needs**_ you know!"

"I still don't know what possessed Miss Shinonono to design you!" I growl, snapping my own fingers. A screen with my schedule appears before me. Sadly, it's empty with one exception. Monitoring ATHENA.

Playing babysitter.

"I'm not just an AI, I'm a _**woman**_." She declares, standing up and holding herself with dignity.

"Yes, a _**prissy**_ woman..." I grumble.

She scowls, snapping her fingers. Then a baseball bat appears in her hand, and she whacks me over the head. "**OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!**"

"For being a idiotic dick!" She shrieks. I rub the back of my head in pain.

"I'm not an idiot!" I argue.

"Yes you are! You spend a lot of time with your stupid invention and your title! _**The Archiver**_? I bet all you archive is por-"

"Shut up!"

See what I mean by that?

"I know you do!"

"I don't!" I shout back. "My invention isn't stupid, it really works!"

"Than what does it do?" She challenges.

"It's a device that sends messages to another dimension! And I've gotten some damn responses!" I argue yet again. This is, what, the 1276th time we've argued like this?

"Yeah, reviews from some non-existent site called Fanfiction dot Net! You probably forged them!"

"No I'm not!" I shout back.

"You're just sending excerpts of the Commander's journal! He's a great man, he wouldn't like you sending out that stuff!"

"Oh, and _**he**_ gets respect! Do you have a crush on him? We'll, he's _**MARRIED**_, and he has a _**DAUGHTER**_, and he's the son of your _**CREATOR**_, you incestuous brat!"

She gives a "Hmph!" and turns around. "He'll see the error of his ways."

"It's been _**YEARS**_, since you've met Commander Tokiwa, and his wife! _**YEARS**_ of happy marriage! That's not going to change!"

"So?" She pouts. "My Kyuu-chan will see that _**I'm**_ the better woman!"

I slap my forehead. "Damn it woman, he doesn't like you! _**FACE IT! **_Miss Shinonono programmed you to call him Kyuu-chan!"

"So? I love him!" She persists.

I want a better job. One that's kilometres away from this bitch...

"_**YOU BABYSIT HIS AND MISS TOKIWA'S DAUGHTER!**_"

"So? Aria would like me as a stepmother." She pouts again.

"... And why doesn't Laura Tokiwa believe me that a stalker AI is after her husband, I don't know. But seriously. Listen to yourself!"

I snap my fingers, and a massage chair appears behind me. I sit down, and with another snap of the fingers a pipe appears in my hand. I take a digital smoke. Then I turn to her.

"Here's some wise words. Get your head out of your ass!"

She stomps up to me, fuming and angry. This is the girl who's made my life hell from the moment I've stepped onto the ALBATROSS, first with screwing over my plumbing, sending photos of my naked butt all over the computers of this city in the sky, setting me up as her handler so she could bitch at me-

All my problems seem to stem with ATHENA.

She grabs me by the collar, and pulls me up to look her in the eye, we're literally butting heads at this point..

"I am gonna-"

**BUZZ.**

There's a quick buzz that seems to shake the fabric of the world. The signal that says someone's going to enter the environment. Two figures enter while we're still arguing. A man and a woman.

"So, Koneko-chan, Aria wants a pony for her birthday? I bet Koyomi will buy her the farm and all!" The man grins.

"Kyuukai, don't call me that... Anyway, Aria doesn't want a pony, she wants a chunk of your weapons cache... And how do I look like a "Koneko-chan" right now?"

The man grins once more, and snaps his fingers. Cat ears and a tail appear on the woman.

"Kyuukai!" The woman shrieks, pawing at the ears. The man picks her up like a princess, and walks over to us.

"So, Athena, Matt, how are you guys doing?" Our heads snap to the couple in rapt attention. But our faces were too close... _**Too close**_...

Our lips met in a deep kiss.

"... You know what Matt, let's get some drinks later. Sorry to disturb you two." He says to me. Then he turns to ATHENA. "Nice job, A-tan! You finally got yourself a respectable guy!" He grins at her, and then the couple phase out of the virtual reality.

"..."

"..."

ATHENA lets go of me, trembling. "T-That was the Commander..."

"And his wife." I point out.

"..."

I back away quickly, as fury drives across her face. Oh fuck. I am so screwed. She looks up and glares at me.

"_**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!**_" She roars with inhumane strength.

"_**EEEEEEEEEK!**_" I shriek. I quickly turn around and start running like hell. I didn't get far before she snapped her fingers.

And everything went black.

* * *

**The sub-story is a companion story set in the future of Heart of the Machine. But it is not part of the story, and is not the true future.**

**Anyway... Don't have much to say here other than apologies. I'm really sorry about all the late work. I've been so busy with real life.**

**So, I hope my apology is good enough... Probably not.**

**And like always... ****So R/R, enjoy life, read great fiction, and let the creative juices flow. And not only for you lemon writers. Aw well. – EthernalRain**


End file.
